L'Inaccessible
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Après 5 ans d'absence lors d'une mission pour Athéna, les chevaliers divins sont de retours au Sanctuaire. Jabu, maintenant âgé de 20 ans, se retrouve face à son ancien rival qui… qui le trouble plus que nécessaire. Mais, entre ses blessures et ses amours impossibles, le voilà surpris à espérer l'inaccessible. Comment viser le soleil, quand on ne pouvait même pas atteindre la lune?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir, salutation, me revoilà! _

_Avant toute chose, je vous vois vous poser des questions, du genre "WTF qu'est-ce que c'est que ce paring". Eh bien figurez-vous que c'est un paring que j'aime beaucoup, littéralement inexistant et pour lequel j'ai voulu écrire. SURPRENANT N'EST-CE PAS? Vous connaissez la chanson maintenant: le crack-ship sorti de nul part qui devient un OTP... Eh bien, c'est le cas pour le double poneys. _

_Maintenant, seconde blague: à la base, avec un couple pareil, je voulais faire un OS parodique. AHAH, grossière erreur. Cet OS parodique s'est transformé en un OS de 5 chapitres de 10 000 mots et quelques chacun. _

_Sacré OS n'est-ce pas. (Le discord dans le fond qui rigole, j'ai les moyens de vous faire regretter vos boutades. Je vous vois.) _

_BREF, tout ça pour dire que... que je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner, et j'espère que ça va vous plaire malgré tout! Un grand, grand, GRAND merci à **Hatsukoi-san** pour avoir jeté un coup d'œil malgré son aversion pour notre ami la Licorne._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 1 bien trop long pour être digeste! _

* * *

1- Le retour du Pégase

Jabu étouffa un bâillement alors qu'il sortait de ses appartements, un soleil d'automne pointant timidement le bout de son nez sur l'ensemble du Sanctuaire. Cela faisait maintenant 6 ans qu'Hadès avait perdu la guerre contre Athéna, 5 ans que les chevaliers d'or étaient de retour parmi eux et 5 ans que les chevaliers divins étaient partis en mission avec leur déesse pour régler les derniers conflits divins.

Tout avait commencé – ou plutôt tout avait continué – lorsque Zeus avait accepté d'intervenir dans la résurrection de l'armée de sa fille à une seule condition : qu'elle revienne sur l'Olympe le temps de s'occuper et d'enterrer les vieilles rivalités qu'elle avait fui après avoir pris un corps mortel. Si la mission avait plus une forme diplomatique sur le papier, elle s'était avérée bien plus complexe que cela. Des dieux perdus dans des dimensions, certaines rancœurs jamais oubliées, des actes à réparer… Les relations entre déités n'avaient jamais été aussi tendues, et il était temps d'y remédier. La déesse Athéna avait donc quitté la Terre en compagnie de ses chevaliers divins afin de régler tout ceci, peu de temps avant que les chevaliers d'or ne ressuscitent. Mais voilà, les querelles n'en finissaient pas, les voyages inter-monde étaient plus nombreux que prévus et Seiya et sa bande n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

Forcément, durant l'absence de la déesse, le dieu Héphaïstos avait tenté sa chance en essayant d'attaquer la Terre par pure aigreur envers Athéna. Il n'avait toujours pas apprécié que cette dernière repousse ses avances… Mais, peut-être aurait-il dû y penser deux fois, car si la déesse avait tenu parole, c'était aussi le cas de Zeus, qui avait ramené les chevaliers d'or à la vie. Héphaïstos n'étant pas un dieu très guerrier – et pouvant être plus raisonnable que ses frères et sœurs – l'attaque s'était terminée sur une victoire pour les chevaliers.

Et pour sûr, Jabu avait participé à la bataille.

Pensif, il s'assit sur le petit banc à l'entrée de sa maisonnette et regarda le Sanctuaire s'éveiller doucement, une tasse de café à la main. Maintenant âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, le chevalier de la Licorne avait vu passer beaucoup de guerre. Celle du Sanctuaire, Poséidon – il avait dû se battre contre des marinas, alors que d'autres s'occupaient des généraux – Hadès, contre lequel il s'était battu contre des macchabées et des spectres de bas-étages, et enfin celle contre Héphaïstos. Si il ne possédait toujours pas la puissance d'un chevalier divin, il s'approchait doucement de celle d'un chevalier d'or à sa plus grande fierté – bien qu'il ait encore un long chemin à parcourir si il voulait espérer égaler ses supérieurs. Tous ces combats, toutes ces cicatrices avaient fini par payer. Bien sûr, il avait encore du travail, mais il était fier d'avoir obtenu son statut de chevalier légendaire, ceux qui avaient survécu à toutes les guerres.

Une fois son café terminé, il alla ranger ses affaires puis s'en alla en direction du Colisée afin de retrouver d'autres chevaliers et les apprentis, son armure de la Licorne sur le dos. Il n'était peut-être qu'un simple chevalier de bronze, mais son entraînement, ses combats, sa puissance et son histoire avait fini par faire de lui quelqu'un d'aussi respecté qu'un chevalier d'argent de haut niveau, c'est pourquoi il avait été attribué à l'entraînement des futurs chevaliers.

« Eh bien chevalier, on est bien matinal. »

Jabu sourit en voyant Marine s'approcher de lui, elle aussi vêtue de son armure et de son masque. La déesse avait peut-être demandé à ce que les masques soient enlevés, beaucoup de femmes chevaliers tenaient à le garder, comme Marine et Shaïna par exemple.

« Bonjour Marine, lui sourit-il doucement. Je voulais prendre le temps de m'entraîner un peu avant de retrouver les apprentis !

\- Je peux me joindre à toi ? J'ai besoin de bouger un peu, soupira-t'elle, j'ai l'impression de prendre la rouille.

\- Avec plaisir ! »

En sa compagnie, Jabu continua sa route vers le Colisée et une fois arrivés, ils purent commencer quelques étirements et enchaînèrent avec une longue série de kata destinés à améliorer leur concentration et affiner leur cosmos. Leurs mouvements étaient lents, en parfaite synchronisation démontrant une longue pratique ensemble. En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois que Jabu s'entraînait avec Marine, cette dernière s'étant avéré une bonne conseillère avant de devenir une amie proche. Il y avait toujours une certaine distance entre eux, symbole de leur différence hiérarchique, mais ce n'était pas pour autant gênant ou embarrassant. C'était une relation de respect mutuel qui apaisait beaucoup la Licorne.

Surprenamment, ce dernier avait énormément gagné en maturité et était devenu un jeune homme calme, réfléchi et passionné, bien qu'un peu solitaire. Ses autres comparses bronze étant reparti dans d'autres pays pour tester les futurs chevaliers, et les chevaliers divins en mission pour Athéna, il était le seul de sa génération à être resté au Sanctuaire. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il avait d'abord eu un peu de mal à s'intégrer, surtout auprès des chevaliers d'or qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver intimidants – même encore maintenant.

Physiquement, il avait peu changé si ce n'est qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres – trop peu à son goût. 1m69 approximativement, il avait été agacé de voir que ses amis étaient maintenant plus grands que lui, mais avait vite rangé sa rancœur quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait _presque_ la même taille que Dohko de la Balance. Pour ce qui étaient des muscles, il approchait difficilement des 70kg (66,8 plus exactement, il s'était pesé la veille) mais ne s'en vexait pas, car sa légèreté lui permettait de vaincre beaucoup de chevalier sur le niveau de la vitesse. Il ne l'était peut-être pas autant que Nachi du Loup ou qu'un chevalier d'or qui se battait à la vitesse de la lumière, mais il était certainement le mieux équilibré en termes d'endurance, d'agilité, de force et de vitesse, ce qui faisait de lui un chevalier redoutable. Bien sûr, son visage avait pris en maturité mais il avait gardé ses cheveux brun clair « de bébé », comme aimait si bien se moquer Shaïna, et ses même grands yeux bleu qu'avant.

Pas très impressionnant, mais leurs ennemis devaient apprendre à ne pas juger sur les apparences… Pauvres d'eux, peut-être que ça leur aurait évité de sous-estimer Mû du Bélier ou d'appeler Aphrodite des Poissons « mademoiselle ».

Jamais Jabu n'avait été aussi heureux d'être de leur côté.

« Marine, Jabu ! »

Voilà plus d'une heure qu'ils s'entraînaient, quand la voix encore juvénile de Kiki les sortit de leurs katas. Le jeune garçon, maintenant âgé de 13 ans, avait obtenu l'armure d'argent de l'Autel pour perfectionner son apprentissage et ainsi devenir un chevalier du Bélier digne de ce nom. Il était clair que l'armure d'or le voyait comme son successeur, mais Mû étant encore en pleine forme, il n'avait pas voulu que son apprenti se tourne les pouces en attendant sa mort – ou sa retraite.

Le garnement accourut vers eux, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Bonjour Kiki, tu n'es pas avec Mû ? demanda Jabu en le regardant s'arrêter à côté d'eux.

\- Il est avec le Grand Pope, d'ailleurs Shion veut vous voir aussi !

\- Quelque-chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Marine.

\- Ah non non ! Mais Athéna et les chevaliers divins vont revenir, et il faut que vous soyez là pour les accueillir ! »

À cette annonce, Jabu sentit son cœur rater un battement, et il pouvait deviner l'immense sourire naître sur le visage de l'Aigle. Sans même réfléchir, les deux chevaliers s'élancèrent en direction du palais du Grand Pope, un Kiki sur-excité sur leur talon. 5 ans… voilà 5 ans qu'ils étaient partis. Les nouvelles avaient toujours été brèves, sans trop de détails si bien que personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. La Licorne n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus proche des chevaliers divins, mais ils avaient tout de même grandi ensemble, et il avait fini par reconnaître – à voix basse bien sûr, il gardait sa fierté – que _peut-être_, ils lui manquaient.

Quant à Saori…

Malgré tout ce temps, malgré toutes les guerres et malgré son rôle de dieu, Jabu n'avait jamais pu oublier les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour la princesse. Il savait que c'était peine perdue, mais au fond de lui son cœur continuait malgré tout à battre pour une seule et même personne. Son amour d'enfance s'était transformé en dévotion infaillible pour Saori, sans pour autant effacer les sentiments qui brûlaient en lui. 5 ans sans la voir… et maintenant, la voilà qui revenait. Bien sûr c'était une déesse à présent, mais le simple fait de la revoir en bonne santé – il l'espérait – lui mettait un baume au cœur.

Ils arrivèrent dans le Temple en un temps record, légèrement essoufflés par la longue montée des marches et retrouvèrent l'ensemble des chevaliers d'or, Shaïna et leur Grand Pope. Tous vêtus de leur armure, ils patientaient tous en bavardant entre eux et en rigolant, un immense sourire collé sur le visage de chacun. Même les moins expressifs comme Camus, et les plus moroses comme Deathmask, affichaient un sourire franc plus ou moins marqué, et plus ou moins narquois. Visiblement, l'annonce du retour de leur déesse et des guerriers divins plaisaient à tous.

« Chevaliers, déclara Shion en levant les bras ; et tous se mirent en place. J'ai reçu ce matin une missive annonçant la réussite de la mission des chevaliers divins, et du retour d'Athéna sur Terre. » Un soulagement collectif se fit ressentir, et le Grand Pope reprit : « Comme vous le savez, nous avons été attaqués durant l'absence de la déesse… fort heureusement, aucune victime n'a été déplorée et malgré les blessures que nous avons subies, nous avons encore une fois pu prouver que l'armée d'Athéna était suffisamment puissante pour révoquer quiconque oserait s'attaquer à la Terre, dieux ou mortels. »

Cette fois-ci, une clameur guerrière échappa aux chevaliers d'or, faisant doucement sourire Jabu. Après cette victoire bien que difficile, le moral des troupes n'avait jamais été aussi haut, et la confiance et la fierté des 12 chevaliers avaient grandement remonté. Cela s'était ressenti dans tout le Sanctuaire, et ce dernier n'avait jamais été aussi majestueux et irradiant de puissance que maintenant.

« C'est pourquoi je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à votre force et à Athéna, en accueillant la déesse et ses chevaliers comme il se doit et…

\- Oui, enfin tout le monde sait qu'on respectera le protocole durant les 5 premières minutes, et que la fête commencera juste après… » s'amusa Dohko ; les yeux pétillants.

Shion leva les yeux au ciel, cachant difficilement son amusement et les autres chevaliers se mirent à rire doucement. Pour sûr que Dohko avait raison, Jabu savait parfaitement qu'avec cette chevalerie, toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour s'amuser.

« J'aimerais tout de même que vous teniez un peu plus de 5 minutes, soupira Shion. Bien, à présent chevaliers il est temps de - »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que derrière lui, un immense portail doré fit son apparition. Immédiatement, il s'écarta et s'agenouilla, suivit de l'ensemble de ses chevaliers. La silhouette d'Athéna se détacha de la lueur dorée, et tous purent voir leur déesse apparaître, resplendissante dans son armure divine. Jabu, ébloui par la jeune femme, sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant aussi radieuse et aussi puissante. Sa princesse était d'une beauté et d'une aura à couper le souffle de quiconque…

Mais en la voyant ainsi, il comprit aussi que l'écart qui existait entre eux s'était encore plus creusé. C'était à la fois douloureux, mais il avait accepté cette charge depuis longtemps. Ainsi était la vie : il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était son servant, l'un de ses fidèles chevaliers et elle était leur déesse.

Rapidement, les chevaliers divins sortirent à leur tour. Jabu détacha son regard de Saori et écarquilla des yeux en prenant conscience de leur changement : Le premier à apparaître fut Shiryu, ses cheveux attachés en catogan haut et le visage fermé et sérieux. Ses éternelles cicatrices autours des yeux, il portait sur l'assemblée un regard terriblement ému, contrastant avec la dureté de son visage à présent adulte et le doux sourire qui fleurissait sur les lèvres. S'en suivit ensuite Ikki, fidèle à lui-même et qui abordait à présent un air fier et légèrement hautain. La Licorne fit la moue, priant pour que le Phénix n'ait pas acquis une certaine arrogance dans sa mission… Physiquement, il semblait être celui qui avait le moins changé, si on oubliait l'immense balafre qu'il portait sur sa joue droite et la prise de muscles importante.

Ensuite, ce fut Hyoga et Shun qui apparurent, et tous durent reconnaître que le jeune Andromède avait grandi tout en beauté. Si son visage avait perdu de son innocence juvénile et abordait un air bien plus mature, bien que ses yeux aient gardé la même douceur d'autrefois. Les traits fins, il brillait d'une sagesse digne d'un chevalier de son rang, ses cheveux encadrant son visage et tombant sur ses épaules. À ses côtés, Hyoga avait pris plusieurs centimètres lui aussi et abordait un visage plus aiguisé, typique de ses origines russes. Cependant, on pouvait lui attribuer une certaine délicatesse dans ses traits, ainsi qu'un calme à toute épreuve.

Et enfin, Seiya fit son apparition et Jabu sentit sa mâchoire tomber sous la surprise. Plus grand, plus fort, le Pégase affichait un visage carré et adulte qui lui seyait à la perfection. Ses yeux chocolat abordaient d'immenses cernes, trahissant sa fatigue et sa face était parsemée de cicatrices, réponse aux nombreux combats qu'il avait dû mener mais jamais il n'avait semblé autant en pleine forme que maintenant. Il avait quelque-chose dans sa posture, dans son aura qui rappelait légèrement Aioros du Sagittaire. Certainement la carrure. Toutefois, son regard portait encore cette lueur malicieuse et tempétueuse qu'il avait lorsqu'il était plus jeune, lui donnant un air enfantin.

« Chevaliers, sourit doucement la déesse en les voyant ainsi prosterné, vous pouvez vous relever, je-

\- Maître ! »

Et d'un seul coup, Hyoga se jeta dans les bras de Camus pour l'enlacer, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Un « ooof ! » étouffé laissa sous-entendre que son ancien apprenti avait aussi pris du poids, l'écrasant contre le sol du Temple, et tous ricanèrent devant la démonstration d'affection. Le Cygne n'avait peut-être pas tant changé que ça. Mais pour sa défense, les chevaliers divins n'avaient pas vu les chevaliers d'or depuis leur sacrifice devant le Mur des Lamentations…

« Même pas une minute, s'amusa Dohko en se relevant.

\- Vieux Maître… ! balbutia Shiryu en le voyant ainsi. Vous êtes…

\- Vivant ? En chair et en os ? Terriblement séduisant ? »

Et le Dragon le prit à son tour dans ses bras, l'écrasant plus ou moins de sa nouvelle force. Il faisait maintenant plus d'une tête de plus que la Balance, si bien que Shion ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à cette différence. Shun vint à son tour saluer Aphrodite – de manière moins musclée que ses camarades – et Seiya s'amusa à faire voler Marine dans ses bras, un immense sourire sur le visage. Seul Ikki resta un peu à l'écart, se contentant de saluer les autres chevaliers de façon plus modeste. Jabu sourit devant cette scène touchante et laissa chacun leur souhaiter bienvenu avant de le faire, ne sachant pas trop comment les aborder. Ils avaient tellement changé… ! L'aura si noble, si puissante qu'ils dégageaient l'intimidait de la même manière que pouvaient l'intimider les chevaliers d'or.

Ils avaient pourtant grandi ensemble… ! Pourquoi cette timidité soudaine ?

« Oh mon dieu, Jabu ? C'est toi ? »

La Licorne n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf », ni de tourner la tête qu'il se sentit soulevé dans les airs par un Seiya incroyablement heureux. À cette accolade, Jabu sentit son visage prendre feu sans grande raison et ne put que bredouiller des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles, faisant ricaner Milo et Aldébaran.

« C'est pas vrai, continua de s'exclamer Seiya, je suis super heureux de te revoir ! Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ?

\- Arg, lâche-moi deux secondes que je respire… ! »

Seiya le lâcha et Jabu put respirer convenablement. Les joues rouges, il dévisagea un Pégase aux yeux pétillants comme un enfant. Par Zeus, il était devenu terriblement séduisant.

« Toujours aussi tête brûlée on dirait, réussit-il à sourire en ignorant son trouble soudain.

\- Et toi tu es toujours trop sérieux ! s'amusa Seiya en lui donnant une claque dans le dos ; le faisant couiner. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

\- Parce que tu penses que j'aurai raccroché l'armure ? C'est mal me connaître _Pégase_, pas avant de t'avoir fait mordre la poussière. Je te rappelle que j'ai une revanche à prendre. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et Jabu sentit ses joues s'enflammer pour la énième fois de la minute. Bon dieu, il devait maintenant s'approcher du mètre 80… ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait avoir un sourire aussi attrayant ? Il se mordit la lèvre pour reprendre ses esprits, et pria pour que ses réactions soient sous le coup de l'émotion – et de sa timidité soudaine. Si revoir Saori lui avait fait un coup au cœur, revoir Seiya avait complètement explosé le reste de son être. Pourtant il n'avait jamais été intéressé par son rival, même en amitié – et encore plus en attirance physique – mais là il se devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait tout drôle. Ses doigts le picotaient, sa bouche était sèche et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête au pied alors qu'il piaillait sur à quel point il était content de revoir tout le monde.

Oui, il avait déjà lorgné sur des gardes du Sanctuaire, il connaissait ses penchants, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais sentir son cœur s'affoler parce que Seiya posait une main sur son épaule ? C'était tout simplement stupide et inimaginable.

Lorsque Pégase s'éloigna pour aller discuter avec d'autres chevaliers, Jabu se sentit enfin respirer. De mauvaise foi, il ne voulut pas penser à ce que pouvaient-être ces émotions…

Il devait simplement être fatigué et mélanger ses émotions avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Saori. Oui, c'était certainement ça.

* * *

Comme Dohko l'avait prévu, la fête battait son plein dans le Palais du Grand Pope. Officiellement, c'était une cérémonie de réintroduction des chevaliers divins au sein du Sanctuaire en félicitation de leurs exploits, officieusement c'était un immense banquet en l'honneur de leur retour et une énième raison pour faire la fête. L'alcool coulait à flot, les rires emplissaient la salle principale et la nourriture était en abondance. Ils étaient donc 21 chevaliers, sans compter la déesse Athéna, à raconter ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant ces 5 dernières années et à profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Si tout le monde semblait s'amuser, seul Jabu était resté dans son coin, pensif. Un verre à la main, il regardait d'un air absent Saga et Seiya discuter un peu plus loin.

Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, et il avala une gorgée de sa boisson. Non, ce n'était pas son imagination ni même une idée saugrenue : malgré toute la mauvaise foi du monde, malgré toute l'énergie dont il pouvait faire preuve, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son ancien rival avec un intérêt qu'il savait _autre qu'amical_. Un peu décontenancé, il secoua la tête et insulta mentalement son esprit d'être aussi tordu – et son corps de réagir aussi rapidement à de simples idées impossibles à réaliser.

Son cœur était pris par Saori, il le savait et ça ne changera jamais, mais voilà qu'à présent sa raison était hantée par un Seiya au sourire étincelant.

Voilà qui allait être compliqué.

« Eh bien eh bien, tu en tires une tête. »

Jabu releva la tête et vit Milo arriver vers lui, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Le chevalier du Scorpion était l'un des rares or avec qui la Licorne se sentait bien, sans forcément être intimidé. À son retour au Sanctuaire, Milo l'avait immédiatement pris sous son aile et l'avait grandement aidé à progresser, jusqu'à forger une amitié et petite relation de maître et disciple entre eux. Du même signe, le chevalier d'or avait même sous-entendu le prendre comme successeur… Jabu y croyait moyen, mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêté chevalier du Scorpion. Mais voilà, la Licorne était aussi une forte tête, et leurs débats pouvaient parfois être bien trop enflammé pour ce qu'ils étaient.

« Je réfléchis, fit Jabu en reprenant une gorgée de son verre. Ça fait étrange de les revoir depuis tout ce temps.

\- Étrange, hein ? s'amusa Milo. Étrange dans quel sens ? »

Forcément, il avait flairé l'affaire. Le bronze détourna le regard, maudissant le fait qu'on puisse lire en lui dans un livre ouvert. Il pouvait mentir et feindre l'ignorance, mais il devait avouer être trop perturbé pour réussir à tromper son supérieur. Surtout que Milo pouvait être un véritable détecteur de mensonge. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules et de marmonner un « aucune idée », ne sachant pas si il devait se confier ou non.

« Ne serait-ce pas à cause d'un chevalier Pégase que tu reluques depuis son retour ?

\- N'importe quoi, répondit-il par pur fierté.

\- Oooh pas à moi le poney ! Je sais ce que veut dire ces regards.

\- Pitié Milo ce n'est pas… je suis sûr que c'est le contre-coup de l'émotion.

\- Absolument, l'émotion… 5 ans que tu n'as pas vu ton rival d'enfance – et d'amour – et maintenant…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai raconté que j'avais le béguin pour Saori autrefois ?

\- Parce que tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire. »

Jabu fit la grimace, et hésita un petit moment. Il était difficile de nier, mais lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'il était tombé sous le charme _aussi_ rapidement. Il y avait déjà pensé : il devait certainement emmêler ses émotions entre le fait de revoir Saori et de revoir Seiya, ce n'était pas possible autrement… Il l'interprétait simplement un peu trop rapidement. Certes, Seiya était particulièrement plaisant à regarder, mais Jabu savait que son cœur appartenait et appartiendrait _toujours_ à sa déesse.

Celui de Seiya aussi au passage.

« Je te le dis, soupira la Licorne, je pense que ce n'est rien. Je vais attendre 3 jours, voir qu'il est tout aussi stupide et insupportable qu'autrefois et la magie va vite disparaître.

\- Oui, bien sûr, se moqua Milo. Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer la malédiction du Sanctuaire.

\- La quoi ?

\- La malédiction du Sanctuaire, où le fait qu'à un moment donné de ton existence tu vas forcément tomber sous le charme d'un de tes camarades chevaliers ! C'est scientifique, personne n'y échappe.

\- N'importe quoi, pouffa Jabu.

\- Dans le pire des cas ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, finit par le rassurer le Scorpion. C'est normal d'être impressionné et ému lorsque l'on revoit un vieux camarade. Surtout que tu avais… Quoi, 14 ans la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

\- 13 ans. J'étais au Japon lors de son départ à l'Olympe, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était juste après la bataille du Sanctuaire. »

Milo hocha la tête puis, d'un geste paternel, ébouriffa ses cheveux, lui faisant pousser un grognement de mécontentement. Il voulut répliquer, mais Shun vint le voir, un sourire sur le visage et le Scorpion se décida de les laisser entre eux…

Et s'empressa d'aller voir Camus, qui discutait avec Aphrodite.

« Eh Camus ! le héla-t'il. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre.

\- Oulah, souffla Aphrodite en levant un sourcil, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Attend, ça va aussi te plaire… Camus, tu te souviens quand je disais que Jabu était étrangement nerveux à côté de Seiya ?

\- Hm… on va dire que oui…

\- Eh bien j'avais raison. C'est le coup de foudre, le petit à un gros béguin pour Pégase. »

Aphrodite écarquilla les yeux et Camus haussa un sourcil de surprise.

« Il te l'a dit ? lui demanda le Verseau.

\- Je cite « ce n'est rien, je vais attendre 3 jours et me rendre compte qu'il est aussi stupide et insupportable qu'avant et la magie va disparaître ».

\- Voilà qui est intéressant, murmura Aphrodite avec un sourire dangereux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un aveu.

\- C'est sous-entendu.

\- Et moi je pense que tu te fais des histoires.

\- Sérieusement, se plaignit Milo, ça se voit gros comme une Maison du Zodiaque ! Et puis un couple de poneys, ça ne peut que fonctionner ! »

Camus plissa ses lèvres, peu convaincu devant le sourire narquois du Scorpion. Il était parfois assez difficile de contraindre les ardeurs _cupidonnesque_ d'Aphrodite sur l'idée de transformer le Sanctuaire en immense pot-pourri d'amour, ce n'était pas pour que Milo s'y mette à son tour. Surtout que celui-ci semblait juste vouloir s'amuser que de réellement aider Jabu.

« Attendez au moins quelques jours avant de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, finit-il par marmonner d'un ton las. Ils viennent de se revoir, ce n'est pas pour que vous les assommiez avec vos histoires de béguin…

\- La malédiction du Sanctuaire, chantonna Aphrodite avec un grand sourire.

\- Ce sont des bêtises.

\- Tu sais pourtant que cette règle existe, et qu'elle s'applique à tout le monde, le taquina Milo en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- … vous êtes impossibles. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais attendez au moins d'être sûr de ce que vous avancez… Et dans le pire des cas où Jabu aurait un réel béguin – et pas un coup de cœur passager – je vous rappelle que Seiya n'a d'yeux que pour la déesse Athéna… et qu'on parle de _Seiya_. »

La tirade de Camus fit grimacer les deux autres chevaliers. Il était vrai que Pégase n'était pas une flèche en termes d'amour : il fallait voir comment ça s'était passé avec Shaïna, et qu'il avait toujours eu une certaine relation avec Athéna – ou ici, Saori – mais Milo était persuadé que ça pouvait changer. Il ne l'avait jamais dit explicitement, mais il appréciait Jabu autant que Camus pouvait apprécier Hyoga. Même si il était un peu expéditif sur la question, il voulait que son « disciple » soit heureux, et… Peut-être que son amant n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur la précipitation. Mais la Licorne, si distante et si fière, avait le béguin pour son ancien rival Pégase ? C'était une occasion à ne pas manquer.

« Tu as peut-être raison, soupira-t'il. Mais compte sur moi pour surveiller ça de près ! Aphrodite, tu me donnes un coup de main ?

\- Avec plaisir mon cher Scorpion…

\- Ça, je vous fais confiance », finit par soupirer Camus, non sans cacher son léger sourire amusé.

Plus loin, en compagnie de Shun, Jabu ne se doutait absolument pas de ce que pouvait tramer les chevaliers d'or à la maturité parfois douteuse. Un sourire aux lèvres – quoi qu'un peu embarrassé – il discutait calmement avec Andromède de leurs aventures. Ou plutôt : il l'écoutait raconter quelques anecdotes dans leur passage chez les dieux. Si Shun paraissait très calme, la Licorne ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteux en repensant au traitement que lui et sa bande lui avait infligé lorsqu'il était plus jeune. C'était il y a des années, peut-être, mais lui ne s'était jamais vraiment excusé, et ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. En fait, il devrait s'excuser de son comportement auprès de tous les bronzes… et si certains semblaient avoir oublié – comme Shun et Seiya – ça ne semblait pas vraiment être le cas d'Ikki qui le fixait maintenant depuis quelques minutes, les sourcils froncés et le regard sévère.

« … en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment différent de notre monde mais les dieux pouvaient être si… si _immatures _! soupira Shun. Ils piquaient une crise pour un oui ou pour un non, et semblaient vouloir déclencher une guerre à la moindre contrariété… Je t'assure que parfois, j'avais l'impression d'être devant une Saori enfant, mais en pire et avec des pouvoirs.

\- Aoutch, j'ose espérer qu'ils ne vous ont pas fait jouer au cheval et au cavalier… » s'amusa Jabu.

Shun pouffa dans son verre à cause de la référence au passé de la Licorne avec la jeune Saori, si bien qu'il manqua de s'étouffer.

« De l'auto-dérision, toi ? le taquina-t'il après avoir repris contenance.

\- Du sarcasme, toi ? répliqua Jabu en souriant.

\- Crois-moi, j'ai dû m'armer de toutes les façons possibles pour ne pas perdre la tête… »

Ils sourirent en même temps, et reprirent une gorgée de leur boisson – Jabu était sûr qu'il y avait de l'alcool dedans, un simple cocktail de fruits ne pouvait pas avoir ce goût-là. Un silence prit place entre les deux jeunes chevaliers, et la Licorne voulut se lancer pour présenter ses excuses, ou quoi que ce soit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il regrettait sincèrement son comportement passé.

« Shun, commença-t'il, je voulais te dire, à propos de… comment dire…

\- De ton comportement d'autrefois ? sourit Andromède. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est totalement oublié… que ce soit pour moi ou pour les autres. Je veux dire : on était des orphelins qui servaient de chair à canon pour des futurs guerres dont on ne connaissait même pas l'enjeu. Forcément, la loi du plus fort prônait, c'était normal.

\- Seiya et les autres n'ont jamais eu de tels comportements, ça ne devrait pas être normal. Et puis comment tu sais que j'allais te parler de ça ?

\- Tu paraissais nerveux, et ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu alors…

\- … vous êtes vraiment devenu des sur-hommes, toi et ta bande, finit par faire remarquer Jabu ; impressionné.

\- N'exagère pas non plus, grimaça Shun. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces dieux… Je t'assure : des enfants gâtés. »

Ils rirent une nouvelle fois tous les deux, Jabu soulagé de voir que la tension qui l'habitait avait totalement disparu. En fait, côtoyer ses anciens camarades lui faisait du bien. Il se sentait un peu moins… eh bien, il avait l'impression de pouvoir relâcher un peu des épaules. À moins que ce soit l'alcool cachée dans la boisson qu'il sirotait non-stop depuis le début. Ou les deux. Dans tous les cas, chevaliers divins ou non, revoir quelqu'un de sa génération était agréable. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas ses autres amis bronze mais cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas vu, ces derniers évitant le Sanctuaire. Il savait à peu près pourquoi et c'était une décision qu'il avait fini par respecter, si bien qu'il allait parfois leur rendre visite sur leur lieu d'entraînement.

« C'est fou, finit-il par souffler, tant de temps est passé et on n'a jamais vraiment été proche, mais… je suis vraiment content de vous revoir. »

À cette phrase, Shun sourit sincèrement et lui répondit :

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir aussi. »

Un sourire complice naquit sur leurs lèvres, et Andromède pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, le regard doux et affectueux.

« Tu as sacrément grandi, dit-il doucement. Ça fait plaisir de voir que malgré toutes ces guerres, nos frères et sœurs ont pu continuer leur vie dans la paix… »

Jabu resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, surpris. Venant d'une autre personne, il se serait certainement vexé ou aurait ignoré cette phrase, mais de la part de Shun il savait que c'était un compliment sincère. De plus, malgré la douceur qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard, la Licorne pouvait y voir une certaine forme de fatigue, signe que leur séjour sur l'Olympe n'avait pas été de tout repos et qu'ils s'étaient tous inquiétés de leurs camarades sur Terre. Ça, plus les précédentes guerres… Les chevaliers divins en avaient certainement plus bavé que ce qu'ils voulaient bien montrer.

Ils pouvaient maintenant jouir du repos qu'ils méritaient, Jabu s'en faisait la promesse.

« Merci, finit-il par répondre. Et tu sais quoi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Bon retour chez vous. »

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours depuis le retour de la déesse et des chevaliers divins au Sanctuaire, et la vie avait pu reprendre son cours habituel. Enfin, « habituel » si on oubliait le bazar que pouvait mettre lesdits chevaliers divins en à peine quelques jours – ou plutôt le bazar que pouvait mettre Seiya. Malgré sa fatigue, Pégase était déterminé à mettre la main à la pâte pour aider les autres chevaliers, au plus grand malheur de Marine et d'Aïolia qui ne savait plus comment le forcer à se reposer. Heureusement pour eux, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu et Ikki étaient plus raisonnables et acceptaient ce temps de repos avec joie, bien qu'ils se promènent de temps en temps dans le Sanctuaire afin d'y découvrir tous les changements qui avaient eu lieu.

Pour Jabu, il y avait un autre problème : son béguin passager pour Seiya ne semblait pas _si_ passager que ça. En fait, c'était même pire. Plus le temps passait, et plus la Licorne trouvait son rival absolument adorable. Si il avait acquis un certain sérieux en grandissant, il avait gardé une forme d'innocence et de malice enfantine qui lui donnait un air très touchant. Forcément, l'ensemble des apprentis – surtout les plus jeunes – l'avaient immédiatement adopté, et tous le regardaient à présent avec une multitudes d'étoiles dans les yeux. Cela faisait beaucoup rire les chevaliers d'or, qui s'étaient amusés à faussement râler sur le fait que « Pégase leur piquait la vedette ».

Jabu lui, tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer le sourire étincelant de Seiya et de ne pas loucher lorsque ce dernier retirait son t-shirt après un effort physique.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête pour se re-concentrer sur les katas de ses 6 petits apprentis.

« Soma, héla-t'il en regardant un petit brun, plus lent les gestes, ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter !

\- Mais je n'y arrive pas ! geint l'enfant.

\- C'est parce que tu places mal ta jambe… regarde, essaye de faire comme moi. »

Et avec une douceur et une patience légendaire, il leur remontra l'enchaînement tout en détaillant chaque mouvement, chaque geste de façon à ce que tout soit bien clair. Les jeunes avaient arrêté leurs exercices pour le regarder, incroyablement attentif. Après la démonstration, ils se remirent en place et reprirent l'enchaînement. Bien qu'un peu maladroit, Jabu fut content de voir que le petit Soma effectuait un peu mieux ses mouvements. Concentré sur ses apprentis, il ne vit pas les chevaliers divins arriver dans le Colisée, accompagner de quelques chevaliers d'or – Camus, Milo, Dohko et Aioros – et il ne vit pas non plus qu'un certain chevalier le regardait avec plus d'insistance que les autres…

« Eh ! chuchota un petit garçon, il y a les chevaliers d'or !

\- Et les chevaliers divins ! »

Forcément, toute leur concentration s'évapora, trop excités à l'idée de voir leurs héros. Jabu les gronda gentiment en leur disant de se remettre au travail, et qu'il serait _dommage_ que les chevaliers pensent qu'ils soient incapables de faire un enchaînement de katas, puis s'éloigna pour aller à la rencontre des visiteurs.

« Eh bien, si on m'avait dit que tu finirais par entraîner des enfants, je ne l'aurai jamais cru, se moqua gentiment Hyoga en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Comme quoi l'avenir nous réserve bien des surprises… sourit-il. Je peux faire quelque-chose pour vous ?

\- Oh, on voulait juste s'entraîner un peu, fit Shiryu en s'avançant, mais on ne savait pas que tu étais là. On va attendre que tu ais fini ou aller ailleurs, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je pense que vous avez ruiné ma séance d'entraînement juste en vous montrant, là ils seront incapables de se concentrer plus de 5 minutes », soupira Jabu.

En effet, les apprentis s'étaient mis à chuchoter frénétiquement entre eux, les joues rouges et non sans jeter des regards furtifs aux nouveaux arrivants. Shun pouffa devant leur manque de concentration, et Shiryu ne put s'empêcher d'aller les voir pour discuter avec eux et essayer de reprendre leur kata.

« Ils sont mignons, sourit Shun. Ils ont quel âge ?

\- 6 ans et des poussières. Je les ouvre au cosmos afin de les préparer à l'entraînement pour l'obtention d'une armure. On s'est mis d'accord avec le Grand Pope sur le fait que c'était moins violent pour eux.

\- Et Jabu fait des miracles, ajouta Milo en les rejoignant une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Les gamins sont presque aussi talentueux que moi à leur âge !

\- Ça, ce n'est pas très difficile, répliqua Camus.

\- Insinuerais-tu que je n'étais pas talentueux ?

\- Tu étais surtout incapable de rester en place 2 minutes. Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois que tu t'es fait poursuivre par ton maître dans tout le Sanctuaire ?

\- Ça faisait partie de l'entraînement », assura très sérieusement le Scorpion.

Jabu leva les yeux au ciel, et sentit soudain un regard sur lui. Il tourna la tête et se figea en se rendant-compte que Seiya le regardait avec un drôle d'intérêt, comme si il le détaillait lentement des pieds à la tête. Ils croisèrent leur regard, et Pégase reprit une attitude normale avant de se mettre à sourire et de venir le voir.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

« Jabu, ça te dirait un petit combat toi et moi ? s'exclama Seiya avec bonne humeur. Je crois que tu as une revanche à prendre ! »

Un peu troublé, il ne sut quoi répondre immédiatement mais, heureusement, Shun lui sauva la mise :

« Ah non ! Le Grand Pope a dit pas de combat pour toi.

\- Quoi ? Shun, tu ne vas pas me faire ça.

\- Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de notre mission, je te rappelle que tu as failli y passer. Tu aurais peut-être pu y déroger à la règle, mais tu as décidé de faire l'imbécile au lieu de te reposer donc : pas de combat.

\- Shun, implora-t'il, c'est un simple combat !

\- Continue comme ça et j'appelle Marine.

\- C'est vrai, fit Jabu en reprenant contenance, ce serait dommage que je te batte à plat de couture parce que tu ne t'es pas reposé. »

Derrière eux, Dohko et Aioros rirent doucement, et le Sagittaire posa une main sur l'épaule de son protégé.

« Il a raison, tu ferais mieux de te reposer. »

Seiya afficha une mine boudeuse, en marmonnant que – encore une fois – le monde était contre lui et que ses amis n'étaient que des traîtres. Même si Jabu affichait un sourire moqueur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Ils avaient donc dû combattre suffisamment pour risquer leur vie… Si ils s'étaient amusés à raconter quelques anecdotes, ils avaient passé sous silence énormément de choses. Même Marine ou Dohko n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, et ce qu'ils avaient dû réellement combattre. Plus que des blessures physiques, ils avaient un grand nombre de blessures psychiques à panser… Jabu soupira intérieurement, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissant alors qu'il songeait à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, alors que lui vivait sa petite vie sur Terre.

Il pouvait bien faire preuve de toute l'arrogance du monde, jamais il n'arriverait à la cheville de Seiya. En fait, il devenait presque aussi inaccessible que Saori.

Rebelote.

« Bon, qui ouvre les combats ? fit soudainement Dohko avec détermination ; le sortant de ses pensées. Shiryu, un petit corps à corps ? »

Et le premier combat put commencer.

Les apprentis et les autres spectateurs dans les gradins, le maître et le disciple prirent place dans l'arène pour s'échauffer et ainsi commencer le combat. Shun avait été désigné en tant qu'arbitre, et avait énoncé plusieurs règles avant le début : pas d'attaque, pas de cosmos, pas d'armure, et le premier chevalier à terre plus de 5 secondes ou à abandonner était le perdant. Jabu s'était installé aux côtés de Hyoga, juste derrière Seiya et Aioros. Non loin, il sentait le regard de Milo sur lui et il fit la grimace, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il avait en tête. Si le Scorpion décidait à fourrer son nez dans ses affaires, il n'allait pas avoir la paix avant un certain temps. Forcément, il avait dû remarquer son malaise et devait s'en lécher les babines.

« Et donc, tu joues les maîtres maintenant ? demanda Hyoga pour amorcer la conversation. Tu t'en sors ?

\- Plutôt bien. Ce sont des enfants très prometteurs, avec beaucoup de cœur, sourit-il.

\- Je n'en doute pas… Camus m'a dit que tu avais énormément progressé, et que tu avais un niveau proche d'eux. »

Jabu fit la grimace, un peu embarrassé.

« N'exagérons pas, je suis loin de leur niveau, ou même du votre.

\- Tu es modeste toi maintenant ? se moqua le Cygne.

\- Disons que je connais ma place ! »

Il l'avait dit d'un ton confiant, conscient de ce qu'il était et de sa force, mais Hyoga ne semblait pas le voir de la même manière que lui. Le regard un peu triste, il ferma les yeux avant de s'exclamer :

« D'accord, le prochain combat c'est toi et moi ! Je veux voir ce que tu vaux, et tu n'as pas intérêt à retenir tes coups.

\- Toi et moi ?

\- Oui, toi et moi, répéta Hyoga. Tu ne vas quand même pas refuser. À moins que tu ais peur ? »

La provocation ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Jabu connaissait peut-être sa place, mais il avait sa fierté. Cependant il hésita tout de même quelques secondes, se demandant si c'était une réelle bonne idée. Au même moment, Shun annonça la fin du combat avec une victoire pour Dohko.

« Tu refuses ? le provoqua une nouvelle fois le Cygne ; goguenard.

\- Combat de disciple ! s'exclama Milo qui suivait la discussion de loin. Fonce Jabu, montre à ce canard et au glaçon qui lui sert de maître que tu veux mieux qu'eux !

\- « Glaçon » ? marmonna Camus.

\- « Disciple » ? s'étonna Hyoga. Tu es le disciple de Milo ?

\- Pas tout à fait, soupira Jabu, mais j'accepte ton défi, simplement pour effacer le sourire arrogant de ton visage !

\- Je n'en demandais pas tant… ! »

Et ils descendirent tous deux dans l'arène, les jeunes apprentis à présent plus que sur-excité à l'idée de voir leur maître se battre contre un des légendaire chevalier divin. Jabu n'était pas particulièrement confiant, mais il n'avait pas envie de laisser Hyoga gagner aussi facilement. Et puis il avait peut-être mûri, il avait sa fierté ! Même si il aurait hésité plus longtemps, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce fichu Cygne se pavaner devant ses disciples et Milo. Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait… !

« Bien, pas de besoin de rappeler les règles ? sourit Shun toujours à sa place d'arbitre.

\- On a retenu !

\- Dans ce cas… combattez ! »

Et, d'entrée de jeu, Jabu se jeta sur Hyoga à grande vitesse pour le déstabiliser. Cependant, au lieu d'attaquer il se contenta de feinter et de s'éloigner, évitant ainsi un coup de pied de justesse. Son adversaire fonça à son tour, mais il parvint à esquiver rapidement. Toutefois, il ne vit pas le second coup arriver, et ne put que bloquer le coup de poing qui visait sa tête. Jabu fit la grimace devant la puissance de l'attaque, et sentit le sang lui monter aux tempes alors que Hyoga affichait un sourire goguenard. C'est qu'il se fichait de lui !

Mais, cela prouvait qu'il le prenait encore pour l'ancien chevalier de bronze. Jabu lui retourna son sourire moqueur et, d'un geste vif, frappa son genou afin de le faire tomber. Son adversaire siffla de douleur et voulut répliquer, mais il recula trop rapidement pour se faire toucher. Concentré, la Licorne observait avec minutie ses moindres mouvements, ses moindres gestes afin de trouver une parade à ses assauts. Hyoga était comme lui : très équilibré dans sa façon de combattre, rapide et tout aussi observateur. À chaque fois qu'ils échangeaient des coups, le Cygne parvenait à trouver un moyen de contrer, l'obligeant à changer de tactique le plus vite possible. Mais Jabu avait plus d'un tour dans sa poche et avait grandement affiné son jeu de jambe depuis leur dernière rencontre, si bien qu'il aveugla le chevalier avec du sable de l'arène pour tenter de le faire chuter. Un coup de pied au genou, un dans la nuque, un au visage, et Hyoga mordit lourdement la poussière.

« Eh bien, pour un oiseau tu ne voles pas haut ! le nargua Jabu.

\- Alors toi… »

Visiblement vexé, Hyoga se jeta de nouveau sur la Licorne à une vitesse telle qu'il ne put esquiver son poing dans l'estomac. Il poussa un «_ oof _! » de douleur, et s'empressa de s'éloigner afin d'éviter l'enchaînement qui tenta de lui infliger. Jabu sentit un poing s'écraser contre sa joue avant de reculer, et chancela un instant avant de se remettre en position. C'est qu'il avait de la force !

« Eh bien, déjà essoufflé ? sourit le Cygne en se frottant le poing. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, parce que ce n'était que l'échauffement !

\- Tu me parais bien confiant pour quelqu'un qui boite ! » répliqua-t'il avant de s'élancer à nouveau.

Et de nouveaux coups furent échangés, à une vitesse et avec une dextérité qui impressionna les chevaliers observateurs. De leur côté, les apprentis avaient abandonné leur admiration pour le chevalier divin, encourageant leur maître jusqu'à se casser les cordes vocales. Sur le terrain, Hyoga et Jabu semblaient comme à égalité, bien que Jabu commençait à ressentir de fortes douleurs dans tout son dos, le fatiguant de plus en plus rapidement. Le visage couvert de sueur et de poussière, il peinait à contrer la puissance des attaques de son adversaire, le forçant à esquiver au lieu de bloquer les coups. Mais pour rien au monde il n'abandonnerait contre son vieux camarade, et comptait bien le faire chuter une seconde fois.

Soudain, il vit une ouverture se créer au niveau de la hanche de Hyoga et, avec toute la force qui lui restait, s'élança pour lui donner un coup de pied d'une grande puissance. Le Cygne tenta de bloquer l'attaque, mais il s'envola à plusieurs mètres pour rouler lamentablement dans le sable.

« Aoutch ! »

Malheureusement pour Jabu, il parvint à revenir à grande vitesse et feinta habilement pour le plaquer au sol, le visage dans la terre. La Licorne poussa un grondement douleur en sentant le chevalier s'écraser sur son dos, et siffla de colère en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait bloqué et qu'il ne parvenait pas à se relever. Il tenta de forcer, mais son dos lui lança tellement qu'il frappa au sol trois fois pour signaler son abandon. Shun annonça la fin du combat et il sentit son adversaire se relever – non sans difficulté – lui permettant de respirer à nouveau.

« Alors là, souffla Hyoga en se massant les côtes, ton coup de pied m'a carrément coupé le souffle !

\- C'était le but, sourit Jabu en ignorant son corps douloureux. Je n'allais tout de même pas t'offrir la victoire aussi facilement.

\- Je dois avouer que tu m'as vachement impressionné. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre à plusieurs reprises !

\- J'espère bien… !

\- C'était très impressionnant oui, déclara Shun en s'approchant d'eux. Jabu, tu t'es vraiment amélioré, on peut dire que tu as le niveau d'un chevalier d'or !

\- Malheureusement non, soupira-t'il doucement. Je manque encore d'endurance, je me fais toujours avoir sur le long terme. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu un bon entraîneur. »

A ces mots, il lança un sourire à Milo qui, fier comme un paon, se dirigeait vers lui pour le féliciter de – il citait – « avoir presque réussi à plumer ce canard. » Surnom que Hyoga ne manqua pas de relever, et ainsi commença une joute verbale entre les deux chevaliers. Camus s'empressa de les menacer si jamais ils continuaient leur futilité, et les deux finirent par se taire sous les rires de leurs confrères – non se promettre silencieusement un prochain combat. Au même moment, les apprentis se jetèrent sur Jabu pour l'acclamer et lui dire à quel point il était « beaucoup trop cool comme maître » et qu'ils « voulaient être aussi fort que lui plus tard ». La Licorne ne put s'empêcher de sourire, touché par leurs compliments.

« Vous avez presque battu un chevalier divin, s'écria le petit Soma. Vous êtes vraiment trop fort !

\- Et vous avez intérêt à bien vous entraîner pour ça, rétorqua-t'il avec fierté. Maintenant filez dans la petite carrière, on va laisser les chevaliers s'entraîner ici. Pour nous, il est temps de continuer le cours. J'arrive tout de suite, ne m'attendez pas ! Et ne faites pas de bêtises ! »

Les apprentis acquiescèrent et s'empressèrent de quitter le Colisée pour reprendre les katas qu'ils avaient laissé avant de regarder les combats. Le corps endolori, Jabu essaya de s'étirer avant d'aller les rejoindre, mais fit la grimace lorsqu'il sentit tout son dos le lancer – grimace que Milo ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« _Toujours la même chose_ ? demanda-t'il par télépathie ; les sourcils froncés.

\- _Oui, mais ça va mieux depuis_ -

\- Alors là Jabu, tu me laisses bouche-bée ! »

Et, avant que la Licorne ne puisse voir qui l'avait coupé, une grande claque amicale dans le dos lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Seiya se tenait derrière lui, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux étincelants d'une fierté éblouissante. Son regard empli d'admiration fit rougir Jabu, qui tenta tant bien que mal de se relever après le coup de son rival.

« Dis-donc, tu pourrais être plus doux, souffla Milo en assenant une claque à Pégase.

\- Désolé… ! Mais sérieusement Jabu, c'était super ! Tu as vraiment dû t'entraîner dur pour obtenir un tel niveau. Ton _Unicorn Galop_ doit-être surpuissant à présent !

\- Je ne pouvais pas me laisser distancer par le geignard que tu étais, le taquina faussement Jabu en essayant de ne pas balbutier. Et puis nous n'avons pas repoussé Héphaïstos en faisant de la poterie…

\- Ça c'est sûr, s'amusa Dohko en les rejoignant. Mais dis-moi Jabu, il me semble que Mû voulait te voir… ? Pour ton armure. »

Un regard, un sous-entendu. Milo hocha la tête, les yeux plissés en un ordre silencieux et Jabu poussa un soupir.

« J'irai plus tard, j'ai encore les petits à -

\- Et si Shiryu s'en occupait ? Avec moi, ça pourrait être amusant. Shiryu, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Nouveau regard, et Jabu finit par rendre les armes. Si Shun, Hyoga et Seiya remarquèrent l'étrange échange silencieux entre les trois chevaliers, ils ne le firent pas remarquer.

« Bon, je vous les laisse alors… accepta-t'il à contre-cœur. Mais méfiez-vous du petit Soma, il est du genre têtu !

\- Ah ! Compte sur nous, on a l'habitude des têtes brûlées… »

Et Jabu tourna les talons pour se rendre dans le premier Temple, traînant un peu des pieds. Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Seiya le rejoindre et sursauta quand ce dernier posa un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

« Dis-moi, demanda-t'il plus sérieusement, ça te dirait de passer la soirée avec nous ? Entre bronze… ! Juste de quoi discuter tranquillement.

\- Oh… » La Licorne hésita quelques secondes, avant de répondre : « eh bien avec plaisir. Vous logez dans les appartements du Grand Pope non ?

\- Pour le moment oui, dans le coin « invité de marque ». On ne sait pas encore ce qu'on fera après mais… »

Un sourire franc barra son visage, et Jabu se fit la réflexion qu'il était un peu trop proche de lui.

« … mais dans tous les cas, tu es le bienvenu. À ce soir alors, occupe-toi bien de ton _armure_. »

Et il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les autres chevaliers, le laissant seul sur le chemin des Maison du Zodiaque. Une fois disparu, la Licorne poussa un soupir et se frappa les joues déjà rouges à cause de son embarras. Fichu béguin.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Jabu arriva enfin dans les quartiers des invités du Grand Pope. Apparemment, la petite bande avait décidé de passer une petite soirée dans le calme, dans une des chambres que leur avait prêté Shion – chambre qui devait bien faire 5 fois la sienne. Il se balada dans les grands couloirs du bâtiment, quand enfin il aperçut une porte entre-ouverte avec un peu de musique et des rires s'y échappant. Il se posta devant, et toqua doucement pour signaler son arrivée. Il eut à peine le temps de poser la main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Seiya plus que joyeux.

« Ah, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais arriver ! s'exclama-t'il en souriant. Viens, entre donc. Ikki est parti chercher de quoi manger.

\- Oh, j'aurai pu ramener -

\- Mais non mais non, vient donc ! On a plein de truc à se raconter depuis le temps. »

La chambre, tout bonnement immense, était sobrement décorée par quelques meubles modernes, une table basse et quelques vieux tableaux représentant la Grèce antique, un océan ou encore des scènes de récoltes ou de combat. Un lit d'une taille monumentale avait été placé dans un coin, accompagné de table de chevets et de lampes électrique. Jabu sourit en voyant que les installations modernes qu'ils avaient fait installer tenait la route et n'avait pas encore explosé. Sur le sol, encerclant la table basse se tenait Shun, Shyoga et Shiryu qui le saluèrent d'un signe de la main amicale.

« Alors, commença Hyoga avec un petit sourire, tu t'es remis de notre échange ?

\- En pleine forme ! s'exclama Jabu. Et toi ? Pas trop mal aux côtes ?

\- Il m'en faut tout de même plus pour me blesser.

\- Oui, enfin tu t'es quand même plains toute la journée… minauda Shun d'un air innocent.

\- Eh ! »

La licorne rit doucement, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux, Seiya faisant de même. Ils avaient l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur, leurs épaules relâchés et un sourire flottant sur leur visage.

« Mes apprentis ne vous ont pas trop embêtés ? demanda-t'il après s'être installé.

\- Ils sont très intéressants, répondit Shiryu. Avec beaucoup d'énergie aussi, mais ça fait plaisir à voir.

\- Le petit Soma me fait beaucoup penser à toi, s'amusa Seiya. Le même petit chef exaspérant et autoritaire !

\- Je n'étais pas autoritaire, c'est Genki et les autres qui ont commencé à suivre mes idées ! Et puis on peut dire la même chose pour toi…

\- Oulah, ne commence pas à dire que Seiya est le chef, sinon il va prendre la grosse tête… déjà que c'était le préféré du dieu Apollon !

\- Pitié Hyoga, pas encore cette histoire !

\- Cette histoire ? »

Jabu était intrigué. Seiya, le « préféré » d'un dieu ? Qu'avait-il encore pu faire pour s'attirer les faveurs d'une énième déité… ?

« Figure-toi, raconta Shun avec amusement, qu'on a côtoyé pas mal de dieux… et comme je te disais l'autre soir : ils pouvaient être particulièrement immature. Ce n'était pas _vraiment_ le cas d'Apollon, même si… comment dire…

\- Même si il avait totalement flashé sur Seiya, reprit Shiryu. On n'a jamais trop su à _quel point_ il avait flashé dessus, mais Apollon l'a-do-rait. Encore plus que Saori je crois… il prenait sa défense devant les autres, voulait manger avec lui dès que possible, lui demandait de lui raconter des histoires d'humains, voulait en savoir plus sur le fonctionnement de la terre… C'était parfois particulièrement hilarant.

\- N'exagère pas, marmonna Seiya en faisant la grimace. Il le faisait aussi avec vous – Hyoga je te rappelle qu'il a essayé de t'inviter dans ses appartements !

\- Peut-être, mais avoue que tu étais son préféré !

\- C'est sûr que ça change de d'habitude », gloussa Shun.

Seiya commença à se défendre, arguant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait passé plusieurs jours à discuter avec la déesse Aphrodite – il avait pointé Shun du doigt en disant cela – et Jabu sourit devant le début de joute verbale. En vérité, aucun des chevaliers divins ne s'étaient vraiment attardés sur leur séjour à l'Olympe, si bien que c'était la première fois qu'il les entendait raconter une précision sur leur mission – outre les plaintes de Shun sur l'immaturité des dieux.

« Ça devait être quelque chose, dit-il en penchant la tête d'un côté.

\- Ah ça… souffla Pégase. On peut dire que c'était sportif. Mais on s'en fiche un peu, moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est : comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé en tant que disciple de Milo, à entraîner des gamins avant de les envoyer à la recherche d'armure ?

\- Je ne suis pas _vraiment_ le disciple de Milo. Et puis -

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fanfaronnait tout à l'heure, murmura Hyoga avec un rictus. J'ai cru que maître Camus allait le bâillonner.

\- Il aime bien dire ça, mais je ne le suis pas officiellement. Il m'a entraîné pendant plusieurs années, et j'ai beaucoup appris de lui, mais il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il prenne un autre apprenti – plus jeune et avec plus de potentiel.

\- Tu as pourtant le potentiel de devenir un chevalier d'or, fit Shiryu en fronçant les sourcils. On l'a bien vu pendant ton combat contre Hyoga.

\- Hm, certes mais ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, finit par couper Jabu. Et puis comment je pourrais continuer à entraîner les apprentis ? Je m'y suis habitué à force.

\- Mais c'est que tu as la fibre maternelle ! pépia Seiya ! C'est plus une licorne, c'est devenu une jument !

\- Mais il cherche les ennuis l'âne-pigeon ? »

Shun explosa de rire devant le surnom employé par Jabu, rapidement suivit de Hyoga et Shiryu qui en eurent les larmes aux yeux. Si Seiya parut vexé pendant un court instant, il n'hésita pas à ré-attaquer en disant que « c'était toujours mieux que d'être une jument monocéros qui couvait un peu trop ses petits poussins ». La joute verbale ne volait pas haut, et n'importe qui d'on-ne-serait-ce un minimum sérieux serait affligé par le niveau de maturité des chevaliers, mais cela importait peu à Jabu, étonnamment heureux de pouvoir se chamailler avec Pégase sans ressentir de gêne. Il avait d'abord cru l'avoir vexé avec son surnom, un peu mortifié à l'idée de se comporter comme l'idiot arrogant qu'il avait pu être dans sa jeunesse, mais les voir rire ainsi lui faisait du bien.

« Eh bien, il y a de l'ambiance ici… »

Ikki, un sac de nourriture à la main, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et observait l'ensemble des chevaliers d'un air affligé. Jabu arrêta de rire, et leur regard se croisèrent un instant. Le visage d'Ikki se renferma un peu, et ce dernier s'avança tout en l'ignorant plus ou moins pour déposer ce qu'il avait trouvé comme en-cas.

« Si vous pouviez arrêter de rire comme des baleines et sortir les bouteilles, ça m'arrangerait, grommela le Phénix en s'asseyant un peu plus loin. Je ne suis pas votre coursier.

\- Pigeon-voyageur serait un meilleur terme, le taquina Seiya avec un grand sourire.

\- Pigeon à écaille…

\- Pigeon glacé ! »

Et ils se remirent à pouffer comme des enfants, hilares, sans voir que Jabu avait perdu son amusement. Il avait d'abord cru à son imagination, mais non : Ikki semblait bel et bien avoir quelque-chose contre lui… était-ce à cause de son comportement avec Shun, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes ? Connaissant son côté protecteur, il y avait des chances. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de lui parler… Il se perdit dans ses pensées, quand soudain un verre empli d'alcool – si il se fiait à l'odeur – se perdit sous son nez.

« Tient ! lui sourit Seiya. Trinquons ensemble !

\- De l'alcool ? s'étonna-t'il. Vous buvez ?

\- Ça nous arrive maintenant… Tu ne bois pas toi ?

\- Si si, mais j'oublie parfois que vous n'avez plus 13 ans… »

Seiya rit de bon cœur, et ils trinquèrent tous ensemble avec bonne humeur. Même Ikki, bien qu'avec une certaine mauvaise fois, accepta de trinquer avec lui. Ainsi commença la petite soirée, où ils commencèrent à discuter tranquillement des changements qui s'étaient opérés au Sanctuaire. Jabu voulut en savoir plus sur leur mission passée, mais il n'aborda pas particulièrement le sujet, répondant à leurs questions ou leurs expliquant ce qui avait évolué depuis leur départ. Si la discussion était un peu sérieuse, elle reprit rapidement le côté burlesque et bon enfant du début, que ce soit grâce aux souvenirs racontés ou aux pitreries de Pégase. Jabu se surprit plusieurs fois à détailler son ancien rival, parfois avec rêverie, parfois avec une certaine curiosité et fascination – et envie, il devait l'avouer. Il avait bien sûr remarqué le changement physique qui s'était opéré chez ce dernier – et quel changement ! – mais il avait l'impression qu'il avait aussi eu une certaine prise de maturité. Ça ne s'était pas encore _vraiment_ vu, Pégase s'étant principalement comporté comme un enfant depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais Jabu pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il avait grandi.

Il soupira. Lui qui avait espéré que Seiya l'agace autant qu'autrefois, ça semblait plutôt être le contraire.

« Dis-moi Jabu, je peux te demander quelque-chose ? »

Alors que les autres chevaliers divins bavardaient joyeusement, Seiya le regardait droit dans les yeux, à présent plus sérieux. Il avait quelque-chose dans son regard de profond, de très doux, de très… Il ne savait pas trop comment l'interpréter. Soudainement embarrassé, la Licorne détourna le regard et avala une gorgée de sa boisson avant de revenir et de lui répondre :

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est un peu étrange comme demande, mais… Je peux participer à l'entraînement des jeunes ? Ou au moins regarder comment ça se passe…

\- Oh, s'étonna Jabu, tu es intéressé par un disciple en particulier ?

\- Hm, pas vraiment… » il laissa sa phrase en suspens, jouant avec son verre d'alcool, puis reprit : « en fait, j'ai envie de me poser un peu. Tu sais, changer de disque… »

Il y avait quelque-chose de triste dans les yeux chocolat de Pégase, et Jabu se sentit soudainement profondément touché. Bien sûr qu'ils voulaient changer de disque… il ne pouvait que comprendre. C'est pourquoi il posa sa main sur son épaule et, avec un sourire infiniment doux qu'il ne se connaissait pas, lui dit :

« Bien sûr. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de t'avoir aussi…

\- Tu veux bien ? Ça ne va pas trop te déranger ?

\- Bien sûr que non… Ça va me faire du bien d'avoir un partenaire, ils peuvent être infernaux quand ils le veulent. Et ce n'est pas les chevaliers d'or qui vont m'aider, et encore moins Genki et sa bande. »

Seiya pouffa doucement, les yeux pétillants.

« D'ailleurs comment vont-ils ? On m'a dit qu'ils venaient rarement au Sanctuaire… »

Jabu poussa un soupir et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. À côté, Ikki et Shiryu avaient entamé un bras de fer musclé, encouragé par un Hyoga monté sur ressort et un Shun qui semblait piquer du nez. Tout le monde n'avait pas récupéré toutes ses forces on dirait…

« C'est un peu compliqué cette histoire, finit-il par avouer. Officiellement, ils sont très occupés par leurs apprentis mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Disons qu'ils ont beaucoup de mal avec les chevaliers d'or… et qu'après la guerre contre Héphaïstos, ils ont décidé qu'ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça tout en restant au service de Saori.

\- Les chevaliers d'or ? Pourquoi donc ? »

La licorne se sentit sourire doucement. Il s'attendait à ce que Seiya ne comprenne pas immédiatement – ni aucun autre chevalier de cette génération en fait. C'est pourquoi seul lui et le Grand Pope Shion savaient pourquoi les chevaliers de bronzes restaient dans leur coin.

« Je crois que c'est le côté sur-humain. Le fait que les chevaliers d'or aient été ressuscités aussi, malgré leurs péchés et ce qu'ils ont pu faire, ça les a beaucoup perturbés. Et puis il y a toujours cette méfiance vis-à-vis du Sanctuaire… J'ai moi-même un peu de mal avec certains chevaliers, comme Deathmask, Shaka ou encore Saga mais eux c'est encore autre chose. Je crois qu'ils n'arrivent pas à leur faire confiance. C'est dommage, mais on ne peut pas vraiment les forcer… »

Seiya hocha la tête, pensif. Ils reprirent tous deux une gorgée de leur verre – c'était du bon alcool, whisky si il en croyait le goût et la couleur ? – et Pégase reprit la parole :

« Je crois que je comprends. Je pense que j'aurais pu avoir du mal moi aussi, si j'étais resté sur terre, mais… » il sourit de nouveau : « … j'imagine que je dois me ranger dans cette catégorie-là maintenant. Tu sais, des _sur-humains_.

\- Ne prend pas la grosse tête non plus, essaya de le taquiner Jabu. Tu resteras toujours l'insupportable âne-pigeon à mes yeux.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui me juge à ma juste valeur ! »

Et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, une étrange bulle d'intimité se formant autour de leur corps. _En effet_, songea tristement la Licorne, _il faisait à présent parti de cette catégorie là – si ce n'était plus_. En fait, il s'approchait du niveau de Saori… un astre qui étincelait dans le ciel, et qu'on ne pouvait qu'observer de loin au risque de se brûler si on essayait de s'y approcher. Si proche, et pourtant si loin ! Il prit conscience qu'on fossé les séparait à présent. Simple mortel à presque sur-homme, c'était Icare qui voulait s'approcher du soleil… Si Jabu se rendait compte de sa réelle affection pour lui, il connaissait aussi la distance qui s'était creusé entre eux.

Seiya s'était approché de Saori, plus que ce que lui aurait pu faire. _Le chevalier et sa princesse_, songea-t'il. _Quel beau conte._ Peut-être aurait-il dû être jaloux, simplement à cause de son amour d'enfance et de son nouveau coup de cœur, mais il parvint simplement à ressentir une profonde tristesse. Une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les rires de ses anciens amis.

Heureux au jeu, malheureux en amour comme on disait. Restait à savoir de quel jeu on pouvait parler…

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Dernier blabla:_

_Et voilà pour ce premier et interminable chapitre! _

_Je remercie le discord pour m'avoir aidé à choisir le nom, et pour m'avoir soutenu malgré ce ship totalement improbable (ou pas, si on y réfléchit...)_

_Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Je ne sais pas encore à quelle vitesse je compte poster les chapitres, sachant que je suis en partiel la semaine prochaine (chouette) et que je dois écrire le chapitre 5 encore. Mais promis, j'essaye de ne pas vous faire attendre... _

_Sur ce, je vous fais des bisous et à la prochaine!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir bonsoir! _

_Chose promise, chose due, voici le chapitre 2 de ce fichu OS en 5 chapitres - et certainement 6 vu comment je suis partie. Je ne veux aucune remarque à ce propos au passage. Non mais oh. _

_Bien sûr: merci infiniment pour vos reviews! Sincèrement, j'ai été surprise de voir qu'il y avait des gens autant intéressés par ce couple... Bon, certes ça va faire un mois voire 2 que je bassine des ami.e.s avec, mais là n'est pas la question. Je réponds aux guests qui m'ont gentiment laissé un petit mot, et je vous laisse à ce chapitre! _

_ShaShei: Eh bien, contente de voir que je réalise un rêve! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant...! Et stop avec les compliments, je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête et devenir insupportable... (merci beaucoup!)_

_Milkagirl: Me voilà ravie de voir que j'ai réussi à te faire apprécier ce couple! Il fallait bien mettre une petite séquence émotion entre eux... Et pour les couples, tu verras! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en mettre tout un lot à chaque fois, que ce soit sous-entendu ou simplement en second plan... J'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_Encore merci à **Hatsukoi-san** pour son avis! Tu vois que tu l'aimes bien la licorne, au final._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

2 - Viser la lune...

« Bien, maintenant j'aimerais que vous essayiez de visualiser votre cosmos. Pour cela, vous aller vous entraîner à la méditation. Utiliser le cosmos est important, mais savoir le percevoir et le contrôler l'est encore plus. »

Quelque part dans un coin des jardins du Sanctuaire, Jabu continuait d'entraîner ses petits apprentis sous le regard et parfois l'aide d'un Seiya curieux et très intéressé par chaque méthode employée. Bien que jeunes, certains des enfants allaient bientôt pouvoir partir s'entraîner pour l'armure qui allait leur être désignée. C'était Shion qui décidait, selon le potentiel de l'enfant et les chevaliers disponibles, de quelle allait être la meilleure armure à léguer – tant soit l'enfant parvenait à l'obtenir. Âgés de 7 ans, la Licorne espérait que ses 6 apprentis allaient lui revenir plusieurs années plus tard… Toutefois, il devait l'accepter : il y avait des chances pour que certains n'en reviennent jamais. Si son travail était de les préparer au maximum à ce qui allait les attendre par la suite, il ne pouvait non plus détruire les risques jusqu'à zéro. Même avec la meilleure volonté des maîtres, des accidents pouvaient parfois arriver…

La méditation put commencer, les enfants assis dans l'herbe humide parfaitement concentrés sur leur tâche, et Jabu en profita pour en faire de même. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Seiya s'asseoir un peu plus loin et observer avec attention le cosmos qui s'échappait des petits. _Visiblement la méditation ne semblait pas être le point fort de Pégase_, songea-t'il avec léger sourire.

Depuis la soirée en compagnie des « anciens » bronze, Jabu n'avait pas réussi à se détacher de cette mélancolie qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il songeait à son rival et à Saori. Si il était bien sûr heureux de passer du temps avec eux – c'était plus difficile pour ce qui était de la déesse, cette dernière traversant constamment les mondes pour s'entretenir avec d'autres dieux ou pour ré-assurer l'avenir de la Fondation Graad – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce douloureux pincement au cœur, trahissant le profond amour qu'il avait pour Saori et ce foutu béguin qu'il ressentait pour Seiya. De tous les êtres vivants de tous les mondes existants, il avait dû s'enticher des deux plus inaccessible…

Quelle poisse.

Toutefois, il avait été surpris de voir que Pégase ne passait que très peu de temps en compagnie de Saori – si ce n'est presque jamais. Lui qui s'était attendu à les voir collés ensemble, il s'était avéré que Seiya passait plus de temps avec lui ou les autres chevaliers qu'avec sa déesse préférée. Même lorsque cette dernière était revenue au Japon, il n'avait pas cherché à l'accompagner plus longtemps que quelques jours, simplement pour prendre le temps de voir sa sœur Seika. Pendant un court instant, Jabu s'était imaginé qu'ils s'étaient disputés ou quelque-chose de ce genre, mais en les voyant discuter un soir, il avait compris que ce n'était pas ça.

Ils vaquaient simplement à leurs occupations de déité et de chevalier.

Un peu étrange selon lui, mais parfaitement logique.

En parlant d'occupation, les autres chevaliers (surtout les or) étaient vites repartis à leur travail : certains étaient envoyés dans le monde pour gérer des conflits en tout genre, d'autres continuaient d'aider à la reconstruction après le bazar laissé par les guerres, d'autres faisaient des allées et venus chez Poséidon et Hadès pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien… Ou encore, des missions inconnues d'une durée visiblement indéterminée. Il pouvait donc compter bien la moitié des chevaliers d'or absents, si ce n'était plus avec les passages et les départs de chacun.

« Ça leur fait quel âge ? »

Jabu ouvrit un œil pour voir Seiya maintenant assis à côté de lui, l'air pensif.

« Entre 6 et 7 ans pour la plupart, répondit-il doucement pour ne pas déranger ses apprentis. Enfin il y en a deux pour lesquels on n'est pas bien sûr, mais c'est dans ces eaux-là…

\- Orphelins ?

\- Exact. »

Son rival se tut un instant, et Jabu se fit la réflexion qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour méditer. Il poussa un très léger soupir, essaya d'étirer son dos douloureux et reprit une position un peu plus confortable. Le regard toujours rivé sur ses élèves, il ne remarqua pas les petits regards en coin que lui jetaient Seiya, ni même Shun et Hyoga qui les observaient de loin. Les deux chevaliers ne se cachaient pas, mais ils ne cherchaient pas non plus à se faire voir.

« Tu vois ? s'amusa Shun. Je te l'avais dit.

\- Là je dois avouer que je suis surpris. Au début je pensais que tu tournais comme Aphrodite, mais…

\- La déesse ou le chevalier ?

\- Les deux ont le même comportement dès qu'il s'agit d'amour ou d'histoire à l'eau de rose… soupira Hyoga. Mais revenons-en à nos poneys : certes, on dirait bien que Seiya apprécie la compagnie de Jabu, mais est-ce que Jabu apprécie la compagnie de Seiya ?

\- Il ne s'est pas plain une seule fois de sa présence, a passé notre soirée à discuter avec lui… et ils rigolent bien tous les deux.

\- Il est peut-être trop poli pour lui dire qu'il dérange.

\- On parle de Jabu, rétorqua Shun avec un sourire. Trop poli ? Crois-moi que si il a quelque-chose à dire, il le dit. Et avec la force qu'il faut.

\- Eh bien figure-toi que j'en ne suis pas si sûr… » Hyoga marqua une pause, les observant attentivement et reprit : « Il a beaucoup changé. Il est beaucoup moins tempétueux qu'avant, plus calme, plus…

\- Mature ? Réfléchis ? C'est vrai qu'il a changé. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il sait se faire entendre quand il le veut… Regarde quand Milo vient le titiller, il n'hésite pas à contre-attaquer immédiatement !

\- Il faut dire que Milo peut être insupportable quand il le veut », marmonna-t'il en croisant les bras.

Shun se retint d'exploser de rire devant la moue boudeuse de son camarade. Depuis qu'il était rentré, le pauvre Cygne subissait parfois les attaques verbales – plus taquines que méchantes – d'un chevalier du Scorpion monté sur ressort. Entre son surnom stupidement affectueux « mon canard glacé », ses petites réflexions sur le fait qu'il se soit jeté sur Camus en le revoyant ou encore tout simplement sur ses moindres faits et gestes, il commençait à en avoir marre. Et son maître parvenait à sourire devant ses piques ? Décidément, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver.

« Allons, lui sourit doucement Andromède en lui caressant la main, tu sais qu'il t'aime bien. C'est dans sa nature, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il a toujours été comme ça.

\- Tu veux dire quand il n'essayait pas de nous trouer ou de nous assassiner ?

\- … C'est moi, ou tu es jaloux parce que Milo t'a piqué ton maître ? »

Hyoga ne répondit rien, se contentant de marmonner et Shun sut qu'il avait touché dans le mille. Il en profita donc pour le taquiner gentiment, et les deux commencèrent à se chamailler comme des enfants – non sans honteusement flirter à la manière de deux amoureux qui se découvraient. Ils avaient avoué leur relation « plus qu'amicale » comme aimait si bien le dire Seiya, à certains membres du Sanctuaire, dont Milo, et pouvaient à présent profiter pleinement de leur couple sans se préoccuper des dieux, des combats ou de tous conflits qu'ils avaient essayé d'étouffer dans l'œuf. Il était temps de relâcher la pression, et Seiya devrait en faire autant.

« Au fait, finit par demander Hyoga un peu plus sérieusement, Ikki... ce n'est pas toujours la grande forme hein.

\- Pas vraiment non, soupira Shun, mais ça va un peu mieux. Je crois qu'une certaine personne lui manque.

\- … quand tu dis une certaine personne, tu veux dire… Ce n'était pas une blague ?

\- Exactement !

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Vous espionnez en couple maintenant ? Voilà qui est suspect. »

Ils se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Milo et Shaïna avancer vers eux, un sourire taquin sur le visage du Scorpion.

« Rien de particulier, on regardait comment s'en sortait Jabu avec ses apprentis.

\- Et il s'en sort bien n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours vu qu'il avait du potentiel ce petit !

\- Et c'est reparti… marmonna Shaïna. On sait que ton disciple est le meilleur, tu le dis 15 fois par jour.

\- Donc Jabu est _vraiment_ ton disciple ? demanda une énième fois Hyoga.

\- Pas officiellement, avoua enfin plus sérieusement Milo. À vrai dire je serai rassuré si quelqu'un comme lui venait à prendre l'armure du Scorpion, mais il n'est pas aussi enthousiaste que moi.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi ? Il nous a dit la même chose la dernière fois…

\- Il a ses raisons. »

Milo n'en ajouta pas plus, et les deux chevaliers divins comprirent que ça ne les regardait sûrement pas. De toute façon, ils avaient autre chose à gérer… Mais, si le Scorpion était aussi proche de Jabu qu'il le laissait sous-entendre, peut-être pourrait-il leurs donner quelques informations.

« Dis-moi Milo, est-ce que je peux te parler quelques minutes ? J'ai quelques questions à te poser… »

* * *

La nuit complètement tombée, Jabu se promenait dans le village voisin au Sanctuaire pour effectuer son tour de garde journalier afin de vérifier que tout allait bien. Ce n'était qu'une simple formalité, une habitude que Shion avait tenu à mettre en place afin que les habitants sachent qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance à tous les chevaliers présents au sein du Sanctuaire. Normalement, ils le faisaient par deux ou par trois, mais Marine qui était sa partenaire habituelle était en mission au Paraguay en compagnie d'Aïolia, si bien qu'il se retrouvait tout seul. Seiya avait tenu à l'accompagner, mais il s'était rapidement fait embarquer par un Hyoga qui avait « besoin de lui parler ». Jabu avait été à la fois déçu de voir qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir passer du temps simplement avec son rival, mais tout aussi soulagé, se disant que ce n'était pas plus mal pour lui. Cela lui permettait de ne pas se faire d'idées ou…

Ou rien.

D'un geste de la main ou d'un sourire, il salua les habitants de sortie nocturne. Il appréciait aider quand c'en était nécessaire et prenait souvent le temps de discuter avec les personnes qu'il croisait. C'était à la fois étrange et agréable de discuter de choses aussi simples que le temps qu'il faisait avec une vieille dame, de la vie en général avec un couple qui se baladait, ou encore des ventes plus ou moins fructueuses de certains produits avec un marchand.

Au début, les relations avec « les simples mortels » comme aimait dire Aphrodite n'avaient pas été très faciles. Beaucoup se méfiaient, et les guerres avaient fait un certain nombre de dégâts et de victimes si bien qu'ils étaient craints par une grande partie de la population. Mais, à force de patience et d'aide, Shion avait réussi à obtenir la confiance des villageois, et le Sanctuaire et le village vivaient maintenant main dans la main. Bien sûr, certains chevaliers comme Deathmask ou encore Shaka étaient parfois dévisagés ou évités – pas pour les mêmes raisons – mais tout se passait bien en général. Gardes et chevaliers allaient parfois à la taverne, Shion essayait de s'approvisionner au maximum chez les petits marchands et n'hésitait pas à descendre de lui-même leur rendre visite, et les tours de gardes apportaient une idée de sécurité qui faisait du bien aux villageois.

Un véritable temps de paix.

Son tour de garde à présent terminé, il s'apprêta à retourner au Sanctuaire quand une femme vêtue d'une toge et d'un médaillon doré s'approcha de lui. Jabu la reconnut comme l'une des servantes personnelles de Shion et d'Athéna, et s'étonna de la voir aussi loin des Temples. Le visage neutre, elle s'inclina doucement devant lui et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Chevalier de la Licorne, la déesse Athéna souhaite vous voir.

\- A cette heure-ci ? s'étonna-t'il.

\- Oui, mais je peux toujours lui dire que vous n'êtes pas disponible.

\- Non non, j'arrive immédiatement ! »

La femme lui sourit, puis elle s'en alla d'un pas incroyablement léger et rapide avant de disparaître dans les ombres de la nuit. Un peu surpris, Jabu ne bouge pas immédiatement, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir la princesse Saori. Une mission peut-être ? Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle voulait de lui… Il n'avait plus discuté avec depuis… tant d'années, que c'en était aussi étrange que gratifiant. Son cœur s'accéléra à l'idée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec elle, lui qui avait juré de la protéger jusque dans les tréfonds des Enfers, dans les cieux et dans le chaos. Il se remit en marche, la tête un peu chamboulée et l'esprit préoccupé par ce soudain entretien. Toutefois, il s'attendait à se retrouver en compagnie d'autres chevaliers comme Saga, Seiya… Shion aussi certainement. Mais pourquoi ? Il allait bientôt le savoir.

Il traversa rapidement la maison du Bélier, étonnamment vide et continua son chemin. Il salua Aldébaran, continua chez les Gémeaux, arriva chez le Cancer, s'avança chez le Lion… Tous les Temples étaient soit vide, soit leur occupant se reposait sur le palier ou à l'intérieur. Même Milo n'était pas chez lui, et Jabu le soupçonna chez le Verseau. Cependant, il continua de monter les marches sans croiser plus de monde – visiblement, Camus n'était pas non plus présent. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant chez Aphrodite qu'il vit ce dernier, paressant sur ses marches sous le clair de lune. En le voyant arriver, le Poisson le salua d'un petit sourire mutin.

« Eh bien ? Tu rends visite au Grand Pope ?

\- Puis-je passer ? Il semblerait qu'Athéna veuille me voir, lui répondit-il poliment. Le Sanctuaire est bien vide j'ai l'impression.

\- Absolument ! Et oui. Mû et Kiki sont à Jamir, Camus et Milo sont avec Shion, Dohko est avec Shiryu en Chine… Je crois que le reste s'entraîne ou se repose, ou est en mission. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire il faut dire », bailla le chevalier. Puis il le fixa un léger instant, avant de reprendre avec un sourire étrange : « Alors, ça te fait du bien de revoir tes camarades ?

\- Mes camara… Bien sûr. Ça faisait tellement longtemps… » sourit Jabu, un peu surpris par la soudaine envie de bavarder d'Aphrodite. Il avait déjà passé un peu de temps en sa compagnie, mais jamais très longtemps si bien qu'il était un peu étonné de le voir aussi amical. Cependant, il savait le chevalier courtois et agréable quand il était dans ses bons jours, et il avait toujours apprécié leurs petites conversations, aussi courtes soient-elles. Mais… quelque-chose lui disait qu'il avait comme une idée derrière la tête.

« Profites-en ! ronronna-t'il. Tout de même, Seiya a bien changé n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un sale bambin comme lui devienne aussi… séduisant.

\- Heu, oui… »

_Séduisant était le mot_, songea-t'il en se mordant la lèvre. Mais il n'en rajouta pas plus, un peu soupçonneux en voyant le soudain intérêt du chevalier… Milo aurait-il fantasmé auprès de ses confrères ? Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas, d'autant plus qu'Aphrodite et Camus passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Les deux chevaliers s'appréciaient, et il n'était pas rare de voir l'un et l'autre dans le même Temple, pour discuter ou simplement boire le thé. Et qui disait Camus disait Milo… Il y avait de fortes chances pour que son « maître » se soit amusé à poser les bases d'une histoire impossible.

« Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, lui sourit soudainement le Poisson. La déesse doit t'attendre… On aura tout le temps de bavarder une autre fois ! Je t'offrirai le thé avec plaisir.

\- Merci Aphrodite, c'est très gentil de ta part.

\- Mais de rien… »

Il lui fit un signe de la main, et il disparut dans le Temple pour le traverser, se promettant d'en toucher deux mots à Milo avant qu'il ne vienne à l'ébruiter dans tout le Sanctuaire. Bon, il savait parfaitement que le Scorpion ne ferait jamais ça, mais… Aphrodite avait certainement remarqué quelque-chose. Le chevalier pouvait être terriblement observateur et finement perspicace lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses confrères…

Mais pour le moment, sa rencontre avec Saori le tourmentait trop pour qu'il puisse vraiment se préoccuper de chevaliers d'or suspects et aux idées parfois étranges. Plus il approchait du Temple, plus son cœur s'accélérait. Ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge sèche, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment la raison de cette soudaine appréhension. Saori – ou Athéna, il s'y perdait de plus en plus – n'allait peut-être que lui ordonner d'aller chercher une armure cachée dans un coin du monde, ou s'occuper d'autres apprentis, ou n'importe quelle mission que pourrait demander une déesse à un chevalier. Rien de plus.

Dans le fond, qu'espérait-il ? Il savait impossible qu'elle réponde à ses sentiments – et jamais il n'oserait lui en faire part. Il avait l'habitude, il le savait, il l'avait _accepté_. Alors pourquoi tant d'appréhension ?

Une fois arrivé au Palais du Grand Pope, il se fit accueillir par une autre servante, qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Tous deux silencieux, ils s'avancèrent dans l'immense bâtisse plongée dans la pénombre. Des lampes accrochées par-ci par-là éclairaient légèrement les couloirs et les halls, mais il était connu que ce bâtiment pouvait être très sombre à la nuit tombée. La servante l'amena dans l'annexe du Temple où elle le laissa devant une porte en bois magnifiquement décoré entourée de garde. Elle frappa, trois fois, et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Installée à un superbe bureau, Saori lisait tout un tas de documents que Jabu soupçonnait être des papiers pour la fondation Graad, deux autres gardes non loin d'elle. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, la jeune déesse releva immédiatement la tête et eut un doux sourire en le voyant.

Forcément, la Licorne sentit son cœur s'accélérer. D'un geste vif, il posa un genou à terre et baissa la tête en signe de respect.

« Merci Irena, tu peux disposer. » Elle se tourna et s'adressa ensuite aux deux gardes de la pièce. « Vous pouvez aussi nous laissez, je suis en sécurité en compagnie du chevalier de la Licorne. »

Tous trois s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la pièce, laissant Jabu encore à terre en compagnie de Saori. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte fermée qu'elle poussa un soupir et s'approcha de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« Jabu, relève-toi s'il-te-plaît… Je ne t'ai pas appelé ici en tant que déesse mais en tant qu'amie. »

Un peu perturbé, il resta silencieux mais se releva tout de même, dépassant à présent Saori de quelques centimètres. La déesse sourit en le voyant maintenant debout, et continua :

« Qu'il est bon de te voir. Le temps a passé et tu as tellement grandi… Pourtant je n'ai l'impression que ça ne fait même pas une année. »

Elle eut un petit rire et s'éloigna, et Jabu sourit doucement à son tour. La perception du temps des dieux et des Hommes devait être si différente…

« Vous souhaitiez me voir pour quelque-chose en particulier ? finit-il par demander poliment.

\- Eh bien, oui. »

Le visage plus grave, elle poussa un léger soupir et secoua la tête, à la fois attristée et… en colère ?

« Jabu, j'ai tellement de chose à te dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement de moi enfant, et de tout ce dont j'ai pu vous infliger, toi et tes camarades. Shion m'a parlé de l'éloignement des autres chevaliers de bronze…

\- Je peux vous assurer qu'ils vous sont toujours loyal, prêt à combattre et donner leur vie pour votre cause, déclara sérieusement Jabu.

\- Là n'est pas la question… Je sais qu'ils me sont loyal, mais mes chevaliers ne devraient pas se craindre entre eux. » Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et reprit : « Je leur ai donné l'autorisation de rester loin du Sanctuaire si tel est leur vœu, et même à rendre leur amure… »

Jabu dut faire une drôle de tête, car Saori le rassura immédiatement :

« Ils ne l'ont pas fait bien sûr, et je leur en suis éternellement reconnaissante. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous n'avez pas perdu foi en vos idéaux malgré l'horreur des guerres…

\- Nous ne vous abandonnerons jamais Princesse, assura-t'il.

\- Jabu… Je le sais. Je le sens dans votre cœur, mais je veux que vous viviez votre vie, je souhaite que cette cause qui est la mienne n'entrave pas vos rêves personnels.

\- Mais, vous _êtes_ notre rêve… »

La phrase était sortie en un murmure soudain, sans réfléchir. Un silence prit place entre les deux, et Jabu s'insulta mentalement de ne pas savoir tenir sa langue. Cependant, à sa surprise, Saori ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser sur lui un regard indéchiffrable.

Elle s'approcha de lui et, d'un geste lent, posa doucement sa main sur sa joue en une gracieuse caresse. À ce contact, la Licorne ferma les yeux et apprécia de ressentir la douce chaleur de sa déesse contre son visage. Cette fois-ci, il ne ressentit qu'une profonde tristesse accompagnée par un étrange apaisement qui lui enveloppa le cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, dans un silence intime qui valait tous les discours du monde. Il rouvrit doucement ses yeux, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Yeux dans les yeux, il put lire dans les pupilles de sa déesse toute la sagesse du monde et un amour profond pour ceux qui y habitaient. Elle resta ainsi, et son visage se fronça légèrement alors que Jabu put reconnaître la peine se peindre dans son expression.

« Jabu… »

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, mais il pouvait comprendre tout ce que signifiait la simple mention de son nom, le simple murmure peiné qui s'échappait des lèvres de celle qui avait toujours aimé. Et si son cœur éclata, il se força à paraître le plus noble possible, faisant fit du feu qui s'éteignait petit à petit en lui.

« Jabu, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas -

\- Je sais, la coupa-t'il en enlevant sa main de sa joue en un geste très lent et très doux. Je sais, je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps. »

Et il sourit, ignorant le poignard qui lui déchirait le cœur et son estomac qui chutait dans ses talons. C'était douloureux, si douloureux… ! Il l'aimait fort, si fort, mais elle ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments. Elle était une déesse et lui un humain. Elle était une étoile, et lui n'avait pas d'ailes pour pouvoir la rejoindre. C'était ainsi et il le savait depuis longtemps.

Et pourtant, ça faisait mal.

« Je peux cependant t'aider, déclara-t'elle soudainement. Je suis au courant pour la bataille contre Héphaïstos. Pour ce que tu as fait. » Elle se recula d'un pas et marqua une pause, et il put lire de la colère dans ses yeux : « Pour ta blessure.

\- Princesse, ce n'est pas -

\- Non, Héphaïstos doit répondre de ses actes. Il a profité du chaos ambiant de l'Olympe et de mon absence pour attaquer la Terre, et ensuite s'en sortir en espérant que nous – autres dieux – n'iront pas le reprendre sur ça. Il a commis un crime et doit être puni. Et ceux qu'il a blessé doivent être indemnisés. »

Jabu ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête, une honte grandissant en lui alors que les souvenirs de sa faiblesse lui revenaient en tête. Il avait peut-être fait un acte héroïque, mais si seulement il avait été plus fort… ! Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Cette faiblesse aurait pu coûter tant aux autres… qu'il ne pouvait qu'accepter ce qu'elle lui avait infliger. Mais la honte, la honte était encore là malgré tout ce temps, et continuait de lui grignoter les entrailles.

« Je te le promets Jabu, je vais trouver un moyen de guérir ton dos et ce que cette blessure entraîne. Héphaïstos n'aura pas le choix que ne me donner toutes les informations qu'il dispose sur ces armes qu'il a créé, et avec ceci je trouverai un moyen de t'aider. C'est une promesse. »

La licorne ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, puis il ferma les yeux et recula de quelques pas.

« Merci pour tout princesse. »

Saori hocha la tête, un sourire sur le visage et déclara :

« Je pars pour l'Olympe dès demain, à l'aube. Shion et les chevaliers d'or sont au courant, et je pense que les chevaliers divins le sont aussi. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je ferai en sorte que tu sois le premier au courant… Mon frère ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. »

Il hôcha la tête, et un nouveau silence prit place alors qu'il se dévisageait. Saori finit par tourner la tête et retourner à son bureau, le visage impassible.

« Tu peux disposer, je te remercie d'être venu aussi vite. Et… S'il-te-plaît, prend soin de toi. »

Jabu s'inclina, ses mots bloqués dans sa gorge et quitta la pièce d'un pas droit et avec toute la fierté dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il passa devant les gardes, traversa les longs couloirs du Temple et arriva enfin dans le hall principal. Le visage parfaitement neutre, il dévala les marches et s'approcha de la maison des Poisson toujours aussi lentement. Le Palais du Grand Pope à présent loin, il s'arrêta et observa les roses d'Aphrodite danser doucement au gré du vent.

Et il fondit en larme.

Ce n'était pas un sanglot ou des pleurs de tristesse, mais de grosses larmes de colère et de douleurs coulaient sur ses joues silencieusement. Il s'assit juste devant le Temple des Poissons et laissa libre cours à ses larmes, maudissant et haïssant la faiblesse et la peine qui s'emparait de lui. Il le savait pourtant. Il se le répétait tous les jours ! Mais la fatalité de sa fichue blessure et les mots de Saori lui faisait comme l'effet d'une dague dans le dos.

Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui…

Il pleura donc silencieusement sur le sol de marbre du Sanctuaire, sa tête dans les mains quand soudain un contact sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Surpris, il releva la tête pour voir Aphrodite qui le regardait d'un air compatissant.

« Si je peux te rassurer, commença-t'il, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Athéna fait pleurer les chevaliers. »

Jabu s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes, un peu honteux de s'être laissé ainsi aller alors que n'importe qui pouvait le voir, et tenta de paraître un peu plus noble que maintenant.

« Ce… ce n'est rien. Je ne pleurais pas.

\- Non, absolument pas, lui répondit Aphrodite avec un sourire cynique. Tu as les yeux rouges et les joues humides, mais tu ne pleures pas. Allergie aux roses peut-être ? »

Il grimaça devant la moquerie de son supérieur, conscient du ridicule qu'il représentait. Cependant le Poisson ne chercha pas à se moquer plus que ça. Il se contenta de pousser un soupir et de s'asseoir à côté de lui, le regard levé vers le ciel. La fraîcheur de la nuit ne les dérangeait nullement, mais le petit vent frais qui venait tout juste de se lever allait bientôt venir les titiller. Ce fut Aphrodite qui reprit la parole, toujours le nez vers les étoiles :

« Ce n'est pas une honte de pleurer, dit-il sincèrement. Comme je te le disais : on a tous pleuré à cause d'Athéna au moins une fois. Ou grâce à elle, va savoir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, même Deathmask ! Une vraie fontaine. »

Jabu eut un petit rire et essuya une larme qui se perdait contre sa joue. Si la douleur et la déception était encore présente, elle eut au moins le mérite de disparaître doucement alors qu'il discutait avec le chevalier d'or.

« Enfin, il est clair qu'une déception amoureuse fait toujours des dégâts… expliqua Aphrodite. Même chez le plus puissant des chevaliers, elle peut détruire son cœur…

\- Une déception amoureu – mais ce n'est pas…

\- Oh Jabu, on a remarqué que le dévouement pour la déesse était plus que de la simple loyauté. Il faut aimer pour pouvoir se donner autant à un être, et toi… On peut lire dans tes yeux que c'est de l'_ér__ô__s _dans ses plus belles formes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Éros ?

\- L'amour pur, charnel… Celui qui existe entre deux humains qui s'aiment et qui s'unissent. »

La Licorne détourna du regard et se sentit soudainement très vide. Un amour qui ne peut atteindre les dieux, en somme. Il avait raison depuis le début…

« Difficile de partager ce type d'amour avec des dieux, reprit Aphrodite avec un léger sourire comme si il lisait dans ses pensées. Mais avec un autre humain… C'est possible.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? demanda soudainement Jabu avec méfiance.

\- Rien de particulier, mais je sais ce que ça fait d'aimer l'inaccessible. Et de ne jamais l'atteindre… Question de temps et d'énergie, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur l'accessible en question, que je soupçonne d'ailleurs d'être tout aussi confus que toi.

\- Hein ? Attend, tu -

\- Oh, voilà Shura… Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai mon tour de garde à faire avec lui. Tu ferais bien d'aller dormir, il se fait tard. »

Et sans qu'il puisse répondre, Aphrodite se releva en voyant Shura s'approcher d'eux. Jabu le salua d'un signe de tête, que ce dernier lui rendit, et les deux chevaliers d'or s'éloignèrent tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il les regarda s'éloigner, et il rougit doucement en voyant le Capricorne attirer doucement son confrère vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Il ne savait pas qui avait pu être « l'inaccessible » du Poisson, mais il avait fini par trouver son « accessible »…

Encore perturbé par l'intervention un peu soudaine du chevalier, il resta quelques instants sur le sol à réfléchir à ses mots. Il avait encore cette douleur au niveau de la poitrine, et y repenser le rendait toujours autant mélancolique, mais cette discussion avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire se pencher sur une autre question : celle de Seiya.

Était-il aussi accessible que le sous-entendait Aphrodite ou, comme pour Saori, il s'y briserait le cœur ? Il était persuadé que son rival était bien trop différent à présent… Et surtout : il aimait Saori, et il y avait de forte raison de penser que c'était réciproque. Il secoua la tête, le moral plus bas que terre et décida de rentrer chez lui et essayer de dormir – même si il savait qu'il allait plus se retourner entre ses draps que tomber de sommeil, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester assis dehors. En plus, il commençait à avoir froid.

Demain sera certainement un meilleur jour.

* * *

« Hm, ça ne s'améliore pas mais ça ne s'empire pas… Enfin, tu devrais tout de même continuer à faire attention, tes muscles et ton flux de cosmos restent fragiles…

\- Merci Mû, c'est gentil de ta part. »

Il s'apprêta à remettre son haut et s'en aller, quand le chevalier d'or posa une main sur lui pour lui intimer de rester.

« Attend, laisse-moi mettre de la crème sur ta cicatrice, ce sera plus confortable. »

Jabu ne bougea pas, et laissa Mû s'occuper de son ancienne plaie sans broncher. SI au début il râlait, s'éclipsait ou essayait d'échapper à ces soins par pur fierté, il avait fini par accepter et à ne plus se défiler. Déjà parce que Milo veillait toujours à le ramener, mais surtout parce qu'un Mû agacé était la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il plaignait Kiki lorsqu'il venait à se faire sermonner par son maître… Il pouvait être particulièrement effrayant quand il le voulait.

Il se crispa légèrement lorsqu'une main froide et emplie de crème passa le long de sa cicatrice, parcourant ensuite une bonne partie de son dos, là où il avait été frappé. Il pouvait sentir sous les doigts de Mû la peau cicatricielle légèrement creuse partir du haut de sa nuque pour finir sur ses reins. La Licorne se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur qui était survenue de sa blessure, de la sensation de ses muscles que l'on déchirait et brûlait, du choc qui était survenu lorsqu'il avait senti sa colonne se faire trancher par l'arme d'un des puissants soldats d'Héphaïstos. Son cosmos, son corps en avait pâti et le simple fait qu'il soit encore en vie relevait du miracle.

« Et voilà, fit doucement Mû en enlevant sa main. Il faudrait le faire plus souvent, ça permettrait qu'elle évite de se craqueler ou…

\- J'aimerais aussi, grimaça-t'il en réponse, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas vraiment l'atteindre facilement… Milo et Marine m'aident parfois, mais ce ne sont pas mes infirmières non plus.

\- Je sais je sais… Pourquoi ne pas demander à l'un des chevaliers divins ? Même pour toi, ce serait peut-être plus confortable que ce soit quelqu'un comme eux qu'un chevalier d'or ou d'argent… »

Jabu ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête. Il est vrai qu'il était toujours embarrassé de demander de l'aide à Marine ou même Milo, mais il ne savait pas si le demander à ses camarades bronze – ou divin plutôt – était une meilleure idée. Son côté fier lui ordonnait de ne rien dire et de se débrouiller seul comme un grand, mais son côté raisonnable lui disait d'aller demander un coup de main à ses camarades.

Il poussa un soupir.

« Sinon tu peux toujours demander aux serviteurs de le faire pour toi. Tu sais qu'ils sont là pour ça, lui fit Mû alors qu'il s'essuyait les mains.

\- Ah, oui… grimaça Jabu. Mais je t'avoue que je suis encore plus mal à l'aise avec eux.

\- Hm, je peux te comprendre, c'est assez… » Il fit la grimace à son tour et secoua la tête : « Enfin, l'important est que tu te soignes. Il y a du bon, mais ton dos reste encore fragile. Tu y vas donc doucement à l'entraînement, et tu évites de forcer comme la dernière fois avec Hyoga.

\- Oui, oui… »

Il était difficile de dire non au chevalier du Bélier, mais il ne pouvait non plus promettre de ne pas y aller à fond. Même si il était lourdement défavorisé à cause de cette fichue blessure, il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de donner une victoire facile à ses adversaires. Il avait encore sa fierté, zut ! Le moral était déjà assez bas depuis sa visite chez Saori, alors si en plus il ne pouvait retrouver un peu de son amour-propre perdu…

« Ah, et avant que tu rejoignes les autres au Colisée, tu peux y aller avec Kiki s'il-te-plaît ? le stoppa encore une fois Mû alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Je dois encore m'occuper des armures divines, et je pense que le pauvre va devenir fou si il reste encore enfermé alors que vous vous battez.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Je vais le chercher ?

\- Merci Jabu. Oui, il est dans notre bibliothèque. »

Jabu lui fit un signe de la main, et se dirigea en direction de la petite bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le Temple du Bélier. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que celle du Grand Pope ou que celle de Camus, mais elle contenait énormément de savoir nécessaire à la réparation des armures – en plus de livres d'histoires, quelques romans et de vieux textes provenant de Jamir. Kiki y passait maintenant un certain temps, bien que la Licorne sût parfaitement à quel point cela pouvait l'ennuyer… Mais, il y mettait tout de même du cœur, désireux de devenir un chevalier digne de son maître.

Il arriva enfin devant la pièce, et toqua 3 fois avant d'y pénétrer. Il y trouva Kiki, le nez plongé dans un livre décrépie et particulièrement vieux si il en croyait les pages jaunes qu'il tournait. Les yeux plissés, il était tellement concentré qu'il ne l'entendit pas arriver et manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Ah ! Jabu, s'exclama-t'il, je ne t'avais pas entendu ! Excuse-moi, il y a quelque-chose ?

\- Non rien, sourit le chevalier de bronze, je venais te chercher, Mû te libère de ton travail. Il dit que tu peux venir t'entraîner avec nous.

\- C'est vrai ? Super ! Par Athéna j'ai cru mourir ! Laisse-moi ranger et j'arrive, si je laisse tout en vrac je vais encore me faire disputer… »

Jabu se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, et il observa le garnement courir dans tous les sens pour ranger les livres le plus rapidement possible. Visiblement, il en avait assez de lire des tonnes et des tonnes de livres… Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il l'admirait pour ça : il n'avait jamais été un grand littéraire, plus habitué à frapper dans un sac de sable que de lire un bouquin. La Fondation Graad avait été particulièrement claire sur le sujet…

« Et voilà, souffla Kiki avec un sourire. Je pense que c'est bon, on peut y aller.

\- Eh bien allons-y. »

Et ils sortirent de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers le Colisée, là où les autres chevaliers étaient en train de s'entraîner.

La Licorne appréciait la compagnie de Kiki. Malgré son âge et sa malice légendaire, il faisait souvent preuve d'une sagesse et d'une clairvoyance impressionnante, fruit de son éducation avec Mû du Bélier. De plus, il avait aussi hérité de son talent pour réparer les armures et les entretenir, faisant honneur à l'ancien chevalier de l'Autel. C'était un jeune homme bourré de talent qui deviendrait un chevalier d'or certainement aussi puissant et noble que son maître. Pendant leur marche vers les jardins, Jabu en profita pour prendre un peu de ses nouvelles, ce dernier passant beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner, ou à apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait savoir à propos des armures, si bien qu'il ne le voyait moins souvent qu'avant.

Et puis à force d'aller dans le Temple du Bélier, il avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec le jeune garçon.

« Maître Mû est beaucoup occupé avec l'inspection et les réparations des armures divines, soupira Kiki. C'est fatiguant… Elles sont vraiment différentes de tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici, c'est assez impressionnant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Elles sont terriblement solides, et même si les matériaux restent les mêmes que pour l'armure originale, elles sont comme… de bien meilleure qualité, en fait. Si je peux donner un exemple, pendant que j'aidais maître Mû avec l'armure du Cygne, j'ai eu l'impression que le bronze dont elle était faite était complètement différent, un bronze que je n'avais encore jamais vu auparavant ! Même maître Mû était impressionné. Le sang d'Athéna a vraiment des vertus incroyables.

\- J'imagine… »

La mention d'Athéna lui fit un petit coup au cœur, et il vint à écouter les histoires du jeune garçon que d'une seule oreille. Son moral vacillait depuis sa visite avec Saori, et il lui était difficile de ne pas se perdre dans une légère mélancolie propre à toutes les déceptions amoureuses. Ce n'était pas très grave – comparé à sa blessure par exemple – mais la douleur restait encrée en lui comme une mauvaise fracture. Toutefois, il avait pu compter sur la présence de Milo qui, non sans grande surprise, avait vite été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, et avait tenté de lui remonter le moral avec des anecdotes ou diverses activités. À vrai dire, il était même remonté et l'avait entraîné dans divers entraînements en tout genre afin de lui faire maîtriser le _Scarlet Needle_ à la perfection. Jabu avait d'abord invoqué ses apprentis, expliquant qu'il n'allait pas les abandonner mais surprenamment, Shun et Hyoga s'étaient proposés pour le remplacer afin de, il citait, « passer plus de temps avec son maître ».

Seiya avait lui aussi proposé son aide dans le retour à l'entraînement de la Licorne, et ce dernier s'était retrouvé avec son Scorpion de maître – qui pouvait être terriblement dur et sadique selon son humeur – et un Pégase sur-excité à l'idée de pouvoir l'aider. Cependant, Jabu avait dû admettre que les conseils de l'un et de l'autre s'étaient avérés plutôt utile. Milo veillait à ne pas ce qu'il force avec son dos malgré le fait qu'il lui en faisait baver, et Seiya l'aidait dans ses positions ou même dans la concentration du cosmos. Lui qui pensait que le chevalier n'était pas très doué dans cette matière et rêvait plus de coup de poing que d'apprentissage, il s'était révélé être un très bon professeur, sous l'œil attentif d'un Milo qui appréciait un peu trop certains moments.

Comme par exemple le moment où Seiya l'avait honteusement attrapé par les hanches pour lui conseiller de se placer autrement afin de donner plus de puissance à ses coups de pieds.

Jabu n'était jamais reparti aussi rouge d'un entraînement.

Mais forcément, qui disait entraînement disait forcer sur son dos, et Mû avait insisté pour qu'il vienne le voir avant de continuer, simplement pour l'aider à se décontracter et pour vérifier qu'il ne se blessait pas de nouveau.

Qui aurait cru que les chevaliers d'or pouvaient être de véritable papa poule ? Certainement pas lui.

« … après, le _Crystal Wall_ est plus facile à effectuer mais le maintenir demande pas mal de concentration… Mais maître Mû dit que je m'en sors de mieux en mieux ! Un jour, je pourrai tenir aussi longtemps que lui !

\- Ça je n'en doute pas, répondit Jabu en se forçant à sortir de ses pensées. Mais dis-moi, avec qui tu vas travailler du coup ? Mû est encore occupé donc…

\- Aldébaran ! s'exclama Kiki. C'est le rare chevalier qui est capable de casser un Crystal Wall à main nue, alors… »

Jabu hocha la tête, se disant que le pauvre Kiki allait ressortir courbaturer de son entraînement… Aldébaran était très gentil, mais il avait parfois du mal à contenir sa force lorsqu'il s'agissait de combat. Alors si il avait pour mission de détruire le Cristal Wall du jeune garçon… ça allait exploser dans tous les sens.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Colisée, et Jabu alla immédiatement rejoindre Milo dans les gradins qui semblaient l'attendre. Sur le terrain, Hyoga et Camus travaillaient leur attaque de glace, si bien qu'une partie du terrain avait été entièrement gelé – si bien qu'il allait être difficile de la pratiquer avant qu'elle ne fonde. De l'autre côté, c'était Shura et Deathmask qui s'échauffait au corps à corps et Shaka qui discutait avec Shun. Dans les gradins, Aioros et Aïolia bavardaient avec Seiya et Marine, commentant avec intérêt les combats en cours. Jabu risqua un petit regard vers son rival, avant de définitivement rejoindre le Scorpion.

« Alors ? lui demanda gentiment Milo. Ce dos ?

\- Ni plus ni moins, comme d'habitude, répondit-il. Je dois simplement continuer à faire attention, jusqu'à ce que Saori ne revienne en tout cas.

\- Bien ! On va pouvoir continuer de travailler le Scarlet Needle ! Et ensuite, on pourra travailler l'Antarès…

\- Ô joie.

\- Ne soit pas cynique, cette technique est nécessaire ! » Il eut un léger sourire vicieux, synonyme de son petit côté sadique : « c'est ça qui permet de choisir entre la capitulation ou la mort à ta victi – ton adversaire. »

Jabu hocha la tête, espérant sincèrement ne jamais avoir à utiliser cette technique. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas cette attaque, mais il espérait ne jamais refaire de combat qui nécessitait la mort de son adversaire. Bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe et restait un chevalier qui allait devoir combattre de nouveau, mais… Pour le moment, il avait eu sa dose de bataille. Et bien que personne n'en parle, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

« Et pour ton… autre blessure, continua son « maître », comment ça va ?

\- … Ce n'est pas une blessure à proprement parler, il y a pire tu sais, déclara Jabu d'une voix un peu sèche. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était grave.

\- Oh ne te vexe pas, c'est normal tu sais ! On reste humain hein, même si certains décident de mettre leur sentiment de côté.

\- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas…

\- Et j'en suis très heureux ! »

Il lui fit un sourire rayonnant, et Jabu se renfrogna un peu devant l'éclat que dégageait le chevalier du Scorpion. Si ce dernier commençait à lui balancer son amour pour Camus et à quel point il aimait passer du temps avec lui _et_ qu'il fallait qu'il en fasse de même avec une certaine personne bien particulière, il jurait d'essayer de le mettre à terre, qu'importe son dos. Tant pis si Mû venait à le sermonner derrière, ça lui fera du bien sur le moment. Il appréciait beaucoup Milo, mais quand ce dernier venait à s'enflammer… c'était difficilement gérable. Que ce soit ses colères, sa joie ou encore son honneur. Encore plus lorsque ce dernier venait à le piquer au vif avec des taquineries bien placées. Ce n'était pas que Jabu n'était pas patient, mais il avait sa fierté.

Et tel maître tel élève, ils étaient tous deux fiers comme Artaban, il pouvait difficilement le nier.

« On s'entraîne avant ou après Kiki et Aldébaran au fait ? demanda-t'il pour changer de sujet.

\- Uh… Ils doivent s'entraîner ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que Kiki m'a dit.

\- Dans ce cas là avant. Je n'ai pas envie m'entraîner parmi des décombres parce qu'Aldé aura encore détruit une partie du Colisée… Enfin, c'est le Grand Pope qui va encore faire la tête et… aoutch ! Camus a bien congelé son canard d'apprenti ! »

En effet, le Verseau venait de placer une _Aurora Execution_ – certes de puissance moindre – tout droit sur Hyoga, et le pauvre se l'était pris de plein fouet. La peau bleuie et le corps tremblotant, il n'hésita toutefois pas à renvoyer l'attaque que Camus peina à esquiver, surpris par la vitesse de son adversaire. La décharge de glace manqua de toucher Deathmask, qui se dépêcha de gronder des menaces et des insultes en italiens à l'égard des deux combattants.

« On va se calmer les deux frigides ! beugla le Cancer en les pointant du doigt. Vous n'êtes pas tout seul dans cette arène !

\- C'est à toi d'être capable d'esquiver une attaque surprise, rétorqua froidement Camus en se redressant.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre de la part de quelqu'un qui a le bras congelé parce que l'attaque de son disciple l'a frôlé. »

En effet, si Camus avait réussi à esquiver le gros de l'attaque, son bras avait été touché. Une couche de glace plutôt épaisse l'enveloppait, et le Verseau s'empressa de le dissimuler, comme pour cacher sa honte d'avoir été touché. Il tourna la tête, visiblement blessé dans sa fierté quand Hyoga se précipita sur lui pour s'excuser et lui demander si tout allait bien. Jabu voyait le chevalier divin encore trembler, ses gestes lent et maladroit à cause du froid, et il poussa un soupir.

« Ils vont finir par se faire mal…

\- Oui, bah si ton ami pouvait éviter de faire perdre un bras à Camus, ça m'arrangerait », marmonna le Scorpion avec mauvaise humeur.

Jabu se retint de répliquer qu'il était sûr qu'il se ferait une joie d'aller le réchauffer, au même titre que Shun pour Hyoga – qui accourait d'ailleurs vers eux pour s'enquérir de leur état – mais il préféra tenir sa langue. Il s'entendait bien avec Milo, mais il avait encore une part de respect pour ses aînés qu'il aimait bien appeler communément « instinct de survie ». Le petit incident mit fin au combat des deux chevaliers de glaces, puis à l'échauffement de Deathmask et Shura qui commencèrent leur joute à coup de cosmos et d'attaque d'Excalibur bien placée. Le Cancer usa plusieurs attaques que Jabu n'avait encore jamais vu, mettant à mal son adversaire et le combat se termina rapidement après que les deux aient décidés que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui.

Milo et Jabu purent donc entrer sur le terrain, suivi de Marine, Aioros, Aïolia et Seiya qui souhaitaient faire un match « familial » : les frères contre le maître et l'élève. La Licorne fut tentée de jeter un coup d'œil au combat, mais Milo ne semblait pas vouloir lui offrir de répit. À peine fut-il mis en position qu'il l'attaqua, le forçant à se mettre en position de défense et à utiliser un _Scarlet Needle_ afin de s'en sortir.

En fait, il l'empêchait d'utiliser son jeu de jambes habituels afin de l'obliger à utiliser ses poings, et donc l'attaque signe du Scorpion, de façon à ce qu'il puisse s'entraîner et s'habituer à utiliser la technique. Si c'était particulièrement efficace, c'était aussi très fatigant et retord pour lui, d'autant plus que son endurance était souvent mise à mal à cause de l'état de son dos. Les premières minutes de combats furent intenses, Jabu et Milo s'échangeant des _Scarlet Needle_ avec une précision plus ou moins discutable. Si celles de Milo manquaient de faire mouche plus d'une fois, la vitesse et l'agilité de Jabu lui permettait d'esquiver sans trop de difficulté. Par contre, pour ce qui était de ses attaques… Il y avait encore des choses à travailler. Mais, si il en jugeait pas le grand sourire qui barrait le visage de son « maître », il semblait plutôt fier de son évolution dans la maîtrise de la technique.

Le combat continua, les deux faisaient pour le moment jeu égal quand un mouvement à sa gauche attira le regard de la Licorne. Déconcentré durant une seconde, il tourna la tête et sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il vit un Seiya torse-nu se battre contre Aioros et Aïolia non loin de lui. Malgré la fraîcheur du moment, il avait vite jeté son haut et l'on pouvait voir sur son torse des gouttelettes de sueurs glisser le long de son corps. En temps normal Jabu aurait rapidement détourné la tête et aurait vu Milo foncer sur lui, mais étrangement il fut incapable de détacher son regard de ce Seiya aux muscles luisants et au sourire éclatant. Il pouvait voir les fibres musculaires rouler sous sa peau alors qu'il parait l'assaut d'Aïolia, il pouvait sentir la chaleur se dégager de son corps sous l'effort et pouvait goûter la sueur qui coulait sur lui. Son esprit dériva quelques secondes et il ne prit même pas conscience de ce qu'il commençait à imaginer alors qu'il reluquait ostensiblement Seiya d'un air subjugué.

Forcément, il se prit un coup de Milo de plein fouet et manqua de rouler plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« Concentre-toi ! le sermonna-t'il. Si tu relâches ton attention, autant ne pas t'entraîner ! »

Piqué au vif, à la fois vexé et honteux de ne pas avoir fait attention, Jabu redoubla d'effort tout en essayant de ne pas se préoccuper du corps de son rival qui occupait un peu trop son esprit à son goût. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer, et encore moins alors que n'importe qui pouvait le voir. En fait, même seul, il n'avait pas à fantasmer sur le chevalier Pégase, un point c'est tout. Le rouge aux joues et la lèvre coupée à cause du coup, il continua le combat comme un forcené, ignorant les douleurs que lui lançaient son dos.

Il extériorisait toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours – ou ces derniers mois ? On pouvait se poser la question – dans chacun de ses assauts, passant de Saori à son dos, de ses amours impossibles à sa stupide fascination pour Seiya et de sa faiblesse qui lui avait tant coûté. Plus il combattait, plus ses attaques étaient tranchantes, ses coups de pieds maladroits mais plus puissant, son _Scarlet Needle_ plus dangereux. L'adrénaline lui montait aux oreilles alors qu'il repensait à ses échecs, à ses maladresses stupides et à tout ce qu'il aurait pu devenir si il avait travaillé plus dur. La mâchoire crispée, il enchaîna offensive sur offensive jusqu'à réussir à acculer Milo contre un mur du Colisée, et lui balança un coup de pied digne de ce nom avant d'enchaîner immédiatement avec un _Scarlet Needle_ particulièrement violent.

L'attaque souleva un gigantesque nuage de poussière, empêchant ainsi les spectateurs de voir ce qui avait pu se passer. Même Marine, Seiya, Aïolia et Aioros avaient arrêté leur combat afin de voir le résultat, un peu inquiet. Quelques secondes passèrent et le rideau de poussière se leva enfin, laissant place à un Jabu et un Milo face à face, tous deux pantelants. Milo avait son doigt pointé à côté de la nuque de Jabu, son dard frôlant dangereusement sa jugulaire. Pour la Licorne, il avait sa main à quelques centimètres sur la droite de l'œil du Scorpion, un trou dans le mur du Colisée prouvant que l'attaque était passé de peu, son ongle rouge synonyme de l'arachnide pointant vers la façade trouée. Il eut un moment de silence, et tous deux finirent par baisser leur main, avant que Milo ne se mette à éclater de rire.

« Mais c'est que tu as mangé du lion dit moi ! s'exclama-t'il. Un peu plus et je me prenais un mauvais coup. Tu m'impressionnes, je te pensais pas plus concentré que ça.

\- C'était une feinte, rétorqua Jabu avec mauvaise foi. Un simple piège.

\- Oui bien sûr, à d'autres… » il tapota son épaule avec un petit sourire narquois : « la prochaine fois choisi un meilleur moment pour reluquer tout de même.

\- Je – je ne reluquais pas !

\- Ah bon ? »

Le sourire goguenard du Scorpion l'agaça, mais il décida de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Il était déjà suffisamment vexé de s'être laissé distraire par son rival _stupidement_ bien foutu, et s'écarta de lui pour laisser place aux prochains combattants. Le souffle court et les membres douloureux, il repartit en direction de la sortie afin d'aller se détendre loin des autres chevaliers qui – à sa grande honte – avaient certainement dû remarquer ce qui l'avait déconcentré. En plus, l'adrénaline disparue, il commençait à sentir son dos se raidir et le lancer tout du long de sa colonne, au même titre que ses muscles. Son bras tremblait suite à l'utilisation excessive du _Scarlet Needle_ et il pouvait d'ores et déjà deviner la quantité de courbature qu'il allait avoir demain.

« Jabu ! »

Milo à sa poursuite, il détourna simplement la tête par pur respect envers le statut supérieur du chevalier, mais n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il était fâché, mais Jabu avait simplement besoin d'être seul, et n'avait aucunement envie d'entendre les moqueries de son maître à son égard. La situation était suffisamment embarrassante et compliquée pour lui, ce n'était pas la peine qu'un autre en rajoute.

« Jabu, l'arrêta Milo en posant une main sur son épaule. Ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête, c'était un excellent entraînement tu sais.

\- Je ne fais pas ma mauvaise tête. »

Le Scorpion soupira, puis il lui donna une pichenette sur le nez :

« Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être autant de mauvaise humeur. Regarde-toi, tu tires une tronche à déterrer les masques de Deathmask – et crois-moi ce n'est pas un compliment. Maintenant tu me dis clairement ce qui ne va pas ou je te secoue moi-même jusqu'à ce que tu avoues. Et j'en ai maté des plus durs que toi, tu le sais parfaitement. »

Jabu s'arrêta et hésita un moment. Ce qui n'allait pas ? Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait à la fois plein de choses à dire, mais d'un autre côté… il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Il était à la fois triste, en colère, déçu et un poil honteux.

« Si tu me dis que c'est encore à propos de la déesse, je t'assure que je t'attache à sa statue pendant une semaine entière, intervint très sérieusement le Scorpion.

\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est passé, je veux dire, ça joue mais ce n'est pas que ça.

\- Alors quoi ? »

Les bras croisés, Milo était terriblement sérieux et Jabu se mordit la lèvre. Avec un maître aussi têtu que le sien, il n'allait jamais réussir à s'en sortir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas du mois du… En fait tous les chevaliers étaient plus ou moins horribles à leur manière. Il poussa un second soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les muscles encore tendus. Plus loin, il pouvait entendre la clameur des autres chevaliers et le son d'attaques qui s'écrasaient sur le sol. Personne ne semblait vouloir les rejoindre pour le moment.

« C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression de stagner, pour tout. Ça fait des mois que Mû me dit que l'état de mon dos ne change pas, et… je crois que c'est de l'accumulation. Tu sais, un petit mélange d'un peu de tout et… J'imagine que je ne suis pas aussi fort que ce que je pensais. Je suis un simple humain après tout. »

Et une claque s'abattit sur son crâne, le faisant couiner de douleur.

« Non mais tu t'entends ? le sermonna Milo. Il est passé où l'imbécile de chevalier qui voulait s'entraîner malgré sa colonne tranchée ? Celui qui n'hésitait pas à bomber le torse face à un Aïolia qui le provoquait et qui tenait tête à Shura quand ce dernier le regardait de haut ? Tu as combattu les forgerons d'Héphaïstos à toi tout seul alors que tu étais blessé, tu survis à mes entraînements malgré ton dos et tu me dis que tu n'es pas si fort que ça ? Par Athéna si un simple humain était capable de ça, la Terre n'aurait jamais été attaquée. »

Il le toisa durement, avant de se radoucir un peu :

« Ne laisse personne te dire que tu es moins puissant que les autres, car c'est faux. Je ne t'aurais jamais choisi comme apprenti si je ne te pensais pas à la hauteur de l'armure – et l'armure ne t'aurait pas choisi non plus. Bien sûr, c'est normal que tu ais des baisses de motivation, mais je ne peux plus jamais t'entendre dire ce genre de chose. C'est bien clair ?

\- Je… oui, pardonnez-moi.

\- … Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? »

Jabu fit la grimace et Milo éclata de rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas pris une soufflante par son maître, si bien qu'il avait été un peu déstabilisé face à ce ton. Shion, Mû ou Dohko il avait l'habitude, mais Milo c'était encore autre chose. C'était plutôt le Scorpion qui se faisait engueuler en temps normal – notamment par Camus – et non lui, à tel point qu'il avait oublié que ça faisait maintenant un petit moment qu'il ne le vouvoyait plus. Forcément, il allait en entendre parler. Toutefois, il devait admettre que l'entendre dire qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard lui faisait du bien.

« Aller, tu vas finir par le charmer ton Pégase. Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il n'attend qu'une occasion pour te sauter dessus ! »

Jabu détourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard profondément outré, ce à quoi Milo s'empressa de rétorquer :

« Ou que tu lui sautes dessus, mais l'un de vous deux doit faire le premier pas sinon vous n'êtes pas sorti de l'auberge.

\- Mais ça ne va pas de sortir des choses pareilles… grommela la Licorne en se passant une main sur son visage. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez comme si il était intéressé par moi ?

\- Parce qu'il te regarde comme Aldébaran regarderait un morceau de steak ?

\- Non mais – je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bredouilla-t'il en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi, reprit Milo un peu plus sérieusement. Et une meilleure estime de ton personnage, parce que là tu frôles les pâquerettes.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne passe pas mon temps à me pavaner que j'ai forcément une mauvaise estime de moi ! Je suis réaliste : Seiya à d'autre choses à faire que de s'intéresser à un chevalier comme moi. Je ne suis même pas la moitié de son rival ! Nous sommes camarades, c'est tout. »

Il s'était légèrement emporté, mais restait coincé sur ses convictions : il ferait mieux d'abandonner l'idée de Seiya, un point c'est tout. Et même si, au même titre que Saori, il risquerait de mettre du temps avant de s'en débarrasser, il finirait par oublier ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui. Et têtu comme il était, ce n'était pas trois mots de Milo qui allait le faire changer d'avis. Pourtant, le Scorpion ne sembla pas se décourager et lui dit :

« Arrête donc de faire ta tête de mule et fonce pour une fois ! Tu n'as même pas essayé que tu te braques déjà. Tente une approche, n'importe laquelle et tu verras. À ton avis, comment j'ai fait avec Camus ? J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai dit ce que je pensais.

\- Ce n'est pas Camus qui a fait le premier pas parce que tu avais trop peur de sa réaction ?

\- … tu sais que tu deviens insolent ?

\- J'ai eu un bon maître. »

Milo rit doucement, pas plus fâché que ça et Jabu se sentit un peu plus apaisé. Il était encore un peu agacé par le comportement de son maître qui, comme d'habitude ne l'écoutait presque jamais quand il était persuadé d'avoir raison, mais ce dernier avait au moins eu le mérite de le détendre un peu. Il était peut-être un peu trop sanguin et pessimiste ces derniers temps, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. À force de se plaindre tout le temps, il allait finir par se faire sérieusement rouspéter…

Et puis il commençait à trouver cette insistance auprès de Seiya vraiment étrange. Milo, Aphrodite… Soit ces derniers avaient monté un pari de toute pièce, soit il y avait anguille sous roche.

Quoi qu'à ce niveau-là, c'était carrément baleine sous caillou.

« Tu as raison sur un point, finit-il par admettre, je suis trop défaitiste ces derniers temps. Ça ne me ressemble pas.

\- Ah ça, c'est sûr ! s'exclama le Scorpion en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent tu sais, on a tous des moments de mou. Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais aller faire un tour aux thermes avant que l'entraînement ne se finisse, l'eau chaude va te détendre – et te faire du bien à ton dos.

\- Oh heu -

\- Ordre de ton maître. File ou sinon je dis à Mû que tu as encore fait n'importe quoi et que tu t'es fait mal en forçant comme un imbécile. »

Jabu grimaça devant la menace, et accepta malgré lui de baisser les armes. Cette fois-ci, Milo avait réellement raison : les thermes lui feraient du bien. Il y serait seul à cette heure-ci, sans autres chevaliers pour le mettre mal à l'aise pour faire des batailles d'eau stupides – batailles qui se terminaient généralement sur un Shion furieux qui engueulaient ses chevaliers comme des enfants en bas-âge.

Bien sûr, ça ne les empêchait pas de recommencer.

« D'accord, tu as raison. Merci Milo.

\- Mais de rien le poney ! Vas-y maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis. »

La Licorne lui sourit, puis s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction du Palais du Pope, là où se trouvaient les thermes tant adorés. Milo patienta quelques secondes, le temps qu'il soit hors de vue, puis fit immédiatement demi-tour, un sourire quelque peu inquiétant sur le bord des lèvres.

Il allait donner un petit coup de pouce au destin.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Dernier blabla:_

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre 2! _

_Note 1: J'aime énormément le personnage d'Aphrodite, et j'ai toujours été assez triste de voir qu'il était souvent oublié/représenté de façon peu glorieuse dans des fics/spin-off/film et tout ce que vous voulez. Ceeeertes, c'est un traître, je le conçois. Mais entre nous, certains "gentils" devraient peut-être remettre leur méthode en question... (Mû c'est à toi que je parle! Shaka aussi! Mais ceci est une autre histoire). Bref, est-ce que vous avez réussi à deviner qui était "l'Inaccessible" d'Aphro ou non? _

_Note 2: Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, je suis peut-être partie dans un fond de drama. Peut-être. Pas dans ce chapitre (quoi qu'un peu?), mais plus tard. Enfin c'est du petit drama, franchement il y a pire. Je préfère prévenir parce qu'à la base, ça devait être un OS parodique. _

_Si vous saviez comme je me déteste. _

_Enfin, la suite arrivera plus tard! J'ai quelques trucs à finir avant, dont un avec une dead-line, mais promis vous devriez l'avoir assez vite! Je ne vous oublie pas, ne vous inquiétez pas. _

_Je crois n'avoir rien oublié..._

_Sur ce, encore merci à vous (vous êtes adorable, ça fait du baume au cœur), et à la prochaine!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir bonsoir!_

_Et enfin, le chapitre 3. Nos poneys sautent un gros gros pas, à tel point que je passe ce chapitre en **rating M**! _

_Pour les personnes pour qui ça dérange, j'ai marqué le début du passage à éviter avec la première phrase en gras, et ce passage durera jusqu'à la fin du chapitre. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème à la compréhension de l'intrigue! Après j'estime que je suis resté assez "soft" même si... _

_Enfin je préviens au cas-où. _

_Deuxième point: pour les personnes souhaitant savoir qui était l'inaccessible d'Aphrodite, ce n'était autre que... Saga. Ou devrais-je dire, Evil Saga. Forcément ça ne peut pas vraiment fonctionner... _

_Je réponds aux guests et je vous laisse au chapitre._

_Shashei: Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu...!_

_Milkagirl: Jabu devait avoir une conclusion avec Saori, sinon le pauvre n'aurait jamais pu avancer. Il s'entend bien avec les chevaliers d'or, mais pas avec tout le monde...! Milo, parce que c'est son mentor mais il reste un peu plus en retrait quand il s'agit des autres chevaliers. Ah, il s'entend bien aussi avec Camus, mais ça tu verras plus tard... Pour ce qui est de Mû en colère, non sérieusement c'est effrayant. A ne pas provoquer. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

3 - ... pour atterrir dans les étoiles.

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber sur le Sanctuaire lorsque Jabu sortit doucement de sa torpeur. Il papillonna des paupières puis s'étira, se faisant la réflexion qu'il avait dû plus ou moins s'assoupir dans les thermes du Palais du Pope sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Les vapeurs d'eau chaudes et la chaleur de l'eau l'avait relaxé plus que nécessaire, si bien qu'il avait commencé à piquer du nez. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas définitivement endormi, sinon il aurait pu se noyer… Et dans le genre mort stupide, celle-là était sur le podium.

Il bougea doucement les muscles de son dos, roula des épaules et se ré-enfonça dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au menton, peu désireux de partir d'ici. Il était bien dans les thermes, bercé par le clapotis de l'eau qui s'écoulait dans le grand bain et par l'humidité qui embrumait son esprit. Ses pensées parasites comme évaporées, il profitait de ce petit temps de pause simplement pour se décontracter, sans penser à Saori, son dos ou à Seiya. Enfin, son esprit dériva parfois sur Pégase et son corps ridiculement attirant, sur son sourire et sur la gentillesse dont il avait pu faire preuve ces derniers jours, mais rien de ce qui pourrait le rendre morose. Il ferma les yeux un petit instant et poussa un soupir d'aise, s'enfonçant presque totalement dans le bain. Il pouvait sentir sa peau commencer à se friper, synonyme du fait qu'il était ici depuis un petit moment, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Encore une petite dizaine de minutes, et il sortirait. Ses apprentis étaient en compagnie de Shaïna, Milo devait être en compagnie de Camus, et les autres chevaliers étaient certainement encore en train de s'entraîner et de se taper dessus dans le Colisée.

Personne n'avait besoin de lui pour le moment, il pouvait bien se détendre un peu. Ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, mais le Scorpion avait eu une bonne idée. Comme quoi, il ne disait pas _que_ des bêtises.

En vérité Milo était souvent de bon conseil. Il était intelligent, attentif bien que parfois fougueux et impatient. Mais surtout, ce que Jabu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer chez lui, c'était son sens de la justice et sa morale stricte. Cela pouvait être un synonyme de « têtu » ou « forte de tête », mais lorsque son maître défendait une idée ou une manière de vivre, il la défendait jusqu'au bout. C'était notamment pour ça – en plus de son statut de chevalier d'or – qu'il était respecté par de nombreuses personnes.

Personnes qui visiblement ne connaissaient pas son caractère de cochon lorsqu'il était dans ses mauvais jours… ou dans ses trop bons jours, justement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas sur le carrelage humide, ni le bruit distinctif de quelqu'un qui entrait dans l'eau.

« … bu ? »

Lorsque Jabu ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir un Seiya souriant mais au regard légèrement inquiet qui le regardait. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement, et dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer, surpris de voir son rival ici en sa compagnie – et visiblement nu.

« Eh bien Jabu, lui sourit Seiya, tu étais en train de t'endormir ? »

\- Heu… » Il ne parvint pas à répondre immédiatement, embarrassé de le voir dans les thermes du Pope avec lui. « Non, enfin… plus ou moins, mais je ne m'endormais pas. Je somnolais, on va dire. »

La surprise passée, il regarda son rival hocher la tête avec un sourire et s'asseoir dans l'eau, ni trop proche ni trop loin. Embarrassé, Jabu essaya de s'enfoncer encore plus dans l'eau, son regard se baladant entre lui et le reste de la pièce. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, aussi bien à cause de la surprise que de la présence de Seiya dans le même bain que lui, et bien évidement _nu_. Il ressentait un sentiment d'embarras lui enserrer l'estomac, accompagné d'un mélange de joie et de contrariété qui l'enveloppait entièrement. À avoir des sentiments aussi paradoxaux, il venait à se demander si il n'allait pas tourner comme Saga…

Peut-être aurait-il dû naître en tant que Gémeaux, et non Scorpion.

Un temps passa, et une sensation de malaise s'empara de lui alors que ni Seiya, ni lui ne semblait déterminé à prendre la parole. L'un était à demi-dissimulé dans l'eau, le regard fuyant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il découvrait le lieu, et l'autre s'était muré dans un étrange silence, fixant un point invisible dans le bassin. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être aussi calme, si bien que Jabu commença à s'inquiéter pour son rival. Lui, d'ordinaire si bavard, si tempétueux, paraissait comme dans un autre monde… La Licorne se mordit la lèvre et, après un instant de réflexion, se décida de prendre la parole afin de le rappeler sur terre.

« Alors, commença-t'il d'un ton faussement moqueur, tu es bien silencieux, cet entraînement t'a si éreinté que ça ? »

Jabu s'attendait à ce que Seiya rétorque, s'agace ou se moque à son tour, mais certainement pas à le voir doucement tourner la tête vers lui, un regard indéchiffrable posé sur tout son corps. Il cligna des yeux, puis répondit :

« Oh, pardonne-moi. Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées… Tu disais ? »

La Licorne se sentit froncer les sourcils alors qu'il le regardait en attendant qu'il répète sa question. Seiya perdu dans ses pensées ? Voilà qui était… étonnant. Il dut attendre un peu trop de longtemps, car son rival l'appela avec un regard curieux.

« Jabu ?

\- Je… Je te demandais comment s'était passé l'entraînement, s'empressa-t'il de répéter.

« Oh ! Ça allait. Même si je dois avouer que Marine et les chevaliers n'étaient pas des plus tendres avec moi. » Il eut un petit rire. « Enfin, vu que Shion et Shun m'ont donné carte blanche, j'imagine que j'ai moi aussi un peu forcé. »

Jabu hocha la tête, un détail lui revenant petit à petit en mémoire. Durant les jours qui ont suivi leur arrivée, Shun avait fait une remarque comme quoi Seiya avait failli laisser la vie durant leur séjour à l'Olympe et qu'il devait se reposer. Il avait rapidement retenu cette information, avant de la laisser dans un coin de son esprit et maintenant… Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir posé de question plus tôt. Mais, d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment osé lui demander… Cependant, il devait avouer qu'il était un peu inquiet et ressentait le besoin de lui poser la question, simplement pour s'en assurer. C'est pourquoi il tenta un entre-deux, laissant ainsi le choix à Seiya de répondre ou non à sa question silencieuse, sans pour autant l'embarrasser.

« Tu devais être un peu rouillé après l'Olympe, essaya-t'il.

\- Oh ça… Même pas. On a eu affaire à pas mal de combat mine de rien et… je dois avouer que c'était quelque chose ! »

Un temps. Et Jabu reprit la parole :

« … Ce n'était pas de tout repos, n'est-ce pas. »

Ce n'était pas une question, il pouvait ressentir la fatigue de Seiya de là où il était. Toutefois, il regretta immédiatement sa remarque en voyant le regard de ce dernier s'assombrir, comme un souvenir noir passant derrière ses yeux. Il voulut s'excuser, lui dire d'ignorer sa remarque mais son rival fut plus rapide que lui.

« Honnêtement, non, soupira-t'il. Les dieux étaient aussi capricieux qu'indéchiffrables, et c'était… Même si Athéna était à nos côtés je dois t'avouer que, plusieurs fois, on s'est demandé si on allait réussir à revenir sur terre. Niveau combat, je pense qu'on a eu notre dose à présent.

\- Est-ce que… tu veux en parler ? »

Il s'était lentement approché de Pégase et, en geste réconfortant, avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Qu'importe leur nudité, il sentait que Seiya avait un grand nombre de chose sur le cœur et qu'il avait besoin de se confier. Sans le savoir, il avait répété le même geste que Saori avait eu pour lui, le même geste tendre dans l'espoir de lui remonter un peu le moral. Son rival tourna le regard vers lui, et ils s'observèrent un instant en silence, sans gêne et sans embarras. Seiya lui sourit doucement, secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis commença :

« Eh bien… Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire, tenta-t'il pour essayer de masquer son inquiétude.

\- Bon… Comment dire… Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, ce n'est pas… C'est compliqué. »

Une pause. Et il continua.

« Les dieux étaient compliqués, la vie là-bas était compliquée. On s'est battu un nombre incalculable de fois contre les dieux. Ils ne supportaient pas qu'on puisse leur faire la morale tu comprends ? Ce sont des _dieux_… Mais, si on leur faisait la guerre un jour, on pouvait rire, boire et manger avec eux le lendemain sans aucun problème. Ennemi un jour, ami un autre… Il n'y avait strictement aucun sens dans leur conflit, aucun fil directeur, aucune logique… ! C'était épuisant, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement… C'était à croire qu'ils s'amusaient à nous pousser à bout. C'était très désagréable… enfin, surtout pour Shiryu, il ne l'a pas très bien vécu. » Il poussa un soupir, puis reprit : « Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti en Chine avec Dohko. Il avait besoin de calme, de constance et oublier tout ce chaos dans lequel on a vécu… et aussi pour revoir Shunreï j'imagine.

\- Le temps d'une pause, fit doucement Jabu.

\- Exactement, le temps d'une pause… acquiesça Seiya. Pour Shun et Hyoga, ce sont leur proximité qui les a sauvés. Ils faisaient office de point d'ancrage pour l'un et pour l'autre, et se soutenaient mutuellement, tout le temps. Bon ils ne se lâchent plus d'une semelle maintenant, mais je pense que c'est parfaitement compréhensible… Quant à Ikki, c'est… vraiment plus compliqué. Les dieux n'ont pas été tendre, et les conflits l'ont plus affectés que ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer. Je dois t'avouer qu'on n'en sait pas plus sur comment il le vit actuellement, il a toujours été quelqu'un de secret… et très bougon aussi, mais on sait que c'est difficile. Et puis, tout n'est pas tout à fait réglé malheureusement et... Enfin ça va s'arranger. Ikki n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. »

Il eut un petit rire, et Jabu sentit quelque chose en lui lui pincer le cœur.

« Et toi ? murmura-t'il en le coupant dans son rire. Toi, comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

Seiya se mordit la lèvre, soudainement silencieux, et parut comme réfléchir. Jabu ne parla pas, attendant patiemment à ce que son rival se confit – ou non – sur ses ressentis. Enfin, il tourna la tête vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien, noyant la Licorne dans la tendresse de ses yeux chocolat.

« Je pense que ça va mieux. Enfin, maintenant que je suis de retour, je… »

Il secoua soudainement la tête et ne finit pas sa phrase, et si Jabu voulut insister pour connaître la suite, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire que Seiya changeait déjà de sujet :

« Et toi ? demanda-t'il avec un nouveau regain d'énergie. Tu ne nous as pas raconté ton combat contre les types d'Héphaïstos ! »

Jabu voulut rétorquer que ce n'était pas le sujet, mais il décida de ne pas insister malgré tout. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Seiya n'avait jamais été du genre à étaler ses problèmes, se contentant de foncer dans le tas afin de les résoudre, sans vraiment chercher à en parler. Le simple fait qu'il se soit un peu confié était déjà une bonne chose, et il devait reconnaître qu'il était un peu rassuré d'entendre que « ça allait mieux ». Il avait quelques doutes sur la véracité des derniers propos, mais…

Mais c'était Seiya. Insister ne le ferait que se braquer. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de pousser un petit soupir, les souvenirs de leur bataille stupide contre Héphaïstos lui revenant en mémoire.

« Oh tu sais, rien de bien glorieux… ils sont venus, on s'est battu et on les a vaincu. Rien de bien compliqué.

\- Et ton dos ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jabu qui décida de se taire. Bien sûr que Seiya avait remarqué que quelque-chose clochait. Ou alors quelqu'un avait vendu la mèche, bien que sa blessure n'ait jamais été un secret pour personne. Son dos… Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et réfléchit. Il n'y avait rien de bien héroïque, quoi que pouvait en dire les autres chevaliers. En vérité, c'est à cause de son inconscience qu'il s'était fait cette blessure et, sans l'intervention de Shaka et de Saga, il se serait retrouvé en une bien plus vilaine posture – le Sanctuaire aussi.

« Une stupide erreur de ma part, finit-il par avouer. Les forgerons d'Héphaïstos – c'est comme ça qu'ils se faisaient appeler – ne savaient pas se battre, mais possédaient des armes d'une toute autre puissance… carrément dévastatrice. Le problème était qu'ils ne savaient pas non plus vraiment s'en servir. C'était parfois assez cocasse : imagine une bande de brute à la barbe hirsute avec des armes immenses et monstrueuses, qui se faisaient malmener par un Kiki goguenard. Crois-moi, au début c'était difficile de ne pas rire de la situation. »

Il sourit à ce souvenir, sans prendre conscience du rapprochement léger de Seiya contre lui. Jabu secoua la tête, et reprit en perdant de son amusement.

« Le problème… C'est qu'ils ont vite compris comment fonctionnait leur… leur truc, et qu'ils ont vite réussi à s'en servir. Là, c'était tout autre chose…

\- Shion a pourtant dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de dégât… s'étonna Seiya.

\- Humain non, matériel oui. On avait évacué les villageois, les apprentis et les domestiques dans le Palais du Pope afin de pouvoir les protéger plus facilement, mais aussi d'avoir le champ libre. Tu sais, on les a mis dans les sous-sols… Sauf qu'on n'avait pas prévu que les forgerons prévoient de faire exploser le Palais pour détruire la statue d'Athéna.

\- De faire exploser le Palais ? Mais comment ? Ils avaient de quoi faire ? »

Jabu hocha la tête, les souvenirs de la course contre la montre lui revenant en mémoire. Tout était allé si vite. Les forgerons étaient entrés dans une colère noire, et un certain nombre de chevaliers avaient failli se retrouver en très mauvaise posture. Ban du Petit Lion aurait pu perdre son bras si Marine et l'un des nouveaux chevaliers d'argent n'étaient pas intervenus pour l'aider. Quant à lui…

« Ils avaient de quoi faire oui, répondit-il tristement. Une sorte de bombe je dirai, mais version divine. L'un d'entre eux portait la bombe, et je me suis battu contre lui à de nombreuses reprises. J'aurai pu le battre, mais… je n'étais pas assez fort, pas assez concentré. Il a réussi à me frapper, puis s'est enfui vers le Palais pour accomplir sa mission, et moi je l'ai laissé s'en aller. Alors, sans penser qu'il pouvait être avoir demandé de l'aide à l'un de ses confrères, et sans prendre conscience de notre différence de niveau, j'ai foncé comme un imbécile pour le rattraper et une fois arrivé devant la statue de la déesse… on a recommencé à combattre. »

Il se souvenait de sa joie quand il avait coincé le forgeron, et qu'il avait réussi à le mettre dans une fâcheuse position. Mais, Jabu n'avait pas vu que ce forgeron-là n'avait plus d'arme, ni qu'un autre arrivait derrière lui avec une hache d'une taille gigantesque dans les mains. Il avait été à deux doigts de s'emparer de la « bombe », une espèce de sphère métallique dorée, quand le coup lui était tombé dessus.

« Le deuxième est arrivé sans que je ne le voie, et m'a attaqué dans le dos. J'ai imaginé pouvoir m'en sortir seul et, comme un imbécile, je n'avais pas pensé à y aller avec un chevalier d'or – ou n'importe qui d'autres. Et forcément… »

La hache avait fendu l'air, et en une seconde il avait senti sa peau, sa chair, sa colonne vertébrale se faire trancher en deux, du haut de sa nuque jusqu'à son coccyx. Le coup, transversal, l'aurait tranché en deux si il ne s'était pas avancé un millième de seconde avant. Son regard s'était voilé, et il s'était effondré sur le sol froid de la salle de la statue, juste sous les yeux de la déesse qu'il avait juré de protéger.

« Après, je ne sais plus vraiment. Je crois que j'ai essayé de continuer de me battre, mais, ah ! Je n'ai pas servi à grand-chose. C'est Saga et Shaka qui ont compris que quelque-chose se passait dans le centre du Palais, et sont intervenus à temps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Saga a envoyé la bombe dans une autre dimension, et que Shaka a neutralisé les ennemis. Après… » Il hausse les épaules. « Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, Milo à mes côtés. C'est là que j'ai appris qu'Héphaïstos était venu en personne pour… discuter, avant de repartir immédiatement. Je crois que le fait de voir l'ensemble de ses forgerons vaincus ne lui a pas plu. »

Même Milo n'avait pas réussi à lui en dire plus sur l'échange qu'avaient eu Shion et le dieu. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce dernier avait été terriblement courroucé d'apprendre que son armée n'avait rien pu faire contre celle d'Athéna et qu'il avait fini par reconnaître sa défaite – avec beaucoup d'acidité et une certaine mauvaise foi. Peut-être avait-il craint les représailles ? Ils ne le sauraient certainement jamais. Mais, au moins la… il ne pouvait même pas appeler ça une guerre… la « querelle » s'était vite terminée, et personne à part lui n'avait été blessé. Certes, son inconscience lui avait valu une belle engueulade de la part de Milo, mais Shion était venu le remercier personnellement, lui expliquant que sans son intervention, ni Saga ni Shaka n'auraient eu la possibilité de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Il n'avait pas été vraiment convaincu que son acte ait changé quoi-que-ce-soit, mais il avait préféré se taire, et ruminer ce sentiment d'impuissance qui allait à présent de pair avec l'handicap que représentait sa blessure.

Il poussa un soupir.

« Pourtant, fit Seiya ; comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, sans toi le Sanctuaire aurait explosé. Si tu n'avais pas -

\- Avec des si, on met l'Olympe en bouteille. J'aurai très bien pu tout faire foirer aussi… ! Si j'avais eu la puissance pour vaincre le premier forgeron avant qu'il n'atteigne le Palais, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Tu es têtu hein ?

\- J'ai eu de bons exemples. »

Seiya lui répondit par un rire moqueur, et Jabu détourna le regard en sentant ses joues chauffer. Il était profondément persuadé qu'il aurait pu éviter tout ce stress en battant le forgeron plus vite. Mais, il l'avait laissé s'échapper et… Un peu plus, et s'en était fini du Palais.

« Et moi je dis que tu as empêché les chevaliers de se retrouver avec un Palais et une population en moins, répliqua Pégase en lui frappant le crâne.

\- Aoutch ! Non mais tu -

\- Je dis ce que j'ai entendu, et en te voyant maintenant je suis sûr à 100 % que ce que disent les autres est vrai ! Franchement, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te rabaisser, ça ne te va pas. Tu as sauvé le Sanctuaire, tu es un héros ! Accepte-le et arrête de tirer la tronche.

\- … toujours dans l'exagération.

\- Il en faut bien un dans le tas… Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour que tu ais plus confiance en toi ?

\- J'ai confiance en moi ! s'insurgea Jabu. Je ne suis pas arrogant cependant, ce n'est pas la même chose !

\- Ça nous change…

\- Il a des réflexions à me faire l'âne-bâté ? Non parce qu'en termes de - »

Et sans prévenir, Seiya l'arrosa d'une immense gerbe d'eau, le coupant dans son élan. Hébété, Jabu resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de voir rouge. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Il allait jouer à ça. Et, à son tour, il l'arrosa d'eau pour contrer son rire insolent qui emplissait les thermes. Rapidement, une bataille commença entre les deux gamins – car c'était ainsi qu'ils se comportaient – avant de jouer à essayer de se faire couler. Si Jabu but la tasse un certain nombre de fois, Seiya manqua plusieurs fois de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, sous l'eau, pendant qu'une Licorne tentait de l'immobiliser. Des rires emplissaient la salle, parfois suivit de cris de surprise ou des gloussements stupides. La Licorne sentait ses zygomatiques lui faire mal à force de rire et de sourire, essayant bien tant que mal de reprendre le dessus sur son adversaire à coup de fausse noyade et d'arrosage intempestif. Pégase, les yeux brillants et le sourire goguenard, retrouvait son personnage d'enfant hyper-actif et immature, n'hésitant pas à le piéger avec des tours les plus fourbes les uns que les autres.

Comme des chatouilles, par exemple.

« S-stop ! finit par supplier Jabu ; entre le rire et les larmes. Laisse-moi respirer, stop !

\- Et le mot magique ?

\- Va te faire voir ! »

Seiya explosa de rire et le lâcha, permettant ainsi au pauvre chevalier de reprendre son souffle. Il s'accouda sur le bord des bains et, le corps brûlant, étala ses bras le long du rebord frais. La Licorne rit encore un petit peu, encore un peu secoué par la bêtise de leur joute et tourna la tête pour poser sa joue contre le sol frais, le regard tourné vers son camarade.

« Tu es vraiment un sale gamin, rit-il doucement.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua Seiya en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Regarde, tu m'as mordu !

\- Il ne fallait pas essayer de me jeter à l'autre bout du bassin ! »

Un nouveau rire les secoua alors que le souvenir de la scène leur revinrent en mémoire. Elle était belle, la chevalerie d'Athéna… Leur gloussement se tarit petit à petit, et Jabu se surprit à laisser ses yeux plonger dans ceux de Seiya, la joue toujours posée sur le sol. Un dialogue silencieux s'en suivit, et il l'observa s'avancer petit à petit vers lui, d'un pas extrêmement lent comme si il tentait d'approcher un animal farouche. Aucun des deux ne rompirent le contact, puis Pégase détourna le regard pour se poser sur son dos.

« C'est… une cicatrice impressionnante », souffla-t'il.

La Licorne tourna le visage de façon à poser cette fois-ci son menton sur le carrelage, les yeux rivés sur le mur d'en face et hocha la tête.

« … J'imagine. Difficile de la voir.

\- Je peux… Je peux la toucher ?

\- … La toucher… ? Oui, tu peux. »

Si la demande le surpris, il le laissa tout de même faire. Il avait l'habitude avec Mû qui s'occupait de vérifier son état au moins une fois par semaine et d'hydrater la cicatrice, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'il sentit la pulpe de ses doigts caresser la peau cicatricielle à la base de sa nuque, avant de descendre tout doucement le long de son dos. C'était… si différent que ce que pouvait faire le Bélier, qu'il s'en retrouva un peu bouleversé. Le touché était beaucoup plus… intime, presque timide comme si Seiya avait peur de lui faire mal. Il sentit le doigt devenir deux, puis trois et continuer de descendre jusqu'au creux de ses reins, là où la cicatrice s'arrêtait.

À ce moment-là, il prit de nouveau conscience de leur nudité à tous les deux, et il se sentit rougir. Mais, la caresse était appréciable et il n'eut pas l'intention de bouger immédiatement. La main de Seiya se retira et, comme par réflexe, il se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Pégase le dévisageait avec une envie non dissimulée, mais aussi avec une puissante douceur presque inhabituelle chez lui.

« … Seiya… ? » l'appela-t'il doucement.

Seiya ne répondit rien, et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres de son corps. Ils se frôlaient presque, sans pour autant se toucher, comme si ils avaient tous deux peur de se brûler. Enfin, Pégase leva une main et la posa sur la joue de son confrère, qui ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact de la main tiède sur sa peau.

« Jabu… »

Devant l'appel, il rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Écoute, commença Seiya d'un ton un peu hésitant. Je… je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Tu me plais, tu me plais beaucoup. Depuis que je t'ai revu je… Je pense à toi et… enfin, bref. »

Il se racla la gorge pour masquer son embarras, tandis que Jabu restait interdit devant ce qui ressemblait à une déclaration. Il passait actuellement par mille et une émotion, si bien qu'il commençait à se demander si il n'allait pas finir par court-circuiter. Il papillonna des yeux, et vit Seiya pousser un soupir avant de marmonner quelque-chose comme quoi il était stupide et qu'il devait oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fit mine de s'éloigner, mais Jabu le rattrapa par le bras, le stoppant dans son élan. Ils se fixèrent de nouveau et, lentement, le chevalier de bronze tendit la main pour dégager une mèche brune qui tombait devant le visage de son homologue.

« Jabu tu - »

Pégase ne finit pas sa phrase, car la Licorne venait de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes en un contact léger mais incroyablement tendre. Il se sentit rougir devant son initiative – jamais il ne serait cru de faire une chose pareille, du moins dans l'état actuel – mais ne rompit pas le baiser pour autant. Au contraire, il se sentait exploser à l'intérieur alors que le bras de Seiya passait autour de ses hanches pour approfondir le baiser et pour coller son corps au sien. Ils étaient nus et n'importe qui pouvait arriver à tout moment, mais Jabu s'en fichait bien. Toute pudeur s'était envolée, au même titre que sa capacité de raisonnement et sa conscience de l'environnement dans lequel ils étaient.

Il ouvrit les lèvres doucement, sentit la langue de Seiya caresser la sienne et le baiser prit rapidement une tournure plus fougueuse. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, avant de se remettre à s'embrasser avec une douceur fiévreuse, comme si ils attendaient ce moment depuis des semaines – ce qui semblait plus ou moins être le cas. Les mains de Jabu parcoururent le torse de Pégase, effleura ses muscles et remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules pour s'y encrer. Soudain, un coup de hanche le souleva et il passa ses jambes autours de lui par réflexe, avant d'être assis sur le rebord du bassin. Le baiser fut de nouveau rompu, et une paire de lèvres vint se nicher dans son cou alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux de son… amant ?

L'excitation monta d'un cran. Pégase entre ses jambes à lui dévorer la nuque, encore dans l'eau, et lui à moitié allongé sur le bord des bains à soupirer aux creux de ses oreilles, ils n'entendirent ni les bruits de pas, ni le « oh » de surprise des nouveaux venus.

Un frisson parcourut son corps alors que Seiya lui mordilla la peau, et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il sentait ses mains glisser sur ses hanches, effleurer sa cicatrice, lui caresser le dos, descendre jusqu'à…

« Ce n'est pas pour vous interrompre, mais je ne suis pas certain que le Grand Pope soit ravi de vous trouver dans cette position… surtout dans ses thermes. »

Hyoga, adossé contre l'un des piliers des bains, avait le regard fixé sur tout, sauf eux deux, une rougeur colorant ses joues. Shun, à ses côtés, semblaient être sur le point d'éclater de rire alors qu'il les dévisageait avec un amusement non dissimulé. Immédiatement, Jabu se sépara de son amant et plongea dans l'eau afin de masquer sa nudité et sa gêne, et Seiya en fit de même. Tous deux rouges pivoines, ils restèrent parfaitement silencieux alors que le chevalier du Cygne poussa un long soupir en secouant la tête.

« Je… marmonna enfin Jabu, je vais y aller. Je suis resté trop longtemps et je dois… enfin, je dois y aller. »

Jamais, _jamais_ il n'avait ressenti un tel embarras de toute sa vie. Ce n'était pas de s'être… laissé emporter avec Seiya qui l'embarrassait – même si il allait avoir de quoi avoir à réfléchir durant les prochains jours – mais le fait de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit, dans les thermes du Pope, par Hyoga et Shun.

Athéna merci, au moins ce n'était pas un chevalier d'or qui les avait surpris. Il serait mort de honte si ça avait été Milo, Camus ou même Aphrodite…

Il sortit rapidement de l'eau, attrapa une serviette pour la nouer autour de ses hanches et, après un rapide coup d'œil à Seiya, fila hors des bains pour aller se sécher et retourner chez lui – et peut-être vérifier comment Shaïna s'en sortait avec ses apprentis. Ou aller faire un tour de garde. Bref, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'éloigner le temps de réfléchir un peu.

Une fois Jabu disparu, Shun et Hyoga tournèrent leur tête de concert vers Seiya, le regard inquisiteur. Andromède se glissa dans l'eau à ses côtés, tandis que le Cygne resta à distance raisonnable, la mine amusée, mais avec une lueur accusatrice qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Bien, fit Shun en croisant les bras, je crois que tu as _des_ _choses_ à nous raconter… »

Seiya poussa un soupir, et s'enfonça totalement dans l'eau.

Il était dans de beaux draps. Il retenait Milo, lui et ses « _suggestions _»...

* * *

Il faisait maintenant totalement nuit, l'ensemble du Sanctuaire commençait à s'endormir petit à petit alors que les étoiles se mettaient doucement à scintiller sur la voûte couleur encre. Les lampadaires nouvellement installés contrastaient avec les vieilles pierres qui pavaient routes et les baraquements des autres chevaliers, décorant le paysage d'un anachronisme qui s'adaptait étrangement bien avec l'ensemble des bâtisses. Installé au sommet d'une tour de garde – qui ressemblait plus à un mirador de pierre avec un toit au vu de la taille – Jabu pouvait voir un ou deux chevaliers d'argents revenir du village, des domestiques s'y diriger et des gardes terminer leur ronde. Tout était calme et, perché sur ses hauteurs, la Licorne pouvait réfléchir sans risquer d'être dérangé tout en observant les rares passants dans les rues du Sanctuaire. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus mordant au fil des jours qui défilaient, laissant doucement place à l'hiver qui empiétait petit à petit sur l'automne, si bien que les sorties des villageois et des chevaliers se faisaient de plus en plus rare.

L'armure sur le dos et une cape sur les épaules, Jabu étouffa un bâillement et reprit son observation, bien que perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas revu Seiya de la soirée, ni même Shun ou encore Hyoga, et il supposait qu'ils avaient dû revenir au Palais du Pope pour la nuit. Il avait un peu honte de s'être défilé aussi rapidement, mais il n'avait pas pu rester alors que Shun et Hyoga semblaient prêts à leur sauter dessus pour avoir des informations. Et puis, Seiya qui s'était déclaré…

Pouvait-on seulement appeler ça une déclaration ?

« _Tu me plais, beaucoup._ »

Il poussa un soupir et reporta son regard sur le contre-bas. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, en réalité. Est-ce qu'il devait aller voir Seiya ? Ne rien dire ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Lui sauter dessus la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient à présent ? Un couple ? Ou était-ce un simple dérapage entre… ami/rival/béguin du moment ? Il avait besoin de clarifier les choses, parce que tout était allé très vite dans les thermes. Il avait senti son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine lorsque Seiya lui avait avoué son intérêt, et n'avait pas réfléchi lorsque ce dernier avait répondu à son baiser. Et forcément… ça avait été à deux doigts de déraper. Et pour un dérapage, ils avaient failli partir en tonneau ! D'un geste inconscient, il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et pencha sa tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

Il devait l'avouer, il était un peu perdu. Se battre, entraîner des apprentis ou se disputer avec Milo, ça il savait faire. Mais s'occuper de cette histoire de béguin-qui-était-au-final-plus-réciproque-que-ce-qu'il-avait-cru, ça il ne savait pas faire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si il n'en pas presque rêvé pendant plusieurs jours.

Même avec Saori, ça lui avait paru moins… difficile. Ça l'avait blessé certes, et il ressentait encore un peu de peine, mais avec Seiya à présent qui…

Jabu fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas en train d'utiliser Seiya pour remplacer Saori, n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr que non car ce dernier hantait ses pensées depuis un petit moment déjà… _Et si c'était Seiya qui l'utilisait pour oublier Saori ?_

Il se frappa la tête contre la rambarde de la tour de garde. Milo avait raison, il réfléchissait trop. Bien sûr que non, Seiya ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Des défauts… il en avait plein mais ce n'était pas un manipulateur. Il était immature, hyper-actif, un peu excessif et très attaché à sa déesse, il pouvait parfois avoir un humour stupide et douteux, s'inquiétait toujours pour ses camarades et jamais pour lui, embrassait surprenamment bien, était tendre et se préoccupait des autres et -

Et ce n'était plus des défauts mais des qualités qu'il listait. Fichu Pégase, il occupait réellement toutes ses pensées.

En fait, se dit-il alors qu'il songeait encore à ses baisers contre sa nuque – il frissonna – il était peut-être même tombé amoureux.

« … c'est certainement la pire idée que j'ai pu avoir depuis le début », marmonna-t'il pour lui-même.

L'amour… Il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Aphrodite. L'_Éros_, l'amour entre humain, l'amour _accessible_… Pur, charnel, et naturel. Celui qui nous frappait lorsque l'on s'y attendait le moins, celui qui nous tombait dessus sans prévenir et qui restait fermement encré dans nos veines. Seiya n'était au final peut-être pas aussi inaccessible que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Même les meilleurs pouvaient se tromper, n'est-ce pas ?

Jabu s'étira un instant, et reporta son attention sur deux ombres qui s'avançaient un peu plus loin dans l'un des jardins qui sous-plombaient sa petite tourelle. Il irait voir Seiya demain… Il confierait ses apprentis à Marine ou quelqu'un de disponible et irait discuter avec lui, simplement pour en savoir plus. C'était une bonne idée, faire traîner les choses et fuir n'était pas une chose à faire dans ces cas-là.

Il eut pendant un instant une crainte d'entendre Seiya lui dire que ce n'était rien, qu'en fait il ne pensait pas à lui de cette manière et que ce qui s'était passé dans les thermes était une erreur, mais il chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas la peine de se rajouter une dose de stress, même si il ne pouvait pas non plus mettre de côté cette alternative. Il devait être prêt à tout… ! Il s'accouda sur la rambarde, et essaya de penser à autre chose. C'était amusant comme les deux ombres lui disaient quelque-chose… Il plissa les yeux, avant de se rendre compte que les deux personnes qui se promenaient dans le jardin sous la lumière des lampadaires n'étaient autre qu'Aphrodite et Shura.

Oh.

Ils se tenaient la main comme des amoureux transits, leurs épaules collées l'une à l'autre et ils marchaient d'un pas lent comme pour profiter de l'instant. Jabu se sentit un peu pervers de les observer ainsi, mais il devait reconnaître que leur relation avait quelque-chose d'apaisant. Il les observa d'embrasser un moment, puis détourna le regard en se disant qu'ils préféreraient certainement un peu d'intimité. Au même moment, un mouvement juste en dessous de sa petite tour attira son attention, et il baissa les yeux pour voir qui se baladait dans l'obscurité. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Seiya, vêtu d'une simple tenue de citadin et bien trop fraîche pour la saison, observant autour de lui comme si il cherchait quelque-chose.

« Seiya ? appela-t'il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Seiya sursauta à moitié, et releva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait comme soulagé de le voir, ce qui fit doucement froncer les sourcils de Jabu.

« Oh, justement je te cherchais !

\- … ah ?

\- Oui. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, et la Licorne se demanda ce qu'il devait répondre à ça. Au final, Seiya fut plus rapide que lui et le devança :

« Est-ce que je peux te rejoindre ?

\- Oh, oui absolument, répondit Jabu le plus simplement possible. Grimpe. »

Pégase grimpa avec facilité, et le rejoignit rapidement en haut de sa minuscule tour. Cocasse, comme situation, songea Jabu, la tour et le chevalier qui grimpait pour le rejoindre… Toutefois, il ne fit aucun commentaire et laissa une petite place au nouveau venu. Ils s'accoudèrent à la rambarde, puis observèrent le Sanctuaire en silence.

Il voulait dire quelque-chose. Il voulait parler, il avait l'intention de parler, mais Jabu ne savait pas quoi dire exactement. Il s'était résigné tout à l'heure à lui demander ce qui allait se passer par la suite, mais à présent il n'en avait plus le courage. Il pouvait frapper l'ennemi, se battre contre d'autres chevaliers ou des créatures inconnues, il pouvait endurer des entraînements intensifs, mais demander des comptes à la personne qui venait de l'embrasser… ça, il n'en était pas capable.

Plutôt pathétique.

Ou compréhensif, il n'était pas certain que les autres chevaliers soient capables de faire une chose pareille… Il savait pertinemment que plus de la moitié d'entre eux feraient comme si de rien n'était – avant d'exploser à un moment ou à un autre.

« Tiens, fit soudainement Seiya d'un air surpris, ce n'est pas Shura et Aphrodite là-bas ? »

Jabu hocha la tête, un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Les deux chevaliers n'étaient toujours pas partis visiblement…

« Oui, je les ai aperçus quelques minutes avant que tu n'arrives.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- J'imagine qu'ils le sont… »

Seiya tourna la tête vers lui, surpris.

« Tu imagines ? Ça me paraît pourtant clair. »

La remarque eut le mérite de faire sourire Jabu qui trouva Pégase touchant à ce moment-là, mais l'attrista en même temps. Si pour lui, deux chevaliers qui se tiennent la main étaient ensemble… Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour eux ? Est-ce qu'il allait faire comme si de rien n'était ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait le voir ? Il secoua la tête en se faisant la réflexion qu'il se posait certainement trop de question. Peut-être était-ce à lui d'aborder le sujet, de prendre les choses en main et d'essayer de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il allait pouvoir se passer – ou non.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, et Jabu vit Seiya frissonner alors qu'un léger vent vint souffler dans la petite tour. Forcément, cette andouille semblait être sortie sans prendre conscience qu'il faisait plus froid qu'à l'intérieur… Typique de Pégase en somme.

« Tiens, dit-il en enlevant sa cape, prend ça avant de prendre froid.

\- … tu vas crever de froid toi aussi.

\- Oh, j'ai le corps chaud. »

Seiya fit tout de même la grimace puis, attrapa la cape que lui tendait la Licorne pour la passer non pas autour de lui, mais autours d'eux deux. D'abord surpris, Jabu ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsque son compagnon lui fit un grand sourire, visiblement très fier de son idée.

« Je pense que c'est plus pratique comme ça ! »

Son corps frais contre le sien, il ne répondit pas. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, dans cette tour collé l'un à l'autre comme une moule sur un rocher à regarder le Sanctuaire s'endormir petit à petit. C'était… particulier, comme situation et Jabu était incapable de dire si l'instant était romantique ou non. Il eut pendant un court moment envie de laisser aller contre le corps de Seiya, presque demandeur d'être serré dans ses bras, mais il ne se déconcentra pas. Il devait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire avant que ça en re-dérape : il avait besoin de quelque-chose de concret, d'une véritable idée à laquelle s'accrocher – bonne ou mauvaise. C'est pourquoi il inspira un grand coup, et ferma les yeux pour se donner courage.

« Dis-moi Seiya… commença-t'il ; son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se sentait perdre confiance, je… je voulais savoir…

\- Oui ?

\- … Ce qui s'est passé dans les bains. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Seiya se figea à cette question, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme si il venait de sortir une bêtise. Embarrassé, la Licorne détourna du regard et se mordit la lèvre. Zut, voilà que ça ne se passait pas comme prévu – bien qu'il n'ait rien prévu du tout. Il avait encore perdu une occasion de se taire.

« Hm, je… hésita Seiya. À propos de ça, je voulais m'excuser en fait. Je me suis laissé emporter et… »

Il se tut.

Jabu sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, et il répondit d'une voix plus acide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui me suis fait des idées…

\- Des idées, quelles idées ?

\- J'ai… » Il hésita, l'humiliation montant doucement dans sa poitrine. Pouvait-il avouer ce qu'il ressentait, alors que ce n'était pas réciproque ? Pouvait-il encore ressentir la déception comme pour Saori ? Peut-être serait-ce mieux ainsi : couper le cordon et en finir. C'est pourquoi il reprit : « J'ai cru que je te plaisais, mais c'est un quiproquo stupide. Je ferai mieux d'y aller. »

Il s'apprêta à enlever la cape pour la laisser à Seiya et partir immédiatement, mais deux bras se refermèrent sur lui et l'empêchèrent de s'en aller. Il se retrouva le dos collé contre le torse de son rival, le menton de ce dernier reposant sur son épaule. D'abord surpris, Jabu se figea, son esprit ne parvenant pas à suivre les événements qui se déroulaient.

« Je suis désolé, fit Seiya d'une voix terriblement sérieuse. Je pensais que j'avais été… Quand je te disais que tu me plaisais, c'était la vérité, mais après ça j'ai cru que… que j'étais allé trop loin, et que je m'étais mal comporté.

\- … mal comporté ?

\- Oui. Tu es parti si précipitamment et - »

Jabu le coupa avec un petit rire, ne sachant pas si il devait s'agacer, se désespérer ou se moquer. Il tenta un entre deux, sa voix un peu éraillée par toutes les émotions contradictoires qui l'enveloppaient :

« Shun et Hyoga venaient de nous surprendre… ! Je ne pouvais pas rester.

\- Il n'empêche que… »

Il laissa un silence s'installer, puis après un court instant, voulut reprendre la parole mais Seiya fut plus rapide que lui. Il poussa un profond soupir, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je veux simplement savoir… ce que tu ressens. Moi, je sais que tu me plais, je sais que j'aime t'écouter, passer du temps avec toi, j'aime te regarder et discuter, j'aime te voir t'entraîner et j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus… Et savoir tout ça me suffit. Ce qui s'est passé dans les bains… c'était une erreur parce que tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Le chevalier ne se figea pas : il se tétanisa. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration, déclaration à laquelle il ne s'était absolument pas attendu. Venant de Pégase, il s'était préparé à beaucoup de chose – sans vraiment l'être, il restait l'éternel indécis – mais certainement pas à autant de… tendresse ? Car si une chose était sûre, c'était la sincérité qui dégoulinait de chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles. La gorge serrée, à la fois partagé entre l'envie de l'embrasser, et le besoin de garder une certaine dignité, Jabu posa une main sur le bras de son rival et murmura en se serrant un peu plus contre lui :

« Tu es meilleur en déclaration que ce que j'imaginais… »

Ce n'était pas ma meilleure chose à dire, mais il était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Heureusement, la remarque sembla amuser Seiya, qui pouffa légèrement contre son oreille.

« Je suis plein de surprise, lui répondit-il d'un ton charmeur. Mais… et toi dans tout ça ? Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu ressentais.

\- Je… Tu me plais aussi, j'imagine, parvint à articuler Jabu. Un peu trop à mon goût, mais je peux dire que je… t'apprécie plus que ce que devraient s'apprécier deux camarades chevaliers.

\- Tu veux dire, comme Shura et Aphrodite ? Shun et Hyoga ? Milo et Camus ?

\- … Tu marques un point. »

Cette fois-ci, Seiya rit de façon franche et s'écarta légèrement de lui pour permettre à Jabu de lui faire face. Et, un sourire sur leurs lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. La Licorne sentit son cœur exploser, et il se maudit intérieurement pour ressentir autant d'émotions en si peu de temps. C'était un peu ridicule, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'était pas aux anges à ce moment même. Il pouvait enfin faire un geste obscène à son côté pessimiste et sauter à pieds joints dans les bras de celui qu'il _appréciait énormément_, savourant le baiser avec passion, jusqu'à plaquer son rival – amant, aimé ? – contre les barrières de la tour pour le dominer dans leur embrassade. Il devina Seiya sourire contre ses lèvres, et la cape qui les maintenait au chaud tomba au sol dans un froissement sourd.

Jabu sentit des mains parcourir son dos, jusqu'à descendre vers son fessier et l'agripper du mieux qu'il le pouvait – l'armure n'était pas très pratique – ce qui le fit grogner, aussi bien de surprise que de plaisir. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Seiya en réponse, et le baiser prit rapidement une tournure plus charnelle. Son corps se frottait à celui de son homologue, et bientôt il ne put cacher sa propre érection qui venait buter contre son armure. Il rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, un peu embarrassé de voir son excitation le trahir de la sorte, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Seiya qui se colla un peu plus à lui pour de nouveau joindre ses lèvres aux siennes.

Par tous les dieux, Jabu se sentait perdre pied. Il goûtait avec un appétit qu'il ne reconnaissait son rival, leur langue dansant en un ballet sensuel honteusement agréable. Il n'avait pas embrassé grand monde – si ce n'était un type dans un bar, une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré en mission et un garde qui avait voulu s'attirer les faveurs des chevaliers – mais il savait apprécier un bon baiser.

Et celui-là lui faisait perdre la tête.

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle et plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Jabu sourit doucement, et attira le visage de Seiya pour poser son front contre le sien en un geste tendre. Finalement, Pégase n'était pas aussi grand que ce qu'il avait cru…

« Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, murmura Seiya en souriant.

\- C'est maintenant que ça te préoccupe ? Je crois qu'on n'est plus à ça près.

\- Et un point pour toi. Ça va devenir une compétition ?

\- Ne me tente pas… ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis se remirent à s'embrasser, à la différence cette fois-ci que Seiya passa une main terriblement froide sur la nuque de Jabu, l'armure rendant le contact difficile. Si le contact glacial le fit sursauter, les caresses eurent raison de la fraîcheur et son corps se mit à bouillonner à chaque passage de ses doigts. Il sentait sa peau brûler, son cœur s'accélérer et son érection grandir sous le toucher. Il… Il ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte que Pégase lui faisait autant d'effet, et était maintenant particulièrement embarrassé d'être aussi _réactif_ pour un simple contact. Il se détacha de Seiya pour se racler la gorge, ce dernier l'interrogeant du regard.

« C'est… essaya-t'il d'expliquer. C'est un peu…

\- Oh, pardon, s'empourpra légèrement son rival. Je vais trop loin ?

\- Non ! Enfin… Je pense qu'on peut aller ailleurs. Tu l'as dit, on risque de nous voir et… »

Il marqua un silence, et les deux chevaliers se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant un instant.

« Tu veux… ? lui demanda doucement Seiya les joues rosies. Enfin je veux dire… »

Jabu fut rassuré de voir que ce dernier était aussi embarrassé que lui. Peut-être moins, mais il devinait à sa posture tendue et à son visage rougissant qu'il se posait mille et une question. Certainement les mêmes que lui… Du genre : est-ce qu'ils allaient _vraiment_ aller jusqu'au bout ? Ce n'était pas comme si il avait l'habitude de ce genre de… chose. Pour ne pas dire absolument _pas_.

En fait, il n'avait jamais touché quelqu'un, et n'avait jamais été touché de sa vie, si bien que la perspective de _le faire_ avec Seiya l'inquiétait autant que cela l'excitait.

« On peut déjà aller chez moi, se contenta-t'il de répondre en s'humectant les lèvres. Il fera moins froid… »

Et pourtant les dieux seuls savaient à quel point Seiya lui donnait chaud.

« Je te suis ! »

Ils descendirent de leur tour, main dans la main, les lèvres rougies par leurs baisers et les joues rosées par les émotions qui les traversaient. Jabu sentait son esprit tourner dans tous les sens sans même s'accorder une once de repos, se questionnant à propos de mille et une chose, réfléchissant au fait qu'il n'avait absolument _aucune expérience_, se demandant si Seiya avait déjà fait… Si il avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un – ou comme lui, non ? – même si il se doutait qu'à l'Olympe… Quoi que, Shiryu s'était gentiment moqué à propos d'un dieu qui avait _plus qu'apprécié _Seiya et -

Un baiser sur la tempe le ramena à la réalité, alors que Pégase lui ramenait la cape sur les épaules pour les envelopper tous les deux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu réfléchis trop ?

\- Quoi, ça te change de d'habitude ? rétorqua Jabu avec humour ; bien qu'un peu penaud d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

\- Oh, maintenant _j'ai_ l'habitude. Bientôt tu pourras parler à voix haute que ça ne me surprendrait pas.

\- Je ne suis pas encore _aussi_ atteint que ça.

\- Fait attention, ça arrive plus rapidement que ce qu'on pense ! »

Jabu lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, et Seiya étouffa un petit rire en s'indignant que frapper n'était pas la solution, ce à quoi il rétorqua qu'il était pourtant un fervent partisan du « frapper avant, poser les questions après ». Une petite joute verbale s'en suivis alors qu'ils traversaient tous les deux le Sanctuaire pour arriver un peu à l'écart des Temples, au milieu de petites bâtisses délimitées par des murets de pierre à moitié détruits, ou par quelques piques de bois planté par-ci par-là. L'endroit, situé proche des petites falaises qui surplombaient la mer, faisait office de « quartier des chevaliers ». C'était ici que logeaient les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent qui restaient au Sanctuaire, ou qui devaient y rester durant un certain temps. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas grande monde… Avec Marine et Shaïna, Jabu était l'un des rares à y habiter toute l'année. Oh, il y avait bien sûr les nouveaux chevaliers d'argent des Chiens de Chasse et du Lièvre, mais ils passaient au Sanctuaire seulement entre deux missions, parfois accompagné de leur apprenti respectif ou non.

Quant aux autres, ils leur arrivaient de passer de temps en temps, mais c'était rare…

« Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait des maisons par ici… s'étonna Seiya en regardant autours de lui.

\- Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'elles ont été rénovées, avant on logeait plus bas. Enfin de toute façon, pour le nombre qu'on est… soupira Jabu. Ce ne sont pas les Temples des chevaliers d'or, mais elles sont confortables. »

Maison était un bien grand mot, car les bâtisses avaient le minimum indispensable sans pour autant être immenses. Mais, cela suffisait à Jabu qui, de toute façon, avait toujours vécu dans des lieux plus ou moins salubre. Entre l'orphelinat, la maison de son maître à Oran ou ici, c'était bien au Sanctuaire qu'il était le mieux logé.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez la Licorne, qui ouvrit la porte afin de laisser entrer son invité et alluma la lumière afin d'y voir plus clair.

« Tu ne fermes pas à clé ? Tu n'as pas peur de te faire cambrioler ?

\- Personne d'autres ne vient dans cette partie du Sanctuaire. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il y avait quelque-chose à voler… Oh, à la limite les ustensiles de cuisine. Et encore. »

En effet, la maison était décorée à minima. L'entrée donnait directement dans le salon/salle à manger, où était installé un canapé, une table de cuisine, quelques meubles de rangement, et comme décoration de babioles en tout genre et d'un poster encadré représentant un vieil animé qu'ils avaient l'habitude de regarder quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Jabu vit Seiya sourire en le voyant, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion. La cuisine, ouverte, était seulement délimitée par un plan de travail qui faisait office de bar. Deux autres portes accompagnaient la pièce : l'une menant vers la chambre, et l'autre vers une petite salle de bain entièrement équipée.

C'était amplement suffisant pour Jabu, qui appréciait le petit côté « cocon » que lui offrait la maison, en plus du calme.

« Bon, fait comme chez toi », lui dit-il alors qu'il commençait à se débarrasser des pièces de son armures.

Il sentait le regard de Seiya contra sa peau, mais il prenait un malin plaisir à enlever l'armure lentement, là où il pouvait simplement la faire quitter son corps en un tour de main. Les jambières, les protèges-bras, le plastron… Il observa les pièces s'assembler lentement sur le sol avec satisfaction, jusqu'à former la forme d'une licorne avant de disparaître dans la box. Quand il se retourna, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de toile et d'un juste-corps, Pégase le fixait avec un mélange d'envie et d'hésitation, comme si il n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Il eut un petit blanc, et un léger rire vinrent les secouer tous les deux.

« Sincèrement, avoua Jabu en passant une main derrière son crâne, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment… enfin…

\- De comment commencer ? »

Il hocha la tête et détourna le regard. Il était en zone parfaitement inconnue, et même si il voyait à peu près comme ça pouvait se passer – merci les discussions où des chevaliers d'or saouls s'étendaient sur des sujets et détails dont on n'avait pas forcément envie de connaître – mais il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser pour se lancer.

« Tu sais, rit doucement Seiya, je ne suis pas plus… disons que je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi. Enfin…

\- Tu n'as jamais… ? lui demanda Jabu même si il se doutait de la réponse.

\- … Je… enfin c'est plus compliqué. Disons qu'avec des dieux, les problématiques sont différentes. »

Jabu sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Il ne savait pas si il devait être choqué ou faire une blague à ce sujet tant il était abasourdi. Seiya était décidément… très familier avec les dieux. Ce dernier détourna le regard avec un léger embarras, et Jabu décida de passer outre, se disant que de toute façon ça ne le regardait pas même si… Même si c'était une sacrée information.

« Tu me surprendras tous les jours, avoua-t'il doucement en s'approchant de lui. Enfin, ça ne devrait plus m'étonner.

\- Je te l'ai dit : je suis plein de surprise ! »

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au fait que _niveau performance_, entre un dieu et lui, il y allait avoir une grosse différence. Et ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en préoccuper. Il n'était pas un pro des relations, mais ça avait son importance n'est-ce pas ? Il s'assombrit légèrement en se disant qu'il ne sera _jamais_ à la hauteur d'une divinité et venait à se demander si ça n'allait pas jouer dans ce qu'il pouvait construire avec Seiya. Pégase avait côtoyé les _dieux_, il n'était pas grand-chose à leur côté.

Seiya dut s'apercevoir de son changement d'humeur, car il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser sur le front et le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu sais… commença-t'il un peu maladroitement, il n'y a que toi que je veux. »

Le chevalier de Licorne sentit ses joues chauffer pour la il-ne-savait-trop-combientième fois de la journée et répondit à son accolade en se serrant contre lui, ses bras passés autours de sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux et, sans trop savoir pourquoi il se surprit à répondre :

« Je sais. »

**Et avant que Seiya ne puisse rétorquer, il l'embrassa.** Il avait répondu instinctivement, mais il ne souhaitait pas continuer la conversation de peur de sortir d'autres bêtises et de gâcher le moment. Heureusement, Pégase répondit immédiatement à son baiser, avant de le guider vers _sa_ chambre pour l'allonger sur _son_ lit. Jabu se laissa faire avec plaisir, bien qu'intimidé, et noua timidement ses jambes autours de ses hanches afin de rechercher plus de contact. Coincé entre son matelas et le corps de Seiya, il laissa son instinct le guider dans ce baiser qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il était un peu angoissé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir mille et un sentiment lui tirailler le ventre alors que son amant passait une main dans ses cheveux, sa langue caressant la sienne avec une douceur exacerbée. Soudain, un léger mouvement de bassin le fit gémir malgré lui, et il rompit le baiser pour balancer sa tête en arrière alors que Seiya passait ses mains sous son haut et pour le caresser avec une envie non-dissimulée.

Il sentait ses mains parcourir son torse, ses côtes, ses hanches avant de venir gentiment se glisser sous son pantalon. À ce geste, Jabu se crispa légèrement et Seiya stoppa tout mouvement.

« Ça va ? lui demanda-t'il doucement.

\- Ça va… souffla la Licorne en papillonnant des yeux. C'est simplement que…

\- On peut ne pas aller jusqu'au bout tu sais. »

Jabu eut une hésitation, et fixa le regard empli de tendresse de son homologue. Il était effectivement angoissé à l'idée d'aller « jusqu'au bout », mais était embêté à l'idée de ne pas donner à Seiya ce qu'il voulait – mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement ? Cependant, son regard amoureux et son léger sourire le rassura.

« Je préfère qu'on y aille… petit à petit ? finit-il par répondre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Dis-moi si jamais quelque-chose ne va pas, et je m'arrête immédiatement d'accord ?

\- D'accord. »

Ils reprirent leur baiser, et cette fois-ci les mains de Seiya restèrent sur son torse pour le caresser et le taquiner gentiment. Il s'amusait à effleurer la peau sans vraiment la toucher, à le frôler de la pulpe de ses doigts, le faisant frissonner sous ses caresses légères sans chercher à aller plus loin. Ses baisers lui faisaient tourner la tête, tantôt sa bouche quittant la sienne pour traîner sur sa nuque, d'autre fois pour venir lui mordiller une oreille avant de retourner lui dévorer les lèvres. Si Jabu pouvait clairement sentir son érection caresser la sienne avec une exaltation presque honteuse, Seiya ne fit pas plus que donner quelques petits coups de bassins pour les faire frotter l'une contre l'autre, lui arrachant des soupirs d'aises et quelques gémissements doux.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser de cette manière, avec douceur et sans précipitation. Ce fut finalement Jabu qui amorça le premier geste, en glissant timidement ses doigts sous l'élastique du pantalon sans pour autant aller plus loin.

« Je peux… te toucher ? » murmura-t'il entre ses lèvres.

Seiya sourit franchement, et lui répondit d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Tout autant que tu veux… »

Il continua donc son avancée, et effleura le sexe tendu de Pégase du bout des doigts, le caressant à peine de la pulpe de sa peau. Puis des doigts, il passa à la paume de sa main, et attrapa doucement son érection pour commencer à faire de lents va-et-vient, grisé par l'envie qui grandissait et les grognements de Seiya contre ses lèvres. Il sentait qu'il lui faisait plaisir, et un petit sentiment de fierté l'envahi au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait son sexe grandir entre sa main. Soudain, une poigne se referma sur son poignet et il releva la tête avec surprise.

« Laisse-moi te caresser aussi, gronda Seiya contre son oreille. Laisse-moi te faire jouir. »

Jabu vira au rouge tomate, avant de lui répondre un « oui » à mi-voix, profondément excité mais aussi terriblement anxieux. Toutefois, son anxiété disparue bien rapidement lorsque Seiya attrapa sa main et colla leur sexe l'un contre l'autre pour se caresser mutuellement, accompagné de mouvement de hanche et de mains. Si la fraîcheur de sa paume le surpris, le plaisir qui l'envahit le fit soupirer et gémir un peu plus fort. Sa main libre s'accrocha à la nuque de son amant, et il l'attira à lui pour l'entraîner dans un baiser plus fougueux, plus maladroit, espérant dissimuler les sons embarrassants qu'il produisait. La poigne se fit plus forte, et il glapit de surprise et de plaisir. Son souffle devint rapidement erratique, et son esprit s'embruma alors qu'il se sentait au bord de l'explosion. Il n'entendait qu'à moitié les encouragements de Seiya au creux de son oreille, tout son être entièrement concentré sur les sensations qu'il ressentait à ce moment même. C'était… bien plus intense que les plaisirs solitaires qu'il avait pu s'offrir, bien plus agréable, bien plus puissant… !

Et bien plus rapide.

Il poussa un râle étouffé, alors qu'il se sentait se libérer contre son ventre. Essoufflé, il papillonna des yeux et inspira un grand coup, le corps étalé sur son matelas, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait jouit bien avant Seiya et qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de se déshabiller. Ce n'était pas possible, il s'était couvert de ridicule – en plus de… ! Mortifié, il balbutia des excuses sans queue ni tête, ce à quoi Seiya répondit par un rire.

« C'est normal, s'amusa-t-il. Entre nous, je suis content de voir que je te fais _autant_ d'effet…

\- … Imbécile, balbutia Jabu. Mais tu n'as pas…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas me tuer.

\- … Je peux essayer quelque-chose ?

\- Eh bien… Oui ? »

La Licorne ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça, sans rien faire. Non seulement parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir jouit aussi vite, mais aussi parce qu'il avait une certaine fierté – et qu'il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui aussi lui faire plaisir. Il posa donc une main timide sur son torse, puis le fit reculer et l'installa de façon à ce qu'il soit assis sur le lit, puis il se plaça à genoux entre ses jambes, son visage juste devant le sexe de Seiya.

Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment il allait s'y prendre, mais il voulait lui prouver qu'il en était capable. Il déglutit doucement, un peu stressé, et approcha ses lèvres du membre de son amant.

« Jabu, tu n'es pas – hm. »

Pégase ne finit pas sa phrase, Jabu venait d'embrasser son sexe avec une certaine hésitation. Il recommença une fois, deux fois, puis il sentit qu'on lui passait une main dans les cheveux, alors il réitéra son mouvement et y joignit un petit coup de langue timide. Puis un deuxième. Puis un troisième. Enfin, il entoura l'érection de sa bouche et commença à lécher lentement l'extrémité avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, ses mains ayant attrapées la base afin de le maintenir plus facilement contre ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable, et il se surprit à apprécier sentir pulser le membre de son amant contre sa langue et les caresses s'intensifier sur sa tête. Il s'éloigna un instant, puis inspira légèrement avant d'avaler son sexe, caressant de sa langue toute sa longueur alors qu'il le sentait s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans sa gorge.

Il continua son manège pendant un moment, alternant entre les baisers, les va-et-vient et caresses. Il ne parvenait pas à prendre l'ensemble du membre, de crainte de régurgiter mais il compensait en faisait parcourir sa langue de la base jusqu'à l'extrémité, suçotant son gland en prenant garde de ne pas l'effleurer avec ses dents. Il entendait gémir et gronder Seiya au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait sa douce torture, la poigne sur ses cheveux tirant légèrement lorsqu'il l'engloutissait à moitié. Au bout d'un moment, un goût doux-amer, presque salé, se fit sentir sur sa langue et Seiya siffla.

« Jabu, je vais… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car Jabu enfonça son sexe un peu plus profondément au fond de sa gorge, avant de remonter doucement tout en jouant de sa langue. Soudain, il le sentit jouir dans sa bouche, une substance peu plaisante venant se déverser contre son palais. Il se retira et se força à avaler, un peu dérangé par l'étrange sensation et le goût légèrement amer qui lui restait en bouche. Un silence ponctua cette scène, et il pinça des lèvres.

« Ce n'est… pas très bon, avoua-t'il au bout d'un moment une petite grimace sur le visage.

\- Tu as avalé ? s'étonna sérieusement Seiya.

\- … Oui. »

Il eut un second moment de silence. Puis, Seiya se mit à rire doucement, provoquant une certaine incompréhension chez Jabu, qui avait dû mal à voir ce qu'il y avait d'aussi drôle. Il avait… fait ce qu'il fallait, n'est-ce pas ? Il eut sa réponse lorsque Pégase l'attira vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, son corps toujours secoué par un petit rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, bougonna-t'il ; l'esprit encore un peu vaporeux.

\- Rien, je t'assure que ce n'est rien. Je me disais juste que je t'adorais. »

Jabu souffla, ne sachant toujours pas comment réagir face à ces démonstrations d'affection et colla sa tête contre son torse pour profiter de l'instant. Il se sentait comme somnolent, mais soudain le souvenir de l'état de ses vêtements lui revint en mémoire – il ne pouvait décemment pas s'endormir comme ça.

« Hm, on ne peut pas garder ces vêtements…

\- Effectivement, sourit Pégase. Je t'avoue que je tombe de sommeil, on s'en occupe demain ?

\- Je ne comptais pas faire une lessive en pleine nuit, » s'amusa-t'il.

Sur ces mots, ils se déshabillèrent et balancèrent leur tenue dans un coin de la pièce avant de se faufiler sous les draps. Jabu se fichait bien de laisser ses vêtements par terre, et même si l'envie de prendre une douche lui vint en tête, il n'eut pas le courage de sortir du lit pour filer dans la salle de bain. Il avait quand même passé une bonne partie de la soirée dans les thermes, et Seiya l'avait attrapé par la taille pour le serrer contre lui, l'empêchant ainsi de s'en aller. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'amusait à l'embrasser dans le creux de la nuque, le chatouillant terriblement.

« Tu me chatouilles… ! » chuchota Jabu avec un léger rire.

Ils chahutèrent gentiment quelques minutes comme un vieux couple un peu niait avant de commencer à s'enfoncer dans le sommeil, les deux chevaliers lovés l'un contre l'autre. La joue collée contre le torse de Seiya, le chevalier songea au fait que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps déjà, il se sentait réellement apaisé avec lui-même.

Il ferma doucement les yeux et, bercé par la respiration de son amant, finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Dernier blabla :_

_Aie aie aie, je vous avoue que j'ai ré-écrit la dernière scène plusieurs fois. Jabu a tellement peur de blesser les autres/de ne pas répondre à leurs attentes qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il veut, ce qui rend ce genre de scène... un peu difficile. Heureusement, Seiya est là pour s'assurer que tout va bien et que Jabu ne se force pas. Enfin monsieur est un peu simplet parfois, ce qui ne va pas toujours arranger Jabu dans leur relation... tout en l'aidant. _

_Vous verrez bien pour la suite. _

_Oui parce que forcément, il y aura du drama. Pas grand chose hein, on reste sur de la romance, maiiis je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de torturer cette pauvre Licorne. Désolée pour ça._

_Je pense avoir tout dit..._

_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, je commence à avoir pas mal de travail sur les bras (et forcément, je n'ai pas de vacance. Bah non, ce n'est pas drôle sinon). Du coup... J'essaye d'être le plus régulière possible, mais je ne vous promet rien. _

_Sur ce, je vous fais des bisous et on se dit à la prochaine! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir bonsoir!_

_Pardonnez-moi pour cet immense retard, mais j'avais une quantité tout bonnement astronomique de travail... J'avais très peu de temps pour écrire, et je n'avais pas le courage de corriger ce chapitre avec tous ces dossiers à rendre. Mais à présent, en ces temps de confinements, me voilà de retour! (Pour vous jouer un... Non, stop.) _

_D'autant plus que - alors vous allez rire - cet """"OS"""" ne fera pas 6 chapitre, mais bien 7. Enfin, je ne sais pas exactement car je dois encore écrire le numéro 6 mais... Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que cela va devenir une fic à rallonge. Désolée pour ça. _

_Je prends un petit temps pour vous remercier pour vos retours sur cet écrit, ça me fait diablement plaisir...! Laissez-moi répondre aux guests, et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. _

_Milkagirl : Bien sûr que je connais ! J'y joue depuis un certain temps d'ailleurs, et même si on a eu affaire à pas mal de bug ces dernières semaines (kof kof on ne va rien dire), j'aime beaucoup y jouer. En tout cas, voici enfin les réponses à tes questions... ! (Oui, j'aime beaucoup l'idée qu'Aphrodite ait aimé Evil Saga a une époque). Seiya ne laissera jamais tomber Jabu, je peux te rassurer là-dessus. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre répond à tes attentes... Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot !_

_de passage : Eh bien, je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies cette histoire. Désolée pour le retard, mais voici la suite... En tout cas merci à toi pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! _

_ShaSei : Aie aie aie, tu me fais rougir... Seiya est assez complexe a écrire, je dois avouer qu'il est parfois difficile de l'imaginer mature à ce point. Mais... J'aime le voir de cette manière, plus profond que ce qu'on peut voir d'habitude. Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère que ça pourra te passer le temps en ces moments de confinement. Merci à toi !_

* * *

4 - La guerre ne meurt jamais.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine depuis « l'incident des thermes », soit plus d'une semaine que Jabu menait une relation plus qu'amicale avec Seiya. Si ils avaient décidé de rester discret et de faire comme si de rien n'était en compagnie des autres chevaliers, ils n'avaient pas pu échapper à Shun et Hyoga qui avaient vite compris pourquoi leur camarade n'était pas rentré dormir la nuit qui avait suivi leur discussion. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que les deux chevaliers équins avaient enfin passé le cap…

Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient tous deux gardé le silence, bien que Jabu trouvait qu'ils s'amusaient peut-être un peu trop de la situation. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne leur avait posé de question, et lorsqu'ils avaient obtenu la réponse tant attendue, ils s'étaient simplement contentés de leur expliquer que « ce n'était pas trop tôt » et qu'ils « avaient intérêt de ne pas faire n'importe quoi ». Enfin, la dernière remarque avait paru plus adressée à Seiya qu'à Jabu… Shiryu lui, qui était revenu de Chine entre temps, se contentait simplement de lancer des regards curieux vers eux lorsqu'ils venaient à se chamailler en public. Oh, bien sûr il avait dû deviner la raison pour laquelle Seiya et Jabu ne semblaient pas se quitter d'une semelle, mais il n'avait encore rien dit.

Quant aux autres chevaliers… Les deux s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que s'ils voulaient avoir la paix, il valait peut-être mieux garder le silence et rester un minimum discret. Pour le chevalier de la Licorne, la moitié n'en aurait strictement rien à faire et ne s'en préoccuperait pas, mais pour l'autre moitié… Il devait avouer qu'il craignait un peu le moment où Milo l'apprendrait – car malheureusement, rien ne restait secret très longtemps dans ce Sanctuaire. Mais, pour le moment, il avait décidé de mettre ça dans un coin de sa tête et de rester sur son petit nuage en compagnie de son amant, se fichant bien de ce que pourrait penser les autres.

Ils profitaient du moindre petit instant passé à deux, comme à la manière d'un jeune couple fraîchement marié et qui appréciait leur noce. Enfin même si le Sanctuaire était agréable, il y avait des endroits plus appropriés pour un voyage de noce… Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de s'amuser – et de parfois tirer dangereusement sur la corde en s'embrassant un peu partout sans vérifier que des gardes ou des domestiques ne se trouvent dans le coin. Le nombre de fou-rire qui avait suivi alors qu'ils avaient failli se faire surprendre… à croire qu'ils aimaient jouer avec le feu.

Mais, les deux chevaliers ne s'en préoccupaient pas vraiment pour le moment – enfin Seiya, plus que Jabu qui gardait une certaine réserve – et chérissaient leur marque d'affection et leur discussion en tout genre, en public ou non, dehors ou à l'intérieur… comme par exemple dans la bibliothèque. Si Pégase était toujours aussi fougueux, il était aussi parfois d'excellents conseils et réussissait toujours à le rassurer – là où Jabu avait un don pour calmer les ardeurs et les sursauts d'énergie de son amant.

Ils se complétaient surprenamment bien.

Ce jour-là, assis en compagnie de Seiya dans la bibliothèque du Grand Pope, Jabu essayait de lui faire entendre raison sur le fait que _non_, il n'allait pas laisser le petit Sôma et le reste de ses apprentis seuls cet après-midi, surtout sachant que Shion n'allait pas tarder à leur désigner une armure et un maître. Les yeux plissés, le menton posé sur sa main et une mine légèrement fermée, il faisait mine de lire son document alors qu'il lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas particulièrement d'accord avec lui.

« Tu devrais essayer de leur laisser un peu d'autonomie, s'amusa doucement Seiya en lui caressant la joue. Ils partiront bientôt pour s'entraîner afin d'obtenir une amure, je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux de montrer qu'ils peuvent s'entraîner seuls.

\- Oui, mais si l'un d'entre eux faisait n'importe quoi et se blessait ? Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls, ce ne serait pas responsable. »

Ils faisaient du tri dans de vieux documents administratifs du Sanctuaire. Ce n'était pas très agréable, mais le pauvre Shion était tellement occupé qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire le quart de ce qu'il voulait faire, et les deux chevaliers lui avaient proposé son aide – à son grand soulagement. C'était donc pour ça qu'ils étaient coincés dans la bibliothèque depuis plusieurs heures ce matin, ils commençaient à avoir l'impression de ne pas avancer. C'était en retrouvant de vieux rapports sur des entraînements d'apprentis que le sujet était venu sur le tapis, et ils avaient commencé à discuter du futur de son petit groupe.

« C'est normal pour un chevalier de se blesser… Les sur-protéger ne leur servira pas.

\- Je ne les sur-protège pas, rétorqua Jabu avec une certaine mauvaise foi.

\- … Ah ? »

Seiya avait haussé un sourcil d'un air amusé, et Jabu comprit qu'il ne le croyait absolument pas. Certes, peut-être qu'il couvait un peu trop ses apprentis, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour… En fait, il avait peut-être raison. Il avait toujours été très présent pour ses apprentis, et même si il l'avait été moins ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux. Bien sûr, il avait appris à masquer cette inquiétude derrière un faux-semblant de sévérité, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était assez regardant sur leur bien-être et leur santé.

Et dire que Seiya l'avait démasqué en même pas quelques semaines… Il était un piètre acteur. Il fit la moue, plus pour la forme que pour le fond, et son amant explosa de rire devant son air dépité.

« Aide-moi à trier cette caisse au lieu de te moquer, bougonna-t-il en se relevant ; un paquet de document dans les mains.

\- Je t'aide je t'aide… »

Mais, au lieu de l'aider, il l'attira à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, et Jabu se retrouva assis sur ses genoux avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire « ouf ». Surprenamment, il ne le repoussa absolument pas. Au contraire, il déposa son paquet de documents sur la table et passa ses bras autours de ses épaules pour approfondir le baiser, avant de se détacher et de se moquer de Seiya :

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi on n'avance pas plus que ça…

\- Et tu t'en plains ?

\- Hm, pas spécialement. »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se coller de nouveau l'un à l'autre, le chevalier de la Licorne désireux de laisser cette foutue paperasse pour profiter _encore plus_ de son Pégase, un bruit de porte les fit sursauter. Ils se séparèrent lentement – Jabu se remettant debout et reprenant en main ses dossiers pour faire mine de les trier et Seiya soudainement captivé par la pile devant lui – mais ils se détendirent en voyant que ce n'était que Shiryu qui venait d'entrer, un livre à la main.

« Oh, bonjour, les salua-t'il d'un signe de la main. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici si tôt ?

\- Travail pour le Pope ! répondit Seiya en agitant un papier. On fait du tri, mais je dois dire que j'ai l'impression de vider le tonneau des Danaïdes…

\- Incroyable, tu as donc de la culture générale ! s'exclama Jabu en se moquant.

\- Je suis sûr que j'en sais plus que toi…

\- Je demande à voir. »

Seiya voulut se jeter sur lui, mais Jabu l'arrêta d'un geste en pointant Shiryu du doigt qui s'était éloigné pour ranger le livre non-loin d'eux, pas plus intéressé par leur bêtise que ça. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait être un minimum discret, mais Pégase semblait oublier cette règle une fois sur deux – ce qui pouvait être amusant parfois, mais d'autre fois… Il se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où ils avaient cru se faire attraper par Shion, un soir alors qu'ils traînaient dans le Palais du Pope. Et non pas que Shion interdisait les relations entre chevaliers, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il apprécierait d'en voir deux fricoter juste en face de son bureau, à la vue de tous.

Et se faire disputer par leur Grand Pope était la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient. C'était un coup à se retrouver de corvée de nettoyage pendant une semaine.

« Au fait, demanda Shiryu en se tournant vers eux, Saori est repartie sur l'Olympe ? Vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Oh, répondit rapidement Jabu, je crois qu'elle avait des choses à régler. Je n'en sais pas plus, d'après Milo seul Shion est au courant du pourquoi du comment.

\- Je vois… Les dieux ne nous laisseront jamais tranquille hein. »

Il avait soupiré cette dernière phrase, la mine un peu sombre. Jabu s'en voulut de ne pas lui donner plus d'information et de pouvoir le rassurer, mais… Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'étaler son histoire de blessure dans tout le Sanctuaire. Si certains chevaliers d'or savaient qu'il n'avait jamais totalement récupéré, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de tout le monde. Ainsi, seuls Shion, Milo et Seiya avaient été mis au courant de la raison du départ d'Athéna. Mais, en voyant le regard douloureux de Shiryu, il fit un pas en avant pour lui révéler ce qu'il en était et essayer de le rassurer, mais Seiya l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son épaule, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sais, fit Pégase à son ami, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas grand-chose. Sinon elle nous aurait pris avec elle, ou au moins un chevalier d'or… On a signé tout un tas de traités, et même si ce sont des enfants pourris gâtés vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années, ils ne sont pas du genre à mentir. Zeus a été très clair avec eux…

\- Hm, tu as sûrement raison. J'imagine que je m'inquiète trop.

\- C'est ton petit côté philanthrope qui ressort. »

L'échange eut le mérite de faire sourire Shiryu, et Jabu sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Il savait, que ça avait été difficile pour les chevaliers divins de rester aussi longtemps sur l'Olympe, et il n'avait pas envie de leur retourner le couteau dans la plaie, surtout pour quelque-chose d'aussi secondaire. Il poussa un léger soupir, et retourna à ses documents. Enfin, ce n'était pas la peine de se torturer l'esprit avec ça… Au moins, leur ami semblait avoir abandonné son air sombre, et portait un petit regard amusé sur les deux chevaliers.

« Au fait, sourit soudainement le chevalier du Dragon, félicitation pour vous deux. »

Jabu et Seiya s'échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Félicitation ?

\- Pour votre mise en couple. À moins que je ne me trompe ?

\- Ah ! Non, mais… » Jabu hésita, avant de lui demander : « tu l'as deviné ?

\- Disons qu'on peut se poser des questions quant à la raison pour laquelle Seiya passe toutes ses nuits chez toi… » déclara-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Le pauvre chevalier de la Licorne se retrouva à court de mot, les joues rougissants alors qu'il assimilait le sous-entendu. Ils étaient si peu discret que ça ? Voilà qui était problématique, ou du moins il allait devoir revoir sa définition de discrétion. Toutefois, il était étonnant de voir que Shiryu avait deviné simplement grâce à une histoire d'absence, et il venait à se demander si certains chevaliers divins n'avaient pas vendu la mèche… Quoi que le Dragon avait toujours été très perspicace, et en plus de bien connaître Seiya, il était logique pour lui d'être au courant de la situation de son ami.

Tout de même un peu mal à l'aise, il décida de ne rien répondre et se contenta de se racler la gorge, se disant que ce n'était pas tout à fait nécessaire d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, surtout que la situation était un peu… _différente_. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur son Pégase qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter sur la situation pour faire du bruit…

« Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ? fit semblant de s'indigner Seiya.

\- Moi ? Rien du tout… se défendit immédiatement Shiryu en prenant place sur une chaise. Je trouve ça bien, au contraire ! C'est normal pour un couple. Je suis bien content de vous voir ensemble.

\- J'espère que tu n'essayes pas de nous comparer à Shun et Hyoga. On est bien différent de ces deux dépravés.

\- Oui, je te rappelle que Shun disait la même chose à propos des dieux avant. »

Jabu préféra s'éloigner un peu avant que Seiya ne l'attrape pour lui demander de l'aider dans cette joute verbale bon enfant. Il savait que les deux chevaliers se taquinaient, mais lui n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de… _ça_ devant Shiryu. Surtout que ce dernier avait souligné un petit problème qui commençait doucement à ronger le chevalier de la Licorne.

Quoi qu'il crût, ils ne faisaient _rien_ de particulier, pour ce qui était de la question d'ordre _intime_.

Bien sûr, ils discutaient longuement, se câlinaient, s'embrassaient… Mais n'allaient jamais plus loin. Seiya avait parfois amorcé des gestes, mais Jabu l'avait toujours arrêté, si bien qu'ils n'avaient plus rien essayé depuis le fameux soir. Jabu bloquait et ça le frustrait autant que ça l'attristait. Il voyait bien que Seiya en avait envie, mais lui n'arrivait pas à passer le cap. À chaque-fois il se figeait, ou se mettait à angoisser à l'idée de ne pas réussir, ne pas assurer, de ne pas… Il se posait beaucoup trop de question en fait. Il le savait, mais il avait du mal à passer outre. Est-ce qu'il allait assurer ? Est-ce qu'il allait avoir mal – ou est-ce qu'il risquerait de faire mal ? Beaucoup de d'interrogations tournaient dans son esprit. Trop certainement.

Et ça l'agaçait.

Il avait réussi à faire comprendre à Pégase – à demi-mot – que la situation était… un peu étrange, mais ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et que ce n'était pas grave, avant de changer de sujet aussitôt. Pourtant Jabu voyait, il sentait que Seiya voulait plus. Il sentait son regard sur lui lorsqu'il s'entraînait dans l'arène, il sentait qu'il le dévorait des yeux quand il en avait l'occasion, il _sentait_ lors de ses câlins qu'il en avait profondément envie.

Mais Jabu n'y arrivait pas, et l'idée de ne pas être capable de faire plaisir à son partenaire le frustrait.

Il avait besoin de conseil, mais ne savait pas demander à qui. Milo ? Il allait tergiverser pendant une éternité avant de l'aider sur son petit problème. Aphrodite ? Il n'était pas encore suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour lui parler de ce genre de chose – même si il savait que le chevalier pourrait l'aider. Mû ? Il ne savait pas si il pourrait l'aider ou non. Même chose pour Marine… Et ce n'était même pas imaginable pour les autres chevaliers. Il n'était pas assez proche d'eux, et se voyait mal débarquer dans leur Temple pour leur demander des conseils sur des histoires de coucheries.

Hyoga et Shun peut-être ?

C'était une possibilité, mais Jabu avait quand même un peu d'appréhension à l'idée d'aller les voir pour _ça_… Ils risqueraient d'en parler à Seiya, et pour le moment il voulait essayer de régler ça seul – sachant que le problème venait de lui, et non de son amant.

Soudain, une idée perça dans son esprit. Il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui il allait pouvoir demander, sans qu'il ne l'ébruite ou ne risque de tourner autour du pot sans jamais l'aider… Il poussa un soupir, et se dit qu'il irait voir cette personne à un moment de la journée.

Mais pour le moment, il devait avancer le tri.

« Dites, déclara-t'il aux deux autres chevaliers, au lieu de vous lancer des piques sur un sujet plus que douteux, vous ne voulez pas m'aider à finir le tri ? Parce que sinon, on en a pour la semaine si on avance comme ça.

\- Chef oui chef, répondit joyeusement Seiya. Shiryu, tu nous donnes un coup de main ?

\- Je n'ai rien à faire donc, pourquoi pas ? Il faut faire quoi exactement ? »

* * *

La nuit tomba lorsque le dernier document fut rangé dans sa caisse. Eux qui pensaient que ce tri allait leur prendre plusieurs jours, ils avaient réussi à finir plutôt rapidement, et avaient même eu la possibilité de faire une pause déjeuner. Même si Shiryu avait dû les abandonner en fin d'après-midi pour rejoindre Shura qui lui avait proposé un entraînement, ils avaient rapidement avancé et avaient _enfin_ terminé ce tri qui allait certainement les hanter pendant un certain moment. Ils finissaient de ranger les cartons afin de les ranger dans les archives, quand Mû fit irruption dans la bibliothèque.

« Ah, Seiya, je te cherchais, déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'eux ; les saluant d'un signe de tête. Et bonsoir Jabu.

\- Ah ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais venir me voir avec ton armure s'il-te-plaît ? J'aimerais m'en occuper, c'est la seule que je n'ai pas encore inspectée…

\- Je finis de ranger ça et j'arrive ! » répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Jabu et de lui demander à voix basse : « ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout, s'amusa le chevalier de la Licorne. Je ne comptais pas t'enchaîner tu sais.

\- Oh, je pense que ça peut-être une perspective intéressante… »

Et s'en suivit un clin d'œil suggestif, que Jabu s'efforça de répondre par un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Si Mû haussa un sourcil devant la scène, il ne fit aucune réflexion et les aida même à transporter les cartons de documents dans la réserve à l'aide de ses pouvoirs télékinétiques. Une fois l'ensemble de leur travail rangé, ils purent quitter cette bibliothèque qui commençait à leur donner mal à la tête.

« On se voit plus tard », le salua Seiya d'un signe de la main avant de suivre Mû hors du Palais du Pope.

Et Jabu se retrouva seul.

Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il devait faire, puis soupira en songeant que c'était peut-être une bonne opportunité pour aller demander des conseils… À cette heure-ci, la plupart des chevaliers d'or étaient soit dans leur Temple, soit encore au terrain d'entraînement – ou encore en mission pour les absents. Il avait donc de forte de chance de le trouver chez, et il l'espérait : seul. Dans le pire des cas, il trouverait une raison avant de se carapater le plus rapidement possible… Il poussa un soupir, puis sortit du Palais pour se diriger vers les douze Maisons. Il descendit les marches d'un pas lent quand soudain, à peine arrivé devant la Maison d'Aphrodite, il vit Ikki y sortir, les mains dans les poches et l'air toujours aussi morose. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu, les yeux fixés sur un point que la Licorne ne pouvait voir et les sourcils froncés.

« Ikki ? l'interpella Jabu avec un certain étonnement. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Cela faisait plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu au Sanctuaire, et même si Shun lui avait dit qu'il était parti se refaire une santé sur l'Île de la Reine Morte (un oxymore selon lui, mais on parlait du chevalier Phénix), il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu. Seiya lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la grande forme à cause de leur séjour sur l'Olympe, mais il devait reconnaître que des cinq, c'était lui qui semblait le plus souffrir…

Ikki s'arrêta, posa son regard sur lui et marmonna avec acrimonie :

« Quoi, je n'ai plus le droit de me balader dans le Sanctuaire à présent ? »

Surpris, Jabu ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avoir un très léger mouvement de recul devant l'agressivité de son camarade. Le Phénix dut se sentir coupable, car il reprit d'un air un peu plus calme avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole :

« Je vais voir Shion.

\- Oh, je vois… eh bien… »

Un silence embarrassant prit place entre les deux chevaliers. La Licorne le dévisageait d'un air préoccupé, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait dire pour essayer de briser la glace, tandis qu'Ikki se contentait d'attendre tout en manifestant quelques signes d'impatiences. Jabu le voyait bien : il n'était clairement pas au top de sa forme. Des cernes plombaient son visage et les commissures de ses lèvres étaient tirées en une légère grimace indescriptible. Mais ce qui était le plus frappant, c'était la tristesse et la fatigue qui se reflétaient dans le fond de ses pupilles. Quelque-chose peinait profondément le chevalier, et il vint à se demander si ce n'était pas en rapport avec le « pilier » dont lui avait parlé Seiya. Son Pégase ne lui avait pas donné plus de détails que ça, et lui-même n'avait pas osé poser plus de questions, mais il devait admettre qu'il était aussi curieux qu'inquiet.

Le temps d'attente agaça visiblement son confrère, car il claqua sa langue contre son palais pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Tu as fini de me regarder comme ça ? gronda-t-il en faisant mine de s'éloigner. Oui, je t'en veux encore pour avoir frappé et insulté Shun quand il était gamin, oui il m'a déjà engueulé à ce sujet, non je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'est ça que tu voulais savoir ?

\- Heu, non, enfin… En fait je voulais te demander si ça allait », bredouilla Jabu.

Il vit Ikki se tendre, puis le regarder comme si il venait de lui pousser des antennes. Visiblement surpris, il ne répondit rien, à tel point que la Licorne se demanda si il n'avait pas fait ne bourde ou… Le chevalier divin ferma les yeux, puis poussa un profond soupir.

« … Ça va, finit-il par maugréer d'une voix un peu plus calme. Juste… Bah, rien de grave.

\- … Je vois. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, et un petit malaise l'accompagna. Non, Jabu ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Il aurait voulu aider son confrère, mais… Non seulement il n'avait jamais été très proche de lui – si ce n'était de ses poings lorsqu'il se faisait prendre en train d'embêter Shun autrefois – mais en plus on parlait d'Ikki. Même son frère adoré était incapable de lui tirer les vers du nez pour ainsi dire, si bien que ce n'était même pas la peine pour lui d'essayer. Et puis il avait autre-chose à faire que de discuter avec un mur pas des plus agréables…

Même s'il avait d'excellente raison d'être de mauvaise humeur.

« Bon, je vais voir Shion, finit par dire Ikki en s'éloignant. À la prochaine. »

Il fit un vague signe de la main, puis s'en alla sans même prendre le temps d'écouter le salut de Jabu. Un peu décontenancé, ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner vers le Palais sans rien dire, à la fois soulagé – il n'avait jamais été à l'aise en sa compagnie, il devait le reconnaître – et attristé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus que ça. Il poussa un soupir, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en s'auto-persuadant que cette histoire ne le regardait certainement pas. Bien sûr, il en toucherait deux mots à Seiya après sa… visite, mais pour le moment il devait se concentrer sur autre chose.

Il reprit donc sa descente, passa la Maison d'Aphrodite qui était vide et s'avança d'un pas un peu hésitant vers celle du Verseau. La nuit commençait à tomber petit à petit, et il put voir avec soulagement que cette dernière était allumée.

Camus était visiblement chez lui.

Jabu inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, puis entra dans le Temple avant de se diriger vers les quartiers privés pour y trouver le chevalier d'or assis dans son fauteuil, un livre à la main. Le chevalier de la Licorne toqua timidement à la porte, de sorte que Camus relève la tête. Si ce dernier eut un regard surpris en le voyant ainsi débarquer chez lui, il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de le salua poliment.

« Bonsoir Jabu, lui dit-il sans pour autant poser son livre. Que me vaut ta visite ?

\- Eh bien… Est-ce que je peux te prendre un peu de ton temps s'il-te-plaît ? »

Le chevalier lui répondit positivement, puis l'invita à venir le rejoindre. Jabu souffla doucement alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon impeccablement rangé. Pourquoi Camus à l'instar de Milo ou de son disciple et son amant ? Tout simplement parce qu'il savait ce dernier discret et savait aller droit au but lorsqu'on lui demandait quelque-chose, comme un renseignement. Pas de questions insistantes, pas de remarques désobligeantes, il pouvait se montrer aidant lorsque la personne en face était correcte avec lui. Et le jeune homme pouvait se féliciter de faire partie – en plus de Hyoga et Milo – des rares personnes à pouvoir discuter et passer du temps avec lui sans risquer de se heurter à un mur de glace.

Cependant, le type de conversation qu'ils allaient avoir allait être… délicat. Il avait beau bien connaître Camus, à force de passer des soirées avec lui en compagnie de Milo, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de l'anxiété.

De toute façon, qui ne serait pas angoissé ?

« J'aurai… besoin de tes conseils, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête ; se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Sur un sujet un peu particulier.

\- Eh bien, je t'écoute. Pour quoi as-tu besoin d'aide ?

\- Je… »

Il se tut une petite seconde, et chercha à comment tourner la question de la moins embarrassante possible. Camus dut deviner son mal-être – il n'était pas difficile de le voir de toute façon, ses joues étaient écarlates et il se triturait les mains avec embarras – car il poussa un soupir et le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse parler :

« Installe-toi confortablement, je vais faire du thé, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce. Ce sera plus facile pour toi. Thé vert ou thé noir ?

\- Heu, thé vert ? » répondit Jabu qui n'avait aucune idée de la différence entre les deux.

Camus disparut dans la cuisine et Jabu s'assit sur le canapé, les mains posées sur ses genoux et le dos tellement droit et crispé qu'il commençait à ressentir une douleur tout le long de la colonne. Il tenta de se détendre un peu, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il ne trouvait pas cette idée aussi bonne que ce matin. Il avait les paumes moites et la nuque tendue, son esprit tournait à vive allure et il hésitait à présent à se carapater et sortir une excuse au chevalier pour s'échapper.

Mais ce n'était pas son genre d'esquiver de la sorte. Il se claqua les joues, et tenta de reprendre un air le plus neutre possible alors que Camus revenait de la cuisine avec une théière et deux tasses. Il posa le tout sur sa table basse, leur servit le thé et s'installa à ses côtés, droit mais relaxé. Tout chez le chevalier faisait penser à un noble qui calculait le moindre de ses gestes, si bien qu'on pouvait se demander ce que Jabu faisait là à lui demander des renseignements sur une activité aussi intime. Cependant... il savait qu'on ne devait pas se fier aux apparences avec le Verseau.

« Bien, fit Camus en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- Eh bien… balbutia-t-il. J'aimerais avoir des conseils sur… un sujet plutôt intime. Et embarrassant.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Comment… Comment est-ce qu'on couche avec quelqu'un ? Un homme plus précisément. »

Camus s'arrêta en plus geste et porta un regard surpris au jeune chevalier, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'il s'entendait poser la question. Quelle stupide idée il avait eu. Il avait rarement été aussi embarrassé que ça… Il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, quand son hôte reprit la parole :

« Eh bien, si je m'attendais à cette question… »

Un silence vint ponctuer sa phrase, et Jabu se mordit la lèvre. Les yeux fixés dans le vague, il ne savait pas si Camus réfléchissait à une réponse, ou si il se demandait lui aussi comment sortir de cet enfer. Une idée stupide, terriblement stupide ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu faire comme tout le monde et regarder sur internet, ou aller à la bibliothèque ? Il secoua la tête et retint un soupir désespéré.

« Désolé pour ça, je vais… commença-t-il avant de se faire couper d'un geste de la main.

\- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. À vrai dire, je suis plutôt flatté que tu viennes chercher des renseignements auprès de moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est un enseignement que j'aurai voulu donner à mon élève, mais ce dernier ne semble pas vraiment en avoir besoin alors… et puis, je suis heureux de voir que tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour m'aborder avec un tel sujet. »

Il eut un petit sourire, et Jabu se sentit rougir, à la fois soulagé et un peu gêné de l'attention que pouvait lui porter le chevalier. C'était toujours… surprenant, venant de sa part.

« Mais pour répondre à ta question, reprit Camus en posant sa tasse de thé sur la table, il n'y a pas de réponse prédéfinie à ce… problème. Il n'y a pas de formule magique ou de technique infaillible, et qu'importe le partenaire. Ce qui compte, c'est la confiance que l'on place l'un en l'autre et ce que tu as envie de ressentir et partager. Mais j'imagine que tu cherches quelque-chose de plus spécifique ? »

Jabu hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par-là. Toutefois, cette réponse ne l'aidait absolument pas dans son histoire de… blocage. Certes, il savait comment cela devait fonctionner – enfin il avait une idée en tête – mais il n'arrivait pas à passer le pas.

« Je m'en doute, répondit-il en soupirant, mais… En fait je bloque. À chaque fois qu'on… amorce la chose, je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin. Et j'aimerais réussir à… passer ce blocage, je dirai ?

\- Je vois… murmura le Verseau. Est-ce que tu as peur de quelque-chose en particulier ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je lui fais totalement confiance, je sais très bien que si je dis « non » ou d'arrêter il le fera mais… Je crois que j'ai peur de ne pas assurer, de ne pas lui… faire plaisir. Et d'avoir mal.

\- Oh, la douleur donc.

\- … Oui, mais c'est en second. »

Camus hocha la tête d'un air très sérieux, reprit une gorgée de son thé et continua :

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas débarrassé de ce complexe d'infériorité on dirait.

\- Je n'ai pas de complexe d'infériorité ! » s'indigna aussitôt Jabu.

Mais, le regard que lui lança son aîné – entre l'étonnement et l'amusement – lui fit comprendre que lui-même n'y croyait pas non plus.

Il avait peut-être un léger complexe d'infériorité lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses camarades, et peut-être un peu plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Seiya, Camus n'avait pas tort. Mais était-ce ça qui le bloquait dans sa relation ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?

« L'important, fit doucement le Verseau, c'est d'être détendu. Tu ne peux pas être un professionnel lors de ta première fois, loin de là. Si ça peut te rassurer, Milo et moi avons dû nous y prendre plusieurs fois aussi avant d'arriver à quelque-chose.

\- Ah ? s'étonna-t'il. Il a pourtant tendance à se vanter de -

\- Peut-être, mais il aime bien enjoliver certain fait… et surtout, c'est quelqu'un qui a peur de faire les choses mal, d'où sa manie d'être parfois trop impliqué dans ce qu'il fait. » Il marqua une pause, et continua en souriant doucement : « Tu ressembles beaucoup à Milo sous certain point. Cette même hésitation permanente lorsqu'il s'agit de ses actes et de ce que ça peut entraîner sur les autres. »

Jabu eut un sourire à son tour, se disant qu'il était rare de voir le Scorpion stresser. D'ailleurs, l'entendre le comparer à son « maître » lui fit étrangement chaud au cœur, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

« Enfin, je te raconterai d'autres choses sur Milo plus tard, s'amusa Camus. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'expérience importe peu. »

La Licorne eut un instant d'hésitation, pas plus convaincu que ça par cette histoire d'expérience. Les deux chevaliers d'or avaient tous deux un manque de pratique et de connaissance flagrante à l'époque, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Seiya… C'est pourquoi il préféra préciser :

« Et… si le partenaire en question a visiblement de l'expérience – pas beaucoup mais quand même – avec des personnes qui avaient… eux-mêmes encore plus d'expérience ?

\- Tu te poses trop de question Jabu. Sincèrement, si ton partenaire t'aime, il se fichera bien de ta performance. Mais dans le doute, est-ce que tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-il, mais… Il m'a dit que c'était pas grave et il pouvait bien attendre et qu'il… enfin il l'a pris à la légère, comme si ce n'était rien. Pourtant c'est important dans une relation !

\- Eh bien ça dépend. Il existe des couples qui ne se sont jamais touchés et qui sont parfaitement heureux. Ça dépend des gens… J'ai l'impression aussi que tu prends cette histoire très au sérieux. Le sexe n'est pas un concours ou une guerre sainte tu sais… c'est censé être un moment de plaisir partagé entre deux personnes. »

Il eut un silence, et Jabu s'autorisa à boire sa tasse de thé alors qu'il assimilait les conseils donnés par le chevalier. Il devait se détendre un peu plus et, comme il le lui avait dit, essayer de prendre un peu plus de recul sur la question. Il se prenait trop la tête avec ça, c'est vrai… Seiya devait être le dernier à se préoccuper de sa performance là-dessus – ou pas. Par contre, pour ce qui était de la douleur… Il devait maintenant avouer que ça commençait à prendre de la place dans son esprit. Il avait très peur de ne pas pouvoir continuer à cause de ça, de blesser son partenaire ou encore d'être blessé et que cela le bloque encore plus.

« Et pour ce qui est… hésita-t'il en reposant sa tasse. Pour ce qui est de la douleur… ? »

Camus parut réfléchir un instant, puis lui répondit :

« Tout d'abord, tu n'es pas obligé de pratiquer la pénétration lors d'une relation entre homme. Ce n'est pas obligatoire, loin de là, c'est toi qui vois… mais dans le cas où oui, dans quelle position tu te penses plus à l'aise ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- … comment dire… Au-dessus ou en dessous ? Pour être figuratif. »

Oh… _Oh_. Ça. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'y réfléchir tout en ignorant le rougissement de ses joues. Être chouchouté par Seiya ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là, et il se voyait mal prendre les devants pour le moment… Et connaissant son partenaire, ce dernier avait une petite tendance à la domination qui ne passait pas inaperçue – surtout lorsqu'ils commençaient à se chauffer l'un l'autre. Donc peut-être « en dessous », pour le moment, mais qui sait, cela pourrait changer ? Les deux lui convenaient – bien qu'il adorât lorsque son Pégase prenait les devants.

« Je dirai « en dessous » … ? murmura-t-il en sentant ses joues chauffer d'un seul coup.

\- D'accord, répondit Camus ; absolument pas gêné pour deux sous. Normalement ton partenaire doit faire attention à ce que tu sois bien préparé – enfin tout dépend de ce que vous faites – mais tu peux le faire toi-même ou en parler avec lui si jamais tu hésites.

\- Me préparer ? »

Il eut un blanc. Camus se pinça les lèvres, but une gorgée de son thé et semblait comme réfléchir à une réponse appropriée, le regard pensif. Jabu bougea légèrement afin de se détendre le dos, et attendit patiemment l'explication qui allait suivre.

« Corrige-moi si je me trompe, répondit-il enfin, mais ton corps ne se lubrifie pas naturellement. Il faut donc te préparer avec… du lubrifiant, pour commencer.

\- Pour – oh. »

_Oh_, oui. La Licorne comprit où voulait en venir le chevalier, et piqua un fard alors qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience d'en quoi ça consistait. Bien sûr, il était stupide, il le savait parfaitement que… Que ce n'était pas aussi simple que sur le papier, pour ainsi dire. Il se racla la gorge, réfléchit un instant à toutes les informations qu'il avait assimilé et tenta de dissimuler sa gêne en se cachant derrière son thé.

Il était _mort de honte_.

« J'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin que je te fasse un dessin, le taquina gentiment Camus avec un petit sourire.

\- Je… non, ça ira, merci. C'est… c'est compliqué tout de même.

\- Parce que _tu_ rends ça compliqué. Je suis sûr que ton partenaire ne se prend pas autant la tête que toi. Tu devrais essayer de prendre un peu de recul, même si je me doute que ça ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigt. »

Ça, Jabu était certain que Seiya ne se prenait absolument pas la tête par rapport à ça. En fait, Seiya était même _un peu trop_ flegmatique parfois, mais cela faisait partie du personnage, et il devait reconnaître que ce petit côté-là était aussi agaçant qu'apaisant.

« Je vais essayer, finit-il par soupirer. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes conseils, je suis désolé de t'avoir posé des questions aussi… embarrassantes. »

Camus ne répondit rien, et se contenta de lui offrir un petit hochement de tête, avant de retourner à sa tasse de thé. La Licorne sentait un poids quitter ses épaules, soulagé d'avoir obtenu quelques réponses à ses interrogations – et soulagé de voir que son problème ne semblait pas si anormal que ça.

« J'espère avoir pu t'aider, répondit enfin le chevalier d'or en fermant les yeux. Ce n'est pas un sujet facile, j'en doute, mais j'insiste sur le fait que tu as bien fait de venir me voir. » il rouvrit les yeux, et reprit : « surtout que vous n'avez certainement jamais eu d'information à ce sujet.

\- Hm, hésita un instant Jabu, je dois avouer qu'on a un peu appris sur le tas… et dans les livres. La bibliothèque est particulièrement… variée. »

Le chevalier d'or hocha la tête, son regard fixé sur lui comme si il essayait de pénétrer dans son esprit. Une lueur de curiosité brillait dans le fond de ses pupilles, et le plus jeune comprit rapidement que ce dernier _mourait_ d'envie de savoir qui était son compagnon, sans pour autant vouloir lui poser la question.

« … J'ai l'impression que tu as envie de savoir qui c'est, s'amusa à moitié la Licorne.

\- Je l'avoue, mais ça ne me regarde pas, avoua-t-il humblement. La curiosité est naturelle, mais j'estime que la discrétion et l'intimité sont plus importantes. Après, libre à toi de me donner son identité si tu estimes cela nécessaire. »

Jabu esquissa un sourire, se faisant la réflexion que c'était du Camus tout craché. Il était sûr que Seiya ne serait pas vexé d'apprendre qu'un autre chevalier était au courant pour leur relation – ce dernier se fichant bien de se faire prendre sur le fait d'ailleurs. Il poussa un petit soupir, et se fit la remarque qu'en donnant son nom, Camus pourrait peut-être l'aider dans la façon d'amener le sujet avec son Pégase.

« Eh bien, c'est S - »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cosmos d'une puissance écrasante fit son apparition au sein du Sanctuaire, le coupant net dans sa lancée. La force était telle qu'il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, ses poumons compressés contre sa cage thoracique. Il hoqueta de surprise, une main serrée contre son cœur et manqua de vaciller sous le choc. Camus, de son côté, était devenu livide et avait lâché sa tasse de thé sur le sol, les morceaux de porcelaines s'écrasant contre son carrelage impeccable. Jabu reconnaissait ce cosmos, du moins il y avait une espèce de ressemblance avec un qu'ils avaient déjà combattu par le passé.

« Qu'est-ce que - »

Un cosmos d'un dieu.

Pas celui d'Athéna, pas celui d'Héphaïstos, mais suffisamment puissant pour forcer le chevalier du Verseau à enfiler son armure d'un geste de la main, et se précipiter hors de son Temple. La surprise passée, Jabu se précipita à sa poursuite, terriblement inquiet de sentir une telle menace en l'absence de Saori, et maudissant son incapacité à se vêtir de son armure comme pouvaient le faire les chevaliers d'or.

Ils montèrent les marches quatre par quatre, le cosmos s'échappant clairement du 13ème Temple. Cependant, ce qui était étrange c'était qu'il n'était nullement empli de désir de destruction, de haine ou de violence, mais la force avec laquelle il raisonnait était clairement un appel à se méfier. C'était de la force pure, intimidante et servait à prouver aux chevaliers que la personne qui venait leur rendre visite n'était pas simplement là pour prendre une tasse de thé. Le sang battait dans les tempes de Jabu, lui donnant presque le vertige alors qu'il se précipitait sur les marches, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher. Cette sensation lui rappelait cruellement son attaque, la blessure de son dos semblait comme entrer en résonance avec ce foutu cosmos titanesque, et il sentit son cœur s'affoler alors que l'idée d'un nouvel ennemi et d'une nouvelle guerre s'insinuait dans son esprit. Pas maintenant. Pas encore, il en avait ras-le-bol des combats, des guerres et de s'en prendre plein la figure parce qu'une déité à la fierté mal placée se voyait vexée de ne pas pouvoir gouverner une planète. Qu'ils s'en choisissent une autre et qu'ils les laissent tranquille ! La Licorne était fatiguée, et il n'osait même pas imaginer la détresse et la colère que devait ressentir ses comparses chevaliers divins.

Une rage sourde s'empara de lui alors qu'il songeait au regard de Seiya lorsque ce dernier lui avait avoué à demi-mots que leur séjour sur l'Olympe les avait amochés plus que ce qui ne pouvait y paraître. Son Pégase avait le droit à du repos aussi, il avait le droit à la paix bon sang ! Il s'était battu bien trop tôt contre des entités stupidement agaçantes, il n'allait pas recommencer alors qu'il n'était de retour sur terre que depuis quelques semaines. Jabu allait leur montrer de quel bois il se chauffait, dieu ou non. Et même si il se savait pas à leur niveau, il avait les autres chevaliers d'or à ses côtés, et pourraient réussir à tenir le temps que Saori revienne. Il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas au courant de cette venue visiblement divine, et n'accepterait jamais ça. Et Zeus non plus.

Avec un peu de chance, le Sanctuaire ne sera pas le nouveau théâtre d'une querelle familiale théologique…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la salle du Grand Pope, là où se trouvait la source du cosmos. Shion, vêtu de sa tenue traditionnelle et les sourcils froncés, était en pleine discussion avec un individu qui s'était insolemment assis sur le trône dans une posture nonchalante. Ikki, non loin d'eux, avait revêtu son armure divine et bouillonnait littéralement de rage à tel point que l'atmosphère s'était drastiquement réchauffée. Shura et Aphrodite arrivèrent au même moment, eux aussi vêtu de leur amure et sur le qui-vive.

« Allons, soupira l'inconnu, vous êtes trop tendu Grand Pope, je ne fais que rendre une petite visite, quoi qu'en dise le chevalier Phénix…

\- Parce que tu n'as rien à faire ici, cracha Ikki avec fureur.

\- _Une petite visite_ en agressant des innocents avec votre cosmos menaçant, grinça Shion d'une voix sévère ; ignorant le chevalier divin. Votre désir d'étaler votre puissance aux yeux de tous ne me plaît guère. »

Camus se stoppa, et Jabu en fit de même afin de dévisager le nouveau venu. Grand, de courts cheveux blonds étincelants et une aura doré, il était d'une beauté masculine plus qu'impressionnante. On pouvait apercevoir ses muscles sous sa toge de soie et d'or, et son visage lumineux était tout simplement parfait. Les pommettes saillantes, un nez droit, une mâchoire carrée… C'était un homme dans la force de l'âge et _magnifique_. Si Aphrodite était d'une beauté ravageuse, l'homme avait une aura de force et de noblesse qui pourrait en déstabiliser plus d'un. Sa voix profonde et grave résonnait dans l'ensemble de la pièce, comme un chant envoûtant et dont il était difficile de se débarrasser. Autour de lui, un halo doré scintillait doucement, source du cosmos écrasant.

Un dieu. Mais, lequel ? Jabu ne parvenait pas à le reconnaître.

« Eh bien ? s'étonna doucement la déité en voyant Aphrodite. C'est donc toi, l'homonyme de ma tante. Décidément, tu portes bien son nom, elle a de quoi être jalouse… »

Sur ces mots, il se leva du trône pour s'approcher de lui et le détailler de toute sa hauteur. Il voulut poser une main sur son visage, mais Shura se posta devant lui et leva son bras droit d'un air menaçant.

« Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu, gronda le chevalier, on a eu assez de dieu ici.

\- Allons, ne soyez pas si froid avec moi. Je le disais, je suis simplement venu rendre une petite visite aux chevaliers de mon adorable sœur… Vous comprenez, elle fait tellement de chose pour vous que j'ai été _piqué_ de curiosité, et j'ai eu l'envie de vous connaître… J'ai certes déjà rencontré sa garde personnelle, mais j'avais besoin de voir les autres. Vous devriez être flatté.

\- Pas vraiment… fit Shion avec réserve. Les dernières visites de divinités ne se sont jamais réellement bien déroulées.

\- Parce qu'ils voulaient la Terre. Moi, je veux juste faire votre connaissance et… rencontrer le fameux chevalier qu'Athéna souhaite sauver à tout prix. Elle y met tellement de cœur que c'en est presque effrayant. Le pauvre Héphaïstos est en train de passer un sale moment… Même Père n'ose pas intervenir. »

A sa mention suggérée, Jabu sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac, de la sueur froide commençant à couler le long de son dos. Est-ce que ce dieu était réellement venu pour lui ? Par pure curiosité ? C'était inimaginable et difficilement plausible. Il avait du mal à accepter cette excuse et n'était visiblement pas le seul. Il pouvait sentir la nervosité de tout le monde, à tel point que c'en était étouffant. Camus, en un geste protecteur, se posta devant lui et la Licorne ne parvint pas à savoir si il devait se vexer de ce geste ou en être rassuré.

« Ce chevalier n'est pas ici, déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale. De plus, vous distinguer en écrasant l'ensemble du Sanctuaire de votre cosmos de nous permet pas vraiment de croire en la véracité de vos propos.

\- C'était simplement vous être sûr que vous me remarquiez… » déclara simplement le dieu avec un sourire dangereux.

Le sourire ne rassura personne. Jabu se sentit même soudainement mal à l'aise, alors que la déité parcourait l'assemblée du regard. Soudain, il s'arrêta sur lui et il put voir ses sourcils se froncer un instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Un temps passa alors qu'il pencha la tête sur le côté, puis un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

« Mais… dit-il avec amusement. C'est toi le chevalier blessé ! »

Et d'un mouvement vif, il s'approcha de lui sans même faire attention à Camus, l'attrapa par le bras et l'approcha du trône pour l'éloigner de ses confrères. Le reste des chevaliers firent mine de l'attaquer, mais le dieu les stoppa d'un geste de la main avant même qu'ils ne puissent faire le moindre mouvement, son cosmos les clouant sur place comme si ils n'étaient que de simples apprentis de 4 ans. Jabu, terriblement angoissé, ne put que se mettre sur la défensive afin d'encaisser n'importe quelle attaque. Cependant, l'autre ne fit rien et se contenta de s'accroupir afin de se mettre à sa hauteur pour le dévisager.

« … Tu n'es même pas un chevalier d'or, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Le… Je suis le chevalier de bronze de la Licorne, répondit Jabu en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

\- Le chevalier de bronze de - »

Et il éclata de rire en se relevant pour s'éloigner un peu, comme si la situation était plus que tordante. Il rit, à tel point qu'il eut les larmes aux yeux, et Jabu en profita pour reculer de quelques pas, une grimace figée sur son visage alors qu'il était clair que le dieu se fichait de lui.

« Je ne suis peut-être qu'un chevalier de bronze, dit-il d'une voix _presque_ calme, mais je vous rappelle que j'ai aussi participé aux différentes guerres contre votre famille, et que contrairement aux vôtres, j'ai survécu. »

Un silence glacial suivit la déclaration, et Jabu se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas avoir réussi à tenir sa langue. Lentement, la déité arrêta de rire et posa sur lui un regard indéchiffrable. Ses yeux bleu céruléen le transperçait de part en part, si bien qu'il eut l'impression de se mettre à nu. Une douleur soudaine le traversa le long de la colonne, et il serra le point et se crispa entièrement pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Fichu dos, fichue blessure… !

« Oui, c'est bien toi, reprit le dieu en hochant la tête. Tu sais, survivre ne veut pas dire gagner, et survivre ne veut pas dire combattre. Tu aurais très bien pu te cacher tel un lâche tout le long des guerres, à attendre que tes camarades meurent pour toi pour ensuite servir le gagnant… tu n'aurais pas été le premier, ni le dernier. Enfin, en même temps avec une déesse mortelle comme ma sœur, pas étonnant que son autorité soit remise en question.

\- Un couard ne serait pas lâchement pris une attaque dans le dos, se sentit obligé de rétorquer Jabu ; piqué au vif.

\- Sauf si il s'enfuyait…

\- Vous parlez beaucoup de guerre pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas bougé de son nuage doré pendant des siècles. Vous faîtes bien pâle figure face à Athéna, qui pourtant n'est qu'une _déesse mortelle_ comme vous dites. Pas étonnant que vous perdiez si facilement malgré votre puissance. »

Nouveau silence, et cette fois-ci le dieu s'approcha encore plus pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Il n'était pas sans dire que la Licorne ne faisait pas le malin, mais sa fierté avait été profondément mis à mal, et il refusait de se laisser marcher dessus pas une entité qui passait son temps à faire la fête sans jamais connaître les horreurs qu'ils avaient pu vivre. Ce dieu se permettait de le juger, de le provoquer alors que lui-même était un exemple de paresse et de lâcheté abondante. Ils se jouaient d'eux, usant de leur foi et de leur respect pour les déplacer comme des pions sur un jeu d'échec, se fichant bien de leur vie et de leur sentiment. Saori, elle, était différente. Elle avait peut-être été une peste dans son enfance, mais depuis elle avait évolué, elle avait changé et elle se battait pour eux et pour leur rendre la vie meilleure.

Bon, il avait visiblement gâché cette bataille pour ce qui était pour lui, car il venait de signer son arrêt de mort avec ses provocations, mais il n'avait pas pu laisser passer de telles insultes. Que ce soit envers lui ou envers sa déesse.

La tension monta d'un cran alors qu'un cosmos légèrement dangereux s'échappait du dieu. Il se plaça face à la Licorne, et d'un geste lent leva la main d'un air menaçant. Jabu était comme tétanisé, incapable de bouger alors qu'il voyait l'attaque mortelle s'écraser sur lui. Il allait certainement mourir, mais étrangement cette hypothèse ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. C'était dommage, il était pourtant bien parti…

« Tu es mignon comme tout quand tu t'emportes. C'est amusant, tu me fais un peu penser au chevalier Pégase, la même insolence, mais la puissance et la confiance en moins. »

La main, au lieu de le frapper, s'était posée sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux de la même manière qu'on caresserait un chien. Ahuri, Jabu ne parvint à sortir aucun mot alors que le dieu riait doucement, visiblement très fier de son petit effet. Derrière, Shion, Ikki et les chevaliers d'or bouillonnaient de colère, toujours immobilisés et incapable d'agir. Si les yeux de Camus pouvaient geler sur place, il était clair que la déité aurait fini congelée sur le champ.

« Non, je comprends mieux pourquoi Athéna te défend autant, tu as un petit côté attachant. Regarde-toi ! Tu me tiens tête alors que tu trembles comme une feuille et qu'il est clair que tu n'aurais pas la moindre chance contre moi, c'est vraiment mignon. Et puis, tu _es_ mignon pour un mortel… »

Sa main se détacha de sa tête pour venir glisser sur son visage et lui caresser la joue. Le regard, au début hautain, s'était transformé en quelque-chose de prédateur et Jabu se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de mettre en colère le dieu qui – bien que peu chatouilleux – n'avait clairement pas apprécié sa petite démonstration d'insolence. Il pouvait encore sentir dans son cosmos des résidus d'agacements, et même si il avait ri, il avait été piqué par les mots de la Licorne et le montrait.

« Et tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom, petit chevalier de bronze.

\- … Jabu.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant. Ça roule bien sur la langue, « Jabu ». Tu es celui qui s'est donc pris une arme d'Héphaïstos dans le dos. Voilà qui est embêtant » il s'arrêta, retira sa main et parut réfléchir, une lueur dangereuse brillant dans ses yeux. C'était impressionnant, comme la Licorne ne parvenait pas à se détacher de son regard. Il y avait quelque-chose d'hypnotisant, mais aussi d'extrêmement dérangeant. Il se sentait mal et tout son être lui hurlait de lui balancer un _Unicorn Galop_ et de s'éloigner, mais il en était incapable. Devant lui, le dieu continua : « Il est clair que ça doit être douloureux pour toi, même les autres dieux craignent ses armes. Elles peuvent faire de gros dégâts… Et pas seulement physique. Tu sais, si tu es gentil, peut-être que je peux - »

Soudain, une attaque rougeoyante fonça sur lui, l'interrompant dans sa phrase. Jabu profita de cet instant pour bondir en arrière, s'échappant ainsi de l'emprise du dieu.

« APOLLON ! tonna une voix derrière lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Milo, Mû, Seiya et tous les autres chevaliers, tous vêtus de leurs armures, venaient d'apparaître à l'entrée de la salle du trône. L'attaque du Scorpion avait visiblement déstabilisé le dieu un court instant, ce qui permis aux autres chevaliers de retrouver leur mouvement. Cependant, ce fut Seiya le plus rapide et qui se précipita au côté de Jabu, l'air mortellement inquiet.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas ton armure ? » lui demanda-t'il en l'inspectant sous tous les angles, ses mains crispées posées sur ses épaules.

La Licorne sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir en voyant son amant arriver auprès de lui. Il se sentait un peu minable d'avoir failli engrainer la situation et de s'être encore fait sauver par quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mieux. Il devait reconnaître que les dieux étaient effrayants, et si il s'était légèrement emporté, il avouait que c'était la dernière fois. Mais, il avait sa fierté… C'est pourquoi il s'empressa de rassurer le chevalier Pégase avant qu'il ne fasse une syncope :

« Ça va ça va, merci… se força-t'il à sourire. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de la mettre, elle est chez moi.

\- Un cosmos comme ça fait son apparition et tu ne prends pas le temps de la mettre ? Tu te crois immortel ? »

Visiblement, Seiya était en colère. Mais c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité ! Si Jabu n'apprécia pas vraiment se faire rouspéter devant l'ensemble de la chevalerie, il ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par son inquiétude. Il semblait être à deux doigts de le prendre dans ses bras, et il pouvait lire dans ses yeux un mélange d'agacement et d'appréhension. Il voulut le rassurer, lui dire que toute façon il n'avait rien, mais Apollon les en empêcha en prenant la parole :

« Pégase, commença-t'il d'un ton très calme en s'approchant d'eux nullement dérangé par l'attaque précédente. Venant de toi, je trouve ça amusant que tu fasses la morale… Tu es pourtant le premier à te jeter dans la gueule du loup sans même réfléchir à un plan ! Vante plutôt le courage de ton ami à être arrivé avant toi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? rétorqua Seiya. Zeus a interdit les guerres entre dieux, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine réincarnation d'Athéna. Tu étais d'accord pour la trêve.

\- Je le suis toujours. Je suis là sur demande de ma tendre sœur, pour sauver cet adorable chevalier de la Licorne d'une mort certaine.

\- D'une mort certaine ? s'étonna Aldébaran. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? »

Apollon paraissait réellement surpris, et Jabu ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête alors que l'ensemble des chevaliers le dévisageaient. Il serra les dents, et coupa Seiya qui s'apprêtait à parler :

« Cette histoire ne regardait que moi. Cependant, je dois avouer que je n'étais pas au courant pour la _mort certaine_…

\- Les armes d'Héphaïstos tuent toujours. Que ce soit sur le coup, ou dans plusieurs années, » fit le dieu comme si c'était une évidence.

Jabu se sentit pâlir, sans pour autant le perturber plus que ça. Il était donc condamné ?

« Il est condamné ? s'emporta le chevalier divin en se relevant. Est-ce que tu es là pour nous narguer ?

\- Toujours aussi tempétueux… fit mystérieusement Apollon. Non, je suis là pour aider. Mais visiblement, vous me semblez légèrement paranoïaque sur les bords.

\- La faute à qui ? siffla Shiryu d'un air menaçant.

\- Certainement pas la mienne, je ne vous ai jamais attaqué.

\- Ce n'est pas pourtant autant qu'on peut te faire confiance, reprit Pégase en s'approchant du dieu. Tu dis être là pour nous aider, mais contre quoi ? Toi et tes confrères ne faites jamais rien gratuitement.

\- Pégase, j'ai comme l'impression que tu cherches à me reprocher certaines choses. C'est pourtant toi qui es venu vers moi, et tu m'as assuré être totalement consentant. Ce serait malhonnête de ta part de dire le contraire.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, je refuse simplement que tu entraînes Jabu là-dedans. Et ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. »

Et la Licorne vit Apollon lever les yeux au ciel et l'entendit marmonner quelque-chose à propos de ce foutu syndrome d'héroïsme que les mortels pouvaient avoir. Si il avait paru amusé, il était maintenant sincèrement ennuyé. Visiblement, son plan ne se passait pas aussi bien que prévu.

« Pourquoi Athéna n'est-elle pas avec vous ? demanda Shion d'un ton plus diplomatique. Et qu'est-ce que vous… comptez faire pour aider le chevalier de la Licorne ?

\- Athéna est toujours en pleine… discussion, avec Héphaïstos. Quant à ça… ça ne vous regarde pas, c'est entre lui et moi.

\- Il va pourtant bien falloir que tu nous le dises, gronda Seiya.

\- Par Moi, Pégase… Tu es trop nerveux. Toujours à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin et à… » Il s'arrêta, puis eut un sourire étrange : « … Oh, d'accord. Je comprends mieux. À peine revenu sur terre tu as décidé de t'occuper le corps et l'esprit avec un mortel. »

Cette fois-ci, Pégase commença à sérieusement bouillonner sous les sous-entendus du dieu. Jabu voyait bien qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enflammer, de la même manière que lorsqu'on touchait à Saori ou à l'un de ses amis. Les poings serrés, il semblait difficilement se retenir de lui balancer des Météores de Pégase dans la figure.

« Dis-moi, à quel point l'aimes-tu ? le provoqua Apollon.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Jabu ne comprenait plus grand chose à ce qu'il se passait, et n'était visiblement pas les seuls. Tous les chevaliers présents semblaient essayer de déchiffrer la situation – et pour ceux qui avaient compris, essayaient de mettre un lien entre la blessure et ce règlement de compte. Il savait que Seiya avait déjà eu une… aventure, avec un dieu, mais Apollon ? Là, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni réagir. Surtout, quelle était la profondeur de leur relation ? Une boule se forma dans son estomac alors qu'il prenait conscience d'à quel point il était minuscule. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de penser à ça... Ils étaient au bord d'un combat contre une déité par sa faute, il allait devoir trouver un moyen d'y remédier rapidement. Heureusement, Shun coupa au malaise en prenant la parole d'une voix sèche :

« Là n'est pas la question Seiya. Ce qu'on veut, c'est soigner Jabu. Donc : Apollon, que comptes-tu faire et que veux-tu en échanges ?

\- Rien.

\- … comment ça « rien » ? »

Apollon se contenta de sourire, et tourna le regard vers Jabu qui sentit que quelque-chose se tramait. Puis, avant que personne n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, se retrouva à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je vous l'emprunte. »

Et la Licorne n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, qu'un flash de lumière l'aveugla. La dernière chose qu'il vit, c'est Seiya se précipiter vers lui d'un air horrifié.

Puis, ce fut le noir complet.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Dernier blabla :_

_CLIFFHANGEEEEEEEER ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Encore une fois je me répète, mais : merci **Hatsukoi-san** pour ta première lecture ! Décidément, je ne ferai pas grand-chose sans toi. _

_Je vais tenter de ne pas trop tarder à sortir la suite. J'ai encore un peu de travail, mais je devrai pouvoir corriger le chapitre 5 et écrire le chapitre 6 assez rapidement... En attendant, prenez soin de vous, faîtes attention et respectez les consignes de confinement! C'est chiant, mais ce n'est pas anodin. _

_Sur ce, des bisous et à la prochaine !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir bonsoir! _

_Et voici le chapitre 5 ! Désolée pour le retard, je souhaitais finir le chapitre 6 avant... Mais, comme vous vous en doutez, le chapitre 6 n'est pas terminée (j'en suis à la moitié). _

_Il faut savoir que, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai perdu TOUS MES TEXTES suite à la mort de ma clé USB. Absolument TOUS. Alors, par chance j'ai réussi à en récupérer un ou deux - dont celui-ci, dieu merci Hatsu tu m'as sauvée - toutefois... Je vous avoue que ça m'a un peu miné le moral. Bon, c'est totalement de ma faute car j'aurai dû sauvegarder autre part que sur ma clé, mais... Comme on dit: meh. _

_Du coup, mon écriture est très, trèèès lente et je tiens à m'excuser. CEPENDANT, je vous promet que vous aurez la fin de l'histoire, et que je ne compte pas l'abandonner de sitôt. Je ne bassine pas mes ami.e.s sur ce couple et sur cet OS - car oui c'en est un - pour rien voyons. Je continuerai de prôner le double poney comme il se doit, et ce jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive._

_/!\ Attention, on a une description assez imagée de souffrance. La fic est passé en M dernièrement, mais je préfère prévenir dans le doute._

_Bref, je réponds aux guests et je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

_Shashei__ :__ Ahah, sacré Seiya n'est-ce pas ! Un poil immature, mais adorable cependant - et toujours aussi... shonen-esque comme dirait une certaine personne. Voilà la suite, je me suis dit que ce serait cruel de laisser encore du suspense... En tout cas, merci pour ta review et à très vite! Des bisous._

_Et... Lecture!_

* * *

5 - A tous ceux que j'ai aimé.

Lorsque Jabu rouvrit les yeux, légèrement sonné par l'étrange lumière qui l'avait visiblement assommé, il fut surpris de se retrouver allongé sur un lit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il cligna des paupières, puis se releva d'un seul coup, un vent de panique l'envahissant alors qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience du lieu qui l'entourait. Le lit dans lequel il était, aux draps de soie couleur nacre, était surplombé d'un baldaquin aux colonnes de bois finement sculptés et au plafond peint à la manière d'un ciel étoilé lumineux. Si l'œuvre était superbe, le souvenir de s'être fait embarquer par ce dieu Apollon à la confiance douteuse l'empêchait de l'apprécier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la pièce, peu rassuré et se relâcha légèrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul.

C'était déjà ça.

D'un geste prudent, il se releva et commença à inspecter la pièce dans laquelle il était. C'était une chambre décorée par des meubles de bois rares et de dalles de marbre, les murs accompagnés d'immenses tableaux qui représentaient des scènes de chasse divine, ou encore différents dieux sous leur plus beau profil. L'un d'entre eux que Jabu reconnut comme Apollon était constamment présent, peint et dessiné de manière noble et lumineuse, toujours au centre de scènes glorieuses. La Licorne eut une grimace de dégoût, peu convaincu par cet art et détourna le regard pour essayer de déterminer _où_ est-ce qu'il se trouvait exactement. Il avait cru, pendant un quart de seconde, être mort mais il ne se serait jamais trouvé dans un milieu tel que celui-ci. Était-ce l'Olympe ? Où Apollon l'avait-il emmené exactement ? Pourquoi était-il seul ?

Un arrière-goût amer se glissa dans sa bouche alors qu'il prenait conscience des problèmes qu'il avait causé. Si il s'était montré moins fier… On n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il manquait de confiance en lui, mais dès lors qu'il avait l'occasion de faire profil bas, il avait laissé son peu d'orgueil exploser et risquer une nouvelle guerre. C'était étrange, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas réussi à se taire face aux provocations et aux moqueries de la déité. Et où cela l'avait-il mené ?

Il poussa un soupir et alla se rasseoir dans son lit, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Si il paniquait, c'en était fichu de lui. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas sur Terre – l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait au sein de la pièce le lui confirmait – mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr qu'il se trouve sur l'Olympe. Jabu avait un peu de mal à concevoir qu'Apollon l'avait emmené ici, et pourquoi. Était-ce en rapport avec sa blessure ? Ou était-ce de la pure provocation envers Seiya, pour qui il semblait porter un étrange intérêt ? Ou même envers Saori ?

Il n'en savait strictement rien, et il commençait à étouffer.

Il y avait eu trop d'évènements, trop d'informations à assimiler. Apollon, sa _condamnation_ à cause de sa blessure, Seiya, la raison de cette venue sur Terre… La Licorne se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Est-ce que Seiya et les autres allaient bien au moins ? Ou est-ce qu'Apollon avait déchaîné ses troupes – ou lui-même – contre eux ? Il était mort d'inquiétude et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se flageller pour ça. Quel idiot ! Il avait fait exactement la même chose que durant la bataille contre Héphaïstos : il avait laissé le sang lui monter à la tête, et n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'agir. Quel imbécile il était…

Il devait faire quelque-chose, il devait se rattraper. Mais quoi ? Devait-il attendre, ou devait-il partir de cette pièce à la recherche d'une aide quelconque ? Les chevaliers divins avaient parlé d'un pacte signé par Zeus et les autres dieux. Si Apollon l'avait transgressé, il aurait certainement des problèmes. Et si le Sanctuaire avait besoin d'aide… Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, n'étant pas un puits de puissance comme ses camarades, mais il pouvait toujours faire _quelque-chose_, qu'importe, n'importe quoi qui pourrait peut-être les aider. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à rien faire, il était un chevalier d'Athéna nom de Zeus ! Soudainement ragaillardi par le désir d'aider ses confrères, Jabu se releva et se dirigea vers l'immense porte afin de s'enfuir et de trouver un moyen de retourner sur Terre. Peut-être pourrait-il essayer de contacter Mû ou Shaka par télépathie, ayant appris les bases en compagnie de Kiki. Cependant, une force semblait l'empêcher d'user de son cosmos, le rendant totalement vulnérable.

_Foutue pièce. Foutus dieux. _

Il posa la main sur la poignée de porte – qui était au passage immense et dégoulinante de dorures de mauvais goûts – et essaya de l'ouvrir, sans grand succès.

Il était enfermé.

« Désolée, mais c'est fermé. Je n'allais pas prendre le risque de te voir te carapater dans les couloirs du Palais, ni m'embêter à virer les curieux de cette chambre… »

Jabu se retourna d'un geste vif, surpris de voir Apollon assis sur le lit dans lequel il était quelques minutes plus tôt, sa lyre à la main. Le dieu ne prenait même pas la peine de le regarder, accordant doucement son instrument avant de commencer à jouer quelques notes. Si la Licorne se figea devant cette soudaine apparition, il ne prit pas la peine de demander d'où il venait. Il parlait à un dieu, pas un simple mortel. Cependant, un détail avait attiré son attention :

« Les… curieux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux. Quels curieux ?

\- Les habitants de l'Olympe. Lorsqu'un dieu revient avec un mortel, ça attire forcément l'attention… »

Il eut un petit sourire, et Jabu recula d'un pas par pure précaution. Il était à une distance raisonnable de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal en sa présence. Les menaces à moitié dissimulées et la joute verbale qu'il avait eu avec Seiya étaient encore dans son esprit, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'imaginer en sécurité en sa compagnie, aussi loin du Sanctuaire. Au moins, il savait à présent qu'il était bel et bien à l'Olympe, et non ailleurs…

« Qu'est-ce que me voulez ? Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ? finit-il par demander après un silence.

\- Pour avoir la paix.

\- La paix ?

\- Oui, soupira Apollon, je n'allais jamais pouvoir m'occuper de ta blessure avec une bande de chevaliers sur les dents tout autour de moi. Il me fallait du calme. Enfin, le voyage forcé t'a visiblement assommé – ce qui est normal pour un mortel – j'ai donc préféré t'installer ici en attendant ton réveil. Rassure-toi, tu n'as pas dormi bien longtemps. Ce qui est assez surprenant pour un chevalier de bronze comme toi… »

La pique à peine dissimulée ne fit pas réagir Jabu, cependant il fut déstabilisé par son énième discours sur le fait qu'il comptait l'aider avec sa blessure. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance, et même si il semblait avoir perdu son aura menaçante qu'il avait au Sanctuaire, le dieu restait toujours suspect. La Licorne ne pouvait se résoudre à le croire, du moins pas sans preuve ou élément convainquant.

« J'ai du mal à croire en votre sincérité, commença-t-il prudemment. Pourquoi aider Athéna ?

\- Parce que j'ai une dette envers elle, et que je paye toujours mes dettes. »

Une fausse note résonna dans la chambre alors qu'Apollon venait de stopper son morceau. Il se leva du lit puis, d'un pas lent, dirigea vers Jabu sans même prendre le temps de le regarder, et le jeune chevalier recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. Les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés, il s'attendit à une attaque quelconque de la part du dieu – il était prêt à riposter – mais ce dernier ne fit rien. Il s'arrêta, poussa un soupir et reprit :

« Et j'ai aussi une dette envers Pégase, quoi que j'en dise.

\- … pardon ? »

Apollon eut un demi-sourire, retourna sur le lit et lui fit signe de s'approcher. D'abord suspicieux, Jabu hésita un instant. Le dieu avait en dette envers Pégase ? Comment ça ? Il était persuadé que les deux étaient en conflit, cependant… La mine ennuyée de son interlocuteur attira sa curiosité. Il accepta donc l'invitation, bien que méfiant, et s'approcha doucement de lui pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés à une distance raisonnable.

« Une dette envers Seya ? dit-il après s'être assis. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

\- Que nous avions un accord et que je n'ai pas tenu ma part. Et non seulement je l'ai… trahi, mais en plus il m'a sorti d'une situation embarrassante. C'est désagréable je dois dire, expliqua Apollon avec une moue sur le visage. Ce sont les mortels qui doivent avoir des dettes envers moi, et non le contraire. »

Seiya avait donc réussi à piquer le dieu dans sa fierté en le sortant d'une mauvaise situation, le forçant ainsi à être redevable. Voilà qui devait être douloureux… Jabu ne savait pas si il devait être fier, inquiet ou si il devait arrêter de s'étonner de ce genre de situation. Peut-être un peu de tout à la fois… Au final, Seiya restait Seiya. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux et mal à l'aise par rapport aux closes de ce… _marché_. Qu'avait-il accepté du dieu, et contre quoi ?

« Et en quoi consistait ce… marché ?

\- Tu es curieux n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'essaye de déterminer si je peux avoir confiance en vous.

\- Que ce soit le cas ou non, tu ne pourras pas faire grand-chose. »

Il marquait un point. Jabu s'humecta les lèvres, se demandant si il devait essayer de fuir maintenant ou si il devait continuer à jouer le jeu en espérant que des renforts arrivent, quand Apollon se mit à rire doucement.

« Rassure-toi, s'amusa-t-il, je ne vais pas te manger. Il est vrai que j'apprécie la… présence des mortels dans mon lit, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu appartenais à Pégase. Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à dos quelqu'un qui a vaincu Hadès, Poséidon et qui a tenu tête à Hermès…

\- Je… Je n'appartiens pas à Seiya. Et Hermès ?

\- La situation embarrassante. Pour tout avouer, Pégase et moi avions fait un marché : lui m'aidait à convaincre Héra que je ne comptais pas la renverser et prendre sa place, et moi je plaidais en la faveur de ce pacte de non-agression d'Athéna, en plus d'assurer une certaine protection envers ses amis. » Apollon eut un sourire acide. « Tu te doutes que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

\- Je devine… murmura Jabu.

\- Je n'ai pas tenu ma part du contrat qui était d'assurer une certaine protection, aussi bien par manque de temps que d'intérêt, je dois l'avouer. Mais, pour ma défense, le chevalier du Phénix était particulièrement insolent et méritait une petite correction. Enfin, ça ne l'a pas empêché de courtiser Pandore… »

Ikki… Forcément, ça faisait sens. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Seiya et les autres chevaliers divins avaient paru autant en colère en revoyant le dieu, et pourquoi ce dernier semblait ennuyé par son attitude héroïque. Cependant, il se souvenait de Shiryu charriant Seiya sur le fait qu'il ait été le « chouchou » d'Apollon durant une grande partie de leur séjour. Est-ce que ça avait un lien ? Il se mordit la lèvre en prenant conscience d'à quel point leur séjour les avait maltraités. Les dieux étaient si… _égoïstes_, et si peu _matures_… ! Les légendes n'étaient pas toutes roses, mais Jabu les avait toujours imaginés plus noble que ça. Il ne s'attendait à rien, mais il était tout de même déçu.

« Les hommes ne valent pas mieux tu sais, fit Apollon comme si il venait de lire ses pensées. D'autant plus que le Phénix aurait pu éviter les ennuis si il ne m'avait pas délibérément provoqué.

\- Ikki ne provoque pas sans raison, le défendit la Licorne.

\- Et nous ne punissons pas sans raison. Je reconnais mes torts, mais il serait temps pour les mortels de reconnaître les leurs. »

Il avait haussé le ton en se relevant du lit et, instinctivement, Jabu s'était tendu et s'était légèrement éloigné de lui. C'était terrible, cette sensation de pure impuissance face à une personne à qui on ne pouvait clairement pas faire confiance. Devant un autre mortel comme un marina, ou encore un être comme un spectre de niveau correct, la Licorne aurait pu lancer un combat avec l'espoir de s'en sortir, mais face à un dieu… Si ce dernier décidait de le tuer, il ne pourrait rien faire.

C'était si frustrant, si douloureux…

Mais, au lieu de le punir, Apollon contenta de se rasseoir en soufflant un coup et en fermant les yeux. Il patienta quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit avec un sourire tendre sur le visage. Il leva la main, et caressa doucement la joue du chevalier en geste doux.

« Mais les mortels ne peuvent pas comprendre. Cela dépasse leurs capacités… Je ne vais pas te sanctionner pour ton ignorance. Laisse-moi te dire une chose : tout ceci est stratégique. Je n'ai pas vraiment assuré avec le Phénix, mais je saurai me rattraper. » Il enleva sa main, et reprit sa lyre : « En te sauvant, je paye mes dettes et donne la mince impression à Athéna que je suis son allié. Dès lors qu'un autre de ses chevaliers aura besoin d'aide, elle fera de nouveau appel à moi, et là… C'est elle qui aura une dette envers moi. Non seulement les autres dieux se méfieront de notre petit duo, mais en plus elle me sera redevable… Et Zeus notre père ne pourra rien dire à cela.

\- … Tout est calculé ? s'étonna Jabu avec méfiance.

\- Exactement. Pégase avait raison sur un point : nous ne faisons rien gratuitement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout se finit par payer. »

La Licorne ne répondit rien, l'aveu d'Apollon lui confirmant sa théorie comme quoi ils n'étaient que de simples pions sur un échiquier, de simples pièces qu'ils déplaçaient à leur guise, selon leurs envies et leurs besoins. Saori… Ou devrait-il dire : Athéna, n'était pas comme ça n'est-ce pas ? Un léger doute s'insinua dans son esprit alors qu'il repensait à toutes les guerres passées, tous les morts et tout ce qui avait été sacrifié en sa gloire et son honneur. Prévoyait-elle tout ceci ? Ou n'était-elle que la victime dans toute cette histoire, prisonnière de sa famille de despotes qui ne vivait – si seulement on pouvait parler de « vie » pour un dieu – que pour le divertissement et les conquêtes ?

Il venait à douter.

« Tu perds foi, fit remarquer Apollon. Te serais-tu enfin rendu compte que ta déesse n'était pas aussi bonne qu'elle le sous-entendait ? »

Jabu resta silencieux, et le dieu continua, un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Il s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur sa cuisse en une position dominante.

« Après t'avoir soigné, rien ne t'oblige à rester auprès d'elle, susurra-t-il de sa voix grave. Je pourrai très bien t'offrir une place dans mes rangs, auprès de moi. Plus de guerre, plus de blessure… Je pourrai t'offrir une vie d'immortel à mes côtés, pure et parfaite. Imagine, toi qui -

\- Non. »

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi. Il avait répondu immédiatement, d'une voix franche et déterminée, à tel point qu'Apollon se figea sans sa caresse.

« Non ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non. Je n'abandonnerai pas Saori. » Jabu marqua une pause puis, légèrement rougissant : « et je n'abandonnerai pas Seiya. »

Un silence s'en suivit de cette déclaration, et les deux ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. Même si c'était un dieu, même si il était intimidé, Jabu soutint le regard d'Apollon pour lui prouver qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Non, il resterait à leur côté, et continuerait de servir sa déesse jusqu'au bout, dans la vie et même dans la mort, comme les chevaliers renégats lors de la bataille contre Hadès.

« Et… pourquoi non ?

\- Je sais que Saori… enfin, Athéna a énormément de défauts, qu'elle n'est pas parfaite et qu'elle a fait beaucoup d'erreurs, commença Jabu d'une voix calme. Mais elle reste ma déesse, pour qui j'ai plié le genou alors que je n'étais qu'un adolescent. J'ai juré de la protéger et je continuerai à le faire, parce qu'elle en fait de même pour nous. » Il se tut un instant pour s'humecter les lèvres, puis reprit doucement : « Il en est de même pour Seiya. Avant, il était… il était mon rival, je voulais l'écraser, être meilleur que lui. Mais plus le temps passait et plus je me rendais compte que je ne pouvais pas le dépasser. Je pensais être condamné à rester dans son ombre, cependant… » Il sourit. « Cependant, j'ai trouvé bien mieux. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est ça qui me plaît. »

Apollon le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés, visiblement préoccupé par son monologue. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux une forme d'incompréhension, ne comprenant pas son refus face à une telle proposition, proposition pourtant des plus alléchante pour n'importe quel mortel. Jabu fut assez content de voir qu'il avait réussi à déstabiliser le dieu, suffisamment pour que ce dernier l'écoute sans chercher à l'interrompre.

« Elle est là, la différence entre vous et eux. Ils ne sont peut-être pas immortels, et encore moins parfait, mais ils ont consciences de l'importance de la vie, et la respecte. C'est certainement leur plus grande qualité, termina-t-il. Être mortels. »

Puis, il se tut. Le dieu, de son côté, resta silencieux, dévisageant le jeune chevalier avec une toute autre curiosité. Un temps passe, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait faire la moindre réflexion. Soudain, Apollon poussa un profond soupir et passa une main sur son visage. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent, et Jabu sentit une perturbation dans son cosmos. Il se crispa, serra les poings et se prépara à bondir quand…

Quand il explosa de rire.

Ce n'était pas un rire acide ou faux, plein d'antipathie et de danger. Au contraire, c'était un rire franc et sincère que la Licorne n'avait encore jamais entendu chez lui. Il avait bien entendu son rire moqueur ou froid, mais ça… Il ne sut pas comment réagir, si bien qu'il se contenta de cligner des yeux, un peu déstabilisé. L'humour divin était décidément bien différent du leur…

« Alors là… souffla Apollon entre deux rires, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on me la fait celle-là ! « _Parce qu'ils sont mortels…_ ». Tu es d'une naïveté impressionnante, mais particulièrement touchante. »

Il essuya une larme au coin de l'œil, et finit par se pencher vers lui, un sourire sur le visage.

« Et c'est simplement pour ça que tu refuses mon offre ? Parce qu'ils sont… _mortels _?

\- Heu… pas tout à fait, c'est un résumé un peu simple… balbutia Jabu. C'est plus complet que ça, sinon je m'attacherai à n'importe qui… ce qui n'est pas le cas.

\- … Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré un mortel comme toi. Tu es amusant, je t'aurai bien gardé avec moi…

\- Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement.

\- Non, bien sûr que non… Tu sembles admirer Pégase comme un chien admirerait son maître, mais tu n'es pas un animal de compagnie... Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, je te taquine. Cependant, il n'empêche que si jamais tu venais à changer d'avis, je serai ravi de t'accueillir. »

Il lui sourit, puis il se releva du lit pour aller se diriger jusqu'à une étagère où il commença à fouiller à l'intérieur. Il était visiblement de très bonne humeur à présent, chantonnant un air tout en cherchant quelque-chose de bien précis dans son meuble. Jabu ne bougea pas, se disant qu'il valait mieux que le dieu soit amusé par la situation qu'en colère, bien que mortifié à la comparaison chien/maître qu'il venait de faire. Il avait été franc et honnête lors de son petit monologue, et lui le traitait de _chien_. Toutefois, même si il était particulièrement embarrassé d'avoir tenu des propos aussi… _mièvres_, et même si il était furieux de s'être fait insulter de la sorte, il se félicitait d'avoir réussi à ne pas agacer Apollon. C'est qu'il semblait être capable de provoquer une guerre pour un oui ou pour un non…

Le chevalier resta donc silencieux, observant avec une certaine curiosité les produits que sortaient la divinité. Il relisait des livres en tout genre, sortait puis re-rangeait des outils un peu trop tranchants au goût de Jabu, inspectait des fioles contenant un liquide inconnu… La Licorne venait à se demander sérieusement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le silence commençait à peser dans la pièce, seuls les murmures d'Apollon et le bruit de tiroir qu'on ouvrait et refermait se faisaient entendre, si bien qu'il commença à devenir un peu nerveux.

« Et… finit-il par demander en voyant son hôte inspecter une paire de ciseaux d'une taille ridicule. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je réfléchis à comment je pourrai m'occuper de ce cosmos qui te ronge… Héphaïstos ne fait pas les choses à moitié quand il décide de… Oh, je sais. »

Et sans lui donner plus d'indication que ça, il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque pour en sortir plusieurs livres qu'il feuilleta rapidement. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira et il s'exclama :

« C'est ça ! »

Il revint vers lui avec le sourire d'un enfant qui venait de résoudre une énigme, et lui colla son livre sous le nez, et commença à lui montrer des phrases en une langue indéchiffrable.

« C'est gentil de discuter, expliqua-t-il, mais je n'ai pas tant de temps que ça avant de voir la cavalerie d'Athéna débarquer dans mes appartements. Et je préférerais en avoir fini avec toi avant que ça n'arrive… Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer en quoi consiste le problème de celle blessure. Vois-tu, une arme normale aurait simplement manqué de te tuer – ou t'aurait tout bonnement tué sur le coup. Mais, Héphaïstos a pris du côté de sa mère, et a une certaine attirance pour les coups dans le dos et les attaques fallacieuses…

\- C'est… pas très rassurant, avoua Jabu ; qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui était écrit dans le livre.

\- Non. Non seulement ses armes sont capables de blesser les dieux, mais en plus il a trouvé un moyen de les rendre doublement mortelles en les forgeant à l'aide de son cosmos… Le cosmos des dieux a deux effets sur les mortels : curatif, ou… ou mortel. Ici, tu te doutes quelle est son utilité… à l'époque si l'ennemi ne mourrait pas de suite, le cosmos agissait comme un poison, et il finissait par périr dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Jabu déglutit, de moins en moins rassuré par ce que lui expliquait Apollon. Pourtant, ce dernier semblait tout bonnement ravi par les explications qu'il apportait.

« Et ça pouvait durer aussi bien quelques heures, que plusieurs années… Je dois dire que tu as eu de la chance, car la hache qui a été utilisée était une vieille arme dont le cosmos était presque éteint, ce qui explique pourquoi tu es autant en forme après tout ce temps. Crois-moi qu'une arme neuve n'aurait pas été aussi clémente… Enfin pour résumer : c'est comme un poison qui va empêcher le bon écoulement du cosmos dans le corps, et petit à petit t'affaiblir tout en se nourrissant de ton énergie vitale. Et au niveau de la plaie, une infection va se créer, empêchant cette dernière de se refermer correctement. »

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Mû ne parvenait pas à le soigner, et pourquoi ses douleurs au dos étaient aussi fréquentes, et pourquoi il était si peu endurent, et pourquoi il… En bref, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Si d'un côté il fut soulagé de savoir que ce n'était pas que lui qui avait autant de mal à progresser, mais d'un autre… Cela faisait 4 ans qu'il avait ça dans son corps. Allait-il s'en sortir ? D'autant plus qu'Apollon avait dit que le cosmos de l'arme s'était presque éteint… Donc ce n'était pas aussi dangereux que ça, au final.

« Je pensais être condamné, s'étonna la Licorne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, mais tu l'es. »

Jabu se figea.

« Enfin, si on ne fait rien, reprit Apollon en se levant. Bien que minime, ça reste un poison extrêmement puissant, et tu as juste eu plusieurs années de sursis. Mais, si nous ne faisons rien, l'infection va ronger tes os petit à petit, te faisant agoniser dans d'atroces souffrances et le poison va finir étouffer ton cœur pour enfin t'achever… C'est une malédiction vois-tu, qui s'étend dans tout ton corps jusqu'à finir par te dévorer de l'intérieur. Le point positif, c'est que tu n'as pas été affecté plus que ça jusqu'ici. Le point négatif… c'est que tu risques d'avoir des séquelles. Rien de bien méchant, mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'atteignes jamais un niveau de puissance tel que les chevaliers divins.

\- … et un chevalier d'or ?

\- Ça, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être ? Avec de l'entraînement certainement… Enfin maintenant que je t'ai expliqué tout ça, suis-moi. »

Et il commença à s'éloigner, sans se préoccuper de l'inquiétude qu'il avait laissé dans le cœur de Jabu. L'idée d'agoniser ne l'enchantait absolument pas, mais pour ce qui était de sa puissance… Il était parfaitement conscient de son niveau, et qu'il allait avoir du mal à avoir la puissance d'un chevalier d'or malgré ce que sous-entendait Milo, cependant… L'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, qui n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, n'était pas facile. La bouche sèche, il ferma les yeux un instant et se surpris à ne pas être tant affecté que ça. C'était… Il était déjà au courant. Et contrairement à l'époque où il pensait être conscient de l'amour à sens unique qu'il ressentait pour Saori, il ne ressentit pas le même coup de poignard au cœur. Ce fut juste… un vent mélancolique, mais familier.

Il connaissait son niveau et ses barrières. Il n'aurait qu'à redoubler d'effort et… Et de toute façon, il s'était habitué, à son armure de bronze. Il sentit un triste petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, et il se leva pour rattraper Apollon qui était sur le point de sortir de la pièce.

Il avait l'habitude à présent...

« Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux dans les couloirs de marbre.

\- Dans mon… laboratoire, on peut dire ça. Je suis le dieu de la médecine, je ne peux décemment pas m'occuper d'une telle blessure dans une simple chambre, ce serait difficilement acceptable. »

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, mais Jabu vint à se demander ce que des dieux pouvaient connaître de la médecine moderne. Enfin… La médecine moderne n'avait certainement aucune chance de l'aider dans le cas cette blessure. Cependant, pour ce qui était des matériaux stérilisés, des consignes d'hygiènes et de sécurité… Apollon était-il aux normes du jour ? Peut-être n'en avait-il pas besoin. Mais il devait reconnaître que la boule qui se formait dans son ventre et l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge lui donnait envie de fuir. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un simple piège, une bête mascarade pour piéger Saori ? Oh, il s'en voudrait à vie – ou certainement à mort… Il eut un instant d'hésitation, l'envie de faire demi-tour et de trouver une porte de sortie lui rongeant les entrailles, mais… était-ce nécessaire ? Il n'en savait rien. L'échange l'avait certes mis en confiance, il lui était difficile d'être totalement serein.

Mais, si le dieu disait vrai… il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Oh, il pouvait prendre le risque de se laisser mourir, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit une excellente idée…

Et pourtant, au fond de lui, une voix lui murmurait que cette porte de sortie n'était pas une fatalité.

« Nous-y voilà… déclara Apollon en s'arrêtant devant une porte étonnamment sobre. Moi merci, ma famille n'est pas du genre à traîner dans cette aile de l'Olympe. Du moins, pas si ils me cherchent… »

Il lui fit un petit sourire, et sortit une clé en or de sa tunique pour ouvrir la porte et le faire entrer dans la pièce. Le « laboratoire », comme le dieu l'appelait, laissait échapper une odeur de plante et d'alcool, faisait penser à un hôpital. Cependant, l'intérieur était totalement différent : des armoires vitrées faites de bois et de dorures étaient collées contre les murs, aux côtés de meubles en bois noir et de tables sur lesquels reposaient livres et bocaux en tout genre. Il y avait des schémas accrochés, représentant un squelette humain, des muscles ou encore un homme et une femme nus, et Jabu remarqua avec un certain dégoût que les bocaux contenaient ce qui semblaient être des organes humains… Ou autre ? Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir. Les fenêtres laissaient apparaître de la lumière, mais la plus grosse source était cet immense candélabre qui surplombait une table en marbre au beau milieu de la pièce, un peu à la manière d'une œuvre ou d'un trophée que l'on voudrait exhiber.

Et étrangement, l'idée de devenir un trophée ne lui plut pas vraiment.

« Enlève ton haut et assieds-toi sur la table, que j'inspecte tout ça avec un peu plus de sérieux, lui ordonna Apollon en fermant la porte – à clé. Maintenant, nous ne serons pas dérangés… »

Et il se dirigea vers ses armoires, regardant ses flacons et cherchant dans ses notes sans se préoccuper de Jabu plus que ça. La Licorne hésita un moment, puis finit par quitter son haut avant de suivre les instructions de la déité. Il était… nerveux, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser ou de protester. Le dieu de la médecine savait ce qu'il faisait n'est-ce pas ? Tant qu'il avait sa dette à payer, il devait pouvoir lui faire confiance.

« Bien, déclara-t-il en revenant vers le chevalier avec deux fioles et un morceau de cuir dans les mains. Bois-moi ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Contre la douleur. J'ai bien peur que ce soit assez… désagréable. Lorsque je te le dirai, tu mettras ça dans la bouche pour ne pas que tu te mordes la langue. »

Il lui tendit les fioles et le cuir, que Jabu attrapa du bout des doigts. Il se mordit la lèvre, de plus en plus inquiet, mais but tout de même les deux boissons d'une seule traite, avant de le regretter immédiatement. Elles avaient un goût épouvantable ! Un haut-le-cœur le fit vaciller quelques secondes, si bien qu'il manqua de chuter sur le sol. C'était tout bonnement infect ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans pour que ça ait un goût aussi ignoble ? C'était certainement l'une des choses les plus mauvaises qu'il avait pu avaler jusqu'ici.

« Eh bien ! se moqua le dieu. Tu ne t'attendais pas à du vin de Dionysos quand même ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose à vrai dire, bafouilla-t-il en guise de réponse. C'est…

\- Ignoble ? Imbuvable ? Je comprends. Mais crois-moi, sans ça… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et se plaça derrière lui pour inspecter son dos. Jabu sentit ses mains glaciales parcourir sa peau le long de sa cicatrice, et se crispa sous la sensation désagréable. La dernière personne qui l'avait touché à cet endroit était Seiya, et…et cette situation le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de sentir quelqu'un lui palper le dos – qui avait toujours été un point sensible depuis sa blessure – et un sentiment de mal-être s'empara de lui. Il gigota un instant pour essayer de faire disparaître la sensation, mais Apollon poussa un grognement de mécontentement et la Licorne décida ne plus bouger par peur de mettre le dieu en rogne. Le visage crispé en une moue douloureuse, il ferma les yeux et essaya d'inspirer un grand coup afin de se détendre, mais rien n'y faisait.

« Ce n'est pas très agréable… finit-il par murmurer.

\- Non, répondit Apollon. C'est normal, je suis en train d'envelopper l'ensemble de ta blessure de mon cosmos. Le contraire aurait été surprenant. »

Il posa sa paume entre ses deux omoplates, et Jabu sentit sa peau chauffer d'une manière extrêmement désagréable. Un frisson parcouru son corps, et il retint un grognement lorsque la main se déplaça très lentement sur l'ensemble de son dos. Une envie de vomir le prit soudainement, et il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir le dieu qu'il se surprit à régurgiter son dernier repas sur le sol en marbre du laboratoire. Il manqua de chuter en avant, son corps parcouru par des spasmes mais Apollon le rattrapa à temps.

« J'aurai dû le voir venir, marmonna le dieu en enlevant sa main du dos. Tiens, prend ça. »

Il lui tendit une bassine sortie d'on-ne-sait-où, et Jabu sentit un nouveau haut-le-cœur le secouer. Il continua de déverser le contenu son estomac dans ladite bassine, faisant patienter Apollon qui regardait le spectacle d'un air profondément ennuyé. D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître les dégâts laissé sur le sol puis alla chercher un linge humide. Le pauvre chevalier se sentait totalement vidé de son énergie, des frissons le faisant trembler alors qu'il sentait des gouttes de sueurs perler sur son front. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Était-ce sa blessure, ou Apollon l'avait-il empoisonné ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bégaya-t-il d'un ton fiévreux. Pourquoi… ?

\- Tu ne réagis pas très bien au mélange de cosmos, soupira le dieu. Celui d'Héphaïstos est déjà embêtant, mais en rajoutant le mien… ton corps fait tout pour les expulser. C'est ce qui a dû se passer après ta blessure, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jabu hocha faiblement la tête, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il avait effectivement été malade, mais jamais à ce point. Mais maintenant… La Licorne eut une grimace de dégoût. Le goût de bile qui lui restait en bouche était écœurant, et si il eut plusieurs haut-le-cœur à nouveau, il ne régurgita plus rien, son estomac à présent totalement vide. Il accepta avec soulagement le tissu humide que lui présentait Apollon, et essaya de se nettoyer la bouche du mieux qu'il pouvait. Là, il voulait juste s'allonger et essayer de dormir en espérant que son mal-être disparaisse comme un mauvais cauchemar. Malheureusement pour lui, le dieu lui retira sa bassine des mains et lui intima de s'allonger d'un signe de tête.

« Tant pis, mieux vaut commencer au plus vite. Le cosmos d'Héphaïstos s'est presque entièrement confondu avec le tient, un peu plus et… »

Il n'ajouta rien, et de lui faire un signe de la main pour lui ordonner de se placer sur la table de marbre. Jabu, encore malade, eut l'impression que le moindre mouvement lui demandait une force et une concentration considérable. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, la pierre froide collant désagréablement à sa peau, et plaça ses mains de façon à soutenir sa tête. Apollon lui tendit le morceau de cuir qu'il avait lâché quelques minutes plus tôt, et lui ordonna d'une voix douce :

« Mords ça. Ça t'évitera de te couper la langue. »

La Licorne prit l'objet dans sa bouche sans poser de question, toutefois nerveux à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Le dieu l'avait prévenu que ça n'allait pas être « agréable », et il craignait sincèrement le niveau à laquelle il pouvait placer le terme « désagréable ». Sa simple inspection l'avait rendu particulièrement mal, si bien qu'il se demandait à présent si il allait sortir idem de cette opération. Il patienta, les muscles tendus quand un objet fin et froid vint se poser contre sa peau pour doucement glisser tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Et il voulut hurler.

La douleur le frappa de plein fouet, à tel point que sa mâchoire se bloqua sur le morceau de cuir, l'empêchant de desserrer l'articulation tant il maltraitait l'objet de ses dents. Il n'entendait ni les paroles d'encouragement d'Apollon, ni les murmures qu'il récitait en une langue qui lui était d'ordinaire inconnue. Tout son corps lui envoyait des signaux de souffrance, et une horrible sensation qu'on lui arrachait tout son être de sa carcasse le fit se frapper la tête contre le marbre dans l'espoir de diffuser la douleur – ou même l'atténuer. Une seconde vague vint le secouer et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, alors que son corps s'arc-bouta par réflexe afin d'essayer d'éviter l'objet qui lui faisait tant de mal. Il ne pensait même plus, le moindre de ses synapses focalisées sur la gestion du supplice qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-même, son esprit détruit et désorganisé au point qu'il vint presque à oublier son nom.

Il pouvait sentir son sang s'écouler de sa plaie et ses os comme se briser pour se ressouder alors qu'on tirait, tirait sur sa vitalité pour l'extraire et la remplacer. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui lavait les muscles de son dos, échangeant plasma et plaquette, os et moelle par quelque-chose de plus léger, comme un vent glacial qui allait et venait dans son corps en emportant une partie de lui. Un cri mourut dans sa gorge alors que la troisième vague de douleur remonta dans sa nuque et se diffusa dans ses entrailles. Il voulut vomir, encore, mais sa mâchoire coincée et son estomac vide ne le fit que cracher un semblant de bile qui dégoulina le long de ses lèvres et imprégna le morceau de cuir qui tenait bon. L'odeur était difficilement supportable, mélangée à celle du sang et de plantes en tout genre, ignoble mélange olfactif qui aurait pu en faire reculer plus d'un.

Mais lui ne parvenait à ressentir quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était le déchirement qui s'opérait dans son corps. De grosses gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient le long de son front, ses cheveux collaient à son crânes et sa peau devenue presque translucide laissait apercevoir veines et vaisseaux sanguins. Ses yeux creux imploraient une fin, il voulait qu'on l'achève et que tout s'arrête. Il pria – qui, lui-même ne savait pas – que quelqu'un mette fin à ceci, que quelqu'un ait l'empathie de le tuer afin de mettre un terme à ce qu'il ressentait.

Pendant un court instant, la douleur s'atténua et lui permit de souffler, le moindre de ses muscles crispés sous la torture qu'il subissait. L'esprit embrumé, il sentit à peine la main lui caresser doucement le crâne, et à peine la voix lui dire que c'était bientôt fini. Il poussa un léger gémissement et secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il ne voulait pas continuer – _qu'on le laisse tranquille ! qu'on le laisse en paix !_ – mais il ne parvint pas à manifester sa peine plus que ça. Le menton posé contre le marbre, ses mains accrochés sur le rebord de la table avec une force telle que les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues blanches, il voulait que tout s'arrête.

Puis la douleur reprit, et il sentit toutes ses forces le quitter. Son corps ne parvenait même plus à réagir, et il ne put que relever la tête en arrière un court instant avant de s'effondrer sur la table, le souffle court et le regard vide. Des points dansaient devant ses yeux, le moindre son résonnait dans sa boite crânienne et, exténué, il ne sentit même pas la souffrance s'apaiser et n'entendit ni les cris provenant du dehors de la pièce, ni le bruit de cavale qui s'approchait d'eux.

Une explosion, un rugissement. Il tourna la tête vers la source de l'agitation avec lenteur, le moindre mouvement étant synonyme de calvaire, et il put à peine apercevoir la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, ni même reconnaître la forme floue et étincelante qui se précipita vers lui.

Il cligna des yeux, et perdit connaissance.

* * *

« … »

Il se sentait flotter. Plongé dans l'obscurité totale, comme enveloppé dans un nuage chaud, Jabu avait l'impression de flotter. La respiration lente et les membres lourds, il ne parvenait qu'à entendre des sons étouffés, des bribes de paroles qu'il n'arrivait à identifier. Où était-il ? À cet instant-là, il se fichait bien de l'endroit et de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Son esprit était comme anesthésié, la moindre de ses pensées se déplaçant avec une lenteur fulgurante. Il voulut tourner la tête, sentir la matière sur laquelle son corps était posé mais il ne parvenait à bouger de ne serait-ce qu'un seul millimètre, ses muscles mous comme du coton.

« … … »

Il y avait des gens à ses côtés. Ou était-ce réellement des gens ? Il ne savait pas, il ne parvenait à comprendre les sons qu'il entendait. Tout était lourd, si lourd… Il voulait simplement se reposer, rester dans cette étrange phase dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il voulait… il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille un temps. Il était bien là, sans souffrir, sans ressentir, oubliant les problématiques qui l'avaient longtemps ébranlé.

Mais d'un autre côté… Quelque-chose en lui lui hurlait de réveiller, de bouger, de montrer au monde qu'il était là, vivant. Il ne savait plus pourquoi, il ne savait plus comment, mais il voulait revivre. Aussi confortable était ce nuage, il sentait qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément et que le moindre mouvement y devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il devait… Il s'étouffait. Ce nuage si doux et si chaleureux commençait à l'étouffer. Plongé dans le noir total, il commença à se débattre violemment pour s'extirper de cette langueur qui l'enveloppait, soudain mû par un désir d'éveil violent. Des flashs, des souvenirs, sa mémoire s'activait petit à petit alors que ses muscles se contractaient et décontractaient pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

Soudain, il se sentit chuter.

« … Ah, non. »

Il n'eut aucun signe d'impact, aucune douleur : rien. Seule une voix qui lui semblait familière, bien qu'il fût incapable de reconnaître à qui elle pouvait appartenir. Soudain, un flash blanc explosa devant lui et il se retrouva à devoir placer sa main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé.

Il pouvait bouger… ?

Jabu papillonna des yeux, et baissa le regard vers ses bras. Il était vêtu de son armure, debout, dans un lieu qui lui paraissait étrangement familier. Il releva la tête pour l'observer, puis eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, juste en face de la statue de la déesse. Que faisait-il ici ? Son dernier souvenir remontait à l'Olympe quand il… Il se sentit pâlir alors qu'il prit conscience de ce que ça pouvait induire.

Était-il mort ?

Inquiet, il posa son regard tout autour de lui pour chercher des informations – n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider – mais le Sanctuaire était comme vide, abandonné. Pourtant c'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi propre, aussi bien entretenu… L'immense statue d'Athéna trônait au centre de la pièce, majestueuse et étincelante. Les dalles d'ordinaires fissurées ne possédaient aucune imperfection, les colonnes de marbres ne portaient aucune trace de bataille et elles semblaient si lisses que Jabu pouvait se voir dedans. D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha d'une d'elles et posa sa main sur la pierre glaciale. Il pouvait sentir la dureté et la fraîcheur de l'édifice sous ses doigts, preuve qu'il y avait encore un peu de vie en lui. Il n'était pas sur Terre, c'était sûr… Et si ses derniers souvenirs étaient bons, il ne devrait _techniquement_ pas être en état de se lever, ou même de tenir debout. Il bougea les épaules et ne sentit pas la douleur habituelle qui pouvait le titiller lorsqu'il faisait certains mouvements, mais il fit la grimace lorsqu'il se pinça le bras.

« Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix qu'il avait déjà entendu quelques-instants plus tôt le fit sursauter. Là, dans le miroitement de la colonne, il put voir son propre reflet afficher un sourire étrangement triste qu'il était _sûr_ de ne pas exprimer. Ses cheveux blonds étaient blancs, et le blanc de ses yeux était noir jais, faisant doucement briller ses pupilles rouge carmin de manières inquiétantes. La Licorne bondit en arrière, effrayé, et vit avec horreur son propre reflet négatif sortir de la pierre avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Allons, je ne compte pas t'attaquer, s'amusa son « autre lui » une fois hors de la colonne. Je me doute que c'est surprenant, mais je ne vais pas le faire.

\- Qui es-tu ? grinça Jabu en se plaçant en position de combat. C'est toi qui m'as piégé ici ?

\- Comment dire… Concrètement je suis « toi ». Et non, je ne t'ai pas piégé ici, c'est toi qui es venu te réfugier dans cet endroit. Je n'ai fait que te suivre. »

Jabu haussa un sourcil, surpris, mais il ne changea pas de position pour autant. Cependant, il dut reconnaître qu'il était troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et surtout par l'air terriblement triste qu'affichait son double négatif. Il était… lui ? Et comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il s'était… réfugié ici ? Avait-il perdu la mémoire ?

« Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par reprendre. Quel est cet endroit ? Et pourquoi je me serai… réfugié ici ? Ça n'a pas de sens, je dois retourner sur Terre, mes amis sont peut-être en danger et -

\- Oh je sais. Mais tu es déjà sur Terre d'une certaine manière. Et non, tes amis ne sont pas en danger, rassure-toi. »

C'était… trop étrange comme situation. Son double poussa un soupir, puis se gratta la tête d'un air embarrassé.

« Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider… soupira-t-il. Je suis toi, je ne peux pas te donner des réponses si toi-même tu ne les as pas. Enfin je sais deux-trois choses mais c'est parce que j'ai encore une connexion avec l'extérieur que toi tu n'as pas.

\- Une connexion avec l'extérieur ?

\- Entre-autre. Ton corps est dans une sorte de semi-coma suite à l'opération, et il attend que tu te réveilles.

\- Je suis entre la vie et la mort en quelque-sorte ? »

L'Autre haussa les épaules, et Jabu sut qu'il allait être difficile pour lui d'obtenir des réponses. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et fut surpris de voir un splendide ciel étoilé parsemé de constellations qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ce n'était clairement pas le ciel de Grèce, ni même un ciel d'un quelconque endroit sur Terre : il en était sûr. Il posa son regard au-delà des colonnes, et vit un paysage ornementé de forêts et de montagnes qui paraissaient comme disparaître dans la voûte étoilée après plusieurs mètres, comme si il se trouvait sur une minuscule planète d'un autre système solaire.

« C'est… hésita-t-il, c'est mon subconscient ? Je veux dire… Si mon corps est sur Terre…

\- Oh c'est possible ! Ton « toi » intérieur, ta chambre de cosmos, un lieu familier et rassurant en attendant la vie… ou la mort. C'est une bonne hypothèse, j'aime bien.

\- Et comment je fais pour sortir d'ici ?

\- Il faut le vouloir. Il faut se réveiller.

\- … Je veux me réveiller, mais je suis toujours là. J'en conclu que ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- … ou peut-être que tu ne veux pas réellement te réveiller… » murmura son double d'une voix triste.

Il se figea. Comment ça, il ne voulait pas se réveiller ? Jabu tourna la tête vers « lui » et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il en s'adossant contre une colonne. Le problème est que tu es ici et qu'il n'appartient qu'à toi de te réveiller ou non… Mais tu es encore là, à me parler. C'est ça qui me fait peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Que tu ne veux pas vivre. Ou plus, je ne sais pas. Quelque-chose te bloque – nous bloque ici, dans cet endroit rassurant. Je ne comprends pas trop : pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux plus vivre ? Tu as pourtant un compagnon, une vie plutôt -

\- Mais je veux vivre ! s'exclama la Licorne en le coupant dans ses paroles. C'est ridicule, je n'ai pas accepté l'opération d'Apollon pour mourir, je n'ai pas promis de protéger la princesse Saori pour… Je ne veux pas abandonner Seiya ! C'est ridicule, tu racontes n'importe quoi pour me déstabiliser.

\- Quel intérêt ? Je suis toi, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais que tu as peur, peur de ne plus pouvoir être un chevalier, peur de voir Seiya partir, peur de voir tes proches s'éloigner et s'envoler là où tu ne peux pas les rejoindre. Tu as peur de souffrir Jabu, je le sais. » L'Autre marqua un silence, se mordit les lèvres puis reprit : « Tu es plein de contradiction et même si tu as envie de vivre, au fond ça t'arrangerait de mourir ici… Comme ça t'arrangeait de mourir il y a trois ans lors de la guerre contre Héphaïstos. »

Jabu resta interdit face au discours que lui tenait son double. L'envie de protester le fit serrer les poings, mais il sentit aussi son estomac se contracter alors que les paroles résonnaient dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, c'était faux, cependant… Il y avait une part de vérité : il avait peur. Il avait peur de ne pas être à sa place, de décevoir ses proches… Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir ses promesses, de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes des autres. Milo, Saori, Seiya… Tous étaient à un niveau qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir atteindre, et à présent sa blessure trop profonde… son avenir était incertain, impossible à prévoir. Mais au point de vouloir mourir ? Est-ce qu'inconsciemment, en acceptant l'offre d'Apollon, il espérait ne pas y survivre ?

« Tu es contradictoire, je te l'ai déjà dit, reprit son autre lui. Tu n'as pas envie de mourir… Mais tu as peur de vivre en fait. C'est pour ça que tu es ici d'ailleurs : pour y réfléchir.

\- Inconsciemment, je serai venu me cacher ici parce que je suis trop lâche pour assumer mes actes et combattre ce qui m'attend ? siffla Jabu. Charmant.

\- Encore une fois, tu te dénigres. Il est normal d'avoir peur de la mort, et encore plus de craindre la vie quand on a un vécu comme le nôtre… Je ne vais pas t'accuser de faire ces choix. Je suis toi, n'oublie pas, je comprends les raisons qui t'habitent et moi-même les ressens. Toutefois… Je ne peux pas vraiment te laisser mourir.

\- … ça n'a pas de sens, si tu es « moi » comme tu dis, tu devrais avoir le même avis.

\- Ah oui, sauf que je ne suis plus vraiment toi.

\- … hein ? »

Un sourire familier apparu sur les lèvres de l'autre, et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Jabu le vit grandir de quelques-centimètres, changeant petit à petit d'apparence tout en conservant ses couleurs négatives. La Licorne, surpris, recula de quelques-pas alors que son-double-qui-n'en-était-plus-vraiment-un affichait un sourire triomphant.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui refuse pertinemment de te voir partir, au point de partager son cosmos avec toi. De cette manière, je suis toi… et lui ! Enfin toi, et l'expression de son amour pour ta personne… Ce qui fait qu'il m'ait difficile de te laisser mourir. »

Devant lui se tenait Seiya, le regard extrêmement doux et un sourire apaisant sur les lèvres. Figé, Jabu ne bougea pas tout de suite, une multitude de sentiments s'emparant de lui. Honte, reconnaissance, crainte, hésitation, soulagement… et beaucoup d'amour.

Il ne tint plus.

Il se jeta dans ses bras et vint nicher sa tête contre sa nuque, se confondant entre mille et une excuses sans queues ni têtes. Il était désolé, désolé de ne pas réussir à croire en un futur joyeux, désolé d'avoir failli l'abandonner, désolé de ne pas être assez fort pour pouvoir l'aider. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir si peur alors que lui était là pour le soutenir, de ne pas avoir le courage qu'il devrait avoir, de vouloir abandonner alors que lui était là et l'attendait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait ignorer cette crainte, cette appréhension qu'il avait vis-à-vis du futur. Et si il se voyait contraint de quitter le Sanctuaire ? Et si Seiya partait à nouveau et que sa condition ne lui permettait pas de le suivre ? Et si on lui demandait de rendre l'armure parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre comme avant ? Être chevalier, il l'avait toujours été et c'était ce pour quoi il avait été élevé.

C'était son monde, toute son existence et il ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre autrement. C'était cette peur qui le coinçait ici, à peser le pour et le contre pour savoir quelle décision il allait devoir prendre. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable de vivre autrement, il ne voulait pas mourir non plus.

Abandonner Seiya et briser la promesse de protéger Saori, il en était incapable.

« Apollon n'a jamais dit que tu allais forcément perdre toutes tes capacités de chevalier… lui fit doucement le faux-Seiya en lui rendant son étreinte. C'est un risque, mais c'était ça ou une mort douloureuse… Et puis, tu peux encore être utile si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, même sans être chevalier.

\- Être utile ? Comment ? Si je ne peux plus me battre…

\- Tu peux encore être présent pour tes amis. Les encourager, les soutenir. Tu peux encore enseigner aux jeunes chevaliers, tu peux encore aider Shion à l'administration… Il y a encore plein de chose à faire et à découvrir, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant.

\- Je sais… soupira Jabu en s'écartant doucement. Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le surmonter. Et quoi que tu dises, ce n'est pas la vérité c'est - »

Une paire de main vint lui encadrer le visage. Le faux-Seiya avait disparu pour reprendre la forme de son double, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. C'était étrange de _se_ voir _se_ fixer ainsi, avec autant d'assurance et tendresse. Si l'apparence du double était la sienne, son expression n'était autre que celle de son Pégase.

« C'est la vérité Jabu. Ne laisse personne dire que tu es moins important que les autres… Ta vie est aussi précieuse que celle de tous les chevaliers, tu le sais au fond de toi. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi de t'aimer, mais si tu en es incapable… Laisse-les autres le faire pour toi. »

Un vent vint se lever, et son double s'écarta de lui pour reculer doucement vers la colonne d'où-il était sorti, la mine enjouée.

« Comment ça ? demanda Jabu ; inquiet. Les laissez faire quoi ?

\- T'aimer pour toi ! »

Le vent s'intensifia, à tel point qu'il dut lever un bras pour pouvoir observer l'Autre s'éloigner petit à petit. Bientôt des bourrasques vinrent les secouer tous les deux, et une lumière éclatante fit son apparition au loin, éclairant d'un vive éclat les deux personnages. Le sol trembla, et il vit avec horreur une partie du Sanctuaire se fissurer pour sombrer dans le vide. Tout autour de lui, le décor se détachait pour s'envoler ou pour chuter parmi les étoiles, assombrissant petit à petit la lumière qui l'aveuglait.

« Attend, s'exclama-t-il en reculant de plusieurs pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu as fait ton choix… »

Jabu le regarda fixement, sans bouger alors que tout était en train de s'écrouler autour de lui, les morceaux du Sanctuaire disparaissant dans le vide spatial petit à petit. Le temps sembla comme s'arrêter, et la Licorne plongea son regard dans celui de son double pour débuter une discussion silencieuse. Les pierres, le marbres et les décorations s'effondrèrent doucement, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit le moindre mouvement. Bientôt, il se resta qu'une petite parcelle de marbre et la colonne de l'Autre, flottant dans cette galaxie inconnue tout droit sortie de l'imagination du chevalier. Soudain, un sourire vint fleurir doucement sur ses lèvres.

« Merci », dit-il simplement.

Son double hocha la tête puis, de la même manière qu'il était apparu, retourna dans la colonne qui se brisa aussitôt pour sombrer à son tour. Sous ses pieds, le sol se désagrégea doucement et il ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait ses appuis l'abandonner pour à son tour se mettre à flotter, s'enfonçant petit à petit dans les ténèbres cosmiques.

Et il sombrait, il sombrait…

* * *

Les bips d'une machine résonnèrent à ses oreilles, et Jabu se força à doucement ouvrir les yeux. Son corps entier le lançait, son dos lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun muscle. En vie... Il était en vie, dans une pièce d'hôpital à l'odeur de formol et de désinfectant qui lui agressait doucement l'odorat. Sous son corps, il pouvait sentir les draps rugueux typique d'une chambre de soin et la dureté habituel du matelas médical. Mais, la sensation qu'il ressentit avant toute chose fut celle d'un poids sur ses jambes. Quelqu'un était à moitié allongé sur lui, sa main serrée dans la sienne comme par peur de le voir disparaître. Il baissa les yeux et vit Seiya qui somnolait à demi-assis sur sa chaise, le haut de son corps avachi sur le lit et sa tête reposant au niveau de ses cuisses. Attendrit par ce spectacle, il passa quelques-secondes avant de se mouvoir tout doucement pour trouver une position plus confortable – son dos le lançait de façon très désagréable - tout en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était ici, ni combien de temps son imbécile de Pégase l'avait veillé, mais il ne voulait pas perturber son sommeil. Oh, bien sûr qu'il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le sentir contre lui – le vrai lui, pas cet étrange double – mais il ne se sentait pas de briser ce rare moment de repos. Malheureusement ses mouvements, aussi infimes soient-ils, semblèrent le réveiller car il le sentit bouger à son tour.

Seiya ouvrit doucement les yeux, tourna la tête vers lui dans un mouvement endormi et se figea alors que leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Désolé, croassa difficilement Jabu ; embêté, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Mais Seiya ne répondit pas. Petit à petit, son visage s'éclaira et avant que la Licorne n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelque-chose, il se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras en une étreinte désespérée.

« Merde Jabu… l'entendit-il murmurer d'une voix rauque. Si tu savais… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais le chevalier comprit facilement qu'il s'était inquiété. Il poussa un léger soupir, se promettant de s'excuser pour ça, et l'entoura doucement de ses bras pour lui rendre le câlin. Il enfouit sa tête dans sa nuque comme il avait pu faire avec son double, et ferma doucement les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact.

Il avait fait son choix.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Dernier blabla:_

_Fiou, voici la suite. Une petite précision: il me semble qu'Apollon, selon les interprétations, n'est pas vraiment le dieu de la médecine même si il a la capacité de provoquer des épidémies (aha, c'est le thème on dirait bien...). Cependant, l'un de ses fils l'est, et le reste de ses enfants est plus ou moins __affilié au soins, aux maladies..._

_Pour en revenir au chapitre, je pense que la dernière scène avec le double de Jabu peut vous rappeler quelque-chose... En tout cas, je me suis inspirée de plusieurs choses pour l'écrire. Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il ne reste pas de coquilles et que la lecture vous aura été agréable! _

_Sur ce, vous connaissez la chanson : prenez soin de vous et de vos proches, faites attention et reposez-vous bien. Des bisous, et à très bientôt!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Enfin, voilà le chapitre 6 ! Bon dieu que ce chapitre m'en aura fait baver. J'avais 1000 et une manière de le faire, et j'hésitais entre pas mal de chose. Un PDV de Seiya, essayer de terminer l'histoire sur ce chapitre... Sauf que, vous vous doutez que l'histoire ne se termine pas sur le chapitre 6. Au contraire, j'ai eu une idée, et je crois qu'elle va se terminer au chapitre 8. _

_SINON CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE. _

_Pour les gens que ça inquiète : je suis toujours mon plan ! J'ai des choses que je dois absolument mettre, mais à chaque fois j'ai des détails ou un développement que je veux ajouter et forcément... Je me retrouve avec une tonne de chapitre. _

_Je m'excuse encore pour la longueur de celui-ci au passage. J'ai voulu le réduire en supprimant et ré-écrivant tout une partie, sauf que... ça l'a allongé. Du coup, j'ai dû supprimer TOUT UN PASSAGE, plus une autre partie que l'on devrait pouvoir retrouver dans le chapitre 7.  
_

_Encore désolée pour ça, j'espère qu'il sera tout de même digeste pour vous. _

_Sur ce, **les réponses aux guests** !_

_ShaShei : Ah, vraiment je suis touchée... Je dois reconnaître que j'ai toujours un peu peur quand je développe le personnage, et encore plus le ship, mais je dois avouer que ton compliment me va droit au coeur. J'essaye de travailler sur la dynamique de ce couple, qu'il ait une dynamique bien singulière sans tomber dans la parodie ou le toxique ou encore je-ne-sais-quoi... et voir que ça plait me fait plaisir ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant !_

_Athena : Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot ! Le boulot avant tout... Enfin, vu la vitesse à laquelle je poste, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de prendre du retard je pense ahah ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas voir ces deux-là décrits comme des andouilles de premières - sauf dans le cas de parodie - et je suis contente de voir qu'ils te plaisent... Idem pour la relation entre les deux poneys ahah. Et en parlant de la suite, la voilà ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que le reste ..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

6 - La guerre n'est pas à déclarer.

Serré contre son conjoint, Jabu n'avait pas cherché à se défaire de son étreinte malgré les fils de sa perfusion qui le gênait, bien trop soulagé de le sentir contre lui. Le nez niché dans son cou, il pouvait deviner les battements effrénés de son cœur qui trahissaient son inquiétude et le soulagement de le voir réveillé. S'il était heureux, la Licorne ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser légèrement. Il s'était plus ou moins volontairement mis-en-danger, et avait enchaîné catastrophe sur catastrophe sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela aurait pu amener. Oh, ou plutôt il n'avait pas réfléchi à toutes les conséquences…

Mais, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire la morale, il s'était suffisamment auto-flagellé pour les semaines à venir, même s'il se promit silencieusement de prendre plus le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir et de s'excuser auprès de tout le Sanctuaire pour avoir failli provoquer une nouvelle guerre. Lui qui avait longuement critiqué l'impulsivité de Seiya, il n'était peut-être pas si différent que lui… Il avait beaucoup de chose à travailler, beaucoup de chose à reconstruire et à perfectionner. Qu'importe qu'il puisse continuer à être chevalier ou non, il devait continuer à vivre. Son double n'avait pas tort : il avait encore énormément de chose à faire et ne pouvait se permettre de partir maintenant. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, mais continuer à vivre lui avait paru – durant un court instant – lui avait paru difficile. Pas insurmontable, mais difficile, comme rester éveillé après un long moment sans pouvoir dormir.

Cependant, là, dans les bras de Seiya, il se sentait capable de déplacer des montagnes. Son corps crispé se détendit légèrement et il put apprécier comme il se doit le contact avec son Pégase, la fermeté de ses muscles et la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Il voulait presque se fondre en lui, aspirer toute cette force qui faisait de ce chevalier une légende auprès de nombreuses personnes. Là, dans ses bras, il se sentait plus fort. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait quitter cette étreinte et il était prêt à mordre le premier qui oserait essayer de les défaire.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait… Il sentit son partenaire s'éloigner d'un geste lent et il le relâcha à contre-cœur, quittant cette agréable tendresse bien trop rapidement pour lui. Il voulut poser une question, parler, dire quelque-chose mais Seiya l'en empêcha en l'embrassant soudainement, collant passionnément ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Hm… ! »

Puis Seiya s'écarta et, avant que Jabu ne puisse parler, attrapa son visage entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien, toujours à moitié collé contre lui :

« Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t'il avec inquiétude. Tu as mal quelque-part ? Est-ce que tu veux quelque-chose à boire ? À manger ? Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée pour toi de te lever mais si tu peux -

\- Je crois qu'il faut que tu le laisses respirer avant… »

Shiryu venait de faire irruption, des vêtements civils sur le dos et portant un sac à dos noir. Le sourire qu'il avait sur ses lèvres était franc et rassurant, constata Jabu, et il lui sourit à son tour alors que son Pégase secouait la tête d'un air faussement vexé.

« Je m'assure que tout va bien, répliqua-t-il ; le faisant doucement sourire.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais il n'a pas tort, comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

\- Eh bien… hésita la Licorne ; la voix rauque et la gorge sèche, je pense que ça va. J'ai le corps en compote et j'ai l'impression d'être un sac de mousse relié à une réserve d'eau de pluie, mais globalement ça va. »

Son dos le picotait étrangement et ses perfusions le démangeaient un peu, mais il ne voulut pas préciser ces détails. Il… Il se sentait mieux qu'après certains entraînements où son dos lui faisait parfois un mal de chien, ce n'était donc pas urgent – du moins pas maintenant. En fait, il était surtout extrêmement fatigué, ses yeux le piquaient légèrement et sa tête lui semblait terriblement lourde. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas encore s'endormir, craignant de se retrouver encore une fois dans son étrange sanctuaire en présence de son double. Il n'avait pas spécialement eu peur, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de ne plus se réveiller, pas alors qu'il sentait encore une pointe de doute et d'inquiétude persister dans son esprit. Le chevalier se sentait encore faible d'une certaine manière, et l'angoisse de laisser Seiya seul lui remontait l'estomac.

« Tant mieux ! soupira Shiryu avec soulagement. Je vais prévenir Shion de ton réveil, il nous a demandé de venir le voir dès qu'il y avait du nouveau.

\- Tu penses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le laisser se reposer ?

\- Seiya…

\- Après tout, ce n'est pas le moment de -

\- C'est bon, le rassura Jabu en posant une main sur son avant-bras, je me sens bien. »

Seiya fit la moue, mais il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Il soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que son compagnon abandonne en secouant la tête, marmonnant que ce Sanctuaire était rempli d'irresponsables. De son côté, le chevalier du Dragon put s'échapper discrètement afin d'aller prévenir le Grand-Pope, laissant les deux autres chevaliers ensemble. Il était clair que le chevalier divin était contrarié : ses sourcils froncés trahissaient son mécontentement et la moue qu'il affichait ne semblait vouloir se dérider. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la colère, mais une sorte d'inquiétude profonde qui toucha réellement Jabu.

« Eh, je vais bien, je t'assure, lui dit-il doucement.

\- … Peut-être mais… »

Il se tut, visiblement hésitant. Un silence prit place entre les deux, avant que Jabu ne se décide se reprendre la parole en souriant :

« Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais. Je vais bien mieux, Apollon ne m'a rien fait.

\- … Apollon n'est pas digne de confiance, tu ne pourras pas m'enlever ça de la tête, grinça Seiya en se levant pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et… Les dieux n'hésitent pas à user toutes sortes de stratagèmes pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent, et ils -

\- Je suis au courant, pour Ikki. Et pour ce qu'il a fait. »

Seiya s'arrêta, surpris. Jabu le vit hésiter un moment, se faisant la réflexion que les dieux avaient vraiment mauvaise réputation auprès des chevaliers à présent… Ce qui n'était pas un problème au final, mais plutôt une bonne chose. Il était peut-être temps pour les dieux de rendre certains comptes…

« Et, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

\- Que… que vous aviez passé un pacte, qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi et qu'en plus il vous avait causé du tort. Et qu'il devait réparer ses torts… Pour pouvoir par la suite prendre l'ascendant sur Athéna. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a soigné.

\- Ah ! cingla Seiya d'une voix forte ; faisant sursauter Jabu. Des torts… On ne parle pas d'un enfant qui a fait une simple bêtise. Il a failli tuer Shun, et s'étonne qu'Ikki intervienne ?! J'aurai dû laisser Hermès le frapper dans le dos et Héra l'envoyer au Tartare pendant un temps. Et il t'utilise dans l'espoir qu'Athéna le reconnaisse comme son allié pour ensuite mieux la trahir ?

\- Quoi ? Il a essayé de tuer… Attend, calme-toi s'il-te-plaît ! »

Mais Pégase ne semblait pas déterminé à se calmer. Jabu voyait bien qu'il était en colère, les poings serrés le long de son corps et les yeux lançant des éclairs, et il lui intima une nouvelle fois de respirer un coup mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Il se contentait de tourner en rond, sifflant des insultes et maudissant les dieux tout en promettant de régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute comme il l'avait fait avec Hadès et Poséidon, le nom « Jabu » revenant dans ses marmonnements acrimonieux plus d'une fois. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un tel état, à tel point que la Licorne hésita pendant un instant à intervenir, ne sachant pas comment le faire redescendre. Mais il n'était pas certain que de le laisser faire bouillir son cosmos de cette manière était une bonne idée, sa fureur et son agacement s'échappant petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'il montait tout seul.

Alors il tenta de se lever afin d'intervenir pour l'aider à se calmer – ou il-ne-savait-trop-quoi. Mais, la fatigue, son opération et sa faiblesse eut raison de lui, et à peine posa-t-il un pied sur le sol que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, le faisant s'effondrer comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils, manquant d'arracher ses perfusions. Heureusement, Seiya qui malgré sa colère était encore vif, se précipita sur lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne se fasse mal.

« Mais ça ne va pas !? tonna-t-il en l'aidant à se remettre sur le lit. Tu ne dois pas bouger, reste tranquille !

\- Et toi arrête de t'énerver tout seul ! Regarde-toi, tu tournes en rond et tu montes en pression alors que ce n'est pas nécessaire… Respire un coup et raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai l'impression de manquer des informations.

\- Pas si tu continues de faire n'importe quoi ! »

Et il commença à le sermonner, agitant les bras et lui expliquant qu'il ne devait pas bouger et rester le plus tranquille possible, et que les autres histoires ne le regardaient pas. Jabu gonfla les joues en signe d'agacement. Il n'avait même pas vu de médecin ! Assis sur le lit avec un Seiya de mauvaise foi en face de lui, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'allait arriver à rien si l'autre continuait à faire sa tête de mule furieuse. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'il avait affaire à l'insupportable Pégase qui avait toujours raison… Mais, son compagnon oubliait aussi que lui avait affaire à l'insupportable Licorne qui avait _aussi_ toujours raison. Surtout qu'il pouvait encore sentir la colère émaner de lui, visiblement pas prête à baisser en intensité et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il devait faire quelque-chose et… soudain, il eut une idée. Jabu ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enflammer ainsi, il pressentait que ça n'apporterait rien de bon. Alors, d'un geste aussi rapide qu'il le pût – c'est à dire plutôt lent – il passa ses bras et ses jambes autours de Seiya et se balança en arrière pour le faire s'effondrer sur le lit, sur lui, et l'emprisonner dans ses bras. La perche de sa perfusion avait dangereusement tangué face au mouvement, mais elle n'était pas tombée.

« Écoute, lui dit-il d'une voix plus calme ; mais ferme. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça… J'aimerais que tu m'expliques en détail ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que tu es en train de me perdre. Et continue de me couver comme ça et je te mords. »

Sa main passa dans les cheveux de son compagnon, comme pour essayer de le rassurer. Il ne voulait pas minimiser les actes d'Apollon – surtout s'il avait tenté d'assassiner Shun – mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Seiya partir frapper un dieu sur un coup de tête. Un affreux sentiment tordit ses entrailles, alors qu'il se sentait partagé entre l'aide que lui avait apporté la divinité et tous les crimes qu'elle avait pu commettre. Heureusement, il sentit au même moment les muscles de son Pégase se décontracter, puis qui s'écartait doucement de lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas bouger comme ça, tu as été dans le coma pendant 3 jours…

\- Et toi tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment veux-tu qu'on règle le problème si tu gardes toutes les informations pour toi ? Tu n'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter. Arrête de tout vouloir porter sur tes épaules, et raconte-moi.

\- Je… »

Il n'ajouta rien, et poussa un long soupir. Non, Jabu ne comptait pas le laisser tomber. Il voyait bien que quelque-chose le rongeait, qu'il ne lui avait pas tout raconté. Lui qui avait craint ne pas être à la hauteur des dieux, il prenait de plus en plus conscience que son Pégase ne les portait pas dans son cœur, loin de là. Autant de haine en était presque effrayant… Seiya avait combattu beaucoup d'ennemis, de despotes en tout genre, mais jamais il ne s'était montré aussi… _rancunier_.

Il avait dû être bien plus blessé que ce qu'il ne voulait montrer.

« … C'est quelque-chose que je dois régler avec lui, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler…

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau hein ? soupira-t-il.

\- Pas quand je te vois te mettre dans un tel état. Je vois bien que ça te ronge, et ce n'est pas comme si ça me coûtait beaucoup de t'écouter… N'est-ce pas ? »

Seiya hocha la tête, et poussa un second soupir alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit à côté de lui.

« C'était un accident, finit-il par commencer. Un bête combat amical, mais Apollon s'est montré trop vivace. Peut-être parce qu'il n'appréciait pas le fait que j'encourage Shun à sa place ou… Il a manqué de le tuer, et Ikki s'est mis en colère. Il voulait des explications, et Apollon n'a pas cherché à s'excuser ou à montrer ne serait-ce qu'une once de peine par rapport à ça.

\- Et Ikki s'est enflammé… supposa Jabu.

\- C'est ça. Ça a duré plusieurs jours, et si Apollon ignorait les remarques d'Ikki, il a fini par ne pas apprécier certaines insultes. Ennuyé, il l'a alors maudit et l'a empêché d'aller aux Enfers… aussi bien dans la vie que dans la mort.

\- Que… dans la mort ?

\- Oui, condamné à errer sur Terre sans jamais pouvoir connaître le repos. En résumé : Ikki ne peut pas mourir, mais il n'est plus vivant non plus. Si on ne fait rien, il deviendra un fantôme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu comprends ma colère ? grinça Seiya en se retournant vers lui. Parce qu'il a été vexé, il l'a maudit et l'a injustement puni alors qu'il était en faute. D'autant plus que je ne suis pas certain que ce soit un accident…

\- Attend attend… Il l'a maudit ? Mais, Shun ? Shiryu ? Hyoga ? Ils n'ont pas réagi ?

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant.

\- Quoi ? »

Seiya fit la grimace, et finit par s'allonger en poussant un soupir, son bras masquant ses yeux et une partie de son visage. La Licorne patienta gentiment, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Apollon… avait puni Ikki d'une des pires manières possibles, l'empêchant d'accéder à la mort comme n'importe quel autre mortel. Il était surprenant que les autres chevaliers divins ne soient pas au courant mais… Venant d'un dieu, tous les coups étaient permis et il était possible que des mensonges aient véhiculés au sein du groupe. Mais, pourquoi Seiya ne leur avait-il rien dit ?

« Pour Shun, Shiryu et Hyoga, il ne peut simplement pas rejoindre Pandore aux Enfers, reprit Pégase d'une voix las. Et pour eux, c'était un simple accident. Mais en vérité…

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils blaguaient sur Apollon et toi sans chercher à…

\- Je n'étais pas au courant à ce moment-là non plus. »

Jabu se mordit la lèvre, inquiet. Donc, même Seiya n'avait pas été mis au courant de la situation… Et il comprenait mieux sa colère. Le connaissant, il devait se sentir responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Ikki me l'a avoué peu de temps après notre retour sur Terre. Il voulait simplement me dire qu'il se débrouillait, et qu'il allait trouver une solution. » Seiya baissa la tête, visiblement attristé. « J'étais furieux, contre lui, Apollon et contre moi. Contre lui pour encore vouloir se la jouer chevalier solitaire, contre Apollon pour être allé trop loin et contre moi pour ne rien pouvoir faire. Non seulement il ne peut pas voir celle qu'il aime, mais en plus il est condamné à une éternité de… De je ne sais même pas quoi !

\- Saori ne peut rien faire ?

\- Je ne sais même pas si elle est au courant. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas faire confiance à Apollon ! Il riait avec moi, discutait avec Shun et… Alors qu'il a condamné Ikki pour une simple histoire de fierté. »

Plus que furieux, il était profondément peiné. Il devait se sentir trahi par Apollon avec qui il… avait visiblement entretenu des liens particuliers, et était en colère contre lui-même pour son incompétence. Jabu ne pouvait que comprendre ces sentiments, mais comment l'aider ? Si quelqu'un comme Seiya, aussi puissant que lui, ne pouvait rien faire… De quoi lui était-il capable ? Pas grand-chose. Mais… le pouvoir n'était pas forcément la solution, son double le lui avait expliqué. Alors il se contenta de s'allonger aux côtés de Seiya et de le prendre dans ses bras, de manière plus douce que lorsqu'il avait essayé de le calmer. Il colla son corps contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse, de manière à sentir sa respiration.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui murmura-t-il doucement. Si un dieu a décidé d'être imbuvable, il n'y a qu'un autre dieu pour l'en empêcher… Oh, je sais que tu as déjà fait entendre ta façon de penser à plusieurs divinités, mais est-ce que tu serais prêt à rentrer dans une nouvelle guerre ?

\- Je ne vais pas abando -

\- Je sais ! Je ne te dis pas d'abandonner Ikki, loin de là, moi aussi je veux l'aider, moi aussi j'enrage d'être ici, dans cette chambre d'hôpital à ne rien pouvoir faire ou ne rien pouvoir dire. Mais Apollon m'a avoué qu'il avait une dette envers Saori et toi, et qu'il comptait bien la payer. Certes ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons mais… Ne penses-tu pas pouvoir laisser ça à Saori pour une fois ? Je suis sûre – non, je sais qu'elle saura délivrer Ikki de cette malédiction. Il faut juste que… Tu sais… que tu délègues le poids à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est mon devoir de protéger Athéna, je ne peux pas lui déléguer le travail que je suis censé faire !

\- Notre devoir est de protéger la Terre et Athéna. Sauf que ni la Terre, ni Athéna n'est en danger, le sermonna Jabu. Et même si coller ton poing dans la figure d'Apollon est tentant, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu ne peux pas provoquer une énième guerre sous prétexte que tu te sens insulté… Ce serait entrer dans leur jeu. Je suis persuadé qu'ils n'attendent que ça. À défaut de déléguer et de laisser Saori s'en occuper seule, tu peux toujours l'accompagner et essayer de régler ça par des mots, autrement que par la force brute. »

Seiya ne répondit pas immédiatement, visiblement pensif et – il le sentait – encore agacé. Mais, il semblerait que ses paroles avaient eu le mérite de le détendre un minimum. Sa respiration était plus lente et le cosmos qu'il dégageait était plus serein, même s'il pouvait encore deviner des relents de colère.

« Tu as peut-être raison, finit par avouer son compagnon. Mais si c'est possible, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de coller mon poing dans sa figure… Il devra payer pour Ikki et pour ton enlèvement, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Tu sais pourtant que j'ai toujours raison. Au même titre que je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de jouer les grosses brutes avec lui… Tu es bien trop têtu pour ça.

\- Moi ? Têtu ? »

Jabu pouffa doucement et il sentit Seiya rire à son tour. Il se releva pour se moquer de lui, mais Pégase l'attira dans un baiser afin de couper court à n'importe quelle provocation. Son cœur bondit à cette initiative, toujours plus qu'heureux de l'embrasser et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. Il colla son corps contre le sien et approfondit le baiser en passant ses mains sur ses épaules. Ils se s'écartèrent quelques secondes plus tard, laissant un Jabu aux joues roses et un Seiya au regard pétillant. Ce dernier s'écarta doucement pour lui laisser plus de place dans le lit médicale – c'était lui qui avait subi une opération tout de même – et passa une main délicate sur sa joue.

« Tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'étais mort d'inquiétude ? murmura-t-il en le dévisageant avec tendresse. Apollon ne supporte pas être contredit, et n'hésite pas à punir quiconque l'empêche de parvenir à ses fins.

\- Son but était de me soigner tu sais. Peut-être pas pour la bonne raison, je l'ai déjà dit mais… C'est un conflit qui nous dépasse, entre dieux. À partir du moment où ils n'attaquent pas délibérément la Terre, il nous est difficile de répliquer en frappant, c'est plus subtil que ça. D'autant plus qu'ils n'écoutent personne, alors de simples humains leur faire la moral… ? Tu imagines ?

\- Je sais. Mais… Je veux surtout dire que je tiens à toi. Notre relation est peut-être… rapide, mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis vraiment attaché à toi. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. »

Jabu piqua un fard, et tourna la tête afin d'essayer de garder un minimum de contenance. Seiya était tellement sincère qu'il en était ébloui. Ses yeux reflétaient tellement d'amour, de douceur et de franchise que la Licorne ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard, bien trop embarrassé et incapable de répondre quoi-que-ce-soit.

« … ça ne va pas de sortir des trucs pareils… marmonna-t-il écarlate. Même si…

\- Oh, ça te dérange ?

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, tu… m'as juste surpris. » Puis il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et dit à voix basse : « et ne pense pas être le seul, moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi… »

Un silence. Inquiet, Jabu se retourna pour observer la réaction de Seiya et… et regretta aussitôt en voyant sur son visage un sourire lumineux et béat éclairer l'ensemble de la pièce.

« Vraiment ? pépia-t-il. Tu tiens à moi ?

\- B-bien sûr que oui, andouille ! Sinon je ne sortirai pas avec toi… Et c'est pour ça que tu devrais arrêter de foncer dans le tas dès qu'un ennemi se présente devant toi ! Tu vas finir par avoir des ennuis un jour… Plus que tu n'en as déjà eu ! »

Son compagnon éclata de rire devant la fausse remontrance et le pauvre Jabu se retrouva avec un Pégase collé à lui qui se moquait gentiment de son embarras. Il fit semblant de bouder, de façon plus ou moins crédible, et tenta de s'extirper des tentatives d'embrassades – sans grand succès. Non seulement il était bien content d'avoir des câlins de la part de Seiya, mais en plus il était bien trop fatigué pour continuer de feindre une quelconque mauvaise humeur. Et surtout, son dos commençait à le lancer de façon très désagréable, sentant que son corps n'avait pas encore récupéré de son opération.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Seiya se sépara lentement de lui – non sans l'embrasser une dernière fois – et s'en alla ouvrir la porte tandis que Jabu se remettait plus confortablement dans le lit. Il ressentit une légère douleur au niveau du dos et laissa échapper une grimace, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça.

Sur le pan de la porte se tenait Shion, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres, accompagné un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une paire de lunette sur le nez, des cernes à effrayer un mort et vêtu d'une grande blouse blanche sur des vêtements civils, il devina rapidement qu'il devait être un médecin.

« Eh bien Jabu, heureux de te revoir parmi-nous, déclara Shion en s'approchant de lui. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Eh bien… ça va, on dirait en tout cas », répondit-il un peu nerveusement.

C'était bien la première fois que le Grand-Pope se montrait aussi familier avec lui, à tel point qu'il se sentait intimidé par l'aura paternel et le sourire chaleureux qu'il lui offrait. Et puis, être interrompu par Shion lui-même alors que quelques secondes avant il embrassait Seiya et se laissait allègrement câliner, il y avait de quoi être embarrassé. Il essaya donc d'être le plus naturel possible et essaya même de s'incliner devant lui, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne bouges pas trop. Tu es resté quelques jours dans une sorte de demi-coma, il serait préférable que tu te ménages pour le moment.

\- Trois, de ce que m'a dit Seiya.

\- Oui. Je ne veux pas t'alarmer, mais nous devons reconnaître que nous étions inquiets par ton état. D'autant plus qu'Apollon n'a rien voulu nous dire d'autre, arguant qu'il fallait attendre et que le reste ne concernait plus qu'Athéna.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'être un dieu très conciliant… murmura Jabu. Mais, Apollon vous -

\- Il nous a simplement raconté qu'il t'avait sauvé la vie, le coupa Shion en secouant la tête, tout en nous expliquant en quoi consistait cette… opération.

\- Oui, après l'avoir menacé… » grommela Seiya.

Jabu posa son regard sur lui, surpris :

« Vous l'avez menacé ?

\- Le chevalier Pégase l'a menacé, soupira le Grand-Pope. Bien que je puisse en comprendre la raison, il aurait mieux valu éviter de nouvelles provocations. »

Ledit chevalier Pégase tourna la tête et siffla quelques réflexions à l'égard du dieu entre ses dents, toujours en colère contre lui. Jabu voulut rétorquer, lui demander pourquoi il ne lui avait pas raconté cette histoire, mais peut-être ne valait mieux pas enfoncer le clou. Shion paraissait un peu contrarié, signe que cette affaire-là n'avait toujours pas été réglée. Beaucoup de choses semblaient s'être passées durant ses trois jours d'inconscience – jours qu'il n'avait pas senti s'écouler, il avait simplement eu l'impression de n'avoir discuté que quelques minutes avec son Autre – et beaucoup de choses semblaient encore compliquées à gérer. Et maintenant, Ikki qui s'ajoutait à l'équation… Il espérait sincèrement que Saori réussisse à convaincre son demi-frère de retirer la malédiction. C'était d'une injustice… Le chevalier du Phénix avait peut-être beaucoup de défaut, mais _personne _ne méritait pas une pareille punition.

Il poussa un soupir, se sentant un peu dépassé par tous les évènements.

« Si vous permettez Grand Pope, fit soudainement l'homme en blouse blanche, j'aimerais l'ausculter avec de vérifier l'état de son dos, voir comment est la cicatrice.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr. Nous sommes là pour ça après tout… »

Jabu connaissait cet homme. Il en était sûr. Il l'avait déjà vu… Eh bien en fait, il l'avait déjà vu lors de sa blessure contre le Forgeron d'Héphaïstos. C'était ce même médecin qui lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait sortir de l'hôpital, à condition de faire très attention et de bien suivre les prescriptions qui lui avaient été données. Après ça, c'était Mû qui lui avait assuré les soins alors… Cependant, il était bien incapable de citer son nom et qui il était. Devant son air curieux, l'homme lui sourit et lui dit :

« On ne s'était pas présenté la dernière fois effectivement… Je suis médecin ici, docteur Hippocrate, et j'ai pour habitude de m'occuper des gardes et chevaliers du Sanctuaire depuis une éternité. »

Jabu hocha la tête, le salua une seconde fois, puis il se retourna en enlevant le t-shirt blanc qui lui servait de haut – chose difficile avec ses perfusions – et se laissa ausculter. Il sentit la main du médecin lui palper le dos en un toucher gnostique, et le souvenir d'Apollon qui lui insufflait son cosmos lui revint en mémoire. Son estomac se tordit et, dans un réflexe, il courba légèrement la colonne de façon à fuir la main du médecin. Bien sûr, personne n'échappa à ce geste, encore moins Seiya qui fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de lui en une intention protectrice. Mais, la Licorne secoua la main et la tête, un sourire un peu gêné sur les lèvres et essaya de le rassurer :

« Ça m'a juste surpris, ce n'est rien. »

Il ne savait pas si son compagnon allait le croire ou non, mais lui dut se faire violence pour ne pas essayer de se dérober au contact. Ce n'était rien en vérité, il était juste… Il avait juste peur de se sentir aussi mal que lors du début de l'opération avec Apollon. _Peur de souffrir, encore_. Il était encore enfermé dans cette crainte perpétuelle d'avoir mal, de ne pas réussir à soutenir la douleur et la peur comme l'avaient fait ses camarades. _Basse estime de soi, toujours_. Il était vrai : il ne pouvait pas se dire aussi puissant que les chevaliers divins et les chevaliers d'or, c'était un fait qu'il connaissait… Même s'il avait la possibilité de devenir chevalier d'or à son tour, il manquait encore d'expérience pour atteindre ce niveau. Toutefois, Milo, Camus, Seiya… et lui-même – puisque l'Autre était une sorte de réverbération de son inconscient – semblaient vouloir l'encourager dans sa capacité à progresser et sans sa quête de confiance en soi.

Peut-être devrait-il, à défaut de s'apprécier lui, essayer de faire confiance aux autres et à leur jugement…

La palpation du médecin se déroula sans accroc, si ce n'est que Jabu grimaça à plusieurs lorsqu'il appuyait au niveau de sa colonne ou examinait certaines vertèbres en particulier – les dorsales plus précisément, celles qui avaient été touchées par la hache du Forgeron à l'époque. Mais à part ça, il ne ressentit plus de douleurs comme il avait pu le ressentir, ni même de sensation de brûlure ou… Simplement un léger mal-être dû à ses souvenirs de l'opération. Il devait le reconnaître : la douleur qu'il avait ressentie autrefois était bien minime contrairement à celle qu'il avait pu subir lorsqu'Apollon avait commencé à le soigner… Le simple fait d'y penser lui donna la nausée, et il essaya de tourner son esprit vers quelque-chose de bien plus agréable – Seiya par exemple.

« Tout m'a l'air bien… murmura le médecin. Les muscles ne sont pas endommagés, les vertèbres un peu fragiles mais ce n'est pas étonnant après ce que tu as vécu. Je dois avouer être impressionné, on n'assimile pas Apollon à la médecine pour rien. Toutefois, cette espèce de coma n'est pas anodin et j'aimerais encore te garder en observation, simplement pour faire quelques tests et vérifier que, au niveau cognitif, rien n'ait été endommagé.

\- Je… Je vais bien pourtant, rétorqua la Licorne qui ne se sentait pas de rester encore alité. Je ne pense pas que…

\- Pour le moment oui, mais c'est simplement par pure précaution. Et puis, comme tu as été nourri à la perfusion, il faut attendre que ton corps retrouve un rythme normal… Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère, chevaliers d'Athéna ou non. Vous êtes plus forts, plus endurants, mais dans le fond et dans la forme surtout, vous restez humain. »

Il lui sourit, puis il s'en alla vérifier ses perfusions tout en notant quelques indications sur un dossier qui portait son nom. Jabu était resté silencieux, se contentant de hocher la tête devant les dires du médecin et de remettre son haut. _Ils restaient humains_. Il eut un léger sourire alors qu'il songeait au discours qu'il avait tenu face à Apollon, expliquant que s'il tenait tant à Seiya et à sa déesse, c'était avant tout parce qu'ils étaient humains. Et étrangement, cette petite remarque lui fit chaud au cœur, même si le but était de souligner qu'il n'était pas un surhomme capable de quitter un coma et gambader dans la forêt sans aucune séquelle.

« Et il devra rester combien de temps ? demanda Seiya à sa place ; posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- A vu de nez, deux petites semaines… Voire moins si tu manges bien et récupère suffisamment, répondit le médecin en s'adressant au chevalier en convalescence. Tu auras le droit de te balader dans l'hôpital bien sûr, et ce sera même conseillé, mais pas tout seul dans un premier temps. Trois jours de coma, il se peut que ta perception de l'espace et tes muscles aient été perturbés.

\- Deux semaines ? Je m'attendais à plus, s'étonna Jabu.

\- Vous êtes des humains, mais des humains sacrément résistants ! Et avec une capacité de récupération impressionnante, je dois dire que je suis plutôt confiant sur ta guérison. Après… Il faut que tu restes tranquille pendant la période demandée, et que tu évites de forcer. Mais, nous verrons ça plus tard… »

Il s'inclina devant les deux chevaliers et le Grand-Pope, puis quitta la pièce non sans le prévenir qu'il reviendrait plus tard pour voir comment il se sent.

« Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle, souffla Shion en secouant la tête une fois le médecin parti. Il reste encore des choses à régler car Apollon a des explications à donner, et Héphaïstos doit payer pour l'attaque de la Terre, mais… Chaque chose en son temps.

\- Sao – Athéna n'a pas encore eu le mot de la fin avec Héphaïstos ? demanda la Licorne en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, pas tout à fait… D'autant plus qu'Apollon doit des excuses à d'autres chevaliers, en plus de t'en devoir. »

Jabu hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il devait faire référence à Ikki. Il se sentit soulagé de voir que Shion était au courant – enfin, il espérait qu'il parlât d'Ikki et non d'un autre, sinon Apollon allait sérieusement devoir rendre des comptes à la chevalerie – et avait espoir de voir tout rentrer dans l'ordre, ou presque. Ce n'était pas des conflits de l'ampleur de la guerre contre Poséidon ou Hadès, et il ne voulait pas que les conséquences soient aussi sévères, si ce n'était plus, que celles des deux affrontements. La paix avait peut-être un prix, il estimait que lui et ses camarades avaient suffisamment payé pour les prochains siècles à venir…

« Bien, je m'en vais vous laisser, fit soudainement Shion en se relevant, je crois que vous avez des retrouvailles à fêter n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous… vous n'allez pas me punir ? s'étonna Jabu.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je donc le faire ?

\- Parce que… Parce que j'aurai pu empêcher ceci en ne le provoquant pas ? »

Shion lui lança un regard surpris, avant de soupirer doucement. Il revint sur ses pas pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, et secoua la tête pour lui signifier que non, il ne comptait pas le punir.

« Apollon avait prévu de te soigner, qu'importe notre comportement – ou le tient. Il était clair que cela faisait partie de son plan, même si la suite des évènements prend actuellement une tournure différente que ce qu'il avait prévu… Je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de te blâmer de t'être fait attaquer par un dieu. » Puis il sourit, mi-amusé, mi-fatigué : « et puis si je devais sévir à chaque-fois qu'un de mes chevaliers provoquait un ennemi, je pense que je ne m'en sortirai pas. N'est-ce pas chevalier Pégase ? »

Seiya fit une grimace, et tourna la tête en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu du Grand Pope.

« Pour le moment, continua-t-il, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de tout ceci. Nous y reviendrons en temps voulu, mais il serait préférable que tu te concentres sur ta guérison. Athéna et moi-même devons discuter afin de trouver une solution – solution qui devrait être facilement atteignable puisqu'Apollon et Héphaïstos sont les deux à être en tort et à avoir brisé leur promesse de paix.

\- … Vous pensez ?

\- J'y crois, même si les deux dieux n'aident pas vraiment à la résolution de cette affaire… Mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas te voir te surmener, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Mais -

\- Oserais-tu me désobéir ? demanda Shion ; à moitié sérieux.

\- Non, pardonnez-moi.

\- Bien. Je t'ordonne donc de te reposer. Chevalier Pégase, j'aimerais que tu veilles à ce qu'il mène à bien cette demande…

\- Bien sûr Shion, avec plaisir, » sourit doucement Seiya en guise de réponse.

Si le Grand-Pope tiqua à la familiarité – vraiment Seiya ? songea Jabu, mortifié devant autant de détente – il ne fit aucune réflexion et se contenta de les saluer avant de quitter la chambre pour les laisser seuls une nouvelle fois. Du moins, c'est ce que la Licorne pensait mais à peine le Pope ouvrit-il la porte qu'il manqua de se faire bousculer par Shun et Hyoga, visiblement peu préoccupés par le fait qu'ils avaient failli rentrer dans Shion lui-même.

« Jabu ! s'exclama Shun ; les larmes aux yeux. Par Athéna tu nous as fait si peur ! »

Magnanime, Shion se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de quitter la pièce, alors que le pauvre Jabu étouffait sous un chevalier d'Andromède particulièrement inquiet et démonstratif. Sur ce point, il n'avait pas vraiment changé… Il était toujours aussi sensible et émotif, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en faisant cette comparaison.

« Eh, doucement Shun, il vient de se réveiller… ! gronda Seiya en posant une main sur son bras. Tu vas lui faire mal.

\- Oh, excuse-moi Jabu.

\- Possessif le canasson, le nargua Hyoga.

\- Non, simplement concerné !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis… »

Seiya commença à répliquer, et Jabu les laissa se chamailler pour tenter de rassurer Shun en lui disant qu'il se sentait bien mieux à présent. Shiryu arriva à cet instant et ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi Hyoga et Seiya semblaient se titiller l'un l'autre, se contentant de lui sourire et de lui demander de résumer ce que lui avait dit le médecin. Jabu leur expliqua ce qui avait été dit, et les deux chevaliers acquiescèrent en expliquant que c'était certainement pour le mieux. Si le chevalier de la Licorne était heureux de les voir ici, il commençait à fatiguer et se sentait petit à petit piquer du nez. Cependant, l'idée de se retrouver seul dans cette chambre d'hôpital – endormi ou non – ne l'enchanta pas, et il décida de faire comme s'il était en pleine forme, écoutant tout en souriant les remontrances de Shun, les répliques de Seiya ou encore les gentilles moqueries de Hyoga et Shiryu à l'égard de leur Pégase favori.

À ce moment-là, Jabu se sentait bien. Tellement bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il commençait sérieusement à somnoler, sa main toujours dans celle de Seiya de sorte à ne pas le lâcher. Il voulait rester avec lui, encore un peu, un tout petit peu… à moitié endormi, il n'avait pas remarqué que les chevaliers avaient baissé le ton pour le laisser se reposer, ni même que Seiya s'était installé de sorte à pouvoir garder sa main dans la sienne. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était leurs voix reposantes et la chaleur de son compagnon près de lui, et c'était tout ce qui importait pour lui. Les yeux fermés, il se laissait lentement bercer alors que les voix se faisaient de plus en plus lointaine, que son corps lui semblait de plus en plus lourd et que son esprit se laissait doucement emporté par le sommeil. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était endormi, sentant à peine le baiser qu'on lui faisait sur la tempe et le « bonne nuit » chuchoté au creux de l'oreille.

Cette nuit-là, il ne fit aucun rêve.

* * *

Les jours passèrent alors que Jabu reprenait petit à petit des forces. Il était peut-être alité à l'hôpital, il passait son temps à avoir des visites – entre les médecins et leurs tests pour vérifier que tout allait bien, les infirmières qui s'assuraient que les visiteurs ne faisaient pas trop de bêtises et lesdits visiteurs qui étaient parfois un peu trop bruyants pour le calme de la structure. Il avait eu la visite de Milo et de Camus, puis de Mû et de Kiki qui lui avaient ramené l'ensemble de ses apprentis – il avait failli se faire étouffer par la bande de gamins qui lui avait sauté dessus, les larmes aux yeux et la morve au nez. Marine et Shaïna lui avaient envoyé des petites douceurs avec un mot en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir venir lui rendre visite, et Aphrodite un immense bouquet de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, tout bonnement splendide, accompagné d'une carte avec écrit « bon rétablissement ! » de sa part. Bien sûr, le reste des chevaliers divins, surtout Seiya, ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle.

Lors de sa visite, le chevalier du Scorpion lui avait paru un peu contrarié dans un premier temps, bien que visiblement soulagé de le voir en forme, et Camus lui avait avoué avec une pointe d'amusement que son maître avait été un peu vexé d'apprendre par d'autres qu'il avait développé une relation avec Pégase, et non par lui. Le pauvre Jabu n'avait pas su quoi dire, ayant complètement oublié que leur relation avait été tenue secrète… jusqu'ici. Heureusement pour lui, Milo l'avait rassuré en disant que ce n'était pas grave _même s'il était un peu déçu quand même_.

Un véritable enfant quand il s'y mettait.

Ils n'avaient pas pu rester très longtemps, mais cela avait fait grandement plaisir à Jabu qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé rester statique à ne rien faire. Il n'était pas aussi _agité_ que Seiya, mais il aimait pouvoir bouger sans forcément être aidé d'une infirmière ou de son Pégase de petit ami… Quoi qu'il en fût, il commençait à en avoir marre.

Allongé à ne rien faire, à attendre désespérément une visite d'un proche pour pouvoir se changer les idées… Ça commençait à l'ennuyer. Surtout qu'il venait à s'inquiéter pour ses camarades qui devaient essayer de gérer deux dieux immatures. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle précise depuis quelques jours, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire des films et ruminer contre les dieux et lui-même.

Au sixième jour, alors qu'il continuait de broyer du noir et de compter les dalles du plafond en pestant contre le fait qu'il ne puisse pas bouger à cause de la pluie qui s'abattait dehors, on toqua à sa porte de chambre. Jabu, ennuyé, ne répondit pas du premier coup. Si c'était encore un médecin qui venait lui expliquer qu'il « allait bien, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas encore sortir », il allait le mordre. Seiya était absent, et il devait reconnaître qu'il s'ennuyait à _mourir_. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de voir du monde… Et il savait pertinemment que la personne qui toquait à sa porte n'était pas Seiya, puisque ce dernier entrait sans même prendre le temps de frapper. Donc, pas la peine de répondre.

Il n'était pas là, na.

Forcément, la personne insista.

« Entrez ! » finit par répondre Jabu avec mauvaise grâce.

Puisqu'on ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille… Certainement une infirmière, il était prêt à le parier.

« Eh bien, c'est qu'il faudrait presque te supplier pour te voir ! »

La voix le fit sursauter, et il se releva immédiatement sur ses bras pour fixer les quatre nouveaux arrivants avec béatitude.

« Oui ? sourit l'un d'eux. On est si beau que ça ? »

Ichi, Nachi, Geki et Ban se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, encore vêtu de leurs armures et le visage trempé à cause de la pluie. Plus grand, plus adulte, les quatre chevaliers avaient un grand sourire sur le visage et leurs yeux pétillaient d'une joie franche. À cette vue, Jabu sentit son cœur exploser et des larmes se mirent à briller dans ses yeux, incapable de dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Ichi, Nachi, Geki et Ban étaient là, devant lui, certainement tout juste arrivé de leur pays respectif, la mine fraîche et l'air en pleine forme. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot qu'il se retrouva avec les quatre chevaliers autours de lui, l'enlaçant comme autrefois lorsqu'ils n'avaient qu'une dizaine d'année à peine.

Et cette fois-ci, une larme réussit à couler le long de sa joue.

« Eh bah alors, se moqua gentiment Ichi en se détachant de lui, tu as une poussière dans l'œil, c'est ça ?

\- E… exactement, souffla Jabu en essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Ou alors, c'est que vous êtes en train de me tremper avec vos armures humides…

\- Rien que ça ! »

La Licorne sourit sincèrement, bien trop heureux de les voir tous ici. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à les voir venir au Sanctuaire, encore plus _pour lui_ alors qu'il n'avait pu leur envoyer que des lettres durant toutes ces années, loin des uns et des autres. Il y avait certes des kilomètres qui les séparaient, ils ne restaient pas moins les personnes avec qui il avait été le plus proche de toute sa vie. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble, s'étaient battus ensemble et Jabu les considérait comme des frères. Il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'ils avaient fait le choix de partir, mais il en avait été profondément attristé. Ainsi les voir ici dans sa chambre d'hôpital, souriants et apparaissant comme en bonne forme, l'émouvait plus que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu montrer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? finit-il par demander en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je croyais que… enfin…

\- On est là pour visiter, répondit narquoisement Nachi. Plus sérieusement tu te fais attaquer par un dieu et on ne peut pas venir te voir ?

\- Je… non enfin…

\- Arrête de te moquer, sermonna Geki en poussant le Loup du bout du doigt. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas apte à comprendre ton humour cynique… Plus sérieusement, on a reçu chacun une missive urgente de la princesse, expliquant ce qui t'était arrivé. On ne pouvait pas vraiment rester les bras croisés… Apollon hein ? Tu as décidé de la jouer Pégase ? »

Jabu rit doucement à la blague, et secoua la tête.

« Même pas… Mais je… » Il se tut, incapable de trouver les mots. « Je suis vraiment touché de vous voir ici. »

Ses « frères » sourirent de nouveau, puis ils prirent des chaises pour s'asseoir autour du lit de lui et ainsi pouvoir discuter plus confortablement.

« Tu dois vraiment être secoué pour te montrer aussi émotif, s'amusa Ban.

\- C'est peut-être les médicaments…

\- Ou alors Apollon l'a frappé sur la tête !

\- Non mais ça suffit de se moquer d'un convalescent, fit semblant de râler Jabu. Cela fait plus de trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et en cinq minutes vous me rendez déjà fou !

\- Avoue, ça t'a manqué ! rit Geki.

\- Je ne vais même pas vous faire le plaisir de vous l'avouer !

\- C'est plus une licorne, c'est une mule…

\- Attend que la mule soit remise sur patte pour te botter les fesses !

\- Ne le provoque pas trop Nachi, en rajouta Ichi, il a tenu tête à un dieu… C'est un vrai dur à cuir maintenant ! »

Faussement vexé, la « mule » attrapa son oreiller pour le balancer à la figure d'Ichi, qui courut se cacher derrière Geki tout en gloussant comme un imbécile. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Jabu était aux anges. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était ridicule à jouer les gros durs insensibles, surtout devant ses quatre camarades, mais il savait que ces derniers ne lui en tenaient absolument pas compte – au contraire, c'était bien les seuls à pouvoir le taquiner ainsi sans risquer de le vexer. Oh, il aurait aimé leur dire à quel point il était heureux de les voir avec lui, ici, et à quel point il était soulagé de les voir en aussi bonne forme. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il les aurait serré dans ses bras jusqu'à les étouffer, s'excusant encore et encore de ne pas être parti avec eux. Il avait tellement de choses à leur dire, à leur raconter… ! Mais il voulait surtout en savoir plus sur eux, tout : comment ça se passait, s'ils aimaient leur vie et s'ils avaient des projets futurs. Tout ! Il voulait tout savoir, tout connaître et s'assurer qu'ils ne regrettaient rien.

« Plus sérieusement, rit Jabu en récupérant son oreiller, comment allez-vous ? Tout se passe bien ? Vous vivez bien ? Vous n'avez pas de -

\- Respire ! fit Ban en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu es remonté comme sur des ressorts. Tu ne crois pas que tu dois nous raconter quelque-chose avant ? Comme, je ne sais pas… Apollon ?

\- … ce n'est pas très intéressant…

\- Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Nachi – faisant sursauter Ichi. Attend, tu t'es retrouvé à te faire enlever par Apollon lui-même et - »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Jabu ne sut pas si c'était à cause de la tête qu'il faisait, ou à cause de la claque que venait de lui asséner Geki à l'arrière du crâne, mais il laissa sa phrase en suspens, calmant son euphorie. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de raconter l'histoire – il savait que ses frères s'inquiétaient pour lui – mais… Il n'avait pas encore accepté le fait que _non, ce n'était pas forcément de sa faute_. Et puis, c'était peut-être un peu égoïste de sa part, mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de leur raconter l'histoire pour laquelle ils étaient venus le voir. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était eux :

« Je vous assure, à part avoir mis le bazar au Sanctuaire, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose… » il marqua une pause en faisant la grimace, puis reprit. « Enfin, rien de bien intéressant. Mais on s'en fiche un peu, vous alors, qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas correspondu par lettre ou par appel… »

S'il vit les petits coups d'œil que se jetaient les quatre chevaliers, il fit comme si de rien n'était et se contenta de patienter que l'un d'eux _daigne_ lui donner une réponse. Cependant, devant leur regard hésitant, il commença à craindre que quelque-chose de grave ce soit passé, mais Geki le rassura immédiatement en souriant et en agitant sa main.

« Puisque tu insistes… c'est toi qui as toujours décidé de toute manière ! s'amusa-t-il.

\- Eh !

\- Mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas nous raconter cette histoire tout de suite… En tout cas, rien de bien nouveau tu sais. Pour ma part, je suis souvent en mission à droite à gauche et je travaille beaucoup avec les habitants de mon village. Tu te souviens, ce n'était pas de la tarte de gagner leur confiance, mais à présent ça va beaucoup mieux ! Surtout depuis l'attaque de renégats…

\- Une attaque ? s'étonna Jabu.

\- Oui, on s'est fait emmerder par des bandits qui expliquaient vouloir prendre leur revanche sur les chevaliers d'Athéna.

\- Autant te dire qu'ils n'ont pas fait long feu, ricana Nachi. Je n'avais jamais vu des bandits voler aussi bien.

\- Tu étais là ?

\- Oui ! Je lui rendais visite à ce moment-là, expliqua-t-il. Mais, je pense que je vais finir par m'y installer définitivement, j'en ai un peu ras-le-bol de vadrouiller, à effectuer des missions hasardeuses ou à chercher des réponses à mes questions… Et puis, je songe prendre un apprenti – si le Grand Pope veut bien. »

Jabu hocha la tête, compréhensif. Après la guerre contre Héphaïstos, lors de leur séparation, ils avaient tous expliqués avoir un projet de vie plus ou moins concret, bien qu'à court terme. Si Geki avait voulu retourner au Canada afin de montrer un visage plus agréable des chevaliers d'Athéna, Nachi avait voulu parcourir le monde pour découvrir le plus de choses possibles, tout en cherchant des réponses sur ce qui pouvait autant attirer les dieux sur Terre. Il avait voulu comprendre pourquoi il y avait eu tant de guerre, et pourquoi elles paraissaient bloquées dans une boucle temporelle interminable. Guerre, paix, réincarnation, guerre, paix… Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de fin. Et si la Licorne avait été surpris par ce choix, il avait avoué être très intéressé de connaître la réponse à cette question…

Mais, il se demandait s'il existait réellement une réponse, ou…

« Et tu as trouvé une réponse ? demanda-t-il ; désireux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Non, soupira le Loup en s'étirant. Rien du tout, si ce n'est simplement un désir malsain de pouvoir ou… ou de domination. Franchement, je ne sais pas. Tout le monde se bat à un moment ou à un autre, pour des raisons que je ne comprends pas.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de réponses à ces questions, déclara Ichi. Ou plutôt, il n'y a rien à comprendre… cela doit-être dans la nature des dieux et des hommes… »

Le chevalier de l'Hydre n'avait pas tort : chacun avait ses raisons… Compréhensibles ou non. Cela relevait plus d'une théorie philosophie et Jabu se demandait si à travers cette question, Nachi cherchait un sens à son existence comme lui avait pu le faire… Mais pour lui, sa réponse avait été plutôt simple : il existait et se battait pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, et… pour se sentir exister, d'une certaine manière.

Il allait partir en pleine introspection silencieuse, quand Nachi le ramena à la réalité.

« Enfin ! Tout ça pour dire que je vais me poser. Se balader c'est sympa, mais savoir où dormir le soir est assez agréable.

\- Ça ne va pas te manquer ? fit Ban d'un ton surpris. Tu as toujours été un baroudeur après tout.

\- Je barouderai avec Geki maintenant !

\- Ouai, enfin c'est qu'il va finir par m'attirer des ennuis… grommela Geki.

\- Bah, faut bien que je te bouge un peu mon pépère ! C'est que tu commences à prendre racine. »

Geki le toisa d'un regard blasé, soupira puis se leva pour faire mine de le poursuivre dans toute la chambre. Nachi bondit sur sa chaise et commença à fuir – difficilement, puisqu'il était pris dans un fou-rire qui l'empêchait de courir correctement. Ça, plus le fait qu'ils soient dans une chambre d'hôpital… pendant un instant, Jabu crut qu'ils allaient casser quelque-chose tant ils bougeaient n'importe comment, l'un riant comme une baleine et l'autre baragouinant de fausses insultes et de fausses menaces à son encontre.

Est-ce qu'ils se souvenaient qu'ils avaient encore leurs armures ? Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer faire les pitres avec amusement, nostalgique de leurs jeunes années encore innocentes. À côté de lui, Ban leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et Ichi poussa un soupir. L'Ours venait d'attraper Nachi, et lui faisait un shampoing en frottant son crâne de son poing pour le « punir de sa témérité ». La scène fit rire Jabu, qui ne manqua de noter la proximité assez intrigante de ces deux-là. Plus jeune, les deux chevaliers s'étaient toujours plus ou moins cherchés, Nachi provoquant Geki avec son second degré parfois surprenant, et Geki démarrant au quart-de-tour. Il avait toujours été difficile de savoir si c'est qu'ils ne se supportaient réellement pas, ou s'ils s'amusaient à jouer ainsi. Aujourd'hui, il venait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas plus…

« Ils vont finir par attirer les infirmières s'ils continuent comme ça, rit doucement la Licorne ; avant de se tourner vers les plus calmes. Et vous ? Comment ça se passe ?

\- Rien de particulier pour moi, soupira Ichi. Mon apprenti me rend dingue, mais il est sacrément doué. Je pense qu'il n'aura aucun problème à aller chercher l'armure de l'Hydre mâle…

\- Oh, elle est aussi en Finlande ? demanda le Petit Lion.

\- Non, en Estonie. J'ai réussi à la localiser. Mais dis-moi Ban, tu n'étais à la recherche de l'armure de l'Octant toi ? »

Un certain nombre d'armures étaient encore disséminées dans le monde, et Ichi et Ban s'étaient mis en tête d'en récupérer quelques-unes. Cependant, le Grand-Pope avait demandé à l'Hydre s'il pouvait prendre en charge un apprenti, et ce dernier avait donc stoppé ses recherches pour s'en occuper. Lerne était un gamin avec plein de potentiel, que Jabu avait pu apercevoir en compagnie de Marine et Shaïna avant qu'il ne parte en Finlande rejoindre Ichi. Et de ce qu'il avait vu, l'enfant était particulièrement sournois… Pas méchant, mais vif d'esprit et avec un certain intérêt pour les farces et attrapes de mauvais goût. Dans le cas de Ban, ce dernier continuait à vadrouiller à la recherche des armures.

« Si, souffla le Petit Lion, mais… clairement, elle ne va pas être facile à atteindre. D'après mes sources, elle serait dans une épave à quelques kilomètres du Japon, dans l'océan Pacifique.

\- Ouh, ça… grimaça Jabu. Et tu as une idée de comment la récupérer ?

\- Je suis en contact avec Tastumi. Je pense mener une expédition pour la récupérer, et il a accepté de m'aider à organiser ça… Enfin dans tous les cas il faut que je le signale au Grand-Pope. »

A ce moment-là, Geki et Nachi revinrent enfin s'asseoir pour écouter la suite de la conversation. Athéna merci, ils n'avaient pas fait trop de bruit et si le Loup se plaignait d'avoir « mal aux cheveux » à cause de son camarade, ils affichaient toujours un sourire stupide sur le visage. Jabu se demandait sérieusement s'ils allaient se rendre compte de l'alchimie qui fonctionnait entre eux, ou… Mais, peut-être qu'il se trompait et que c'était purement innocent. C'est qu'il devenait fleur-bleu ces derniers temps…

« Et donc… se reprit-il, pourquoi ne pas aller le voir après puisque vous êtes ici ? Il risque d'être occupé étant donné que c'est le bazar en ce moment, mais… »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, le visage des chevaliers de bronze se décomposant un peu. Surpris, Jabu cligna des yeux et un sentiment de mal-être s'empara de lui alors qu'il pouvait lire un malaise évident dans leurs yeux. Il… avait gaffé.

« On ne comptait pas aller les voir, déclara soudainement Ban avec honnêteté. Enfin, je préfère envoyer une missive au Grand-Pope. Ce n'est pas contre les chevaliers d'or mais…

\- … on sait que tu t'entends bien avec certain d'entre eux, reprit Geki, mais moins on a affaire à eux, mieux on se porte. Après, je n'exclus pas la possibilité de faire des efforts, mais pour le moment… »

Il se tut. La Licorne hocha la tête, parfaitement compréhensive. Tout ceci… Toutes ces histoires étaient lourdes, compliquées et pour eux qui n'avaient connu que la guerre et les combats depuis tout jeune, c'était la goutte de trop. Cependant, Jabu savait qu'ils n'étaient pas plus faibles pour autant, et qu'ils tiraient leur force de bien d'autres choses. C'était grâce à eux si le Sanctuaire rétablissait certains contacts, grâce à eux qu'ils pouvaient stocker les armures perdues… Ils n'étaient pas aussi puissants qu'un Ikki ou un Saga, mais ils étaient tout aussi utile.

En tout cas, Jabu en était convaincu au plus profond de lui.

« On est venu pour voir comment tu allais, mais pas que… avoua soudainement Nachi. On voulait savoir si tu avais besoin de nous. Si tu… S'il y avait besoin qu'on remonte notre petit groupe. Je sais que c'est un peu tard mais on… on s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là, de t'avoir laissé seul ici.

\- Seul ? Mais… » Il eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire par _seul_. « Je ne suis pas seul vous savez. Il y a Marine, Shaïna, Kiki, les chevaliers d'or qui sont… spéciaux, mais pas méchants. Et les chevaliers divins aussi ! »

Enfin, il comprit. Bien sûr, ses frères avaient toujours une vision des chevaliers d'or assez… particulière, et certainement encore plus des chevaliers divins. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui, tout simplement. Lui qui, pour eux, était resté par devoir et qui devait se farcir ces êtres surhumains tous les jours… C'est pourquoi il sourit, posa une main sur celle de Ban et les rassura :

« Je vais bien vous savez. Si je suis resté ici, c'est par choix… comme vous, vous avez pu faire le choix de partir. Ni moi, ni vous n'aviez tort, c'est simplement un chemin différent. Et puis on s'y fait vous savez ! Je l'ai dit dans les lettres : Milo est casse-pied mais je m'entends bien avec lui. Et il y a Seiya et sa bande maintenant, ça dépayse _moins_ d'une certaine manière.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est pire ou… marmonna Ichi. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire.

\- Et si on peut être franc avec toi, on craignait que tu sois resté pour de mauvaises raisons, expliqua Ban.

\- De mauvaises raisons ? C'est à dire ? »

Le Petit Lion soupira.

« Par amour pour Saori. Et maintenant que Seiya et elle étaient de retour… On craignait que…

\- Quoi ? Non non pas du tout ! s'exclama immédiatement Jabu agitant ses bras devant lui. Je suis resté parce que… Enfin je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas possible et… ça me va comme ça. Elle aura toujours une place particulière je le conçois mais… je suis un humain et elle une déesse, ça ne colle pas.

\- Oui enfin Seiya est un hum- »

Nachi n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se reprit une nouvelle tape sur le crâne de la part de Geki. Mais, la remarque ne blessa absolument pas Jabu, au contraire. Peut-être devrait-il les mettre au courant pour Seiya et lui… ils étaient ses frères, et ils devraient comprendre. Il poussa un soupir, et réfléchit. La déesse avait toujours été un rêve inaccessible, une chimère dans les cieux impossible à atteindre, ses ailes inexistantes l'empêchant de voler pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer la toucher du bout des doigts. Il avait été franc avec eux : il savait qu'il aurait toujours une affection particulière pour Saori, l'humaine, la princesse qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'adorer malgré les traitements qu'elle lui avait infligé, en plus d'aimer la déesse qu'il avait juré de protéger. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre… et il se devait de leur en faire part. Il inspira un grand coup pour se donner courage, et commença :

« A vrai dire… Il faut que je vous avoue quelque-chose…

\- … On t'écoute.

\- Je… Je me suis détaché de Saori mais… il y a peut-être quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Quand tu dis quelqu'un d'autres… fit Ichi en laissant apparaître un petit sourire. C'est que tu es intéressé ou que tu es en plein dedans.

\- … Je suis en plein dedans. Enfin, cela fait un peu plus de deux semaines…

\- Crache le morceau alors ! Qui ça ?

\- … Seiya… » bredouilla-t-il en baissant les yeux, les joues rouges.

Geki laissa sa mâchoire tomber, Ban cligna des yeux avec surprise, Ichi poussa un long sifflement et Nachi resta interdit quelques secondes avant de se lever soudainement et de hurler :

« MAIS C'ÉTAIT SÛR EN FAIT ! »

Son cri fit sursauter Jabu, et les autres chevaliers finirent par rire doucement devant son air surpris. Il leva une main pour montrer sa confusion, et Geki le rassura :

« Alors, je dois reconnaître que tu me surprends là… s'amusa-t-il. Seiya ? Vraiment ? Il va falloir que tu nous expliques parce que là…

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer…

\- Non, tu sors avec le type que tu disais détester il y a plusieurs années, et qu'on pensait tous être amoureux de la fille que tu aimais… Logique.

\- C'était _sûr_ voyons ! reprit Nachi une fois calmé. De rival à amant… Une telle obsession de la part de Jabu pour Seiya ne pouvait que finir par de l'amour.

\- Je n'étais pas obsédé par lui ! bouda Jabu.

\- Non, mais il t'agaçait tellement que tu en parlais tout le temps, on peut effectivement se poser la question si…

\- Il est vrai que vu comme ça…

\- Ce n'est pas _si_ surprenant que ça au final… »

Jabu fut tenté de bouder face aux moqueries de ses camarades, mais au fond de lui il était heureux de les voir réagir ainsi. Il avait un peu eu peur de leur réaction, et les voir se moquer de lui gentiment lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« A défaut d'avoir eu la princesse, tu as eu le prince, commenta Geki avec un sourire.

\- … Mais, est-ce que ça fait de toi une princesse ? »

L'oreiller fonça droit sur Ichi, qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Ban explosa de rire, et le chevalier de l'Ours recommença à le taquiner – aidé de Nachi – sur le fait qu'il faisait une _magnifique_ princesse et qu'il avait hâte de voir le chevalier Pégase débarquer pour le sauver et le porter avec romantisme. Et Jabu ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : le fait que ses frères se moquent ainsi, ou le fait qu'il était_ tout à fait possible_ que Seiya le porte comme une princesse si ce dernier estimait que c'était nécessaire. Le pauvre chevalier ne savait plus où se mettre, et tentait désespéramment de se sauver la face en expliquant que « _non, il n'était pas une princesse même s'il sortait avec môssieur le chevalier blanc_ ». S'ils continuèrent de le taquiner un peu, ils finirent par arrêter et le sujet dériva bien rapidement sur leur enfance, les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire et comment ils s'en sortaient – ou non – à chaque fois.

Pendant tous les temps où ils furent à l'hôpital, Jabu avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et n'avait plus pensé aux dieux et à leur caprice d'enfant gâté. Focalisé sur ses frères, leurs bêtises et leurs histoires à raconter, il eut l'impression d'être quelques années auparavant, peu de temps après le départ des chevaliers divins à l'Olympe et avant la guerre avec Héphaïstos. Ce temps où ils étaient encore un peu naïfs, bien qu'endommagés par toutes les guerres qu'ils avaient vécues… Si les chevaliers de bronze avaient déjà déserté le Sanctuaire, ils avaient pour habitude de revenir un peu plus souvent, tout en veillant à ne pas approcher les chevaliers d'or.

Mais… Héphaïstos avait brisé ce court lien, et dès lors que Jabu avait été considéré comme « guéri », ils étaient partis. Oh, ils avaient insisté pour que la Licorne vienne avec eux, mais il avait refusé. C'était son choix, comme eux avaient choisi de s'éloigner, et tous comprenaient parfaitement. Bien sûr, leur éloignement l'avait blessé, mais… Quand il les voyait sourire, se disputer gentiment ou tout simplement prendre des nouvelles des uns et des autres, il se fit la réflexion que ce choix n'était finalement pas si mal. Ils s'étaient peut-être éloignés des uns des autres, il savait qu'ils seraient toujours liés d'une manière ou d'une autre, ensemble…

Ils étaient frères après tout.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Dernier blabla :_

_Me voilà à la fin de ce chapitre ! Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour la longueur et les possible coquilles. Je jongle un peu entre révisions, rédactions de dossiers... Enfin, les études quoi. _

_Comme je le disais au début, j'ai changé TOUTE cette deuxième partie, et j'espère que la fin ne tombe pas comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Il fallait que je coupe, sinon ça allait VRAIMENT être trop long. _

_Deux choses : je me suis rendu compte que j'écrivais "Genki" au lieu de "Geki" pour le chevalier de bronze de l'Ours, et... Bah, il va falloir que je corrige les chapitres précédents. Ensuite, mon adorable correctrice **Hatsu **m'a fait remarqué à la première lecture (celle où il y avait plus de parties) que Jabu était un peu égoïste. J'ai donc modifié certaines choses, et j'ai essayé de lisser un peu le tout... Pour le coup, c'est Seiya que j'imagine un peu égoïste, et non Jabu - même si les deux le sont je pense... Du coup, avec toutes mes modifications, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez... ! _

_Enfin bref. Sur ce, encore un grand merci à vous, de suivre cet OS qui commence à être très long (c'est un running-gag oui) et qui part parfois un peu dans tous les sens. Maiis, on arrive sur la fin, un chapitre 7 avec des explications et l'action qui s'accélère, et un chapitre 8 pour tout conclure... _

_Merci à vous pour vos messages, vos encouragements et portez-vous bien ! Faites attention à vous en ce déconfinement, et je vous dis à très bientôt (ou... enfin j'espère). _

_Sur ce, des bisous et à la prochaine !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Me voilà, me voici pour le chapitre 7. Bon, comme promis... Drama. Forcément, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire du drama. __Mais je vous laisse la surprise. Bien sûr, un grand merci à ma Hatsu de m'avoir conforté dans le plot ! Il faut dire que je papillonne beaucoup, avec mes développements trop longs et ma capacité à rajouter des détails... _

_Enfin bref._

_Réponses aux guests :_

_Athena : merci à toi ! On a eu du fluff, mais là ça va s'annoncer plus complexe... et encore une fois, on ne va pas parler de la longueur ahah. J'espère que ça te plaira !_

_ShaShei : Coucou ! uhu, effectivement il est un peu difficile de reprocher leur égoïsme... J'aime bien jouer avec la dualité des sentiments, et de briser l'image des "chevaliers" parfaits qu'on peut avoir dans l'animé... (et aaaaah tu me touches, je dois reconnaître que j'adore écrire sur ce couple. Les faire s'aimer eeeet les faire souffrir. Mais, je suis vraiment contente de voir que je ne pars pas tant que ça dans tous les sens). En tout cas, voici la suite ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review !_

_Sur ce... _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Avant la tempête.

« Tout est bon. Je suis heureux de vous dire que vous pouvez sortir ! À condition bien sûr de ne pas trop forcer, mais je pense que ce jeune homme à vos côtés y veillera sans aucun problème.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! » pépia ce dernier avec enthousiasme.

Jabu leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement devant la bonne humeur de Seiya, non sans remercier le médecin qui venait de lui donner les derniers résultats de ses examens. Pas de problème neurologique, pas de séquelle particulière pour le moment, il avait rapidement récupéré et était prêt à retourner s'entraîner – et se battre en cas de besoin. Le seul bémol était que son dos ne serait certainement jamais totalement rétabli, et qu'il pouvait ressentir des douleurs de temps à autre s'il venait à trop forcer sur les muscles ou s'il se prenait un autre mauvais coup. Cela ne l'avait pas trop inquiété, puisqu'il avait vécu plusieurs années avec un dos qui était _littéralement_ en train de pourrir, mais il avait tout de même promis au médecin et à Seiya de faire attention…

« Merci docteur, le remercia sincèrement la Licorne. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais… J'aimerais ne pas vous revoir de si-tôt.

\- Et moi-donc ! Mais ne me remerciez pas, je ne fais que mon travail. Signez ici, et ce sera bon. »

Une fois les documents signés et les affaires rangées, le médecin quitta la pièce et Jabu et Seiya purent enfin sortir cette chambre d'hôpital qui, en toute sincérité, commençait à lui donner mal à la tête. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir se balader, s'entraîner le matin sans risquer de faire criser une infirmière, s'occuper de ses jeunes élèves… Il y avait peut-être été alité pendant un peu plus d'une semaine, cela lui avait paru une éternité. Depuis le départ de ses frères, qui avaient vite regagné leurs chez-soi respectifs après lui avoir rendu visite, Jabu avait eu l'intense envie de partir de cet hôpital et de régler tous les soucis afin de pouvoir les revoir. Il avait mis de côté son petit côté têtu et sa fierté et avait redoublé d'effort pour suivre les consignes des médecins à la lettre en râlant le moins possible.

Sa mauvaise foi écartée et son moral au top, il avait très vite repris des forces à tel point que son médecin en avait été presque surpris. Ça, plus le fait que Seiya soit resté tous les jours à ses côtés pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied, il avait rapidement retrouvé une forme tout à fait correcte pour pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital, à condition de ne pas forcer à base de combat et d'entraînement.

« Heureux ? lui demanda Seiya avec un sourire ; alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

\- Ah, je n'en pouvais plus ! Je me suis demandé plusieurs fois si je n'allais pas essayer de fuir.

\- Tu n'aurais pas osé. Tu avais besoin de ce temps pour te reposer ! »

La Licorne hocha la tête et fit de son mieux pour garder son sérieux alors que Seiya lui expliquait avec une certaine sévérité qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il force et que fuir aurait été une idée totalement stupide. Jabu se retint de répliquer que c'était le genre de chose qu'il aurait totalement pu faire, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de se moquer… Son Pégase avait l'air tellement concerné qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à l'interrompre.

Mais, il y avait autre chose qui l'avait perturbé durant les derniers moments passés avec son petit ami. Voilà quelques-jours que Seiya présentait une certaine fatigue, une certaine irritation et une patience amoindrie. Jabu avait fait mine de ne pas remarquer, mais il n'avait pas pu ne pas s'empêcher de relever les nombreux soupirs et la nervosité étrange qu'il dégageait. Bien sûr, il s'était montré adorable avec lui et le personnel médical – comme à son habitude – et lui avait demandé beaucoup d'informations sur les chevaliers de bronze, comment ils allaient et ce qu'ils faisaient à présent, mais il y avait quelque-chose de morose, un agacement permanent que la Licorne avait deviné dans son attitude. Il avait tenté de lui demander à demi-mot si quelque-chose le contrariait, mais son compagnon avait très rapidement évité le sujet et était vite passé à autre chose.

Aurait-il dû insister ? Il le savait têtu et le forcer à parler était rarement très efficace. Jabu avait peut-être réussi à le faire en début de semaine, mais cette fois-ci… il avait eu l'impression que le problème était plus profond, plus… complexe. Plus intime peut-être. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'Apollon et les dieux en étaient la cause, mais… Depuis les aveux de la semaine dernière, Jabu sentait que Seiya lui cachait délibérément quelque-chose. Mais, quoi exactement ? C'était ce qu'il aurait bien voulu trouver.

Cependant, en l'écoutant le sermonner gentiment sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour ne pas forcer et se blesser de nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de se sourire et vint à espérer que ce ne soit rien de trop grave. Mais, peut-être auraient-ils une nouvelle petite discussion à ce propos… Dès que son compagnon sera un peu plus serein.

« … Et je suis sûr que dès que j'aurai le dos tourné, tu iras faire n'importe quoi, soupira Seiya.

\- Nooon, je n'oserai pas…

\- Tu sais que je vais prévenir Milo des consignes qui ont été données ?

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! » s'indigna Jabu alors qu'ils approchaient de l'ascenseur du service.

Son petit ami fit un grand sourire, et s'apprêta à répliquer quand la porte de l'ascenseur qu'ils venaient d'atteindre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Shion à la mine fermée. Il eut un petit temps durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent tous les trois, surpris, avant que le Grand Pope ne prenne la parole.

« Eh bien ? Vous êtes en balade ?

\- Le médecin a dit qu'il pouvait sortir… » expliqua Seiya en lui tendant l'autorisation.

Shion l'attrapa d'un geste lent pour la lire, avant de pousser un profond soupir et de la lui rendre. Il paraissait particulièrement fatigué, les traits de son visage creusé par le manque de sommeil.

« Bon, c'est une bonne chose au moins, finit-il par déclarer. Justement…

\- Quelque-chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Jabu ; sa bonne humeur retombée. Il s'est passé quelque-chose ? »

Son cœur s'était accéléré à l'instant où il avait vu le vieux chevalier apparaître, et il commençait à présent à craindre pour ses camarades chevaliers. Lui qui était fébrile à l'idée de pouvoir sortir, il avait perdu toute joie pour ne ressentir qu'une profonde angoisse lui serrer l'estomac Heureusement pour lui, Shion fit rapidement un signe de la main pour signifier que tout allait bien, le visage las.

« Rien, il ne s'est rien passé justement. Les dieux tournent encore en rond… et tous perdent patience. Mais… ça va peut-être bouger d'un seul coup.

\- … comment ça ? » demanda Seiya ; les sourcils froncés.

Il haussa les épaules, et leurs fit signe de le suivre dans l'ascenseur. Jabu était aussi intrigué qu'inquiet, d'autant plus que son petit ami ne semblait pas au courant de ce qui se tramait. Il avait compris que Seiya avait été délibérément écarté de l'affaire suite à un accrochage entre Apollon et lui – ce qui aurait pu expliquer son attitude un peu étrange – mais il n'avait pas réussi à en savoir plus. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, sa nervosité et cette histoire d'écartement était peut-être bien plus lié que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer… La Licorne se mordit la lèvre en songeant à cette possibilité, et se promit de creuser plus profondément dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion – et dès que son Pégase arrêterait de changer de sujet dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour en savoir plus.

Dans le pire des cas, il pouvait toujours essayer de le bâillonner le temps de poser ses questions.

Un petit sourire naquit sur visage du Pope tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, et il se tourna vers Jabu avec un regard compatissant :

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux. » Il perdit son sourire. « Mais j'ai bien peur que les ennuis ne soient pas encore terminés…

\- Et donc ? demanda une seconde fois Seiya avec nervosité. Quels genres d'ennuis cette fois-ci ?

\- Ah… Disons que certains dieux n'ont pas appréciés de voir Athéna encore au centre de nouveaux problèmes, et souhaitent régler ça une bonne fois pour toute.

\- … C'est-à-dire ?

\- Zeus compte mettre en place un procès, qui opposera Héphaïstos, Apollon et Athéna. »

* * *

« C'est totalement insensé ! Ils ne vont pas organiser _un procès_, encore moins avec Zeus qui le dirige ! »

Dans le bureau du Grand-Pope, Seiya pestait et sifflait comme il le pouvait, tournant dans la pièce comme un lion en cage à qui on venait de tirer sur la queue. À peine Shion leur avait annoncé qu'un procès allait avoir lieu que Jabu avait été entraîné pour discuter de cette histoire, son conjoint ayant presque explosé à cette nouvelle. Il avait immédiatement filé au Sanctuaire – la Licorne sur ses talons pour essayer de le résonner – et avait demandé à voir le reste des chevaliers divins pour qu'on lui explique « _ce que c'était que ce bordel_ ». Mais, au lieu d'écouter, il crachait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'un tel bazar avec Zeus en juge principal pour régler cette histoire alors que c'étaient les dieux qui étaient en torts, et non eux. Si sa colère était légitime, il allait être difficile de changer la décision de l'ensemble de l'Olympe…

« C'est la centième fois que tu nous le dis, souffla Hyoga ; qui semblait perdre patience, et c'est la centième fois qu'on t'explique que c'est peut-être mieux. Oui, Zeus est certainement le pire d'entre tous, mais c'est le seul qui a l'autorité et le pouvoir nécessaire de calmer les choses. Surtout qu'on sait déjà qu'il sera de notre côté.

\- Il est du côté de Saori c'est sûr, mais… enfin c'est un canon de verre… fit Shun d'un air moins assuré. Il suffit qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur pour qu'il refuse de s'occuper de quoi-que-ce-soit. C'est en partie à cause de ça que nous sommes restés 5 ans sur l'Olympe. Autant je ne suis pas contre de voir Zeus essayer de calmer les choses, autant un procès me paraît exagéré. »

Jabu ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, ni vraiment quoi faire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Shiryu avait insisté pour qu'il reste à leur pseudo réunion d'urgence pour discuter de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Visiblement dans l'espoir de les aider à calmer les ardeurs de Seiya… Il était certes concerné, tout comme Ikki, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas être d'une très grande aide dans cette affaire. Cependant, en écoutant les chevaliers divins dialoguer entre eux – ou plutôt se disputer – il avait appris un bon nombre de choses, et comprenait mieux pourquoi Seiya s'enfonçait dans une spirale haineuse envers l'ensemble du Panthéon. Apparemment, le chevalier Pégase s'était pris la tête un certain nombre de fois avec les divinités et n'avait pas très bien digéré le fait de devoir intervenir lui-même durant des conflits – comme par exemple celui d'Hermès et d'Apollon. Au début, lors de son retour sur Terre, il n'avait pas particulièrement montré son animosité envers eux, inconscient du réel châtiment qui avait frappé Ikki et inconscient des dégâts causés par Héphaïstos. Mais surtout…

Il s'était persuadé que tout était derrière-lui à présent. Ainsi, apprendre qu'Apollon revenait sur Terre pour régler ses comptes tout en jouant la carte de la mauvaise foi et qu'Héphaïstos refusait de reconnaître ses crimes avait réveillé sa haine envers les dieux.

Jabu devait le reconnaître : il était un peu déstabilisé et ne savait pas comment intervenir.

« Le problème est que nous n'aurions jamais dû devoir revoir une partie du Panthéon maintenant, expliqua Shiryu d'une voix fatiguée. Tout était censé être réglé : le traité de paix, l'affaire d'Ikki… On peut comprendre que cela mette Seiya en colère.

\- Sauf que ce sont des affaires antérieures au traité, répliqua Hyoga. Je ne dis pas que les dieux ont raison, loin de là et moi aussi j'aurai préféré ne pas les revoir, mais c'était évident que nous n'allions pas nous en sortir sans difficulté. On savait, dès qu'on a entendu qu'Héphaïstos avait débarqué sur Terre, qu'on allait avoir d'autres choses à régler.

\- L'enlèvement de Jabu, c'est antérieur peut-être ? C'était de la pure provocation ! »

Adossé contre un mur un peu à l'écart, la Licorne soupira en entendant Seiya remettre encore une fois le même sujet sur le tapis. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais ils tournaient en rond. Les mêmes arguments revenaient encore et encore, et personne ne semblait vouloir s'écouter. Seiya avait l'attitude de quelqu'un qui était prêt à entrer en guerre une nouvelle fois et expliquait de plus en plus régulièrement qu'il était peut-être temps de faire comprendre aux dieux qu'il fallait qu'on « leur lâche la jambe », et le sous-entendu déplaisait fortement à Hyoga. À l'extrême-inverse, il expliquait que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'intervenir et que les dieux allaient s'en charger, un point c'est tout et que ce n'était pas la peine de s'emporter ainsi. Égal à lui-même, Shun essayait de tempérer en expliquant que les deux avaient raison, mais si entrer dans une nouvelle guerre contre eux était une bêtise, ils devaient tout de même s'investir dans cette affaire puisqu'ils étaient directement concernés. Heureusement pour lui, Shiryu était de son avis et les deux chevaliers tentaient de faire couler l'eau sous les ponts et de les raisonner – sans grand succès.

« Tu ne peux pas t'emporter sans raison et décider de tout fracasser sous prétexte que tu es énervé ! pesta le chevalier du Cygne en essayant de paraître plus calme. Il y a des moments où on ne peut pas tout faire soi-même ! Oui, Apollon est un con fini, oui je m'en veux de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt, mais est-ce qu'on doit forcément lui rentrer dedans ? Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses, réfléchis avec ta tête enfin. Et Jabu n'est pas en sucre non plus, ce n'est pas une petite chose à protéger…

\- Je le sais parfaitement ! Et ça n'a rien à v-

\- Alors laisse-le s'exprimer là-dessus au lieu d'invoquer cette affaire avec Apollon à tout va pour justifier tes envies de déicide. »

Jabu fit la grimace et se retint de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Oui, il trouvait Seiya un peu trop protecteur, mais la façon de faire de Hyoga n'allait pas l'aider à régler les choses… D'ailleurs, Pégase démarra au quart de tour avant que quiconque ne puisse en placer une :

« Je te dis que j'en suis CONSCIENT ! Et même si Jabu doit recevoir des excuses de la part d'Apollon et d'Héphaïstos – tu ne vas quand même pas dire le _contraire_ – il y a aussi Ikki dans cette affaire.

\- Qui est tout aussi grand que toi pour parler en son nom.

\- Visiblement non, puisqu'il nous a caché cette histoire de malédiction et que c'est le retour d'Apollon sur Terre qui lui a fait cracher le morceau. »

La Licorne fit une grimace et eut un mouvement pour s'avancer, hésitant à intervenir ou non. Il avait envie de calmer Seiya, mais il n'était même pas sûr que ce dernier accepterait de l'écouter. Il était tellement buté parfois… Il allait devoir attendre qu'il se calme un peu pour pouvoir être écouté un minimum. Cependant, il devait reconnaître être un peu surpris par l'attitude de son compagnon, qui d'ordinaire avait toujours été l'optimiste – agaçant – de la bande, même en cas de crise. Lui qui avait toujours eu cette espèce d'esprit héroïque un peu cliché, il semblait l'avoir perdu durant ces dernières années… Et Jabu devait l'admettre : ça l'attristait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter profondément pour lui. Certes, il avait déjà remarqué que Seiya était un peu plus dur avec les autres – et surtout lui-même – qu'autrefois, mais à ce point… ?

Il lança un coup d'œil à Ikki qui, dans le fond de la pièce, n'avait pas pipé un seul mot depuis le début des « entretiens ». Le visage fermé, les bras croisés et le dos collé au mur, c'était à peine s'il était conscient du débat qui faisait rage autour de lui. Il releva à peine les yeux à la mention de son nom, et s'il fronça les sourcils il se contenta de claquer sa langue contre son palais et de détourner le regard. Le chevalier du Phénix paraissait plus embêté d'être au centre de ces histoires que d'être maudit jusqu'à la moelle…

« CA SUFFIT, explosa Shun avec colère. Votre dispute est inutile, blessante, en plus de nous faire perdre du temps ! Seiya, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire de faire ce genre de remarque, et Hyoga il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de lancer des provocations à tout va sous prétexte que tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui. On n'avancera à rien si on continue de se disputer de la sorte. Surtout qu'on ne sait rien au final ! On sait juste que Zeus veut mettre en place un procès, et que Saori a accepté. C'est tout. On ne sait même pas quand il aura lieu, comment, où… Si on est venu c'est pour en discuter, pour trouver un moyen de tourner ce procès en notre faveur, pas pour t'entendre dire que tu veux à tout prix leur casser la gueule ! »

Pendant un instant, Jabu crut que Seiya allait partir en claquant la porte. Le poing fermé et la mâchoire crispée, on pouvait presque se demander s'il n'allait pas frapper quelqu'un. Mais, si Pégase était quelqu'un de buté et qui pouvait s'emporter rapidement, il n'était pas gratuitement violent. Il ne frappait jamais en premier, n'était pas humiliant et encore moins méchant, et savait user de sa tête lorsque c'était nécessaire. Cependant, il était aussi capable de se laisser emporter par ses émotions quand ce à quoi il tenait était en danger…

Le coup de poing fila sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir. Le cosmos enragé de Seiya fonça droit dans sur bureau du Grand-Pope et l'explosa sans aucune difficulté, faisant voler des éclats de bois dans toute la pièce.

« LEUR CASSER LA GUEULE ? s'emporta le chevalier Pégase en brandissant son poing. TU PENSES QUE TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX, C'EST SIMPLEMENT ME BATTRE CONTRE EUX ?

\- Put… Seiya, bien sûr que non ! fit Shun en reculant de plusieurs pas. Calme-toi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais très bien !

\- Ah non ? ricana-t-il nerveusement d'une voix basse. Alors quoi, toi aussi tu penses qu'on ne devrait rien faire, et les laisser s'amuser comme ils le veulent ?

\- Seiya… tenta d'intervenir Jabu ; sans grand succès.

\- On devrait les laisser faire, sous prétexte que ce sont des dieux ? Ne par répliquer ? Et puis quoi encore, les _remercier _?

\- Tu vas trop loin, gronda Ikki en s'avançant soudainement. Calme-toi immédiatement.

\- MOI, je vais TROP LOIN ? »

Shiryu se mit sur la défensive et Hyoga se plaça à son tour aux côtés d'Ikki, la mâchoire crispée. Jabu, de son côté, fit simplement un pas de recul et observa avec stupeur son compagnon commencer à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, le visage transformé en une mimique de haine pure alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il semblait essayer de se calmer – bien que difficilement – ses pieds frappant dans les débris de bois avec rage. Les autres chevaliers ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, tous les muscles tendus comme s'ils savaient ce qui pouvait arriver par la suite. Que devait-il faire ? Essayer de le calmer ? Laisser les autres s'en occuper ?

« Moi je vais trop loin ? répéta Seiya avec rage. Ils nous manipulent, nous insultent, se moquent de nous constamment et c'est MOI qui vais trop loin ? Mais vous rigolez ?

\- Seiya, reprit Shiryu d'une voix calme, tu ne peux pas t'emporter comme ça. C'est dur pour nous aussi, mais ce sont des _dieux_. Il nous est difficile de les contrer d'un claquement de doigts ou tout simplement en se battant. Alors arrête de vouloir tout casser et respire, si on est ici ensemble, c'est pour trouver un moyen de les contrer à leur propre jeu.

\- Parce que vous pensez que ce sera aussi _facile _? persifla-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais -

\- Mais ça ne sert À RIEN de discuter ! Vous le savez AUSSI BIEN QUE MOI ! Pendant cinq ans, cinq PUTAIN de longues années on est resté bloqué sur l'Olympe à essayer de calmer leur comportement d'enfants stupides et pourris jusqu'à la moelle. On s'est battu _pour_ eux, on s'est battu contre eux, on a joué les intermédiaires sous prétexte qu'ils ne voulaient pas régler leurs petites disputes _ridicules _! On a failli mourir plus d'une fois en les aidant à réparer leurs CONNERIES ! ON A ENFERMÉ CES PUTAINS DE GÉANTS À LEUR PLACE PARCE QU'ILS AVAIENT LA FLEMME DE S'EN OCCUPER, ON A MANQUÉ DE SE FAIRE TUER PAR UNE PARTIE DES DIEUX SOUS PRÉTEXTE QU'IL N'ÉTAIT PAS ACCEPTABLE DE VOIR DES HUMAINS SUR L'OLYMPE, J'AI DÛ METTRE FIN AU CONFLIT ENTRE HÉRA ET APOLLON _MOI-MÊME_ PARCE TOUT LE MONDE SEMBLAIT SE FOUTRE DE LA POSSIBLE DESTRUCTION DE LA TERRE ET D'UNE PARTIE DE L'OLYMPE, ET MAINTENANT ON DEVRAIT ACCEPTER DE SE FAIRE POURRIR PAR LEUR CAPRICE DE MERDE, _ENCORE _?! ET POURQUOI, PARCE QUE CE SONT DES DIEUX, C'EST ÇA ?! »

L'éclat de voix fit sursauter Jabu. Seiya venait de frapper un grand-coup dans le mur en face de lui, laissant un trou et une marque rouge sanglante, preuve qu'il s'était ouvert les phalanges en frappant. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir, au moins pour essayer de calmer sa fureur. Seiya était furieux et semblait vouloir détruire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, mais il savait qu'il n'oserait jamais blesser qui-que-ce-soit sous la colère, même à ce niveau-là. Cependant, il commençait à craindre qu'il se fasse lui-même du mal… Le sang qui coulait de son poing était suffisant pour lui.

« Seiya ! l'interpella Jabu en s'approchant doucement. Tu vas te faire mal ! Ils… ont raisons, tu ne peux pas aller régler tes comptes juste en allant les tabasser.

\- Pourtant, ça leur ferait du bien, gronda-t-il un rictus sur le visage. Apollon et Héphaïstos ont réussi à nous pourrir encore une fois, je ne comprends même pas comment tu ne peux pas être en _colère _!

\- Mais je _suis _en colère… ! Mais leur donner une leçon par les poings ? Et comment tu veux faire ça ? Débarquer sur l'Olympe pour tout détruire ? Provoquer une guerre en tuant un dieu ? Tu veux mourir ?!

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ils n'ont aucune compassion, aucune once de pitié, mourir n'est pas un problème quand il faut - »

La Licorne serra les dents, et empêcha Hyoga de prendre la parole. Il fonça vers Seiya, l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à le regarder pour l'empêcher de donner un autre coup contre le mur. Pégase était tellement en colère qu'il disait des bêtises qu'il ne pensait même pas, simplement par la provocation. Mais l'entendre sous-entendre qu'il se fichait de mourir tant qu'il pouvait donner une bonne leçon aux Dieux, ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pour dire des choses pareilles, il devait être à bout. Jabu serra ses mains de façon à ce que son compagnon ne se dérobe pas, et prit une voix ferme :

« Mais tu T'ENTENDS ? Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tuer un dieu, et puis quoi encore ? Ce serait rentrer dans une spirale de haine infinie, une guerre sans fin entre Hommes et Dieux et ce jusqu'à que l'un des deux camps n'abdiquent ! Ce serait du pur suicide pour toi, et une condamnation pour l'Humanité ! Je sais très bien que tu ne le penses pas – que tu ne le veux pas – et que c'est sous le coup de la colère, mais écoute un peu tes camarades ! Tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette histoire, et tu ne dois pas tout gérer tout seul ! » Il se calma un peu et, devant l'air surpris de Seiya, se radoucit. « Je sais qu'ils sont allés trop loin et… je ne peux même pas imaginer ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que tu as subi là-haut… Mais s'énerver comme tu le fais ne sert à rien, si ce n'est te faire du mal.

\- …

\- Par pitié, calme-toi et réfléchis avant de te blesser toi-même. Tu sais comme nous, que ce n'est pas une solution… et tu sais aussi que jamais Shun, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga ou… ou même moi, même si je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, ne laisseront les dieux faire ce qu'ils veulent. »

Il eut un silence, et Seiya ferma les yeux, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Pendant un moment Jabu crut qu'il allait le repousser pour aller frapper quelque-chose ou qu'il allait s'emporter en reprenant son discours sur ses envies de meurtre, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de s'énerver de nouveau ou même de partir en fulminant, Seiya poussa un profond soupir, presque douloureux et s'assit à même le sol, juste devant le chevalier de bronze, prenant sa tête entre les mains et se recroquevillant presque sur lui-même.

« Je n'en peux plus de tout ça, j'en ai marre… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser en paix ? Tout était censé être réglé à notre départ… » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il pleurait.

Le cœur de Jabu se brisa en mille morceaux alors qu'il entendait parfaitement les sanglots étouffés remonter le long de la gorge de son Pégase. Hyoga ouvrit la bouche pour parler, le visage peiné mais la Licorne fut plus rapide que lui. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et le prit doucement dans ses bras pour tenter de le consoler, complètement bouleversé de le voir réagir ainsi. Il n'avait plus rien du jeune chevalier fringant et combatif ou encore du guerrier haineux et désireux de vengeance, simplement d'un homme brisé et effrayé par la suite des évènements. Muet, Jabu n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire pour l'aider. Il se contenta simplement de lui caresser la tête, Seiya accroché à sa tunique alors que les autres chevaliers divins se regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Mais un procès ! croassa-t-il ; le visage enfoui dans la nuque de Jabu. Des procès, on en a eu pendant cinq ans… Cinq ans ! Et regarde où est-ce qu'on en est : encore à un procès ! Les dieux n'en ont rien à faire de leur propre loi, ils ne fonctionnent que par la terreur ou - »

Il craquait complètement, le surplus de fatigue, d'inquiétude explosant alors qu'une énième mauvaise nouvelle venait entacher leur promesse de paix qui n'avait toujours pas été respectée.

Jabu s'était toujours méfié des dieux depuis l'affaire d'Héphaïstos, il s'était même mis en colère lorsqu'Apollon s'était montré pour les provoquer et pointer leur faiblesse du doigt. Mais là, voir Seiya pleurer dans ses bras alors que le Panthéon compliquait encore une histoire qui aurait dû être rapidement réglée l'enrageait et l'attristait plus que de raison. Il inspira légèrement pour essayer de clarifier son esprit et resserra la prise qu'il avait sur Seiya, maudissant silencieusement les divinités à l'égoïsme exacerbé et leur égo surdimensionné pour les peines qu'ils infligeaient aux Hommes sans raison apparente.

« Je… commença-t-il ; ne sachant quoi dire. Tout va s'arranger. Les… les dieux ne vont pas pouvoir faire comme bon leur semble cette fois-ci. Ils ont torts, ce sont eux les fautifs et ils seront punis.

\- Et comment ? Tu l'as dit, ce sont des _dieux…_ Je n'en peux plus Jabu, je suis fatigué, _fatigué_ de devoir jouer les adultes avec des êtres-là, _fatigué_ de voir que malgré tous nos efforts, toutes nos cicatrices, on ne peut rien faire que de les laisser jouer avec des vies comme si ce n'étaient que de bêtes pions sur un plateau de jeu…

\- … En leur prenant à leur propre jeu, justement… » murmura à voix basse Jabu, une flamme de détermination brillant dans ses yeux. Il tourna la tête vers les autres chevaliers, et répéta doucement : « En leur prenant à leur propre jeu… »

Il avait pris sa décision.

* * *

« Il dort ?

\- Oui, le somnifère l'a assommé. »

Adossé devant la porte de la chambre de Seiya, Shiryu hocha la tête et poussa un soupir. Jabu venait de refermer la porte de manière à ne faire aucun bruit, et plongea son regard dans celui du Dragon. Après la crise de larme de Seiya, Shun s'était dépêché d'aller demander un calmant, un somnifère – n'importe quoi qui pourrait pousser Pégase à aller se reposer. Shion leur avait donné de quoi faire, puis Shiryu et Jabu s'étaient occupés du jeune chevalier, l'accompagnant jusque dans sa chambre pour le forcer à aller se coucher, tandis que les autres se réunissaient avec le Grand Pope et Saori pour trouver un moyen de régler tout ceci avant que l'un d'entre eux ne fasse une bêtise. Seiya s'était très rapidement endormi sous le regard attentif de Jabu, non sans protester et expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas se reposer, qu'il devait agir et qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi on refusait de le comprendre. Jabu en avait eu le cœur brisé. À présent, il était dans le couloir, en face d'un Dragon particulièrement pensif. Un silence accompagna ce court échange de regard, quand enfin Shiryu s'autorisa à prendre la parole, compatissant :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il n'est pas du genre à se confier rapidement. Même nous… » il marqua une pause. « Même nous, qui avons vécu la même chose, n'avons pas remarqué l'état dans lequel il était.

\- Je m'en doute, murmura la Licorne, mais je…

\- Tu étais à l'hôpital, tu ne pouvais pas te concentrer sur ta convalescence et sur lui. S'il y a des personnes à blâmer, c'est bien nous qui ne nous sommes pas rendu compte à quel point il avait été affecté, et les dieux de l'avoir mis dans cet état.

\- … j'imagine que tu as raison. »

Ils s'éloignèrent lentement de la chambre, Jabu silencieux et Shiryu laissant transparaître une certaine forme d'inquiétude.

Furieux.

Il était furieux, la Licorne n'avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Il sentait la rage faire bouillir son sang alors que son esprit tourbillonnait tel un typhon pour se remettre les idées en place et établir son plan. Si d'extérieur il présentait un masque d'indifférence parfaite, il était en train d'exploser de l'intérieur. Il avait envie de hurler, de frapper et d'humilier les dieux qui avaient osé mettre Seiya dans un tel état. Pourquoi ? C'était une injustice, une injustice cruelle et amère qui le rendait malade.

La vie était injuste, disait-on.

Mais Jabu en avait marre de se laisser marcher dessus, de laisser des forces stupidement puissantes les priver de leurs droits et de leur bonheur. Il en avait marre de laisser les autres se casser les dents et l'esprit contre des entités qui n'étaient visiblement pas capable de compassion… Ou même de réflexion. La crise de Seiya l'avait totalement chamboulé et il n'acceptait pas, il ne pouvait pas laisser les responsables impunies. Ils avaient trop blessé, trop provoqué pour ne pas se prendre un retour de flamme en bonne et due forme. Il comprenait la rage qui avait habité son compagnon quelques instants plus tôt : c'était comme s'il la ressentait en ce moment même.

Toutefois, il était conscient qu'aller frapper sur les dieux n'était pas possible, contrairement à ce que semblait croire Seiya. Du moins, pour lui une victoire avec ces conditions seraient parfaitement inaccessible. Mais… s'il pouvait les prendre à leur propre jeu – avec de l'aide bien sûr – s'il pouvait leur prouver qu'ils étaient dans le faux de A jusqu'à Z…

« … Je te trouve bien silencieux, fit soudainement Shiryu. Tu as quelque-chose en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Je me dis qu'il faut agir, et que d'une certaine manière Seiya n'a pas vraiment tort… répondit simplement Jabu.

\- … Hm, bien sûr que non il n'a pas tort, mais ce n'est pas possible. Par contre, toi tu as une idée.

\- …

\- Stupide, si j'en crois ton silence ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en secouant la tête. Mais je me disais que… »

Jabu resta silencieux. Il avait son idée… Mais il se sentait encore manipulé par la colère. Il avait beau essayer de garder la tête froide, il sentait qu'il était encore bouleversé par l'état de Seiya et tout ce qui avait pu se passer dernièrement. Les informations se chamboulaient dans sa tête, et ses émotions passaient leur temps à faire des montagnes russes, allant de la joie à la tristesse et passant par l'inquiétude et la fureur. Il espérait sincèrement que son Pégase parvienne à se reposer durant les prochains jours – voire les prochaines semaines – sans ennemis ou Némésis à contrer… S'il y avait bien un chevalier qui méritait ne serait-ce qu'une once de calme et de paix, c'était bien lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le Temple d'Athéna, où Saori, Shion, Ikki, Shun et Hyoga discutaient de ce qui s'était passé avec Seiya – il était logique de les mettre au courant – et donc de ce qu'ils allaient _devoir_ faire pour la suite. De ce que la Licorne pouvait entendre, Shion semblait particulièrement inquiet du sort que les dieux leur réservaient… Et particulièrement en colère de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de leur réunion. Il était immédiatement reparti voir Saori après avoir raccompagné les deux jeunes chevaliers de leur sortie de l'hôpital, et était mécontent d'avoir été écarté de cette petite affaire.

Mais surtout, il était en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir vu qu'un de ses chevaliers étaient au bord de la crise.

« … sous ma responsabilité, il aurait fallu me mettre au courant.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment l'habitude, soupira Shun. Effectivement, nous aurions dû vous prévenir…

\- Je ne sais pas si ça aurait changé grand-chose, déclara à son tour Hyoga. Seiya est…

\- Cela aurait changé que, nous n'aurions pas eu un énième chevalier alité dans un moment critique, fit froidement Shion. Nous sommes au bord d'une crise, et j'aimerais être au courant de ce qu'il se passe au sein de ce Sanctuaire. Vous avez peut-être l'habitude de travailler seul mais à présent ces histoires concernent tout le monde, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire des plans chacun de notre côté et nous ignorer les uns les autres. Si nous ne sommes pas unis, jamais nous ne parviendrons à nous sortir de là. »

Les chevaliers divins ne répondirent rien, visiblement penauds, et Jabu et Shiryu se lancèrent un regard hésitant avant de continuer de s'approcher. Ils virent Saori secouer la tête, et reprendre d'une voix douce :

« Nous ne pouvons pas non plus leur en vouloir, déclara-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Des années durant, ils n'ont dû que se fier à eux même pour combattre les forces qui menaçaient la Terre, et encore sur l'Olympe… » elle se tourna enfin vers Jabu et Shiryu, et leur sourit : « Comment va le chevalier Pégase ? »

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur eux, et ce fut le chevalier du Dragon qui répondit.

« Il dort, pour combien de temps je ne sais pas, mais il dort. Et si je peux me permettre, nous aurions effectivement dû vous prévenir que nous tenions une… réunion d'urgence, pour ainsi dire. Vous êtes notre déesse et notre Grand Pope, nous n'avons plus à agir seuls.

\- Tu es sage Shiryu, et je comprends ce qui vous a poussé à agir de votre côté. Je suis en partie responsable de l'état de Seiya : c'est aussi mon rôle de veiller sur mes chevaliers et non seulement j'ai échoué sur l'Olympe, et j'ai encore failli à mon devoir aujourd'hui, soupira la déesse. Pour ce qui est de Seiya, je compte le mettre en repos forcé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pour le procès, Shion a raison, il faut que nous soyons au courant des faits et gestes de chacun tant que cette affaire n'est pas résolue. Unis, ma famille sait qu'elle ne peut rien que nous, mais si nous nous séparons…

\- Il est plutôt facile de deviner que les dieux cherchent à semer la discorde, soupira Shion – et Jabu eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant aussi fatigué. Outre cette histoire avec Seiya, il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de contrer ce procès. Cela fait des siècles que je me bats contre toutes sortes de force, et ce procès ce ne sera clairement pas en notre faveur. »

La Licorne se pinça les lèvres alors que le regard du Grand Pope se posa sur eux avec une certaine gravité. Des siècles qu'il se battait, et le vieux chevalier n'en voyait pas le bout… Il paraissait exténué. Il fallait régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute, et négocier un véritable traité de paix qui ne puisse pas être brisé trois jours après sa signature. Et pour cela… Il fallait prendre les dieux à leur propre jeu. Jabu se faisait la réflexion que c'était du suicide, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives.

« Vous voulez annuler le procès ? s'étonna Shun ; et les chevaliers lancèrent un regard surpris à Shion.

\- … vous pensez vraiment avoir une chance de l'interrompre ? se moqua Ikki. Lorsque Zeus veut quelque-chose, Zeus l'obtient, un point c'est tout. Il veut un procès, il l'aura et ce n'est certainement pas un groupe de mortels qui va l'en empêcher.

\- Et c'est pourtant le seul moyen.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas Zeus comme nous le connaissons, grimaça Hyoga. Ikki a raison, il aura ce procès s'il le veut. Un point c'est tout, on ne peut rien n'y faire pour le moment.

\- Mon père est capricieux, intervint Saori, mais il peut entendre raison… il faudra simplement le convaincre que ce procès n'est pas une bonne idée, et que ce n'est que le jeu d'Apollon et d'Héphaïstos. Il m'a donné quelques jours pour pouvoir me _préparer_, et c'est pour moi une petite preuve de son indulgence.

\- Oh, ce sera sa seule distraction avant un moment, il ne va pas l'annuler pour si peu… ! Il veut simplement jouer au juge et à la marchande. On ne peut qu'espérer qu'il comprenne qu'Apollon s'est fichu de lui et qu'il décide de nous laisser tranquille.

\- Et ça, il ne va pas le comprendre tout seul, soupira Shiryu. Comme vous dites, si c'est effectivement le jeu d'Apollon, cela va se retourner contre nous. On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés, mais on doit faire attention à notre manière d'intervenir. »

Jabu resta silencieux durant l'échange, son regard passant des chevaliers divins à leur deux supérieurs. Il avait une idée, il avait une solution… Et pour le moment, c'était celle qui lui paraissait le plus logique. Il poussa un long soupire et songea à Seiya. Non, sa solution n'allait pas lui plaire mais, y-avait-il une autre ? Certainement pas. Chacun devait assumer son rôle dans cette histoire… aussi bien les Dieux que les mortels.

« Et quoi, fit le Cygne en fronçant les sourcils, tu veux jouer les avocats du diable ?

\- C'est -

\- En fait, c'est l'idée. »

Un silence. Puis, tous se tournèrent vers Jabu, à la fois surpris et intrigué. Si tout le monde affichait un air circonspect, seul Saori ferma les yeux comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Un temps passa, et Shion poussa un énième soupir.

« Je ne veux pas paraître désagréable Jabu, mais j'ai peur que cette histoire ne soit plus de ton ressort. Tu es à peine sorti de l'hôpital… »

La remarque eut le don d'agacer la Licorne. Il avait peut-être énormément de respect pour son Grand Pope, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être encore écarté. Là, il n'avait plus du tout envie de déléguer à qui-que-ce-soit : cette affaire devenait _personnelle_. Il avait un compte à régler avec tous les Dieux qui se pavanaient sur l'Olympe, et comptait bien s'en occuper.

« Je suis pourtant _particulièrement_ concerné par cette histoire, grinça-t-il. Cela fait des années que mon dos pourrit parce qu'un dieu a tenté de s'attaquer à la Terre, un autre dieu m'a enlevé sous prétexte de me soigner pour provoquer Sao – Athéna et mon petit ami, et ledit petit ami qui n'a jamais montré de faiblesse et qui a toujours eu la tête haute _même à l'article de la mort_ s'est effondré en larme devant moi après avoir démoli votre bureau. Si je ne suis pas concerné, je ne sais pas qui l'est ! »

Shion resta silencieux, puis hocha la tête.

« … Je comprends. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout, mais je comprends tes sentiments. Cependant tu ne devrais pas te laisser envahir par eux. Tu ne dois pas oublier que justement, tu as été blessé et que tu es encore en convalescence.

\- En convalescence, pas mourant. Et puis je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire, à me tourner les pouces et à regarder les autres se battre. C'est à l'encontre même de tout ce pour quoi je suis chevalier… Vous l'avez dit, nous devons rester unis.

\- …

\- Il a raison, intervint doucement Saori en rouvrant les yeux. Jabu, je souhaite donc écouter ton idée même si je pense savoir ce que tu comptes proposer… »

Ikki, Hyoga, Shun et Shiryu n'étaient pas intervenus, et Jabu pouvait lire la curiosité et l'inquiétude briller dans leurs yeux. Ils devaient s'inquiéter vis-à-vis de sa réaction par rapport à la crise de Seiya, et devaient croire qu'il n'allait pas se montrer raisonnable. Il devait les comprendre : il reconnaissait avoir été profondément bouleversé par l'état de son compagnon – et allait l'être encore un moment. Bien sûr qu'il était mortifié et furieux contre les Dieux, mais… il devait prouver que malgré ça, il avait réussi à garder la tête froide. L'idée lui avait trotté dans la tête dès qu'on avait mentionné le mot « procès », et s'étonnait de voir que cela n'avait pas été proposé plus tôt. Il prit une grande inspiration, et commença à exposer son plan :

« En fait… Je me dis qu'on devrait les prendre à leur propre jeu, commença-t-il ; un peu hésitant. Héphaïstos nous a attaqué durant l'absence de Saor… Athéna et Apollon a maudit Ikki et nous a délibérément provoqué par la suite. Les deux sont en tort, clairement en tort et pourtant demandent un procès… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchent à faire, mais si nous n'intervenons pas ou si nous cherchons à interrompre ce procès, ils vont croire que nous avons des choses à nous reprocher. Or, nous sommes innocents dans cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois voir où tu veux en venir, murmura Shiryu.

\- Le mieux à faire, je pense, est d'aller prouver notre innocence auprès de tous les dieux, avec des preuves solides et difficile à contrer. Avec ça, même s'ils souhaitent réellement nous piéger et nous faire porter le chapeau, Zeus sera bien obligé de comprendre qu'ils ont failli à leur promesse… Et au traité qu'ils sont supposés avoir tous les deux signés. Je me doute que les dieux sont laxistes sur beaucoup de choses – trop peut-être – mais je ne sais pas si Zeus serait ravi d'apprendre que son entourage met en péril la paix qu'il a eu du mal à obtenir…

\- Jouer notre propre avocat donc, fit Shun.

\- C'est… oui, c'est à peu près ça. Si on ne vient pas de nous-même, nous n'aurions aucune crédibilité à leurs yeux. Nous devons y aller, avec Athéna, pour prouver notre innocence et la culpabilité des Dieux. »

Hyoga s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque-chose, mais Saori l'interrompit d'un signe de la main. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Jabu et lui demanda :

« Je vois. Et comment souhaites-tu t'y prendre ? J'imagine que tu veux être celui qui défend notre cause n'est-ce pas… ?

\- C'est… je me disais que… que c'était une possibilité, bredouilla-t-il. Je veux leur faire comprendre que nous ne nous cachons pas, et que nous savons régler des conflits sans nous battre. Depuis le début ils nous prennent pour des andouilles et nous sous-estimes.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous sous-estiment, au contraire, fit Shiryu. Je pense plutôt que c'est un piège… Mais dans tous les cas, Jabu a raison : on ne peut pas se laisser intimider par ce procès, ce serait leur donner raison… ou du moins, leur donner des armes pour nous attaquer ensuite. Il faut que l'on sache ce qui doit être dit.

\- … tu penses qu'ils seraient capables de briser le traité de paix ? demanda sincèrement Hyoga avec inquiétude.

\- Eh bien, s'ils estiment que nous avons failli à nos promesses avant, c'est possible », déclara Saori. Elle secoua la tête, puis dit d'une voix ferme : « J'ai pris ma décision. L'idée de Jabu était celle que j'avais en tête, mais je souhaitais entendre votre avis avant tout. Shion, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- … Effectivement, je pense que cette solution est la plus… accessible, acquiesça le Grand Pope. Mais, comment allez-vous procéder ? Vous ne comptez pas emmener tous les chevaliers divins sur l'Olympe j'imagine.

\- Non, tu as raison. À vrai dire, je pensais simplement emmener Jabu.

\- Quoi ? »

Tous les chevaliers avaient poussé un cri de surprise. Jabu était lui aussi étonné d'un tel choix – en vérité, il pensait qu'il allait rester ici et que ça allait être Shun, Shiryu, Ikki et Hyoga qui allaient partir en compagnie de Saori sur l'Olympe – mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexé face à la surprise de ses compagnons d'armes. Il était… il était peut-être lui, un simple chevalier de bronze blessé, mais… Il n'en savait rien. En fait, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré. Bien qu'un peu vexé, il ne put s'empêcher de demander à sa déesse pourquoi lui.

« Mais… hésita-t-il, je souhaite certes participer et… mais moi ? Seul ? Je ne sais pas si…

\- Au contraire, je pense que c'est la meilleure des solutions, le coupa doucement sa déesse. Je souhaite garder tous les chevaliers d'or ici, au cas-où le procès tournerait mal ou dans le doute où je me ferai tromper. Ma famille souhaite la paix, mais vu les circonstances actuelles, je ne suis pas sûre que notre notion de _paix _soit la même… Il y a de fortes de chance que certains dieux estiment que ce procès mette fin au traité, et donc pouvoir attaquer la Terre comme Héphaïstos l'a fait… Et ce même si mon père n'est pas d'accord. Il est possible qu'il ne soit pas au courant de ce qui se trame derrière son dos – si anguille sous roche il y a. De plus, certains se méfient des chevaliers divins, et les amener tous en même temps pourraient leur apparaître comme de la provocation… en plus de leur montrer que j'ai quelque-chose à craindre d'eux. » Elle eut un petit sourire en coin. « Ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Ma famille a perdu bien de sa splendeur… De plus, comme tu l'as dit tu es directement impliqué dans cette affaire, et ne pas te voir serait surprenant… d'autant plus que tu es le seul à pouvoir donner des informations sur Apollon sur ton opération. Il compte peut-être sur toi pour le défendre, mais il semble oublier que c'est à moi que tu as prêté allégeance et non à lui. Tu as un rôle plus important que ce que tu crois… et si nous parvenons à bloquer leurs arguments, nous pourrons gagner ce procès. Nous nous mettons peut-être en danger en nous jetant dans la gueule du loup ainsi, mais je ne pense pas que beaucoup s'attendent à nous voir les confronter directement. L'effet de surprise sera notre meilleure alliée. »

Personne n'osa ajouter quoi-que-ce-soit. Shion se contenta de hocher la tête, la mine indéchiffrable. Jabu fut impressionné par la manière dont Saori avait pensé à tout, et était persuadé qu'elle ne leur avait pas tout dévoilé. Il y avait une flamme de détermination qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, et il pouvait sentir son cosmos flamboyer alors qu'elle se relevait de son trône, l'allure majestueuse et digne de la déesse de la guerre. Elle se tourna vers Shion, et lui dit :

« Peux-tu prévenir les chevaliers d'or ? Je veux que tout le monde soit prêt à combattre, quitte à évacuer le village pour la protection des habitants. Tous les chevaliers disponibles au Sanctuaire et en état de se battre doivent se préparer. Je partirai au plus tard dans trois jours, en attendant Jabu j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi pour que nous puissions étudier nos réponses. J'ai confiance en toi, ton discours a apparemment marqué Apollon… Je suis sûre que tu sauras en faire de même pour les autres dieux, sourit-elle à nouveau. Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, je veux aussi que vous vous prépariez à vous battre, mais surtout que vous veilliez sur Seiya. Il faut qu'il -

\- Déesse, pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais je souhaiterais vous accompagner à l'Olympe aussi, fit Ikki en s'agenouillant devant elle. Je suis maudit, et si je n'avais pas caché mon état, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. J'estime avoir une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. De plus, je ne veux pas paraître me cacher derrière vous et Jabu par crainte d'affronter de nouveau Apollon. J'aimerais lui prouver que malgré ses coups en douce, je ne suis pas intimidé et je suis toujours aussi déterminé à protéger la Terre…

\- … et accessoirement lui botter les fesses, murmura Shun.

\- Ne te serais-tu pas senti blessé dans ta fierté, chevalier du Phénix ?

\- … c'est peut-être une histoire de fierté, mais aussi de devoir, finit-il par grimacer. Et puis, nous ne pouvons pas nous présenter sans une minuscule démonstration de force. Nous ne pouvons pas leur faire confiance… »

Saori resta silencieuse un moment, puis hocha la tête.

« Soit, tu m'accompagneras aussi à l'Olympe. Tu as raison, ta présence me sera aussi indispensable… » Elle fixa ensuite le reste des chevaliers divins. « Vous autres, je vous demande de veiller sur Seiya. Il n'appréciera pas d'être mis de côté encore une fois… Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le voir faire une bêtise. Il me paraît trop fragile pour le moment, et… je crains qu'il ne se blesse. Si possible, j'aimerais que nous gardions secret nos plans, au moins jusqu'à la veille du départ. Je lui expliquerai tout à mon retour… et aussi… »

Elle ferma les yeux, et posa un regard compatissant sur eux.

« Veuillez me pardonner pour toutes mes erreurs. Je vous assure que je ferai tout pour les réparer.

\- Nous savons que vous faites de votre mieux, Athéna, répondit doucement Shion en s'inclinant. Nous serons toujours là pour vous épauler. »

Jabu hocha la tête, s'approcha de Saori et s'agenouilla devant elle, la tête basse mais le regard enflammé. Saori n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des déesses… Mais il la savait juste, aimante et qui se battait pour la Terre. Elle connaissait le prix de la vie, et c'était pour elle qu'il avait ployer le genou. Il savait que ses sentiments pour elle ne disparaîtrait jamais, mais c'était aussi une preuve de sa détermination à l'aider dans sa quête de protection de la Terre. Il allait aider Saori, et allait aider Seiya à contrer les Dieux dans leur délire mégalomaniaque de conquête. À ses côtés, Shun, Hyoga et Shiryu en firent de même, et leur déesse laissa échapper un sourire.

« Merci, merci infiniment. À présent, il est temps pour ma famille de payer pour leurs provocations… »

* * *

Voilà deux jours qu'ils travaillaient non-stop sur cette affaire de procès. Avec l'aide de Shion, Saori, Ikki et lui dépatouillaient tous les traités qui avaient été signés par les dieux, toutes les lois qui allaient pouvoir donner de l'importance et de la valeur à leurs arguments. Ils échangeaient beaucoup sur ce qu'il fallait dire ou non, les règles à respecter lorsqu'on s'adressait à Zeus et de leur rôle chacun. Ikki ne souhaitait pas parler énormément, expliquant qu'il n'était pas un orateur aussi doué que son frère, et craignait de se laisser emporter par la colère. Ainsi donc, le gros des explications reposait donc sur Jabu, Saori sachant parfaitement que Zeus ou un autre dieu pouvait lui interdire de s'exprimer « par manque d'objectivité ». En tout cas, c'était une possibilité…

La Licorne était donc particulièrement stressé, si ce n'est pas angoissé, mais il songeait à Seiya et à son ardeur et il parvenait à reprendre courage. Assidu, il essayait comme il le pouvait de mémoriser le plus d'informations possible en un temps record. Oh, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être distrait par l'image d'un Seiya, mais…

De ce que lui avait dit Shun, il n'avait pas encore été mis au courant des plans de Saori… et Jabu devait reconnaître qu'il s'inquiétait un peu. Ou beaucoup, même. Et surtout, il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui dire… Mais Saori avait longuement hésité, et avait répété qu'elle préférait attendre le dernier moment pour éviter que Pégase ne se précipite sur l'Olympe entre temps. Il était particulièrement instable et personne ne savait de quoi il pouvait être réellement capable sous l'effet de la colère. Au début, la Licorne avait trouvé ça particulièrement excessif, mais en écoutant Hyoga et Shiryu discuter des sautes d'humeur du chevalier Pégase…

« Tu veux que je reste dans le coin, au cas-où ? » demanda Ikki alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Seiya. Ils partaient demain à l'aube, toutes les préparations étant terminées. Il ne restait plus que son petit ami, enfermé dans sa chambre tant qu'il ne s'était pas reposé… Chose qui semblait apparemment traîner.

« Au cas-où ? s'agaça Jabu avec un haussement de sourcil. On parle de Seiya, pas d'un prisonnier ou d'un dangereux criminel.

\- … peut-être. Mais il va mal le prendre.

\- Je sais… Et j'aurai voulu le lui dire plus tôt, mais… »

Il poussa un soupir, la culpabilité et l'angoisse lui rongeant l'estomac. Il aurait voulu… il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec lui, et lui parler de leur plan, mais… Le choix avait été difficile, mais certainement le plus juste.

Et le plus douloureux…

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la chambre et Ikki s'adossa contre le mur, lui faisant signe d'entrer. Visiblement, il semblait déterminer à jouer les gardes du corps… Surprenant, quand on savait à quel point Ikki avait été mal-aimable avec lui au début. Il lui fit un sourire un peu crispé, ne sachant jamais comment trop se comporter avec lui, et toqua trois fois à la porte avant d'entrer.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva Seiya en train d'essayer d'escalader sa fenêtre, pestant contre les gardes qui faisaient leur tour de ronde quelques mètres plus bas.

« Seiya ? l'appela-t-il ; abasourdi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Jabu ? »

Seiya bondit de son perchoir, et avant que Jabu ne puisse dire pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste, son compagnon se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément. Sous la surprise, il trébucha et tomba en arrière, laissant son compagnon l'écraser contre le sol. Heureusement, il ne tomba pas de manière à se faire mal, mais il sentit son dos en prendre un coup.

« Hmpf… !

\- Jabu, par tous les Dieux j'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Shiryu me disait que tu étais occupé, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire d'autres… Tu es pâle, tout va bien ? »

Il sourit en voyant les deux yeux chocolat le fixer avec inquiétude, et une vague de tristesse l'envahie. Oh, il ne voulait pas…

« Désolé, j'avais des… choses à faire, expliqua-t-il d'une voix cassée. Mais comment tu te sens ? Ça va mieux ? Tu t'es reposé j'espère ?

\- Je ne fais que ça, grimaça-t-il. J'aimerais sortir, mais il semblerait que le Sanctuaire ait décidé de me surveiller…

\- … La porte était ouverte, pourquoi passer par la fenêtre ?

\- Toi, tu n'as pas vu Aïolia faire des rondes dans les couloirs… Il ne veut pas me lâcher ! Enfin j'imagine que je le mérite, d'une manière ou d'une autre… » Il poussa un soupir. « Mais toi, comment vas-tu ? Tu parais exténué, j'espère que tu fais attention ? »

Tout en parlant, il se releva et lança un regard en coin à Jabu alors qu'un court silence accompagna les deux chevaliers. Il savait quelque-chose, il en était sûr… Ou du moins, il se doutait de quelque-chose. Et il allait mal réagir lorsqu'il allait l'apprendre. Jabu ne voulait pas qu'il se sente blessé ou… ou trahi. Il était coincé entre deux feux, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'était pourtant imaginé la scène un millier de fois dans sa tête : il embrassait Seiya, lui avouait tout et ils finissaient par le rassurer et le câliner. Mais à présent, accoudé sur le sol et observant les cernes de son compagnon qui plombait son visage, il se demandait si tout ceci était une bonne idée.

« … Jabu… murmura Seiya en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever et le prendre dans ses bras. Quelque-chose ne va pas. Je le sens. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mais Jabu resta silencieux, l'angoisse enserrant son estomac et lui donnant envie de vomir. En fait, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, et… Il sentait que ça allait mal se passer. Il le ressentait, Seiya allait mal le prendre et pour une dernière fois… Il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient leur première dispute. Mais, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir, pas comme ça. Ça allait le briser, le rendre malheureux… ! Mais lui cacher la vérité serait certainement pire que tout. Demain, il allait voir qu'ils allaient partir et…

Deux mains lui attrapèrent le visage, et Seiya le força à le regarder dans les yeux, son regard laissant entrevoir une lueur d'inquiétude profonde.

« Jabu, par pitié dis-moi, tu me fais peur. Tu es pâle comme un mort, il s'est passé quelque-chose ? Shun, Hyoga… ils ont refusés de me dire quoi-que-ce-soit. Dis-moi.

\- Seiya, je… » sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. « Il faut que je te dise…

\- Oui ?

\- Je pars pour l'Olympe. Demain, à l'aube, avec Saori et Ikki. On va participer au procès. »

Silence. Seiya ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Cependant, son visage pâlit et son regard se teinta d'horreur, ses mais toujours sur les joues de Jabu. Enfin, avec une lenteur horrible il s'écarta lentement de lui sans pour autant quitter ses yeux des siens. La Licorne sentit son estomac se serrer alors que Seiya secoua la tête comme s'il ne pouvait accepter une telle chose. C'était mieux ainsi… Lui cacher son départ aurait été plus que cruel. C'était…

« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu me fais marcher, murmura Seiya. Tu… tu sors à peine de l'hôpital, ce n'est pas…

\- Si. C'est mon choix, et Saori l'a approuvé. On ne peut pas se cacher éternellement, et c'est la seule manière de -

\- Mais à quel point es-tu inconscient ?! Tu penses vraiment que les dieux vont t'écouter ? »

Sa voix débordait de colère, et il pouvait voir sa fureur le faire trembler. La mâchoire serrée, il avait détourné le regard pour commencer à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix Seiya, répliqua Jabu avec peine. C'est le seul moyen pour nous de les contrer. Il faut les prendre à leur propre jeu !

\- Es-tu à ce point naïf ? siffla le jeune chevalier – et Jabu se sentit blessé. Tu penses qu'en discutant, vous allez pouvoir régler ceci ? Tu penses qu'en expliquant que non, vous n'avez rien fait, Zeus va accepter et va vous laisser tranquille ?

\- C'est certainement plus accessible que de vouloir les tuer un par un. Je suis peut-être naïf, mais j'essaye de trouver des solutions plausibles ! »

Seiya fit la grimace, avant de fermer les yeux et de pousser un profond soupir. Il passe une main sur son visage, et s'approcha doucement de lui.

« Non, tu n'es pas naïf, lui dit-il en lui attrapant les mains. Excuse-moi je… Mais tu ne peux pas y aller, tu es encore en convalescence ! Par pitié, allons-voir Saori. J'irai à ta place, mais tu n'es pas concerné, ce n'est pas -

\- Arrête, j'ai pris ma décision. Cela me concerne, cela concerne tout le monde. Fait-moi confiance pour une fois.

\- Mais _je_ te fais confiance ! Ce sont les dieux dont je me méfie ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, ils te détruiront !

\- Saori est avec moi, Ikki aussi. Il faut qu'on essaye.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je viens.

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ? »

Jabu se mordit la lèvre. Seiya était si inquiet… Mais il devait lui faire confiance, il n'était pas… il savait se battre ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas le niveau d'un dieu qu'il devait être écarté de toutes les batailles… Avec un peu de chance, ils n'allaient pas se battre. Simplement… échanger. Mais, pouvait-il lui dire que Saori comptait sur tous les chevaliers restants ? Dans le doute où cela se passerait mal ? Il hésita.

« Saori… commença-t-il. Ne préfère pas emmener plus de chevaliers que ça. Cela pourrait apparaître comme de la provocation. »

Un silence. Son compagnon avait deviné.

« … elle craint que les dieux attaquent pendant son absence n'est-ce pas ? Elle pense que… qu'il y a une possibilité pour que vous ne reveniez pas. Pour que ce soit un piège. C'est sûr même, c'est… _C'est_ un piège.

\- Seiya, il faut prendre en compte toutes les possibilités, mais je te promets que -

\- Non, NON. Je refuse, tu ne partiras pas, c'est du suicide ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même quand j'évoquais mes idées, et maintenant tu veux faire la même chose ? Ça n'a aucun sens, tu ne _partiras pas_.

\- C'est _totalement différent_. Et tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire ! grinça Jabu. Il serait temps que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas une chose fragile à protéger, je suis un chevalier merde ! Tu me fais vraiment si peu confiance que ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance… C'est – tu ne comprends pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas _quoi _?

\- Que c'est totalement STUPIDE, tu ne vas pas… » Il se détourna, prit une grande inspiration et fit une nouvelle grimace. « Tu ne vas pas te _suicider_ sous prétexte que tu veux prouver que tu as le niveau d'un chevalier !

\- Pardon ?! »

Le ton montait entre les deux chevaliers, et Jabu avait du mal à contenir sa peine et sa colère. Seiya… Il pensait sincèrement que c'était une histoire d'égo ? Réellement ?

« Mais… murmura-t-il avec une colère contenue. Tu crois que c'est parce que je veux prouver quelque-chose ? Parce que je… Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu me vois vraiment ainsi ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je dis juste que… arg, tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est tout. C'est un piège, clairement un piège !

\- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre.

\- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tu vas faire quoi, jouer les avocats ? Mais enfin c'est insensé, tu vas -

\- Je ne suis pas juge ou avocat, peut-être, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de pouvoir contrer leurs arguments ! De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, j'irai, que ça te plaise ou non.

\- Je -

\- La discussion est terminée Seiya. Je pars demain, à l'aube. »

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, quand Seiya l'attrapa par le bras. Une tristesse infinie se reflétait dans son regard, et Jabu sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait pris sa décision : piège ou non, il devait essayer de faire entendre raison aux dieux. Et si Seiya ne pouvait comprendre… si Seiya ne pouvait l'accepter… Meurtri, il se dégagea de sa poigne et se retourna pour partir d'un pas rapide, le cœur en miette après leur dispute. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui faire confiance ? Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi… ? Pourquoi ? Était-il si faible ? Si peu digne de la confiance du Ô grand Pégase… ?

« Jabu… Ne part pas…

\- Je suis désolé. »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et, après un dernier regard douloureux, il sortit de la chambre en trombe sans même porter attention à Ikki.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Dernier blabla :_

_Pfiou, drama. _

_Bon, un certains nombres d'entre vous risque de ne pas aimer Seiya pour ses mots : et c'est parfaitement compréhensible. C'est un con à ce moment-là, et il devra se faire pardonner. _

_Maiiis vous allez peut-être ressentir de la peine pour lui aussi. J'avais envie de le briser un peu (cruelle ? Non pas du tout.) et de lui donner un petit côté un peu désespéré. Cette fois-ci, c'est Jabu qui part au casse-pipe... ! Pour Saori, j'essaye de faire un espèce de mélange en l'humaine et la déesse. Elle est forte, elle a ses idées mais elle craint beaucoup pour ses proches. Enfin, vous verrez bien lors du procès..._

_Et le procès sera au prochain chapitre ! NORMALEMENT ce sera le dernier chapitre - sans compter un possible chapitre bonus. Bon, j'ai déjà dû couper une scène pour la mettre au chapitre suivant, mais vous avez l'habitude à présent. C'est un running-gag je vous dis... _

_Sur ce : merci beaucoup de me suivre pour cette histoire ! Je me bouge pour le chapitre 8, promis je tente de le sortir rapidement. Des bisous, et à très bientôt !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour bonjour ! _

_Enfin, la voici; la suite. _

_Running gag numéro 14778 : non, ce n'est toujours pas le dernier chapitre. En fait je crois que je vais arrêter de vous dire "jvous jure c le dernier" parce qu'à chaque fois je me rends compte que c'est faux. _

_C'est une malédiction._

_Réponses aux guests : _

_Athena : Merci pour ta review ! Oui effectivement, ils ne partaient pas d'un bon pied... Et pour le coup, je dirai que Seiya et Jabu sont tous les deux en tort. Seiya parce qu'il ne fait pas assez confiance aux autres et qu'il est trop possessif, et Jabu parce qu'il veut tellement bien faire qu'il est prêt à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. D'une certaine manière, les deux sont un peu égoïstes... Enfin, voilà la suite pour plus de drama, j'espère que ça te plaira!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

8 - Procès sur échiquier.

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque Jabu et Ikki se retrouvèrent dans l'immense Temple d'Athéna afin de quitter la Terre pour l'Olympe, attendant l'arrivée de Saori alors que l'immense horloge du Sanctuaire peinait à afficher 7h moins le quart du matin. L'ensemble des chevaliers d'or étaient aussi présents, tous vêtus de leurs armures et la mine grave, leurs muscles tendus et la mâchoire serrée. Il ne manquait qu'Aïolia, Shion et les chevaliers divins… Le reste de la chevalerie n'avaient pas non plus apprécié l'insolence et l'injustice dont faisaient preuve les Dieux, et certains n'avaient pas hésité à partager l'avis de Seiya, soit : leur donner une bonne leçon, à tel point que quelques tensions étaient apparues entre eux. Jabu n'avait pas eu plus d'informations que ça, mais il était évident à leurs chuchotements et grognements que tous n'appréciaient pas la décision de leur déesse…

Il fallait dire que la voir partir avec Ikki – aussi puissant soit-il – et un _simple chevalier de bronze_ n'était pas des plus rassurants, la Licorne ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Même lui n'était pas tout à fait confiant, alors eux…

« Jabu. »

Il se tourna pour voir Milo s'avancer vers lui, un sourire sur le visage malgré l'inquiétude flagrante qui brillait dans ses yeux. Jabu se força à sourire à son tour, essayant de masquer son angoisse du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Tu as de méchants cernes, on dirait un panda, se moqua le Scorpion en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, avoua-t-il avec un rictus. Mais ça va, j'ai connu pire. »

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas s'il avait _réellement_ connu pire. Si le stress de cette mission lui dévorait l'estomac, il y avait aussi eu la dispute avec Seiya. Il avait été blessé, profondément blessé mais il savait que son compagnon – l'était-il encore ? – ne pensait pas ces mots, qu'il était simplement… inquiet. Lui aussi l'était d'ailleurs. Mortellement. Seiya semblait si… affecté, si blessé qu'il s'en voulait presque d'être parti ainsi et de ne pas avoir tenté de le comprendre. Mais d'une autre manière, lui aussi pouvait faire des efforts et…

Il retint un soupir et serra les poings. Il était totalement perdu.

« Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, lui sourit Milo. Tu es têtu comme une mule, ils vont vite se rendre compte qu'ils n'auront d'autres choix que d'accepter vos demandes et de s'excuser. »

Mais, dans son ton Jabu pouvait deviner que même lui avait du mal à y croire. Pas qu'il ne croyait pas en lui, sur ce point il savait que son « maître » avait une certaine estime de lui, mais il ne croyait pas en les Dieux. Personne ne croyait en eux, et même avec toute la force et la bonne volonté du monde, il était impossible de savoir si leur « procès » allait bien se dérouler.

Toutefois…

Il devait y croire. Si lui, qui était le premier pilier de ce plan, n'y croyait pas, alors qui ? Seiya avait beau dire que c'était impossible, qu'il… ne le faisait pas pour les bonnes raisons, Jabu y croyait. Il croyait, malgré tout, pouvoir régler cette histoire presque pacifiquement. Il espérait du fond du cœur réussir à mettre les Dieux devant le fait accompli, et à obtenir une paix – aussi minime soit-elle – que toute la Terre méritait.

Il inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux, le temps de se concentrer. Son cœur était peut-être en miette, et son estomac faisait peut-être les montagnes russes, son esprit était plus que déterminé. Il devait se concentrer sur cette mission, il devait réussir. Que ce soit pour la Terre, pour les autres chevaliers… Ou même pour Seiya, quoi qu'il puisse dire.

« Ils finiront par capituler lorsque je leur aurai donné la migraine, rit-il doucement. En trente minutes c'est réglé.

\- Trente ? Tu es bien gentil. Je parierai sur quinze, tu peux être infernal quand tu commences à discuter… »

Ils rirent doucement, et Milo lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Jabu ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter une blague, une remarque un peu stupide pour essayer de se détendre quand un bruit de course l'interrompit. Aïolia, suivit de Shun, Hyoga et Shiryu, fit son apparition d'un pas rapide pour traverser le Temple et chuchoter plusieurs mots à l'oreille d'Aioros. Le Sagittaire fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers le petit groupe de chevalier divin pour demander quelque-chose que la Licorne ne parvint à entendre, et Hyoga répondit simplement par un signe négatif de la tête.

Quelque-chose n'allait pas.

Où était Seiya ? Un pincement au cœur le fit serrer les dents. Était-il en colère au point de ne pas vouloir venir voir leur départ ? Allaient-ils… réellement se quitter sur une dispute ? Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à Seiya… Aussi têtu qu'il puisse être, il n'oserait pas… Peut-être allait-il arriver un peu plus tard. Oui, c'était certainement ça.

« Shiryu ? Shun ? Hyoga ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers eux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien de particulier, répondit Shiryu étrangement rapidement. Saori et Shion arrivent, vous n'allez pas tarder à partir.

\- Je… Seiya n'est pas là ?

\- Il… arrive, fit Hyoga avec hésitation. Il a dit qu'il arrivait, il avait quelque-chose à faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, au pire je lui ferai passer un message !

\- … Passer un message ? Comment ça ?

\- Oh c'est… simplement dans le cas où il n'arriverait pas à temps. Il a besoin de repos et… Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Jabu resta silencieux et, en observant Aïolia qui s'était éloigné pour murmurer avec insistance à l'oreille de Milo, ne remarqua pas Shun donner un coup de coude à Hyoga avec une grimace. Par contre, il vit les deux chevaliers d'or lui jeter un coup d'œil fugace, et le chevalier du Lion finit par ressortir du Temple en courant, sans même prendre le temps de s'adresser aux autres chevaliers. Aioros, de son côté s'adressait à Mû et Camus avec une certaine gravité sur le visage.

Encore une fois, leur coup d'œil ne lui échappa pas. Quelque-chose n'allait pas, et il était concerné. Rapidement, les chevaliers d'or se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, et il entendit Deathmask pousser un juron particulièrement fort.

Seiya n'arrivait toujours pas. Shiryu était nerveux, Hyoga semblait se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang et Shun triturait ses chaînes avec malaise. Même Ikki semblait comprendre que quelque-chose clochait. L'horloge tournait, Shion et Saori n'étaient pas là, Seiya non plus…

Et si Seiya n'était pas là… Ce n'était pas par choix. Il lui était arrivé quelque-chose, il le sentait. Jabu le _savait_. Son cœur battant à toute allure et les mains devenant moites, il réitéra sa question – d'une voix un peu plus cassée peut-être :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Jabu…

\- Répondez-moi. Où est Seiya ? »

Pas de réponse. Il s'apprêta à se détourner pour courir hors du Temple afin d'aller le voir, mais Hyoga le retint en attrapant son bras.

« Non ! Jabu on… » Il hésita. « On ne sait pas où est Seiya. Il… Quand on est allé le chercher ce matin, il avait disparu. »

Une pierre tomba dans son estomac, et il sentit la tête lui tourner. Ce n'était pas… ce n'était pas possible. Comment pouvait-il avoir disparu ? C'était comme si quelque-chose se brisait en lui pour venir s'écraser au fin fond de son ventre. Il eut soudainement envie de vomir, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête en murmurant d'une voix blanche :

« Disparu ? Je croyais que vous le surveilliez…

\- Oui, et Aïolia s'en veut énormément. Il est parti à sa recherche… Ne t'inquiète pas, le connaissant il n'est pas loin. On va vite le retrouver, il doit être en train de bouder dans son coin. »

Jabu se sentit vaciller, et il n'eut pas le temps de faire ouf qu'il manqua de tomber par terre. Heureusement, Milo qui avait observé la scène de loin s'était précipité pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« C'est pas vrai ! s'agaça le chevalier d'or, vous lui avez dit ?

\- Lui cacher la vérité n'était certainement pas -

\- Bah tiens, juste avant une mission délicate qui nécessite de la diplomatie sur l'Olympe ! Vous apprendrez à réfléchir un jour ? »

Les trois chevaliers divins se turent, penauds. Jabu papillonna des yeux, et alors que Milo le tenait et s'apprêtait à engueuler ses camarades, il lui tapota le bras pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Il avait simplement besoin… de respirer. D'un peu d'oxygène avant de faire le grand saut. Il avait besoin de remettre son esprit à zéro, de le redémarrer afin de mieux comprendre ce qui se passait autours de lui. Ce n'était… pas si grave. Il en était sûr, il…

« Je vais bien, souffla-t-il en se dégageant de sa poigne. Simplement un moment de faiblesse. Rien de bien méchant.

\- Oui, je me doute que ce n'est rien, fit Milo d'un ton un peu sarcastique. Tu veux un peu d'eau peut-être ?

\- Ça ira, merci, c'est juste que… » Sa voix se cassa. Il avait encore besoin d'oxygène, d'un peu de temps pour lui. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « On s'est disputé hier soir. Il ne savait pas que je partais, et… ça ne lui a pas plu. Il ne voulait pas, et le ton est monté… Si je n'avais pas -

\- Eh, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Les disputes, ça arrive… Il ne peut pas te couver éternellement, il serait temps qu'il l'accepte. Il est mignon ton poney, mais tu as tes devoirs et lui les siens. S'il ne peut pas accepter une telle chose… Il devra se remettre en question.

\- Oui, mais sa disparition… Dans son état…

\- On va partir à sa recherche. C'est une tête de mule comme toi, à tous les coups il n'est pas loin… Aïolia compte mettre les gardes au courant. En ratissant le Sanctuaire, on va le retrouver facilement, en attendant concentre toi sur ta mission.

\- En espérant qu'il ne soit pas sur l'Olympe… » fit une voix derrière eux.

Saori venait d'arriver, entièrement vêtue de son armure divine. Les ailes d'ors repliées dans son dos et son sceptre à la main, elle affichait un air sévère. Sa démarche, noble et ferme, montrait à quel point elle était déterminée à mettre fin à toute cette mascarade que pouvaient être ses conflits familiaux. L'ensemble de la chevalerie s'inclina aussitôt en signe de respect, impressionné par la prestance qu'elle dégageait. Il n'y avait plus rien de la jeune fille délicate et frêle au mauvais caractère qu'ils avaient autrefois connu. Une aura de force et de détermination l'entourait, ses yeux auparavant innocents brillaient avec fermeté et son visage impassible ne laissait apparaître que peu d'émotions.

Une déesse, _leur_ déesse, Athéna.

« Chevaliers ! clama-t-elle avec force. Je sais que vous n'approuvez pas ce plan et que certains d'entre vous souhaitent régler les différends avec les dieux d'une autre manière, mais je vous demande de n'en rien faire. Les confronter physiquement serait une perte de temps en plus de vous mener à votre mort. Vous avez assez combattu pour moi, et vous méritez un véritable temps de paix et de sérénité, vous méritez du repos en gage de vos loyaux services envers moi, bien que parfois troublés. Malheureusement, ma famille semble en avoir décidé autrement et souhaite poursuivre les combats… » elle secoua la tête, puis frappa le sol de son sceptre. « Mais je ne l'accepte pas. Leurs provocations ont assez duré, et il est temps pour eux de payer de leurs crimes. Nous ne nous battrons peut-être pas avec nos poings, mais nous restons en guerre. Et avec les dieux, tous les coups sont permis. »

Saori parlait d'une voix franche, claire et puissante, ses mots coulaient de sa bouche avec une facilité envoûtante, tous les chevaliers pendus à ses lèvres. Jabu, bien que concerné par la disparition de Seiya, ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Oh, il était angoissé. Terriblement angoissé, pour ne pas dire paniqué, mais il continuait d'écouter sa déesse avec une attention presque surnaturelle.

« C'est pourquoi je demande à tous les chevaliers présents, exceptés Ikki et Jabu, de rester sur Terre afin de protéger cette dernière en cas de trahison, continua-t-elle. Vous, mais aussi les chevaliers d'argents et de bronze qui sont revenus à ma demande. Nous ne pouvons faire confiance à ma famille, et je crains qu'elle ne cherche à nous prendre à revers en attaquant le Sanctuaire durant notre absence. » Elle ferma les yeux, et reprit avec assurance, bien qu'on puisse sentir de l'inquiétude dans le fond de sa voix : « la disparition du chevalier Pégase n'est pas un hasard, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de ne pas relâcher votre vigilance. Chevaliers d'or, vous ferez équipe avec un chevalier d'argent ou un chevalier de bronze chacun. Vous ne serez pas disposés dans vos Maisons mais dans des coins stratégiques du Sanctuaire, Shion vous expliquera en détail après mon départ. Chevalier divin… »

Elle se posta à côté de Jabu et posa une main sur son épaule, un sourire rassurant sur son visage, puis se tourna vers le groupe de Shiryu.

« Vous partez à la recherche de Seiya. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très loin, mais je veux que vous fouilliez le Sanctuaire de fond en comble. De mon côté, je tenterai de le repérer à l'Olympe. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été enlevé, sinon nous aurions été alertés par une scène de combat quelconque, mais toute hypothèse doit être prise en compte. Contactez-moi du mieux que vous pouvez dès que vous aurez des nouvelles.

\- Nous partons immédiatement, répondit Shiryu en s'inclinant plus bas. Shun, Hyoga, commençons par Rodorio ! »

Jabu les regarda s'éloigner, non sans ressentir un torrent de peur l'envahir. Rien ne se passait comme prévu… Son esprit était vide, perturbé et il ne parvenait à se concentrer correctement. Les chevaliers d'or s'étaient relevés pour écouter les ordres de Shion, et Ikki l'avait pris par l'épaule pour le diriger vers le portail qui les permettrait d'entrer à l'Olympe, juste derrière l'immense statue d'Athéna. Saori et lui échangeaient, mais Jabu était bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Seiya enlevé… Disparu ? Et les bronze ici… Nachi, Ban… étaient-ils présents aussi ? Pourquoi… n'avait-il pas été mis au courant ?

Pas le temps, certainement.

« Nous y sommes. »

Jabu releva la tête. Là, derrière la statue s'étendait un immense portail aux barreaux d'un or pur, d'une finesse et d'un éclat qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. L'ouvrage était si beau, si parfait qu'il en était presque désagréable à observer. En fait, il lui rappelait les décorations de la chambre d'Apollon, cette espèce de perfection forcée qui le rendait plus mal à l'aise qu'admiratif. Il y avait une envie écrasante de supériorité derrière la beauté de l'objet, une domination surnaturelle qui prenait aux tripes et qui malmenait son cœur. Par réflexe, il eut un mouvement de recul, l'angoisse enserrant son estomac. Seiya, Apollon… Oh, il voulait se rouler en boule et hurler, hurler à quel point il en voulait à la Terre entière de jouer ainsi avec lui.

« Jabu… Respire, Seiya n'est pas loin. »

Saori le regardait en souriant. Ikki, quant à lui, avait posé sa main sur son épaule d'une poigne ferme mais amicale.

« Je sais que tu es capable de parler devant les dieux, fit doucement la déesse. Tu l'as fait avec Apollon et je sais que tu as réussi à le toucher d'une certaine manière. Quant à Seiya, je suis persuadée qu'il va très bien… Je le sens.

\- Et puis il doit avoir une raison pour disparaître comme ça, maugréa Ikki. Même après votre engueulade, il est incapable de faire la gueule plus de dix minutes.

\- Et dans le doute où il serait sur l'Olympe en compagnie des dieux, nous le saurons bien assez vite… » Saori fronça les sourcils, et avoua : « Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été enlevé, mais il y a des chances qu'il ait été invité en connaissance de cause. Par qui, et pourquoi, ça… nous le saurons sur place. Mais pour le moment Jabu, il faut que tu te concentres sur ta mission. Ikki et moi avons besoin de toi… »

Jabu hocha doucement la tête, le regard fixé sur le grand portail qui s'étendait devant lui. Oh, ils avaient raison… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. C'était dans sa nature de douter, de tout, de lui surtout. Il leva les yeux vers Saori, qui lui sourit de nouveau et une douce chaleur s'empara de lui. Il en avait fait la promesse, il était prêt à tout donner pour sa déesse… Et même si la disparition de Seiya lui brisait le cœur, il ne pouvait briser le serment qu'il avait prêté envers Athéna.

Et de toute façon, il était trop tard.

Le jeu était lancé, les premiers pions avaient été bougés, il était impossible de faire demi-tour. Il était là, devant cet immense portail en présence de Saori et d'Ikki pour faire entendre raison à une bande de dieux capricieux et immatures. La partie avait débuté, mais ils n'avaient que trois pièces de leur côté : une reine, un cavalier et un simple pion… contre une armée de rois.

Mais, suffisait-il qu'un seul ne tombe pour gagner la partie ?

Il poussa un profond soupir, et se tritura les mains avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le portail. Il devait le faire, c'était ce pour quoi il s'était entraîné. Il était né pour ça. Il devait le faire…

« Allons-y, murmura-t-il. Il faut en finir. »

Saori leva la main, et les grilles s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître une lumière éclatante qui força la Licorne à plisser des yeux pour ne pas se brûler la rétine. Un vent chaud s'engouffra, transposant avec l'air frais du Sanctuaire, et la déesse s'avança pour disparaître dans la lumière. Ikki fit un signe de tête à Jabu, puis s'engouffra à son tour.

Et Jabu se retrouva seul.

Il pouvait faire demi-tour. Partir à la recherche de Seiya, fuir, se cacher ou simplement se mettre en boule. Il pouvait oui. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il ne voulait même pas. Même si la peur, la crainte et l'angoisse lui dévorait tout son corps, il ne voulait pas fuir, faiblir. En fait, ce n'était même pas possible.

Il avait promis… Aussi inaccessible était cette promesse de paix, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Ce n'était même pas imaginable pour lui, que ce soit pour Athéna, pour Milo, pour ses camarades… ou pour Seiya. Quoi qu'en dise Pégase, Jabu savait que c'était son rôle. C'était à lui de le faire. Il s'était suffisamment plaint, avait suffisamment pleuré, s'était suffisamment blessé… Qu'importe la finalité de cette histoire, il devait le faire.

_Tu peux le faire. Je ne suis pas loin._

Il fit un pas. Deux pas. Puis, il passa l'immense barrière de lumière, et tout devint blanc.

* * *

_Les pièces se placent sur l'échiquier._

« Bien, nous arrivons. Quoi qu'il se passe, je commencerai à parler, expliqua Saori avec gravité. Il y a des chances qu'on m'interrompe et qu'on demande à _l'un des deux humains de s'exprimer sur l'affaire_, et c'est là que tu pourras intervenir Jabu. Ils sous-estiment les Hommes et les pensent incapable de se défendre sans moi… Mais ils ont torts. Ikki, je veux que tu surveilles attentivement leur moindre fait et geste, leur moindre changement d'expression. Jabu, si tu le peux, essaye de parler rapidement du chevalier Pégase… Nous pourrons ainsi deviner s'il est parmi eux ou non. »

Jabu hocha la tête, et Ikki se contenta de grommeler son accord. Ils étaient là, juste devant l'immense palais de l'Olympe, là où allait se tenir leur procès. Le stress était tel que le chevalier de la Licorne n'arrivait à admirer la beauté de l'endroit, endroit que l'on pouvait pourtant qualifier d'enchanteresse. Une voûte azurée s'étendait au-dessus d'eux, décorée d'immenses planètes colorées qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir dans le lointain. Des parcelles de terre flottaient dans le vide, reliées aux unes et aux autres par de superbes ponts de marbres ou d'immenses lianes provenant d'arbres millénaires aux feuilles chatoyantes. Sur ces parcelles, des temples typiques de la Grèce Antique se dressaient, leurs colonnes et leur devantures sublimées par des gravures d'une grande précision et d'une grande finesse représentant des guerres et des dieux dans toute leur splendeur. Parfois, des oiseaux aux plumes multicolores se posaient non loin d'eux pour se lisser le plumage et les saluer d'un doux chant, avant de repartir effectuer leurs balais aériens.

Cependant, le plus bel édifice était de loin le grand palais de l'Olympe, dont la prestance et la force qu'il dégageait pouvait suffire à faire courber l'échine de l'Homme le plus fort et le plus vaillant qu'il puisse exister. Aucune imperfection, aucun raté n'était visible sur le marbre parfaitement taillé, prouvant que le palais était bien une œuvre divine qu'aucun mortel ne saurait inégaler.

Et comme pour le portail doré, cette perfection donnait la nausée à Jabu.

« Toujours aussi laid », maugréa Ikki à ses côtés.

La remarque eut au moins le mérite de le faire légèrement sourire. Non, ce n'était pas laid, c'était magnifique mais cette beauté inconditionnelle était presque… ridicule. Ce qui était beau dans la perfection, c'était les erreurs qui sublimaient le tout. Là, il n'y avait rien pour enrichir le bâtiment et ses sculptures. C'était… plat. Une perfection banale et écrasante, une domination injustifiée qui rendait l'appréciation difficile.

De la pure frime.

« Une dernière chose. »

Jabu tourna la tête vers Saori, dont le visage ne s'était pas déridé d'un millième de centimètre. Au contraire, elle gardait un air grave synonyme de sa détermination et de sa colère. Elle en était presque… effrayante, et il sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté devant la force que dégageait sa déesse. Cependant, quelque-chose d'inquiétant se reflétait dans ses yeux, une menace silencieuse qui pourrait très bien leur être adressé.

« Mon comportement risque d'être… déroutant, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi… aimante, et bonne envers les Hommes. Je crains que mon amour pour vous ne soit considéré comme une faiblesse. Le visage que je risque de vous montrer n'est pas… Je voulais vous dire que ce n'était plus ce que je suis.

\- En gros tu vas devoir nous bâcher pour ne pas te faire victimiser par les autres dieux ? compléta Ikki avec pragmatisme. Un peu comme la dernière fois au final. »

Saori fit la grimace, et hocha la tête.

« C'est ça… » elle se tourna vers Jabu. « Certains dieux n'ont pas appréciés de me voir me réincarner en humaine, et considèrent cela comme un acte de faiblesse, voire de trahison. Nous avons réussi à calmer le jeu lors des dernières cinq années, mais des rancœurs sont encore présentes.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y aurait pas de procès sinon, murmura Jabu.

\- Exact. J'ai dû fouiller dans ma mémoire et reprendre certains… traits de caractères que je qualifie aujourd'hui d'inacceptables, mais je n'aurai jamais été prise au sérieux sans ça. Je souhaitais m'excuser d'avance…

\- Bah, reprit le Phénix, on a pu voir ça la dernière fois et nous n'en sommes pas morts… »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, et Jabu crut ressentir une certaine tension, comme si… Comme si Ikki reprochait quelque-chose à Saori. Et maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Seiya avait passé si peu de temps en sa présence, et sa colère envers les dieux. Était-il… Comment Saori – ou Athéna devrait-il dire – s'était-elle comportée pour affaiblir la confiance de son chevalier Pégase ? Avait-elle eu un rôle dans cette histoire ? À chaque fois, Jabu récupérait un détail qu'on lui avait volontairement ou non dissimulé, complexifiant de plus en plus le tableau de fin. Il y avait des reproches dans la voix d'Ikki, c'était limpide mais que lui reprochait-il exactement ?

Oh, à présent il avait une ribambelle de questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête, se mélangeant à ses craintes et son angoisse…

Mais, Saori avait-elle eu le choix ? Il sentait qu'elle ne voulait que leur bien, qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour les protéger. Il savait que leur déesse – _sa_ déesse – était la première touchée par les évènements. Elle se battait pour eux, s'abaissait au rang d'Hommes pour eux – _elle, une déesse_ – elle faisait de son mieux pour eux.

Elle faisait de son mieux.

Alors même si Ikki montrait une certaine méfiance, même si Seiya… Ah, devait-il en vouloir à Saori ? Il peinait à savoir, et grinça des dents alors qu'ils commencèrent à avancer dans l'immense palais Olympien. Les doutes… il ne pouvait pas douter. Elle n'était pas parfaite, et c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait. C'était ainsi qu'il aimait Seiya, qu'il aimait Milo, qu'il aimait ses frères…

Pour eux tout entier, et leurs imperfections aussi.

« Vous serez toujours notre princesse vous savez », murmura-t-il à son intention.

Saori lui jeta un regard en coin, surprise mais se mit à sourire tout doucement. Ikki, à côté, eut un petit rire faussement sarcastique, mais n'ajouta rien.

_Merci_, put-il lire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin dans la salle aux trônes, là où allait se dérouler le procès. À ce moment-là, le visage de Saori changea du tout au tout et devint parfaitement sérieux, supérieur, _fier_. Le menton droit, les yeux fermes et le regard froid… Il comprit ce qu'elle voulut dire plus tôt, mais il comprit aussi la réaction d'Ikki. Rien que le changement de posture était…

_Impressionnant._

Il déglutit, mais si Saori l'intimida, ce ne fut rien lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle où se trouvaient les dieux. À peine avait-il fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'un lot de cosmos écrasant et d'une puissance époustouflante manqua de souffler ses dernières gouttes de courage et de confiance. De la domination pure, presque douloureuse comme un million de mains qui le forçait à courber l'échine et à ramper devant eux. Là, sur leur trône il put voir les dieux tous vêtus de leurs armures éclatantes, une aura d'une puissance presque cruelle prouvant bien qu'ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour la retenir. Une démonstration de force pure et dure. Il n'en comptait que onze, et en déduisit qu'il n'y avait que les Olympiens de présents… mais, il ne reconnut nullement Hadès ou Poséidon. Étaient-ils absents ?

Soudain, la nausée l'envahit et il vit Ikki serrer les dents lui aussi. Une perle de sueur coula le long de son dos, et Jabu sentit ses jambes trembler alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour garder le contenu de son estomac à l'intérieur. Les dieux… les dieux faisaient exprès de les pousser à bout. Leur regard satisfait ou intrigué sur eux, il sentait qu'ils les testaient, s'amusaient à les torturer à l'aide de leur cosmos. C'était un jeu pour eux, comme un enfant qui s'amuserait à enlever les ailes d'une mouche pour ensuite l'observer se débattre pitoyablement sur le sol.

Il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de le broyer de l'intérieur, de presser ses organes jusqu'à ce qu'il les vomisse sur le sol immaculé du palais. Il suait à grosses gouttes, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer alors qu'il sentait le cosmos doux d'Athéna l'entourer pour essayer de le protéger… en compagnie d'un autre qu'il ne parvint à reconnaître. Mais, seuls face aux divinités qui les testaient, ces deux cosmos ne pouvaient entièrement contenir la pression qui l'écrasait. La Licorne pouvait lire sur le visage de certaines divinités qu'elles se plaisaient à le voir souffrir, à le voir se démener pour ne pas craquer. Une vague de colère l'envahie, et il voulut se reprendre en main mais sa colonne lui envoya une décharge de douleur fulgurante. C'était comme si sa cicatrice venait de prendre feu et cherchait à se déchirer d'elle-même, un cosmos agressif plus puissant que les autres étouffant l'atmosphère. Il trébucha et manqua de s'étaler sur le sol, mais fort heureusement Ikki le rattrapa à temps.

« IL SUFFIT, tonna Saori en frappant le sol de son sceptre. Père, votre tentative d'intimidation devient ridicule, je vous serais grée de minimiser votre cosmos en présence de mes chevaliers. Et il en est de même pour vous autres, mes frères et sœurs… »

La pression retomba doucement, suffisamment pour que Jabu puisse reprendre une goulée d'air et se redresser sur ses jambes. Ridicule ! Lui qui était censé prouver la force et les bonnes intentions des humains, il était aussi faible qu'un poulain tout juste né. Il leva les yeux pour s'excuser à demi-mots auprès d'Ikki, honteux, mais il vit avec étonnement que ce dernier était aussi – voire plus – pâle que lui.

« Zeus, quel enfoiré… siffla silencieusement le Phénix ; de sorte à ce que seul Jabu l'entende. Il aime ce genre de petite démonstration de force. Il nous avait fait la même chose à notre arrivée.

\- Athéna, ma fille ! fit une voix tonitruante. Tu sais que je veux seulement m'assurer que ta garde rapprochée est suffisamment puissante pour résister à ce genre de petite boutade. Mais si je reconnais la force de l'un de tes oiseaux de compagnie, le deuxième me paraît plus… moins… »

Il eut un petit rire, et Jabu parvint à se redresser pour essayer de lui faire face. Un homme aussi grand qu'une colline se tenait devant eux, de longs cheveux blancs et une barbe de la même couleur parfaitement fournie masquant une partie de son visage aux traits secs et puissants. Contrairement aux autres dieux, il ne portait qu'une toge blanche, immaculée, aux coutures d'or comme pour prouver à tous qu'une armure lui était bien inutile. Une peau halée, des muscles à faire rougir Aldébaran… il était clair que l'être qui se tenait devant lui n'était autre que Zeus, le roi des dieux.

Mais, roi des dieux ou non, le regard moqueur, presque suffisant fit grimacer Jabu. Il lui faisait penser à Apollon… mais en plus froid, presque malsain. Il y avait quelque-chose de mauvais dans son regard qui le faisait frissonner.

« Jabu est le chevalier de bronze de la Licorne, celui qui a empêché Héphaïstos de détruire le Sanctuaire et qui a été attaqué par Apollon lui-même. Cela vous dit quelque-chose… n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, le petit humain qui a tant attiré l'attention ces derniers temps, s'amusa Zeus. Celui pour lequel tu étais prête à sacrifier ta dignité ? C'est amusant, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plus… » il marqua une pause, et agita la main d'un air nonchalant. « … impressionnant. Mais j'imagine qu'on ne doit pas juger un livre à sa couverture, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelques rires se firent entendre, et Jabu se sentit clairement humilié. Les joues rouges et les poings serrés, il ne put qu'observer les dieux rire de sa situation. Mais, il y avait quelque-chose d'étrange… Certains riaient de manière surprenante, comme s'ils se forçaient. L'un d'entre eux ne riait même pas.

Apollon.

L'armure sur le dos, le poing contre sa joue, il observait le spectacle d'un air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Son regard croisa celui de la Licorne, et pendant un millième de secondes Jabu crut voir une forme de tristesse dans ses pupilles. Le dieu grimaça, avant de lui faire un sourire étrange.

« Non, effectivement, vous ne devriez pas juger ce chevalier simplement par son apparence. Il a fait plus en une vie humaine que vous en plusieurs décennie. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas très difficile…

\- Toujours aussi insolente et irrespectueuse…

\- Je n'apprécie pas qu'on puisse critiquer _mes_ chevaliers.

\- Et toujours aussi possessive ! explosa de rire Zeus. Tu tiens toujours autant à tes animaux de compagnie.

\- Les humains ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie, je vous l'ai répété maintes et maintes fois. »

Le roi des dieux fit la moue, comme s'il se fichait bien de ce que pouvait penser sa fille ou de l'image des humains. Il poussa un soupir, et darda un regard sur elle sans se préoccuper de Jabu ou de Ikki. Ils se toisèrent en silence et ainsi commença un véritable combat mental. Ikki était immobile comme un rock, là où Jabu se demandait réellement ce qu'il faisait ici. Ça, un procès ? Il avait plutôt l'impression d'être un bouffon envoyé pour amuser une de riches nobles immortels qui se prenaient pour les rois du monde.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux d'un certain point de vue…

« Ton amour pour les humains est… louable, fit une femme assise aux côtés de Zeus, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour bavarder. Tu demandes réparation auprès de plusieurs dieux… il serait intéressant de savoir pourquoi exactement. »

Héra, noble et belle, toisait Athéna avec sévérité. La mythologie racontait que les deux déesses ne s'appréciaient pas, ou très peu… En fait, Héra appréciait peu les enfants de Zeus qui n'étaient pas les siens. Autant dire qu'elle ne pouvait supporter l'ensemble de l'Olympe.

« Héra déteste les humains, lui murmura Ikki. Du moins, depuis qu'Athéna a défié le Panthéon et a décidé de se réincarner en humaine… Et elle a beaucoup de dieux à ses côtés. Si Zeus a le mérite d'apprécier les Hommes et de s'amuser d'eux, ce n'est pas le cas de sa femme. Méfie-toi, elle a tenté de nous faire beaucoup de mal lors de notre mission.

\- L'histoire qu'il y a eu entre Hermès, elle et Apollon que Seiya a dû régler… ? chuchota Jabu.

\- Tss, il y a des histoires entre tous les dieux. Le moindre prétexte est bon pour essayer de détrôner un dieu… même Saori le fait. »

La licorne voulut poser une autre question, mais il s'abstint en voyant sa déesse s'approcher d'eux et faire face à Héra.

« Je demande réparation car deux d'entre vous ont attaqué mes humains lors de mon absence. Héphaïstos, lors de ma venue à l'Olympe pour signer le traité de paix, et Apollon alors que je réglais justement cette histoire.

\- Le traité n'était pas encore signé lorsque qu'Héphaïstos a attaqué la Terre, rétorqua Héra avec sévérité. Il est innocent, d'autant plus que tu n'as essuyé aucune perte humaine suite à cette attaque… peu fructueuse.

\- Héphaïstos est doué pour fabriquer les armes, mais les manier est une autre histoire, se moqua un dieu qui semblait être Arès.

\- Tu ne disais pas cela, lorsque je t'ai humilié pour m'avoir pris ma femme… » rétorqua immédiatement une autre divinité.

Il eut quelques rires, et Jabu put voir Arès tenter de se lever, le visage grimaçant devant la provocation. Le dieu de la guerre, vêtu d'une immense armure rougeoyante et d'une lance mortelle toisait avec mépris le dieu qui venait de parler. L'armure dudit dieu ressemblait plus à un exosquelette qu'une véritable armure : de gros rouages tournaient sur les pièces soudées entre elles, des tuyaux en tout genre étaient reliés à plusieurs parties de l'armure, de la vapeur s'échappait d'étranges pistons dorsaux lorsqu'il bougeait, et son casque couvrait la partie gauche de son visage avec une espèce de lunette, ou monocle devrait-il dire, qui s'ouvrait et se rapetissait dès qu'il posait son regard sur quelqu'un. Bossu, une jambe tordue criblée de vis permettant à de grosses plaques de bronze de tenir et le visage couvert de cicatrice, Jabu devina non sans problème qu'il s'agissait d'Héphaïstos. Soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent et il sentit son cosmos entrer en résonance avec le sien, avant de lui donner la nausée. Le souvenir de son opération le frappa, et il attrapa le poignet d'Ikki pour garder constance et ne pas chuter.

« Vos disputes ne m'intéressent pas, siffla Saori avec lassitude. Héphaïstos, je redemande une explication quant à cette attaque. J'exige une réponse.

\- Et dois-je m'exécuter sur le champ ? grinça le dieu. Tu n'as eu aucun dégât, aucune perte si ce n'est matériel. Tu n'as pas demandé autant d'explications à Hadès ou Poséidon malgré toutes les guerres passées… Serais-tu plus préoccupée par ton petit Sanctuaire que par tes chevaliers ?

\- Tu as blessé un de mes chevaliers, Héphaïstos, et tu en aurais tué si tu l'avais pu… Mais tu n'as pas réussi, et maintenant tu cherches à retourner ton incompétence comme preuve de ton innocence. Ne me fais pas rire, tout le monde sait que tu sais manipuler les foules pour obtenir ses faveurs, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Tu dois payer pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Et les blessures de mes forgerons ? Deux d'entre eux ont été envoyés dans une autre dimension par tes chevaliers, et pourtant je ne demande pas réparation. La guerre est la guerre, il serait temps de l'accepter.

\- Donc tu reconnais bien avoir tenté de provoquer une nouvelle guerre en mon absence, alors qu'une partie de ma chevalerie et moi étions sur l'Olympe pour déclarer la paix entre Hommes et dieux…

\- Je reconnais avoir voulu te provoquer et te faire descendre de ton piédestal ! Nombreux sont les dieux et demi-dieux qui ont soufferts par ta faute, et je ne peux accepter que tes crimes soient effacés d'un revers de la main !

\- STOP ! clama Zeus d'une voix puissante. Héphaïstos, cette affaire a déjà été réglée. Ni Athéna, ni Poséidon ni Hadès ne seront punis pour les guerres passées, c'est l'accord que nous avons tous acceptés. Ta colère n'est plus légitime dans le sens où tu as toi-même signé ce papier… Athéna, quant à toi tu sais ce qu'il te coûtait de jouer à ce petit jeu de réincarnation. Tu as voulu prouver qu'en tant qu'humaine, tu restais supérieure aux dieux et légitime à gouverner la Terre et les humains, et ce qu'importe les attaques de tes confrères. Le traité n'ayant pas été signé lors de l'attaque d'Héphaïstos, il n'y a plus rien à dire dessus…

\- Cela reste une provocation envers _ma_ personne, à un moment où je ne pouvais répondre, déclara froidement Saori. C'est une insulte à mon statut divin et au pacte que nous avons signé. »

Jabu déglutit lentement et eut un très léger mouvement de recul en voyant Saori se montrer aussi tranchante. La façon dont elle présentait les choses, le ton qu'elle employait… Ce n'était pas pour les humains qu'elle se battait, mais pour elle et sa fierté de dieu qui avait été touché par Héphaïstos. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait pensé si elle ne s'était pas excusée avant d'entrer dans le Palais. Pourtant, même en sachant qu'elle jouait un rôle qui n'était plus le sien depuis longtemps, il se sentit comme trahi, inutile, presque insignifiant et il comprit mieux pourquoi Ikki s'était montré aussi distant ces derniers temps. Cela avait dû faire un choc et, malgré les explications, quelque-chose dans sa foi avait été perturbée. Était-ce aussi le cas pour Seiya ? Pour les autres chevaliers ? Avaient-ils réussi à comprendre et à accepter que leur déesse faisait cela pour les aider ? Il ne savait pas, mais ils pouvaient comprendre leurs doutes et leur peine. Son cœur se tirailla alors qu'il imaginait ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir à cet instant…

« Ta légitimité n'est pas remise en cause, rassure-toi, déclara une déesse à l'allure sauvage et féroce. Elle aurait pu l'être, si tu t'étais comportée comme une humaine… Mais tu nous as plusieurs fois prouvé que, malgré ta condition de mortelle, ton âme était restée celle d'une déesse. Cependant il est surprenant de te voir défendre tout ceci avec autant de velléité alors que tu as toujours encaissé les pertes et les guerres sans broncher. Il serait intéressant de se poser la question sur la relation que tu entretiens avec ce chevalier blessé… »

Des murmures se firent entendre dans l'assemblée. Certains dieux se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, quand d'autres affichaient une mine profondément surprise, et Jabu sentit sa tête tourner. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Cette déesse insinuait-elle qu'il existait une relation particulière entre elle et lui ? Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une personne qui devait entretenir ce genre de… romance interdite, ce n'était certainement pas lui…

Mais plutôt Seiya.

« Je te remercie pour ce compliment Artémis, déclara Saori en inclinant la tête, mais ton accusation reste fausse. Tu m'avais fait la même remarque quant à la confiance que je plaçais en mon chevalier Pégase…

\- Artémis a toujours eu une certaine obsession pour tes relations, railla Dionysos en avalant un verre de vin. Ce n'est pas surprenant, elle doit s'inquiéter pour sa sœur.

\- Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues, Dyonisos, gronda Artémis. Tu me provoques ?

\- Moi ? Absolument pas, mais disons que ta haine pour les mâles et ton armée d'amazones laisse libre court à l'imagination… »

Encore une fois, des rires et des soupirs d'indignations se firent entendre. Un léger brouhaha reprit, et Jabu sentit Ikki se pencher vers lui :

« Tu comprends pourquoi cela a mis cinq ans ? »

La licorne déglutit et hocha doucement la tête. Il n'y avait, ce n'était… Il n'y avait aucune discipline, c'était plus une pièce de théâtre absurde qu'un procès. C'était à sérieusement se demander ce qu'Ikki et lui faisaient là… À croire que les dieux ne cherchaient qu'à créer des disputes ou des conflits entre eux simplement pour provoquer ou s'amuser. Ils perdaient leur temps. Zeus semblait ne pas se préoccuper du manque d'organisation, bien au contraire : il semblait même s'en délecter. C'était ridicule, c'était donc ça, les dieux que tous les humains craignaient ou adoraient ? Eux, protecteurs et bourreaux des mortels ? Ils ne ressemblaient qu'à une bande de… d'adolescents en crise, ou ces adultes qui ne vivaient qu'à travers les potins ou le malheur des autres pour se sentir exister.

Ils étaient lamentables.

Quelques-uns paraissaient plus… ennuyé que les autres, mais globalement Jabu avait l'impression d'être dans une basse-court, en présence de cocottes survitaminées dont le moindre coup de bec serait fatal.

Ce qui faisait certainement de lui un ver… Peu glorieux, comme comparaison.

Saori, de son côté restait parfaitement impassible, bien qu'il puisse deviner une certaine impatience à travers ses traits neutres et figés. Sa main tenait fermement son sceptre, mais elle le serrait avec une telle force que les jointures de ses doigts en devenaient blanches. Jabu savait d'expérience que le côté humain de la princesse n'avait jamais été très patient, pour ne pas dire particulièrement exigent… Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un sujet ou d'une envie qui lui tenait à cœur. Alors, être au beau milieu d'une famille de despotes telle que celle de l'Olympe qui riait des mésaventures des uns et des autres plutôt que de discuter du procès qui était censé être en cour devait être… épuisant. Et insupportable.

À ce moment-là, Jabu regretta sincèrement l'absence de Seiya. Non seulement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour cet imbécile – personne ne l'avait mentionné jusqu'ici, et ni lui ni Ikki n'avaient réussi à sentir son cosmos d'une quelconque manière – mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait réussi à démêler la situation en aidant Saori à reprendre la parole. Quoi qu'il ne fût pas certain que la méthode employée soit la bonne, mais…

Il retint un soupir. Plus que n'importe quand, il avait besoin de son courage…

« Vos querelles insignifiantes n'ont pas lieu d'être à cet instant, fit soudainement une déesse à la beauté époustouflante. Nous sommes là pour un procès, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre Athéna, Héphaïstos et Apollon… et essayer de trouver un arrangement afin de régler ces histoires au plus vite et retrouver une paix minimaliste. »

De grand cheveux violet, un visage superbe et les traits sévères, Jabu était sûr et certain d'avoir affaire à la déesse Aphrodite. À présent, il comprenait d'où le chevalier d'or tenait son nom… La beauté de la femme était bouleversante, presque écrasante tant elle illuminait la pièce par sa seule présence. Elle n'avait eu qu'à prendre la parole et à faire fulgurer son cosmos pour que le panthéon se taise et lui laisse la parole, à demi-pendu à ses lèvres alors qu'elle les toisait d'un air mécontent.

« Serais-tu déjà lasse, ma chère tante ? fit simplement Zeus ; nullement impressionné.

\- Ces disputes me fatiguent. J'aimerais entendre le reste de cette affaire… d'autant plus que le calme de l'Olympe a été perturbé ces derniers temps, et personne n'a été capable de m'expliquer pourquoi.

\- Pour une fois que nous avions un peu de divertissement… soupira un dieu.

\- La souffrance de mes chevaliers n'est pas un divertissement, rétorqua Saori en dissimulant sa colère. Au même titre que votre insolence envers moi n'est pas un jeu. Ou alors, il serait bien dangereux pour vous…

\- Est-ce que provocation ?

\- C'est un avertissement. »

La tension monta d'un cran alors que Jabu sentit plusieurs cosmos menaçant se diriger vers Saori. Cependant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de sentir son cœur se soulever et avoir un regain d'adrénaline le faisant s'avancer d'un pas pour montrer qu'il ne laisserait personne, _personne_, toucher à sa déesse. Si Ikki le calma avec un signe de la main, il put aussi voir que son confrère n'appréciait pas vraiment cette minuscule attaque. Si les choses dégénéraient… Ils étaient prêts à se battre. Il s'y était résigné dès le début, et si son cœur lui faisait parfois défaut et que son courage vacillait, Jabu n'avait jamais perdu de sa foi et de sa détermination. Il était inquiet, intimidé et mort de trouille, mais…

Il était prêt à se jeter dans la mêler en cas de besoin.

« Il suffit ! tonna Aphrodite. Athéna, tu as accepté il y a bien longtemps les règles qui entouraient ta mortalité. Héphaïstos n'y ayant jamais dérogé, son attaque n'a pas à être reconsidérée. Cependant, j'aimerais comprendre ce que tu reproches à Apollon. N'a-t-il pas sauvé, ton chevalier justement ?

\- Eh bien -

\- Une minute, coupa Zeus, non-pas que je te ne crois pas sur parole, mais… J'aimerais entendre le chevalier concerné par cette affaire. »

Il eut un temps de silence. Jabu cligna des yeux, Ikki grimaça et Saori pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Expliquez-vous, père.

\- Si j'ai bien compris… Cette affaire concerne principalement le petit chevalier et Apollon lui-même. Et même si je sais que tu estimes que le fait de toucher à tes affaires est une provocation envers toi… J'aimerais simplement avoir la version d'un humain. Après tout, il serait surprenant de ne pas les concerter alors qu'ils sont le sujet principal de ce procès. »

Il eut un petit rire, comme s'il venait de raconter une blague très subtile et pleine d'esprit… dissimulant une couche de poison écœurante et malsaine.

C'était exactement ce que Saori avait prévu.

Avant leur départ, la jeune fille leur avait expliqué que son père allait très certainement tenter de la piéger en l'empêchant de parler et en invoquant le « droit de défense des humains » ou tout simplement expliquer qu'il voulait entendre une autre version… Dans l'espoir de les déconcerter suffisamment. Le problème était que, jusqu'à maintenant, il était difficile de savoir si Zeus allait invoquer ce droit par impartialité ou tout simplement pour les déstabiliser.

Et le sourire qu'il laissait apparaître sous-entendait beaucoup de choses… dont l'espoir et le plaisir malsain de les avoir piégés. Zeus semblait être loin de ce que pensaient Shun et Hyoga : définitivement pas du côté d'Athéna. Ou, si jamais il l'était, il ne semblait pas être du côté des humains… et là était toute la différence.

Mais, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Saori ait tout préparé à l'avance, si Jabu en croyait la jubilation qui marquait ses traits. Bien que stressé, il eut un petit sourire crispé et inspira longuement pour essayer de se détendre et ne pas trembler en prenant la parle. Il devait être crédible, si trop sûr de lui, ni trop effrayé… un juste milieu qu'il avait toujours appris à jouer à la perfection.

Il était donc prêt à plaider l'innocence du Sanctuaire.

« Ô grand Zeus, déclara Jabu ; dissimulant sa nervosité en s'agenouillant, je me tiens à votre disposition afin de répondre à votre requête.

\- Chétif, mais qui a de meilleures manières que d'autres… sourit Zeus. Présente-toi de nouveau pour tout le monde, et explique ce que tu reproches aux dieux.

\- Je suis Jabu, chevalier de bronze de la Licorne. J'ai été blessé par l'une des armes d'Héphaïstos lors de son attaque il y a trois ans, et ai été enlevé par Apollon afin de provoquer Athéna. »

Il eut quelques rires parmi les divinités, et Jabu se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de se donner du courage. Il devait présenter les choses de manière factuelle, comme le lui avait conseillé Saori… et surtout ne pas paraître de minimiser quoi-que-ce-soit, auquel cas ils n'auront aucune chance d'obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitent.

« J'accuse, se reprit-il en se levant doucement, Héphaïstos d'avoir failli à sa promesse de paix en attaquant le Sanctuaire en l'absence d'Athéna. J'accuse Apollon d'avoir trahi le traité qu'il a signé en m'enlevant devant l'ensemble de la chevalerie d'Athéna. J'accuse Apollon d'avoir injustement maudit Ikki du Phénix ici présent, de manière disproportionnée, sans raison valable.

\- Les dieux ne punissent pas sans raison, répliqua Arès. Il mérite donc sa malédiction.

\- La gravité de la malédiction qu'il a reçu n'est pas proportionnel à l'acte qu'il a commis ! soutint Jabu en masquant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses tremblements. Il… il a peut-être été insolent, mais n'a-t-il pas… suffisamment été puni ?

\- Ce n'est certainement pas à toi d'en _décider_.

\- Arès, le coupa Zeus, ce n'est pas le moment. Nous y reviendrons… Petit chevalier, tu as entendu que les actes d'Héphaïstos étaient autorisés, n'est-ce pas ? Et que cette affaire est close ?

\- Pourtant… Vous étiez en période neutre, vos lois n'interdisent-elles pas les Guerres Saintes à ce moment ? Lors que S-Athéna est venue en personne sur l'Olympe pour discuter d'un possible traité, en présence d'une partie de son armée, la période neutre a normalement été automatiquement décrétée. L'attaque d'Héphaïstos n'était donc pas autorisée, et pire encore : était une insulte à vos propres règles. »

Il eut un long silence. Jabu avait les mains terriblement moites, alors qu'il sentait le regard inquisiteur des dieux sur lui. C'était Ikki qui avait relevé cette faille, en déchiffrant un vieux texte sur les lois divines… et c'est pourquoi il était important pour la Licorne de le signaler. Mais, les dieux allaient-ils le prendre en compte ? L'angoisse qu'il ressentait lui donnait envie de vomir.

« … il n'a pas tort, fit doucement Aphrodite. C'est une très vieille loi, mais qui est toujours censée tenir…

\- Je n'ai jamais été conscient d'une telle loi ! protesta Héphaïstos en sifflant. Ce n'est pas -

\- Silence ! tonna Zeus. Cette loi… Il est étrange que tu sois au courant d'une telle chose, petit chevalier. »

Il se pencha en avant pour l'inspecter longuement, son air amusé ayant fait place à un regard plus sérieux, presque contrarié.

« Surpris, père ? répondit Saori à la place de Jabu.

\- Hm, effectivement… C'est une vieille loi, tu ne peux pas nous reprocher de l'avoir oubliée.

\- Non… Mais si vous aviez fait venir Thémis, elle l'aurait fait remarquer dès le début. »

Zeus grimaça et l'ensemble des dieux se crispèrent. Un temps passa, et Jabu se rapprocha légèrement d'Ikki alors que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde, les muscles crispés et le corps prêt à bondir en cas de besoin. Une odeur d'ozone envahi le palais et -

« AHAHAHAH ! VOILA QUI EST DIGNE DE MA FILLE ! explosa de rire le dieu ; ses épaules sursautant par son hilarité. Tu as bien préparé tes chevaliers, ça me plaît… effectivement, il se peut qu'Héphaïstos n'avait pas à t'attaquer. Il devra répondre de ses actes… en s'excusant proprement, ou autrement. Mais nous verrons cela après.

\- En s'excusant… répéta doucement Saori ; sa main serrant son sceptre avec une colère dissimulée.

\- Oui. Mais, continuons. Tu n'as plus le droit à la parole, je te le rappelle… Maintenant petit chevalier, que veux-tu reprocher à Apollon ? »

Jabu déglutit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé, ou s'inquiéter. C'était… terriblement facile ? Pour Apollon, il lui suffisait d'invoquer la même loi pour Ikki et d'expliquer que Apollon n'avait pas eu à venir sur Terre sans l'autorisation d'Athéna… surtout en période de paix. Mais, quelque-chose clochait et il commençait à être réellement inquiet.

Aucun dieu n'avait protesté. Ils s'étaient simplement contentés de hocher la tête… et Héphaïstos n'avait rien dit. Il paraissait en colère mais…

« Eh bien… commença-t-il. La malédiction d'Ikki est injuste, et il n'a rien fait pour mériter une telle punition.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Ikki… Ikki a demandé des explications à Apollon car ce dernier a manqué de tuer le chevalier divin Shun d'Andromède lors de son passage sur l'Olympe, et -

\- C'était un accident ! s'emporta soudainement Apollon. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le tuer !

\- Ah, _vraiment _? siffla Ikki.

\- Parfaitement, mais les humains arrogants comme toi sont incapables d'entendre raison. Ta folie et ton insolence sont allées trop loin.

\- Jusqu'à l'empêcher d'accéder aux Enfers, dans la vie ou dans la mort, le condamnant à une errance éternelle ? », murmura Jabu.

Nouveaux murmures parmi les dieux. La Licorne s'attendait à ce qu'Apollon se moque, lui reproche de se mêler de chose qu'il ne comprenait pas… Ou s'agace même. Le dieu avait un certain tempérament, et il savait qu'il pouvait vite s'énerver. Mais, à la grande surprise de tous, il se contenta de poser un regard sur lui, et de demander d'une voix calme :

« … Tu juges cette punition trop dure, c'est ça ?

\- Je… oui. »

Apollon hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux. Enfin, il les rouvrit et plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de Jabu… et il eut l'impression d'être envahi par une force étrange. Son cosmos… résonnait avec le sien. Et dans ses yeux, la Licorne pouvait lire mille et un sentiments sans pour autant en deviner la nature. D'abord surpris, il eut un léger mouvement de recul devant l'intensité du regard, et du cosmos qui l'enveloppait doucement. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais… c'était _intime_, comme si on le touchait avec tendresse, sans violence ou sans mauvaise attention.

Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant que ça lui plaisait. Il fit une grimace en tenta de repousser le cosmos, quand enfin le dieu rompit l'échange et se tourna vers Ikki.

« Ta punition a assez durée. Elle se lèvera dès lors que tu quitteras l'Olympe.

\- QUOI ?

\- Mais enfin, Apollon…

\- C'est ridicule, tu te plies aussi facilement ? Aurais-tu perdu de ta superbe ? »

L'ensemble des dieux s'indignaient et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi une telle décision. Même Jabu ne comprenait pas un tel retournement de situation, pourquoi… Il avait refusé de faire quoi que ce soit jusqu'ici, et à présent… ?

« SILENCE ! explosa Zeus en frappant du poing. Apollon, pourquoi ce changement soudain ? Tu étais pourtant conscient que ces chevaliers sont allés trop loin…

\- Ikki du Phénix a suffisamment purgé sa peine. Tout simplement. »

Zeus ne paraissait pas heureux. Mais, il n'était pas en colère pour autant, il… ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Comme tout le monde. Était-ce un piège ? Jabu ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, surtout suite à cet échange… surprenant.

« Je vois… murmura le roi des dieux. Cependant il reste une chose à régler. Tu es encore accusé d'une chose.

\- Je n'ai fait que ramener ce chevalier pour le soigner, rien de plus, grimaça Apollon. Athéna a tort de penser que je lui voulais du mal.

\- Pourtant, rétorqua Saori, tu n'as rien aidé pour…

\- Je souhaitais payer ma dette, c'est tout !

\- Et pour quelle raison ? Tu as toi-même avoué que c'était de la manipulation…

\- Oh… Manipulation ? Mais ma chère sœur, tu n'es pas chez les humains. Tout se paye ici.

\- Si je comprends bien Athéna, déclara Artémis en dissimulant un sourire, ton accusation ne tient pas la route.

\- Athéna, tu n'as pas à _parler_. Artémis, il en est de même pour toi… s'agaça Zeus. J'aimerais savoir ce que ce chevalier en pense… Un dieu te fait l'immense honneur de te soigner… et tu as quelque-choses à redire. Pourquoi ? »

Vu sous cet angle… Jabu se sentait mal. Mal d'accuser Apollon, qui avait pourtant causé des torts, mal vis-à-vis d'Ikki, qui n'avait pas réagi. Les poings serrés, il semblait être sur le point de surchauffer. Que ressentait-il ? Son esprit s'embrouillait. La tournure de ce procès – mais était-ce réellement un procès ? – devenait étrange. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Apollon, comme Héphaïstos, proteste mais… Il ne disait rien. Il se contentait de jouer une pièce d'un air négligeant, comme si tout lui passait au-dessus.

« Je…

\- Tu n'as donc rien à dire, souffla Zeus en le coupant immédiatement. Cette accusation que tu as tenue envers Apollon est très grave, surtout de la part d'un mortel… envers un dieu. Je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle chose.

\- On sait tous que l'enlèvement de Jabu était une provocation ! s'indigna soudainement Ikki qui bouillonnait. Il est venu sur Terre en période de paix sans l'autorisation d'Athéna, et il est enlevé un chevalier _sans explication_.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire de mal, rétorqua le dieu de la musique.

\- On ne peut pas te faire confiance.

\- Apollon a raison, rit faussement Dionysos. Ce chevalier n'a pas été blessé, pourquoi tant de colère ?

\- Parce que nous ne sommes ni vos jouets, ni vos défouloirs, fit le Phénix avec colère. Peut-être que cette fois-ci il ne s'est rien passé, mais pour toutes les autres fois ? »

Ikki semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Jabu commençait à craindre pour un combat, surtout que certains dieux s'étaient redressés sur leur trône et faisaient dangereusement fluctuer leur cosmos… Il s'avança donc et se plaça entre Ikki pour tenter de faire barrière, et tenta de calmer les choses. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les dieux l'accuser de mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Ikki commencer à se battre.

« Ce que veut dire le chevalier Phénix, tenta Jabu avec maladresse, c'est qu'il est logique pour les humains de se méfier des dieux. Apollon a maudit gravement sans grande raison, Héphaïstos nous a attaqué alors que nous étions en période de paix… ça, sans compter les précédentes Guerres Saintes, conflits et combats qui ont pu ravager la Terre et tuer des humains. Nous ne sommes peut-être… pas bien puissants ou importants à vos yeux, mais n'êtes-vous pas censé nous protéger ? N'est-ce pas là le devoir d'un dieu ?

\- Puissant ? ricana Hermès. Pas bien puissant ? Certains de vos chevaliers approchent dangereusement de notre puissance, c'est à nous de nous méfier. D'autant plus que les humains ont bien longtemps arrêtés de nous considérer comme des « protecteurs », comme tu dis. Nous sommes au contraire bien cléments de vous laisser la vie sauve ! »

Certains dieux acquiescèrent, mais d'autres firent une drôle de mimique.

« Pouvons-nous vraiment leur reprocher d'abandonner Temples et Autels ? fit remarquer Aphrodite avec un petit rire. Nous n'avons pas été très présents ces derniers temps…

\- Est-ce une raison de nous provoquer ?

\- Je ne vois nulle provocation…

\- Tu défends les humains à présent ? Ou est-ce par pure contradiction envers ton cher mari ?

\- Tu as de l'humour, Hermès. »

Zeus poussa un long et profond soupir alors que les deux autres dieux se toisaient avec colère. Des murmures agacés avaient pris possession du silence, et bientôt les voix se firent de plus en plus fortes. Soudain, le tonnerre éclata et tous se turent pour voir le dieu du tonnerre les toiser avec colère.

« Nous _sommes_… siffla-t-il très lentement, _en plein procès_. Et visiblement nous ne sommes pas prêts à trouver une solution… »

Jabu plissa des yeux. Comment ça, « pas prêt » ? Ils avaient raisons… Ikki avait raison, ils avaient expliqué pourquoi, et tous savaient que les dieux étaient en torts. Même Apollon ne semblait pas plus enclin que ça à se défendre. C'était… ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner.

« La solution me paraît pourtant toute trouvée, fit soudainement Héra d'une voix las. Héphaïstos n'a rien fait de mal, Apollon défait la malédiction… et Athéna paye pour la fausse accusation de ses chevaliers.

\- Je ne vais pas punir Athéna, maugréa Zeus. Ce serait ridicule.

\- Donc, tu vas la laisser s'en sortir, sans rien dire encore une fois ? »

Héra paraissait mécontente, plus que les autres dieux. D'un geste lent, elle se leva et s'approcha doucement de Saori, non-sans jeter un coup d'œil noir à Jabu, qui frissonna à son passage. Elle était… effrayante. Ikki s'interposa entre la déesse et la princesse, et Héra eut un petit sourire forcé.

« Athéna… nous avons accepté beaucoup de tes caprices. Nous avons reconnu ta grandeur plusieurs fois, nous nous sommes pliés à tes demandes… Mais, te voilà encore, demandant toujours plus… Et je crains qu'un jour, l'une de tes réincarnations ne demande nos têtes.

\- Je ne souhaite que la paix pour les Hommes.

\- Les Hommes détruisent eux même cette paix que tu chéries tant ! Regarde, ils nous ont oubliés, reniés et sont emplis de vices que même les Enfers ne peuvent accepter. Que tu continues de les défendre est un fait, mais les amener ici pour nous humilier en est un autre.

\- Parce que m'attaquer en mon absence n'est pas une humiliation ? Maudire et enlever un chevalier sous mes yeux non plus ? La loi dit que -

\- La loi condamne tout humain portant la main sur un dieu, siffla Héra. Et pourtant, ton chevalier Pégase qui a battu Poséidon, Hadès et humilié Hermès n'a eu aucune punition. Tes chevaliers qui ont participé à ces combats ont été ressuscités… la loi ne t'arrange que lorsqu'elle est en ta faveur, n'est-ce pas ? Devrait-on reprendre leur vie, et condamner Pégase ?

\- Le chevalier Pégase n'a fait que se défendre face à vos attaques ! protesta Jabu ; oubliant qu'il avait affaire à une déesse. Si vous n'aviez pas cherché à vous emparer de la Terre, Pégase n'aurait pas eu à lever la main sur vous !

\- Nous ne pouvons pardonner à un humain qui possède un tel pouvoir. Son existence même est dangereuse, nous sommes suffisamment cléments pour l'avoir laissé en vie jusqu'ici… Mais si Athéna souhaite obtenir justice, alors nous aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, Seiya n'est même pas là pour se défendre.

\- Ooh ? Et en quoi cela nous importe ? Insolent chevalier, tu ferais mieux de te taire et de montrer du respect, tu parles aux dieux.

\- Dieux ou non, je ne respecte que ceux qui respectent la vie et ce qui se trouve sur Terre, ce qui ne semble pas être votre cas.

\- … Tu parles comme Pégase… j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais proche de lui… mais n'oublie pas que sans Apollon, tu serais mort !

\- Et sans Héphaïstos, je n'aurai pas été blessé. »

Héra grimaça, puis s'éloigna d'Athéna pour avancer vers lui d'un air particulièrement menaçant.

« Tu nous dois la vie, tous les humains nous doivent la vie ! siffla-t-elle avec colère.

\- Je ne dois ma vie qu'à moi-même, à mes amis et à Athéna, certainement pas à des êtres imbus d'eux-mêmes qui ne font rien d'autres que de rester assis sur le trône pendant que des humains meurent par pur caprice ! »

Une décharge le frappa de plein fouet, et il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce en un rien de temps, le corps endolori par ce qui était certainement une attaque de la déesse. Il n'avait rien vu venir... à peine avait-il finit sa phrase que le coup était parti. La vue trouble à cause de la douleur, il ne put voir qu'une ombre s'approcher de lui, une autre prendre feu et des cris d'indignation et de colère parvinrent à ses oreilles. Sa tête lui tournait, tous ses membres tremblaient et il mit bien plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre un minimum conscience. Apollon était à côté de lui, une main posée sur son torse pour le soigner, le visage neutre de toute expression.

« Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ne bouge pas, même si Héra ne comptait pas te tuer, tu risques d'avoir particulièrement mal pendant un moment. »

Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Apollon l'aidait, encore une fois ? Il voulut parler, quand soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit, un doute…

Seiya.

Seiya, qui avait disparu, et Apollon qui semblait bien déterminer à le protéger malgré son aversion envers lui. Seiya… qui avait très certainement un lien avec cette affaire. Mais, lequel exactement ? Jabu grimaça et demanda d'une voix rauque, toujours légèrement dans les vapes après le choc qu'il venait de recevoir :

« Est-ce que Seiya…

\- Ton Pégase n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Je trouve simplement ce procès ridicule… et si je peux emmerder d'autres dieux en même temps. »

Il eut un sourire narquois, avant de plonger son regard sur Jabu et de plisser les yeux.

« … et je tiens ma promesse envers Pégase. Je peux au moins faire ça pour lui… »

Jabu sentit son souffle se couper. Apollon semblait… triste, réellement triste. Et une autre idée lui vint en tête. Et si… Lui, pour Seiya… Il voulut lui poser une nouvelle question, mais un coup de tonnerre le fit sursauter et, d'un bond il écarta le dieu et se remit sur pied, non sans manquer de s'étaler sous la douleur. À quelques mètres de lui, Ikki était immobilisé par les chaînes d'Héphaïstos et avait la lance d'Arès pointé sur lui, alors qu'il avait le bras tendu vers Héra. Saori, elle, pointait son sceptre sur la déesse et la fixait de ses yeux noirs, comme si elle tentait de la tuer d'un seul regard. Mais, elle ne pouvait bouger, elle-même menacée par Déméter qui tenait une dague contre sa jugulaire.

« POSEZ VOS ARMES, hurla Zeus en frappant du poing. A QUEL MOMENT AIS-JE AUTORISÉ UNE RIXE ?

\- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de prendre la tête de cet insolent Athéna, cracha Héra qui ignorait son mari.

\- Essaye donc, et tu en subiras les conséquences, rétorqua Saori avec colère.

\- SILENCE ! TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES ! hurla le roi des dieux. Athéna, de quel droit tes chevaliers ont-ils osés lever la main sur un dieu ?

\- Ils -

\- J'AI DIT SILENCE ! Il _suffit_, j'ai la preuve ici que les humains vont trop loin. Qu'Apollon et Héphaïstos soient en tort est une chose, mais l'insolence qu'ont fait preuve tes deux chevaliers dépassent ce que je peux tolérer. Ils seront punis. » Il poussa un soupir exacerbé, puis reprit d'une voix sèche mais railleuse : « Ikki du Phénix sera condamné à servir Héra pendant un siècle, et Jabu de la Licorne devra servir Apollon pendant deux siècles. Quant à toi Athéna… Tu ne recevras aucun dédommagement pour les outrages fait par Héphaïstos. Il est temps cependant pour l'humanité de payer… J'irai moi-même au Sanctuaire régler ceci. Tu n'auras aucun droit d'intervenir, il est temps que cela te serve de leçon. »

Quelques murmures surpris se firent entendre, et immédiatement Saori se mit à protester. Cependant, ce fut la voix d'Apollon qui couvrit celle de tous les autres :

« PÈRE, cette punition est ridicule ! s'indigna-t-il. Deux siècles ? Mais enfin, ça n'a pas de sens ! Et l'humanité n'a rien à voir avec cela, vous ne pouvez les -

\- Je le dis, donc cela a du sens, grinça Zeus. Les humains doivent payer pour leur insolence, ça n'a que trop duré.

\- Père, reprit Saori, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Si, puisque je le fais.

\- Et vous pensez que le chevalier Pégase va laisser passer ça ? cracha Apollon. Avez-vous seulement une idée de ce que ces chevaliers représentent pour lui ? Vous même avez reconnu sa puissance, pensez-vous réellement qu'il ne va pas agir ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un humain, fit remarquer un dieu.

\- Un humain qui aurait pu nous tuer ! rétorqua Hermès avec nervosité. C'est Pégase qu'il faut enfermer, pas lui donner de quoi se retourner contre nous !

\- Vous êtes ridicules de craindre un si petit mortel. Plus que deux mortels, c'est toute l'humanité qu'il faut punir ! Asseoir notre puissance sur eux ! grinça Arès.

\- Poséidon a tenu le même discours, et pourtant il s'est fait battre.

\- C'était une réincarnation humaine !

\- Et Hadès, et Hermès, ils étaient des réincarnations humaines peut-être ? »

Jabu restait debout, à quelques mètres des dieux qui commençaient à débattre sur l'intérêt de cette punition et sur le possible sort qu'ils allaient réservés à l'humanité. Il était… il n'avait pas de mots pour désigner ce qu'il ressentait.

« Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas condamner l'humanité pour ça ! Ils n'y sont pour rien… !

\- Je peux le faire, petit chevalier, sourit méchamment Zeus, et je le ferai. Voilà bien longtemps que je souhaitais le faire, et rassure-toi : ce procès n'aurait strictement rien changé… Toi, préoccupe-toi plutôt de tes siècles de servitude en présence d'Apollon…

\- Vous aviez bel et bien l'intention de nous piéger depuis le début… souffla Saori.

\- Piéger ? Non. Mais te faire comprendre qu'il faut parfois donner une laisse à ses animaux de compagnie, oui. Je m'en vais t'apprendre à les dresser correctement, et à respecter leurs _dieux_.

\- On ne vous laissera pas faire, grinça Ikki en essayant de se dégager des chaînes d'Héphaïstos. On va se battre ! »

Zeus rit devant la menace, et s'avança doucement vers le Phénix.

« Pégase va venir me tuer, c'est ça ? Ah ! Qu'il vienne me chercher dans ce cas, je l'accueillerai avec - »

Une explosion le coupa dans sa phrase. Juste derrière Jabu, la porte du Palais venait de se faire briser par un cosmos que la Licorne ne connaissait que trop bien. Une ombre, suivit d'une autre, puis de deux, puis de trois firent leur apparition dans l'enceinte de salle.

Un silence. Sur le visage d'un des nouveaux arrivants, un sourire goguenard s'étira doucement.

« Tu voulais me voir… Zeus ? »

Seiya était de retour.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Dernier blabla :_

_Oui, encore un chapitre à rallonge... décidément. En fait, je comptais écrire la fin de cette histoire dans ce chapitre, quitte à le faire plus long... Cependant, je me suis dit que le nombre d'informations auraient été presque indigeste, en plus d'une longueur déjà impressionnante. J'ai donc décidé de couper sur un cillfhanger... parce que je trouve ça rigolo. _

_Pardon. _

_Sinon, deux trois explications : Zeus appelle Aphrodite "ma tante" car ici, j'ai décidé de prendre la version où elle est la fille d'Ouranos et donc... Techniquement la sœur de Cronos, soit la tante de Zeus. Tout simplement ! _

_Sinon, vous saviez qu'on disait "un cerne" et non "une cerne"? Comme quoi. _

_Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt (j'espère) pour la fin de cette histoire ! Des bisous et à la prochaine !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir bonsoir !_

_Incroyable je sais, je suis heureuse de vous présenter... la fin de cette histoire. Et oui ! Sacré bébé que voilà, qui devait être à la base une histoire courte et parodique... comme quoi. _

_Je ne vais pas blablater trop longtemps et vous laisser lire, on se revoit à la fin du chapitre ! _

_Réponse aux guests :_

_ShaSei : Merci infiniment ! Enfin, voilà la fin de cette histoire qui, j'espère, se finira à ton goût... Et oui, il faut savoir que - au grand malheur de certaine personne - j'adore faire des cliffangers. Sur ce, à très vite j'espère !_

_Et... Bonne lecture._

* * *

9 - Mon accessible.

Seiya.

Un sourire narquois figé sur le visage, il avait cette expression insolente dont lui seul avait le secret, cette expression arrogante démontrant un excès soudain de confiance en lui, haïe de tous les ennemis qu'il avait pu avoir. Mais malgré son air presque jovial, il était possible de voir de la colère briller dans le fond de ses pupilles, une fureur dissimulée derrière son sourire et son attitude aussi noble que moqueuse.

« Toi ! ricana Zeus. Serais-tu venu avec tes amis chevaliers pour régler tes comptes ?

\- Pas tout à fait… » murmura Seiya ; qui s'écarta pour laisser un des invités s'avancer.

Le sourire de Zeus disparu bien rapidement alors que le nouveau venu s'avançait doucement vers le dieu.

« Eh bien, très cher frère, tu ne me salues pas ? »

Hadès, accompagné de Pandore et de ses trois juges, toisait son frère avec un mélange d'ennui et d'agacement. L'assemblée des dieux s'était tue, même Jabu et Ikki n'avaient osé faire un seul geste. Obnubilé par Pégase, le chevalier de la Licorne était parfaitement immobile, le regard fixe alors que sa peau devenait de plus en plus pâle, comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un fantôme.

Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas.

« Toi… siffla le Roi des dieux. Comment tu…

\- Comment cela se fait que ni moi, ni Poséidon ne soyons pas invité à ton petit… procès, et encore moins au courant ? Ça c'est à toi de me le dire.

\- Tu -

\- MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI. »

Il existait des personnes qui, soumises à un fort niveau de stress et d'enchaînements de contrariétés, de mésaventures et mauvaises nouvelles, pouvaient soudainement exploser lorsque que le seuil de tolérance maximum était atteint. Que ces personnes soient déjà nerveuses d'ordinaire, ou au contraire parfaitement calmes, il y avait une chose qui les rassemblaient : leur explosion particulièrement violente. Il était fortement conseillé de ne pas contredire ces personnes à ce moment-là, et encore moins de les provoquer à nouveau : si elles explosaient, c'est que la ou les interlocuteurs en face méritaient une bonne leçon.

Jabu faisait partie de ces personnes-là. Est-ce que Seiya méritait cette explosion ? Certainement. Est-que ce que les dieux la méritaient aussi ? Assurément.

Avant même que quiconque n'ait le temps de bouger, il s'était avancé vers Seiya pour l'attraper par le col de son armure et essayer de le secouer alors qu'il lui hurlait dessus, le visage crispé par la colère et les larmes aux yeux.

« TU PARS SANS RIEN DIRE, SANS PRÉVENIR PERSONNE, hurla-t-il sans se soucier du spectacle qu'il offrait aux déités. SEUL, ALORS QUE TU ES BLESSÉ ET À BOUT, ET TU TE PERMETS DE DÉBARQUER À L'OLYMPE AVEC UN DIEU – ACCESSOIREMENT UN ANCIEN ENNEMI – COMME SI DE RIEN N'ÉTAIT !

\- Beuheu, enfin… C'était… balbutia le pauvre Pégase ; désorienté.

\- C'ÉTAIT QUOI, HEIN ? ENCORE UNE DE TES BRILLANTES IDÉES ? EST-CE QUE TU AS SEULEMENT IDÉE DE COMBIEN ON S'EST INQUIÉTÉ, QU'ON T'A CRU ENLEVÉ, OU PIRE : MORT ?

\- Non mais… Jabu… »

Si la scène avait peut-être un aspect comique pour les spectateurs – Dionysos grignotait du raisin comme un humain du pop-corn devant un film, Artémis se retenait de rire et Hadès avait haussé un sourcil mi-surpris, mi-amusé – elle paraissait agacer Zeus. Jabu venait de le couper dans ses « retrouvailles » avec son cher frère, et il ne tolérait plus la moindre insolence. C'est pourquoi il se racla la gorge, et s'avança :

« Dis-donc, misérable humain…

\- TOI, LA FERME ! » hurla Jabu.

L'insulte, grondée avec une force et une autorité telle que Zeus se figea dans son geste, abasourdi. Le pauvre dieu n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire hurler dessus ainsi, si bien qu'il resta sous le choc alors que la Licorne continuait ses remontrances. Dieux, humains, amis, il n'en avait plus rien à faire et laissait ses émotions si longtemps refoulées exploser.

\- J'ÉTAIS MORT D'INQUIÉTUDE, ATHÉNA ÉTAIT MORTE D'INQUIÉTUDE, TOUT LE MONDE ÉTAIT MORT D'INQUIÉTUDE ! ON SE DISPUTE LA VEILLE DU DÉPART, ET TOI TU TROUVES L'IDÉE DE DISPARAÎTRE ? SANS RAISON ?

\- C'était un piège Jabu, si je n'avais pas vous -

\- MAIS JE M'EN FICHE DU PIÈGE, C'EST DE TOI QUE JE PARLE ! »

De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il laissait libre court à ses pensées. Toute la peur, tout le stress, toutes les émotions qu'il avait accumulé depuis le retour des chevaliers divins sur Terre se déversaient tel un violent torrent, dévastant et détruisant toute possibilité de répliquer. Il ne cherchait pas à parler ou à échanger non : simplement à faire comprendre au monde entier qu'il en avait marre.

Marre de toute cette mascarade, de ces guerres, de ces disputes, marre qu'on le prenne pour un éclopé ou pour une simple truffe. On lui avait donné des responsabilités sans qu'il ne les aient demandées, on l'avait mis dans des histoires pas possibles simplement parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de s'attacher à un imbécile de chevalier qui passait son temps à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin sans se préoccuper de son état, on avait piétiné les sentiments et le moral de ceux qu'il aimait simplement pour des histoires ridicules…

Il craquait totalement. Comme Seiya plus tôt, il était au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Jabu… hésita Seiya. Tu ne veux pas qu'on en discute plus tard ? Je suis vraiment désolé mais… je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Vous ne m'auriez jamais laissé partir.

\- Et tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ? persifla Jabu d'un ton acide. On avait peut-être nos raisons, non ?

\- Oui, mais tout va bien ! »

Jabu serra les dents. Il pleurait encore, et n'arrivait pas à savoir si Seiya se moquait de lui – ce n'était clairement pas son genre – ou pensait vraiment que sa disparition et soi-disant sauvetage héroïque n'étaient pas si graves que ça – ce qui était plus probable. Il voulut répliquer, mais deux bras fermes l'attirèrent contre un torse et il se retrouva collé dans une étreinte réconfortante avec Pégase.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il. Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas te laisser courir dans ce piège sans rien faire.

\- … »

Jabu ne répondit rien. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Sa colère venait de retomber d'un seul coup, et il se sentait à présent simplement abattu. Il voulait juste souffler… Il posa doucement son front contre l'épaulette de son compagnon, et se contenta de répéter dans un murmure inaudible :

« J'étais mort d'inquiétude…

\- Et moi donc ! Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû crier comme ça, j'ai… j'ai paniqué. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Ce n'est pas… » Seiya hésita un instant, et secoua doucement la tête : « … je ne réfléchis pas toujours avant d'agir, j'en suis conscient. »

La remarque eut le mérite de faire doucement rire Jabu.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? » lui demanda-t-il en relevant le regard vers lui.

Seiya esquissa un sourire très doux, et Jabu sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Il voulut se pencher en avant pour lui voler un baiser, quand un raclement de gorge le rappela à la réalité. Ils étaient à l'Olympe, en compagnie d'une grande partie du Panthéon Divin, en plein procès de l'espèce humaine et ayant pour mission de faire de leur mieux pour convaincre les dieux de ne pas réduire la Terre en cendre suite à leur « insolence ».

Oups.

Un fard écarlate colora ses pommettes et il s'écarta lentement de Seiya alors que les dieux les regardaient soit avec dégoût, soit avec amusement, soit… soit étaient neutres. Athéna avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres et Hadès affichait un air parfaitement impassible, se contentant d'observer son frère Zeus fulminer non sans une certaine satisfaction. Seul Ikki ne semblait avoir aucun jugement, les yeux rivées sur Pandore qui patientait calmement aux côtés de la divinité des Enfers. Il était facile de deviner que l'arrivée de la jeune femme l'avait bouleversé au point d'avoir totalement baissé sa garde.

« Aussi… charmantes soient ces retrouvailles, commenta Hadès d'un ton las, et bien que voir mon cher frère se faire insulter de la sorte par un mortel blessé m'amuse, nous avons… certaines questions à régler. J'aimerais ne pas me déplacer pour rien.

\- Ce mortel, siffla Zeus, n'a pas à me parler de la -

\- Et pourtant il l'a fait. Avec une certaine facilité d'ailleurs, mais dois-t-on vraiment le blâmer pour cela ? Tu es toujours aussi insupportable, à te croire au sommet de la perfection… »

Zeus était furieux. De gros nuages noirs commençaient à noircir le Palais dans lequel ils se trouvaient et une dangereuse odeur d'ozone se faisait sentir. L'air était électrique, et Jabu pouvait en plus sentir le cosmos puissant de la divinité gronder sous sa colère. Si Zeus l'avait impressionné au premier abord, il ressemblait à présent plus à un enfant frustré à qui on aurait confisqué son jouet…

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici Hadès ! Ce procès ne te regarde nullement.

\- Ah non ? Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu es sur le point de me donner une charge de travail considérable en détruisant une partie de l'espère humaine. Bien sûr que cela me regarde, quoi qu'en dise mon _adorable_ nièce Athéna, je gère aussi la Terre.

\- Serais-tu toi aussi tombé sous le… charme des humains ? ricana le Roi des dieux avec provocation. Voilà qui est surprenant. Ou alors, c'est ce Pégase qui t'a convaincu ? Quel chevalier puissant… »

Si l'ironie et le dégoût transparaît dans sa voix, Jabu put y deviner une très légère pointe d'inquiétude, prouvant que l'impact de Seiya sur les différents dieux l'avait marqué plus que ce qu'il ne voulait admettre. Il crut pendant un instant qu'Hadès allait perdre son sang-froid face à la pique de son frère – tout le monde savait qu'il ne portait pas les Hommes dans son cœur, loin de là – mais ce dernier se contenta de fermer les yeux, et traverser la pièce pour s'adresser aux autres dieux comme un avocat en pleine plaidoirie.

« Voyez-vous, mes amis… commença-t-il d'un ton parfaitement calme, j'étais en train de m'occuper de la maintenance des Enfers quand, soudain, le chevalier Pégase arrive dans mes quartiers sans prendre le temps de frapper à la porte pour m'annoncer que… qu'un procès allait avoir lieu, sur l'Olympe, et entre Athéna, Héphaïstos et Apollon. Je ne vous cache pas que cette… arrivée impromptue m'est dans un premier temps apparue comme une vaste provocation… ou une surprenante blague. » Il se tut et quelques rires fusèrent parmi les dieux. « Mais au même moment, un message d'Apollon lui-même me prévient que Zeus a bel et bien organisé un procès… sans m'en faire part. Et quelques secondes après, Poséidon arrive en me demandant si je suis au courant de cette histoire… »

Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête d'un air désabusé et fit une petite grimace, comme si cette information l'avait profondément attristée. Jabu, de son côté, tentait d'assimiler l'information. Comment ? Apollon avait prévenu Hadès et Poséidon ? Mais… pourquoi, quel intérêt pour lui ? Il n'arrivait plus à cerner le personnage.

« Un procès contre la Terre, et ni Poséidon, ni moi n'avons été invité ? Voilà qui est… _blessant_. _Insultant_. _Provoquant_… continua Hadès en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots. Mais ce n'est pas surprenant, surtout venant de toi. N'est-ce pas Zeus ?

\- Poséidon et toi n'avez rien à faire avec ce procès. Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Dans ce cas-là, soupira Zeus, pourquoi est-ce que Poséidon est absent ?

\- Ça je pense que tu le sais déjà. Tu te doutes que, malgré nos différents, nous allions _réagir_. »

Ils se toisèrent un moment, et Jabu vit Zeus se renfoncer dans son trône avec une certaine hésitation. Il ne loupa pas le regard en coin qu'il lança à Saori et son air profondément contrarié.

« Toujours à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, n'est-ce pas… »

Hadès esquissa un léger sourire, et toisa les autres dieux comme s'il attendait leurs réactions.

« Une seconde, intervint Artémis en se frottant les tempes, il y a quelque-chose que je ne situe pas. Ô Zeus, si vous aviez déjà choisi de punir les humains, à quoi bon ce procès ? Et Apollon, quel était l'utilité d'envoyer un message… ? C'est totalement contre-productif, n'as-tu donc jamais eu l'intention de gagner ce procès ? Je suis perdue.

\- La réflexion n'a jamais été son fort… soupira à voix basse Aphrodite avec une moue – et fort heureusement la déesse de la chasse ne l'entendit pas.

\- Thémis absente, une partie du Panthéon absent… énonça calmement Apollon sans se préoccuper des regards inquisiteurs des autres dieux. J'ai ma fierté : les guerres, je les gagne à la loyale, pas à coup de coups dans le dos. Je ne pense pas que les humains méritent autant de colère.

\- Tant de bruit autours des humains. Tant de bruit pour ces créatures aussi insignifiantes… »

Assise sur son trône, Déméter venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis le début du procès. Elle paraissait particulièrement rigide. Elle n'avait pas bougé durant les altercations entre les dieux et Ikki et Jabu, mais la venue d'Hadès semblait l'avoir tendue à tel point que l'on pouvait voir les veines de sa nuque pulser sous la tension.

« Ces créatures insignifiantes vous ont battu à plusieurs reprises, rétorqua Saori avec sévérité. De plus, j'ai comme l'impression que nous nous écartons du sujet principal…

\- Pitié ! Pas de mélodrame, grinça la déesse de l'agriculture.

\- Quel mélodrame ? Ce n'est pas -

\- Vous savez de quoi je parle. Hadès je ne te comprends pas. Tu hais les humains, mais te voilà devant nous à t'opposer à ta famille. Zeus a raison, aurais-tu si peur d'eux ? Tu fus le premier à hurler ton désir de les détruire, et te voilà à les… _protéger_. Nous t'avons fait une fleur en ramenant tes spectres dans tes Enfers, comme nous l'avons fait pour Poséidon et Athéna, mais… Mais tu arrives dans notre maison pour nous insulter de la sorte. C'est d'une hypocrisie… »

Le cosmos d'Hadès devint particulièrement menaçant durant un quart de seconde. Ses yeux semblèrent s'enflammer sous la colère et, alors qu'il toisait Déméter avec haine, il parvint à s'exprimer avec un calme Olympien.

« Mais, il n'est plus seulement question des humains… murmura-t-il doucement. Oui, je hais l'humanité et ce qu'elle devient. Cependant si certains humains ont su se racheter à mes yeux… ce n'est pas votre cas, ma chère famille. Vous êtes là, cloîtré dans vos châteaux à regarder la Terre se battre et se détruire d'elle-même, s'abrutissant d'alcool et de nourriture grasse sans même prendre le temps de vous occuper des missions qui vous ont été confiés… »

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus acide, plus sèche, bouillonnant de colère alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de la déesse Déméter.

« Vous êtes là, pathétique et paresseux à pleurnicher dès qu'un humain hausse le ton contre vous, flemmardant comme de misérables larves et ne jurant que part des coups dans le dos. Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois Déméter, mais je hais peut-être les humains mais… vous, dieux olympiens, m'inspirez un dégoût encore plus puissant que la plus misérable créature mortelle. REGARDEZ-VOUS, observez votre reflet et pleurez devant la déchéance qui vous écrase.

\- Hadès, je t'ordonne de tenir ta langue, gronda Zeus en se relevant. Tes paroles sont insolentes.

\- Et que sont tes actes ? Regarde-toi, cher frère… Tu nous as peut-être berné, Poséidon et moi, en nous imposant le devoir que nous avons sur Terre, et confiant ensuite l'entière charge à ta fille… Tu te félicites peut-être de tenir ce trône ridicule pour toi tout seul, de nous avoir monté contre Athéna afin de briser cet ennui mortel qui te faisait tant de mal, mais contrairement à d'autres, je n'ai pas oublié les vraies raisons de ces guerres. Je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que tu m'as tenue, et que tu as brisé quelques années après le début de notre toute première Guerre Sainte. Je hais les humains, je hais ce qu'ils sont, je hais ce que leurs actions ont fait à Perséphone mais vos actes m'écœurent encore plus que tout le reste. Ce que vous lui avez fait… est impardonnable.

\- Nous l'avons sauvée de tes griffes ! s'exclama Déméter avec rage.

\- VOUS L'AVEZ CONDAMNÉE, hurla soudainement Hadès ; faisant sursauter tout le monde ; avant de se calmer. J'ai été aveuglé par la colère pendant de nombreux siècles, mais la dernière Guerre Sainte m'a fait comprendre de nombreux faits. Ainsi : oui, ce procès me concerne. Il concerne tout le monde, toutefois l'intitulé n'est pas le bon… Ce procès n'oppose pas trois dieux, mais l'entièreté du Panthéon contre toi, Zeus. Tu as convaincu Héphaïstos d'attaquer la Terre, en échange de quoi il retrouverait cette fierté qu'il a longtemps perdu. Tu as convaincu Apollon d'aller chercher le chevalier blessé tout en lui rappelant sa dette envers Athéna et le chevalier Pégase… Tu as peut-être aidé les humains, tu as peut-être convaincu un certain nombre d'entre nous de signer ce traité de paix, mais tu as aussitôt essayé de semer la discorde parmi nous. Tu ne vis que de ça : de conflits, de chaos… Qu'importe le spectacle, tant qu'il te divertit. Mais voilà, tu joues avec le feu des Enfers et tu t'étonnes de te brûler…

\- Tu… es ridicule, siffla le Roi des dieux hésitant. Ce que tu dis ne fait aucun sens. Je n'ai jamais forcé personne à faire qui-que-ce-soit !

\- Non, bien sûr que non… Mais tu fais comprendre qu'en cas de refus cela peut très mal se passer, ou alors tu manipules les foules pour diriger les haines vers le point qui t'intéresse. Perséphone, les enfants de Poséidon… Ou même les humains pour Athéna. Tu t'attaques à ce qui nous est cher pour ensuite attiser notre colère et provoquer des guerres. Tu t'es peut-être auto-persuadé du contraire… mais je lis clairement dans ton jeu. Poséidon est de mon côté, et j'aime à penser qu'Athéna sera bientôt du mien… »

Un silence prit place dans l'assemblée. Les choses… devenaient compliquées. Il était difficile de savoir si Hadès provoquait ouvertement Zeus pour l'inciter à se battre, ou s'il… Pour Jabu, c'était flou. Il pouvait lire toute la rancœur dans les yeux du dieu et, pendant un moment, ressentit presque de la compassion pour lui. Il ne connaissait pas le quart de ce qu'avait pu raconter la divinité des Enfers, mais il pouvait deviner la colère qui s'échappait de lui. Zeus… avait-il réellement provoqué tout cela ?

« Père… fit doucement Saori en faisant un pas en avant. Vous m'aviez confié la gérance de la Terre, car vous craigniez que vos frères ne s'emparent d'elle pour la détruire après des différents avec les humains. Mais, était-ce vraiment le cas ? Je vous pensais du côté de la _paix_, c'est ce que vous avez toujours clamé haut-et-fort durant les temps Antiques.

\- Hadès ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, grinça Zeus. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, c'est de la manipulation. Ses années d'enfermements l'ont…

\- … t'ont bien arrangées, compléta Hadès. Tu as pu attiser la discorde entre chacun d'entre nous… Au lieu d'arranger les querelles, tu t'es simplement contenté d'attendre le dernier moment pour sévir. Mais, ces petits spectacles te plaisaient, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que tu as fait à Perséphone… sans compter tes tromperies et tes enfants disséminés dans le monde entier… Et tu recommences le même schéma aujourd'hui. Mais il suffit, il serait temps que tu comprennes que ta suprématie a assez durée.

\- … Est-ce de l'insubordination ?

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Il serait temps pour toi d'assumer les conséquences de tes actes. Tu nous le répètes souvent : tout se paye.

\- … »

Zeus resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, puis porta une main contre son visage comme pour le dissimuler. Ses épaules se mirent à tressauter doucement, et un léger commença à se faire entendre. Rapidement, le rire devint de plus en plus fort, presque hystérique. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais son cosmos étouffant montrait que son hilarité n'était qu'une expression nerveuse de sa fureur.

« Vous me faites rire… murmura-t-il à voix basse. Est-ce ainsi que vous me remerciez ?

\- De ton comportement infect ?

\- DE VOUS AVOIR SAUVÉ ! »

Il s'était relevé d'un seul coup, et au même moment un éclair vint s'abattre à quelques centimètres d'Hadès, qui ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« CRONOS, TYPHON, GAÏA MÊME ! explosa Zeus. J'AI TOUJOURS FAIT TOUT LE TRAVAIL, J'AI INSTAURÉ UN ÉQUILIBRE À LA TERRE, JE VOUS AI PROTÉGÉ, JE VOUS AI OFFERT UN CULTE, ET VOUS ME REMERCIEZ EN M'INSULTANT ? VOUS ÊTES PIRE QUE LES HUMAINS. VOUS ME DEVEZ VOTRE EXISTENCE ! »

Si Zeus avait voulu brusquer ses paires en montrant sa colère, elle n'eut pas l'effet tout à fait escomptée. À vrai dire, les dieux furent brusqués, mais certainement pas dans le sens premier…

« Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Mais ça ne va pas la tête !

\- Quelle vanité…

\- Protégé ? Depuis quand vous nous protégez, Ô _grand_ Zeus ?

\- Pardon ? s'offusqua Héra après un moment de silence béat. Tu te moques de nous ? Nous te devons notre existence ? Nous devrions te… remercier pour ta protection ? Tu nous traites comme des _humains _?

\- C'EST LA VÉRITÉ !

\- La folie des grandeurs… murmura Hadès avec un sourire.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! ragea la déesse avec fureur. Tu OSES nous faire une crise de ce genre, à nous ?

\- Appelez cela comme vous voulez… fulmina le Roi des dieux… mais c'est la stricte VÉRITÉ. SEULE ATHÉNA EST RESTÉE AUPRÈS DE MOI POUR COMBATTRE TYPHON, PENDANT QUE VOUS VOUS ÊTES TOUS CACHÉS, TELS DES _PLEUTRES_.

\- Encore cette histoire… » soupira Hermès en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le sujet dérivait encore et encore, et Jabu ne savait pas vraiment quel était le lien avec le procès qu'ils étaient actuellement en train de subir. Il avait compris que les dieux avaient une… certaine facilité pour passer du coq à l'âne, mais il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Collé à Seiya, il se contentait d'observer cette querelle familiale qui lui faisait plus penser à un film pseudo dramatique ou à des séries télévisées – avec ici des acteurs un peu trop capricieux – un peu stupides qui passaient les après-midis.

Il avait entendu parler de la légende de Typhon, mais les détails étaient particulièrement flous. Il savait que, Gaia, pour punir Zeus, avait envoyé un monstre à la puissance terrifiante s'attaquer aux Olympiens. Le monstre avait menacé Zeus de le détruire et de s'emparer de la Terre. Les Olympiens avaient tous fui sous forme d'animaux – excepté Athéna qui était restée avec son père, et Hadès et Poséidon qui n'étaient pas cités dans les légendes – les laissant ainsi se débrouiller seuls contre la menace titanesque. De ce qu'il avait compris, Zeus avait essuyé une défaite écrasante, avant de revenir au combat grâce à plusieurs individus dont les noms changeaient selon les conteurs.

Mais quel rapport avec les humains ? Avec les Guerres Saintes ?

« Ça n'a strictement aucun sens, murmura-t-il avec malaise.

\- Non, répondit Seiya d'un ton blasé. Mais… en se concentrant sur Zeus et ses manies… despotiques, le sujet de ce procès leurs paraîtra à présent ridicule…

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est une idée d'Hadès. Enfin, lui voulait surtout une ouverture pour enfin régler ses comptes avec son frère… J'imagine qu'il doit être plutôt satisfait.

\- Et Poséidon ? Pourquoi est-il absent ?

\- Ça, aucune idée, et je dois t'avouer que je n'aime pas ça… On était en route pour l'Olympe avec Hadès, quand il nous a envoyé un message. Je n'ai pas entendu le contenu, mais apparemment il a décidé de rester sur Terre… »

Il avait l'air particulièrement sérieux en disant ça. Jabu non plus n'aimait pas ça, Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce propos… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ikki, qui s'était reculé lui aussi et qui ne semblait pas vraiment quoi de faire de cette situation, et aux juges qui eux-mêmes affichaient un air dépité sur le visage. Pandore, les yeux fermées, patientait. Seul Hadès avait l'air satisfait de la discorde qu'il venait de créer entre les dieux.

« CELA SUFFIT. »

Saori – ou Athéna, à ce moment-là – venait de frapper le sol avec son sceptre et laissait échapper un cosmos colérique d'une puissance que le chevalier n'avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant. Tous les dieux se turent devant l'éclat de voix, la dévisageant avec surprise.

« Est-ce que… vous vous rendez compte du ridicule avec lequel vous vous affichez devant mes chevaliers ? grinça-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Avez-vous conscience de la stupidité du moindre de vos propos, et de toute cette situation ?

\- Nous -

\- J'ai peur de mal comprendre, mais voyez-vous… Je n'ai pas l'impression que cette histoire ait quelque-chose à voir avec _mes_ humains. Or, vous m'avez fait venir pour essayer de me ridiculiser et les condamner. Comprenez que ça ne me plaît pas. _Absolument_ pas. Alors, soit nous revenons à notre sujet principal, qui est l'innocence de mes chevaliers dans nos dernières affaires, soit vous continuez à vous chamailler comme des enfants _stupides _sur un sujet censé être réglé il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. »

Le ton de sa voix avait changé, son cosmos était plus agressif et si ses yeux pouvaient tuer sur place, il était clair que Zeus en aurait fait les frais… Jabu ne reconnaissait pas Saori.

« On dirait que Saori s'est mise en mode déesse de la Guerre, lui murmura Seiya à l'oreille ; pas plus surpris que ça.

\- En _quoi _?

\- Déesse de la Guerre. Elle perd son sang-froid en quelque-sorte… »

Jabu se sentit légèrement soulagé, et se fit la réflexion que n'importe qui perdrait son sang-froid dans cette situation. Mais, il devait reconnaître que la Saori en face de lui l'effrayait un peu…

« _L'innocence de tes chevaliers_ ? cita Arès. Tu es gonflée Athéna, ils -

\- Ils n'ont rien à faire dans cette histoire. En fait, j'ai bien l'impression que mon père a plus de responsabilité dans cette affaire que mes humains. Et c'est ce que vous pensez aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A-Athéna ! gronda Zeus avec un étrange malaise. Tu _oses_ -

\- Je n'ai pas fini de parler. Si je comprends votre soudain éclat, j'ai comme l'impression que vous reprochez à l'ensemble des dieux leur manque de reconnaissance envers vous, et que vous vous vengez en nous poussant à nous battre et en vous attaquant à ce qui nous est cher…

\- Ne crois-pas pouvoir m'analyser comme -

\- Oh ? Non, pourtant cela me paraît clair. Que Poséidon, Hadès et moi nous nous battions est une chose, mais qu'un Olympien dont la gouvernance de la Terre lui importe peu envoi ses troupes à mon Sanctuaire en est une autre. Je me trompe ? »

Zeus ne répondit pas.

« Je… siffla soudainement Héphaïstos, Athéna, sous-entends-tu que j'aurai été manipulé par Zeus pour que j'attaque la Terre ? Me penses-tu aussi… _naïf _?

\- Naïf, non. Blessé, oui. Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte que mes actes passés aient pu autant t'atteindre. Ce n'est pas la première qu'on cherche à nous humilier – toi plus particulièrement – et je souhaite m'excuser pour tout ce qui a pu se passer. Je n'ai jamais souhaité ton malheur. »

Un silence. Saori s'était radoucie, et fixait Héphaïstos avec une profonde bienveillance. Le dieu hésita un long moment, mal à l'aise, et finit par poser son regard sur Jabu. Il poussa un soupir, secoua la tête et fit une grimace. Il était clair que le dieu se sentait stupide, et ne savait plus comment réagir. La précédente dispute entre Hadès et Zeus l'avait visiblement secoué…

« Ça n'a pas de sens… murmura-t-il. Tout ceci n'a pas de sens.

\- Quoi ? s'agaça Arès. Tu plies le genou ? Tu es un dieu Héphaïstos, si tu décides d'attaquer la Terre, c'est ton droit ! Nous l'avons vu plus tôt, tu n'es _pas_ en tort. Es-tu aussi pathétique que ça ?

\- Pathétique est celui qui ne sait reconnaître ses erreurs, tu devrais le savoir à force, _Arès_.

\- Espèce de -

\- Ce procès n'a pas de sens, intervint Aphrodite en coulant un regard sévère sur les deux querelleux. Héphaïstos a raison. C'était une perte de temps. Et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir dit…

\- On ne peut pas non plus laisser les humains s'en sortir sans punition !

\- Mais pourquoi les punir ?

\- Ils ne nous adorent plus comme avant ! C'est honteux !

\- Et à qui la faute ? déclara calmement Hadès. Voilà des années que ne vous vous êtes plus jamais manifestés… Ou simplement pour détruire un morceau de Terre par-ci par-là lors de disputes ridicules. Pas très intelligents, comme manière de se faire _adorer_. »

Il eut un nouveau silence, durant lequel les dieux se concertèrent du regard. Zeus, de son côté, fulminait dans son coin sans savoir quoi ajouter. Il semblait être à présent plus mortifié qu'en colère. Muet comme une tombe, il n'intervint même pas lorsque Apollon se leva, stoïque.

« Ainsi, je pense que nous sommes d'accord pour déclarer ce procès comme irrecevable, et ainsi laisser les humains en paix ?

\- Attend, tu veux dire que tu abandonnes -

\- Non, je lève la malédiction sur le chevalier Phénix dans tous les cas. Cependant, je demande à ce que la décision de Zeus sur le chevalier de la Licorne et le chevalier Phénix soit annulée.

\- Je suis d'accord avec cette décision, répondit Hadès. Athéna et les humains sont innocents. »

Encore un silence, cette fois-ci plus hésitant. Le cœur de Jabu battait à toute allure durant ce laps de temps presque infini, et la main de Seiya se referma sur la sienne. Lui aussi avait retenu sa respiration, les yeux rivés sur chacun des dieux comme pour leur montrer qu'il les _surveillait_.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée de provoquer Athéna et… ses chevaliers ainsi, déclara soudainement Hermès avec hésitation ; lançant un regard fuyant vers Seiya. Ils sont innocents, je ne souhaite pas de nouvelle guerre.

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû attaquer la Terre, fit à son tour Héphaïstos en se levant lentement. J'ai été aveuglé par ma rancœur pour des raisons que je ne défends pas. Ils sont innocents. »

La surprise se fit voir sur le regard d'une partie des dieux, et si certains voulurent réagir, ils se firent interrompre par Aphrodite qui se leva à son tour, souriant à son époux.

« Je rejoins Héphaïstos. Ils sont innocents. »

Nouveau silence.

« Ils sont innocents, déclara finalement Artémis.

\- Innocents ! s'extasia Dionysos.

\- … ils sont innocents. »

Un par un, les dieux se levaient pour rendre leur verdict. Si certains semblaient plutôt hésitant quant à laisser Athéna s'en sortir, d'autres paraissaient ravies de la tournure que prenait ce procès. Même Déméter, bien qu'aigrie, déclara qu'elle acceptait ce choix et que les humains ne méritaient peut-être pas ce courroux inexpliqué. Seuls Héra et Zeus n'avaient pas encore répondu, l'une parfaitement silencieuse et l'autre rongeant son frein silencieusement.

« Je… commença la déesse, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que les humains sont innocents… Je ne peux apprécier l'insolence et la lâcheté dont ils ont fait preuve. Ils sont responsables d'un grand nombre de maux, et je ne peux l'ignorer. » Elle toisa Athéna, puis soupira. « Cependant, je… reconnais que nous avons peut-être une responsabilité dans cette affaire. Plutôt que d'intervenir dans les querelles entre Hadès, Poséidon et Athéna, nous avons fermé les yeux. Nous sommes des dieux, et si notre rôle est de punir les humains, il est aussi de les accompagner. Et à part Athéna à qui nous avons placé des bâtons dans les roues, peu d'entre nous ont réussi cette mission… Ainsi, je prononce ma réponse : Athéna et ses chevaliers n'ont pas à être puni. Chevalier de la Licorne… »

Elle hésita, avant de sourire doucement.

« … tu n'es finalement pas si faible que ça. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour cette attaque soudaine et… inadaptée à mon rang. »

Jabu, surpris, fut incapable de prononcer sa réponse. Est-ce que… Héra, la déesse, s'excusait ? Ça y ressemblait.

« … Ce n'est rien, finit-il par dire ; pris au dépourvu par cette attitude désagréablement _gentille_.

\- Tu l'as tout de même amoché, intervint Seiya en s'avança d'un pas. Tu pourrais t'excuser correctement !

\- Ah ! ricana Héra. N'abuse-pas de ton statut de favori, Pégase… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous battrons une autre fois. Peut-être pourras-tu rendre ce coup à ce moment-là… »

Seiya serra les dents, mais Jabu posa une main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de le calmer. Il se fichait bien des excuses de la déesse en vérité – il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à grand-chose venant de la part d'un dieu dorénavant – mais si l'intervention de Seiya le fit sourire, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'un nouveau combat ne commence. Il avait eu sa dose…

« Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr qu'entamer un combat avec Pégase soit une bonne idée », marmonna Hermès dans son coin.

Cela faisait un moment qu'Hermès laissait sous-entendre qu'il ne voulait absolument pas se confronter avec Pégase… Jabu savait qu'ils avaient eu des différends, mais ni Apollon ni Seiya ne lui avait donné de détails sur l'histoire. Il venait à se demander ce qu'avait fait son imbécile de petit ami pour effrayer autant un dieu… Étrangement, ça ne le surprenait pas. Il poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux, la tension qui avait habité son corps durant tout ce temps s'échappant petit à petit sans tout à fait disparaître. Une vague de fatigue l'envahie, et il se rendit compte qu'il était _épuisé_.

Mais tout n'était pas réglé, il craignait encore que Zeus s'emporte ou… Toutefois, la différence était qu'ils avaient l'appui de l'ensemble de l'Olympe.

« … Je m'en fiche, faites ce que vous voulez », finit par bougonner Zeus ; se recroquevillant presque sur lui-même.

Un soulagement commun se fit ressentir, et toute la tension restante qui maintenant Jabu debout s'échappa. Il sentit ses jambes vaciller, et heureusement pour lui Seiya l'attrapa par la taille pour le maintenir debout.

« Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu es pâle comme un spectre !

\- Oui, ça va. Je crois… Je crois simplement que j'ai eu assez de dieu pour plusieurs vies d'affilées… »

Seiya esquissa un petit sourire, que Jabu lui rendit. Oui, ils avaient eu assez de dieux pour plusieurs décennies à venir… Autour d'eux, l'ambiance électrique s'était envolée pour laisser place à une atmosphère plus douce. Si certains dieux faisaient clairement la tête, les plus perplexe d'entre eux affichait à présent un sourire soulagé et venaient presque à bavarder innocemment entre eux – ou même avec les Juges d'Hadès.

C'était… aussi surprenant qu'irréel, mais la Licorne se disait qu'il n'était plus à ça près.

Hadès, toujours aussi stoïque, se contenta de hocher la tête vers Pandore qui, alors qu'un sourire incroyablement doux fleurissait sur ses lèvres, commença à s'avancer vers Ikki. Le Phénix ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme soit à son niveau, puis l'enlaça avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Son visage niché dans sa nuque, il était impossible de voir son expression mais Jabu pouvait ressentir toutes les émotions qui le traversait. La scène, touchante, prouvait à quel point Ikki avait souffert de cette histoire malgré son acharnement à vouloir le dissimuler à ses proches. Même le dieu des Enfers semblait heureux de cette fin, couvant un regard protecteur – bien que quelque peu menaçant vers le Phénix – sur le couple.

« Mon oncle… déclara Saori en s'avançant vers lui. Je vous dois des excuses et des remerciements sincères.

\- Remercie plutôt ton insolent Pégase… C'est lui qui est venu me chercher. De plus, j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas terminé et que tu doives surtout remercier Poséidon. C'est lui qui fait tout le travail en ce moment.

\- Tout le travail ? »

Il eut un moment de silence. Hadès fit la moue, puis se tourna vers Zeus :

« Ah oui, nous avons omis ce détail… Ma chère nièce, j'ai peur que ça ne te plaise pas.

\- … Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Disons que ton père a eu l'excellente idée d'envoyer ses troupes attaquer ton Sanctuaire durant ton absence. Poséidon se charge d'aider tes chevaliers restés sur place… »

Il eut un silence terrifiant.

Lentement, très lentement, Saori se tourna vers son père pour le toiser d'un regard empli d'une rare fureur.

Et soudain, son cosmos explosa.

* * *

« Attention ! »

Sur Terre, au Sanctuaire, les combats faisaient rages. La déesse et les deux chevaliers avaient à peine quitté le Palais pour partir sur l'Olympe qu'un craquement étrange s'était fait entendre. Une lumière aveuglante avait percé les nuages et, sans attendre une quelconque annonce ou provocation, une horde de demi-dieux au service de l'Olympe avait débarqué en hurlant et en attaquant les chevaliers présents. Athéna avait vu juste dans sa crainte : les dieux avaient envoyé leur troupe, profitant de l'absence d'Athéna, pour régler leur compte avec les humains.

Mais, les chevaliers, préparé à cette éventualité, n'avait pas été pris de court et avaient pu immédiatement répliquer en mettant les civils à l'abri et en contre-attaquant immédiatement. Cependant, bien que or, argent et bronze soient réunis, ils commençaient à être dépassé par la force divine de leurs assaillants. La troupe était composée de demi-dieux et héros, dont le sang divin leur donnait une puissance différente de celle de simples humains, si bien que l'écart – même léger pour certains – donnait du fil à retordre aux chevaliers. Cependant, ils avaient sous-estimé la hargne de certains et s'étaient parfois retrouvés avec de drôle de surprise – comme ces deux héros qui avaient fini dans le Yomotsu, direction les Enfers, complètement coincé par un _Crystal Net_ particulièrement solide.

Alors que les chevaliers commençaient à peiner de plus en plus, la fatigue et le stress typique humain leur faisant faire des erreurs, un son provenant des Océans avait retenti. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être surpris qu'une vague énorme s'était abattue sur le Sanctuaire pour engloutir une partie des ennemis, épargnant étrangement les chevaliers.

Poséidon et ses marinas étaient venus en aide.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu de l'incompréhension, de la méfiance et un début de querelle, mais Shion avait rapidement calmé le jeu et Poséidon et lui avaient pu échanger sur la situation. Ces héros avaient été envoyés par Zeus pour les punir de leur insolence envers les dieux, tandis qu'Athéna ne pouvait agir tant qu'elle était en procès. Une attaque, fourbe, destinée à blesser la déesse et à rappeler la place des humains dans ce monde. Et si Poséidon n'appréciait pas vraiment les humains, il ne pouvait supporter qu'on attaque _sa_ Terre et qu'on cherche à nuire à une déesse telle qu'Athéna de cette manière. Hadès au courant et allant confronter leur frère à l'Olympe, lui avait pris la décision de rester sur Terre pour donner une bonne leçon à cet imbécile de roi autoproclamé qu'il ne pouvait tolérer.

Le dieu des Océans n'aimait pas les humains mais, à l'image d'Hadès, il haïssait sa famille Olympienne.

À présent, marinas et chevaliers se battaient côte-à-côte contre les assaillants, se protégeant mutuellement et mettant de côté leur rivalité pour frapper de l'ennemi avec efficacité.

« Deathmask, derrière-toi ! »

Milo se jeta sur l'adversaire pour lui asséner un puissant coup de genou, l'empêchant de frapper son confrère du Cancer par derrière.

« Ils se multiplient ou quoi ? pesta Deathmask en essuyant une coulée de sang de ses lèvres. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne réduisent jamais ces connards !

\- Ce sont des demi-dieux, ils ont une grande capacité de régénération… lui répondit Milo entre deux souffles. C'est un combat d'endurance.

\- Attend que je les balance aux Enfers que – OH EUX JE VAIS LES NIQUER. »

Et le Cancer s'élança vers les deux adversaires qui avaient coincé Mû pour les tabasser avec une colère évidente. À deux, ils parvinrent à les repousser et Milo sourit en voyant qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir besoin de lui… Il se redressa pour observer le reste de la bataille, grimaçant alors que du sang coulait doucement de son flanc. Fichu héros à la cuirasse de Thessalie… Il l'avait bien touché. En contrebas, il pouvait voir Aphrodite et Shura se battre ensemble et asséner de puissants coups à leurs adversaires. Les roses du Poisson les empêchaient de se régénérer rapidement, ce qui les faisait reculer facilement. Plus loin, la marinas Thêtis et Shaïna se débattaient comme des furies, parfois aidées du chevalier de bronze Ichi et de son apprenti. Ban, June et Shun se chargeaient d'immobiliser le plus d'adversaires possible tandis que Aïolia les blessait gravement et les mettait hors d'état de nuire pendant un temps.

Les civils en sécurités dans les sous-sols du Palais, tous se lâchaient et frappaient sans retenu, faisant comprendre à leurs adversaires qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples humains. Milo sourit doucement, avant de grimacer en songeant à Jabu. Cela faisait des heures que cela durait… Si bien qu'ils avaient construit une sorte de « point de repos » pour permettre aux blesser et aux plus épuisés de se reposer un temps. Aioros, qui s'était jeté corps et âme dans la bataille, avait une jambe qui formait un angle très désagréable, Aldébaran était dans un état limite et avait été particulièrement amoché – il avait fait l'exploit monstre de battre cinq héros en même temps pour protéger des civils, avant de se faire violemment attaquer par six autre héros, faisant de lui un monstre nécessitant onze adversaires pour le battre – et l'un des généraux marinas s'était apparemment fait empoisonner par un ennemi et souffrait tout particulièrement. Shion, Krishna du Chrysaor et Sorrento de la Sirène étaient chargés d'aider et d'apporter un maximum de soin, dans la mesure du possible.

« Milo ! »

Le Scorpion se retourna, pour voir Camus arriver vers lui, la mine sombre.

« Tu es blessé, va donc voir Shion.

\- Je vais bien, grimaça-t-il, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais j'ai peur qu'on ne tienne pas… Dohko n'arrive plus à utiliser son bras gauche, Shiryu et Hyoga ont du mal à protéger l'entrée du Palais, et Saga commence à peiner sérieusement. Kanon l'aide mais… Ces enfoirés arrivent toujours à sortir de leur _Another Dimension_ ou de leur Triangle…

\- Je sais, souffla Camus. L'un des chevaliers de bronze, Nachi, a failli se prendre une attaque mortelle et Shaka n'arrive plus à tenir debout. Poséidon, aussi puissant soit-il, ne peut pas non plus assurer notre protection et battre autant d'adversaires. Ce sont des demi-dieux… »

En effet, même si Poséidon terrorisait leurs adversaires, leur grand nombre faisait qu'il lui était difficile de tout gérer à la fois. Cependant, sans lui il fallait reconnaître que la défaite aurait été écrasante.

\- … J'espère que tout va bien, là-haut, murmura Milo en jetant un coup d'œil vers les nuages. Je m'inquiète.

\- Moi aussi… Mais on doit tenir, jusqu'au retour de la déesse. Hadès et Seiya doivent déjà être à l'Olympe, on ne peut que compter sur eux.

\- … oui. J'espère juste que Jabu s'en sort.

\- Je n'en doute pas, le rassura doucement Camus en lui prenant la main. Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Toi aussi, tu as l'air exténué…

\- Je peux encore me battre. »

Puis, le Verseau pointa du doigt un groupe d'ennemis qui commençaient à foncer vers les marinas Isaak et Baian.

« Ils vont les prendre à revers, gronda-t-il.

\- Prêt pour leur montrer notre duo ? » sourit Milo.

Camus esquissa un léger sourire et, alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à foncer aider les deux marinas, un cosmos terriblement furieux vint les bloquer dans leur mouvement. Une nouvelle lumière perça les nuages et ils sentirent plusieurs cosmos divins descendre sur Terre.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Un vent chaud s'engouffra et ils virent avec horreur le dieu Apollon apparaître devant eux, le visage fermé et le regard sévère, suivit de plusieurs de ses fidèles. Milo sentit son cœur chuter dans son estomac, alors que la possibilité qu'Athéna, Ikki et Jabu aient échoués n'envahisse son esprit. Une rage sans nom prit alors contrôle de son corps et, sans plus attendre, il fonça vers le dieu pour le frapper d'un coup de _Scarlet Needle_ bien placé.

« Toi ! » siffla-t-il avec haine.

Mais, au lieu de répliquer, Apollon se contenta d'afficher un air surpris et d'esquiver son attaque tout en le rattrapant pour lui éviter une mauvaise chute.

« Doucement chevalier ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi ! »

Milo, agacé, voulut répliquer mais il se fit interrompre par l'apparition de nouvelles silhouettes dont… Saori, le cosmos furieux et le visage courroucé. Derrière elle arriva Hadès, Héphaïstos et… Zeus en personne, qui affichait un énorme coquard au niveau de l'œil gauche. Leur arrivée fit immédiatement cesser les combats, et tout le monde s'empressa de s'agenouiller devant eux, excepté Poséidon qui poussa un soupir soulagé en les voyant.

« Vous avez pris votre temps, grinça-t-il en pointant de son trident les autres dieux.

\- Fatigué ? railla Hadès.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de baby-sitter autant de chevalier… »

Saori lui lança un regard sévère, mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Elle se contenta de couler un regard sur le champ de bataille, et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état de certains de ses chevaliers. Ses doigts fermés sur son sceptre, elle finit par se tourner vers Apollon et lui demanda d'une voix qui ne laissait libre à aucun refus :

« J'aimerais que tu examines mes chevaliers et les marinas de Poséidon, et que tu me détermines leur taux de blessure. Quant à vous père… »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller de colère.

« Vous avez envoyé toutes vos troupes d'élites dans l'espoir d'écraser mes chevaliers, alors que j'étais absente et que la trêve était encore d'actualité…

\- Et donc ? siffla Zeus. Je l'ai dit, les humains devaient être puni. J'accepte de… retirer, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils -

\- Dois-je vous faire un deuxième bleu ? »

Zeus se tut. Hadès se retint de rire et Poséidon dissimula son sourire du mieux que possible. Zeus était le roi des dieux, il était effrayant et était doté d'une puissance extraordinaire, mais il avait énormément de mal à contrer sa fille chérie Athéna. Ainsi – alors que, paradoxalement il n'hésitait pas à la blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre – la voir en colère contre lui l'attristait autant que cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Et il était bien difficile pour lui de répliquer, surtout quand le reste des dieux était contre lui.

« Déesse Athéna, fit Shion avec soulagement alors qu'il s'inclinait. Bon retour parmi nous.

\- Shion, je suis désolée que cela ait tourné ainsi… fit la déesse avec tristesse. Comment vont les chevaliers ?

\- Difficile à dire, mais sans Poséidon et ses marinas, nous aurions eu bien des problèmes…

\- Maître Zeus ! s'exclama un des adversaires s'inclinant plus bas que terre. Nous -

\- Suffit Ajax, gronda Zeus, rappelez les autres et repartez. Le conflit est terminé, vous en avez fait assez… »

Le héros baissa la tête, puis se recula pour laisser les dieux entre. Petit à petit, les deux camps se séparèrent, tous transportant leurs blessés respectifs. Les héros s'envolèrent en direction de l'Olympe, laissant les chevaliers et marinas aux bons soins d'Apollon et ses suivants qui, même si le dieu se faisait recevoir avec de la méfiance et un peu d'agressivité, redoublait d'effort pour soigner les blessures. Heureusement, les principaux dégâts étaient dû à la fatigue et les blessures les plus impressionnantes ne paraissaient pas aussi graves qu'elles en avaient l'air – enfin, pour Apollon. Mais, l'ensemble de la chevalerie allait avoir besoin d'énormément de repos… Et éviter tout combat pendant un temps.

Milo, de son côté, n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Où était donc Jabu ? Ikki n'était-il pas revenu ? Il commençait à craindre que, en contrepartie de la fin de ce combat et de ces nouveaux conflits, ils aient dû rester sur l'Olympe… La mine sombre et la mâchoire serrée, il attendit bien sagement que le fidèle d'Apollon s'occupe de sa blessure au flanc avant d'aller réclamer des réponses. Le dieu dut sentir qu'on le dévisageait car, alors qu'il échangeait avec Sorrento de la Sirène à propos des blessés, il se retourna pour poser un regard curieux sur Milo. Un léger sourire indéchiffrable apparut sur son visage, et il alla le voir calmement.

« Je te sens courroucé, chevalier… dit-il simplement en penchant la tête.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre la raison de votre aide ici, gronda Milo. Et encore plus l'absence du chevalier de la Licorne.

\- Oh… Jabu ? »

Le nom, prononcé avec légèreté et amusement, agaça le Scorpion. Il serra les poings et darda un regard furieux sur le dieu :

« Oui, _ce_ chevalier que vous avez embarqué pour une histoire ridicule de vengeance ! Où est-il ?

\- Alors… hésita le dieu avec gravité, j'ai bien peur que… Comment dire…

\- Quoi ? Vous avez peur de _quoi _?

\- Milo ? »

Le Scorpion se figea. Un peu plus loin, derrière Apollon, arrivait Seiya sortit d'il-ne-savait-où, son regard réprobateur fusillant le dieu. Et, juste à côté de lui se trouvait… Jabu, qui avait l'air exténué et portait des traces de coups sur lui, mais qui était bel et bien vivant.

« Ton humour laisse à désirer, fit simplement Seiya au dieu. C'est un coup à te faire frapper.

\- Je le mérite d'une certaine manière… »

Milo n'écoutait plus vraiment la conversation et, se fichant bien de la personne qui tentait de le soigner, se leva d'un seul coup pour foncer vers Jabu et le prendre dans ses bras avec force. Il n'entendit pas le « _huff _» du jeune chevalier, bien trop soulagé de le voir vivant et plus ou moins en forme. Le chevalier du Scorpion avait peut-être un caractère fier et parfois cynique, là il ne pouvait ignorer le fait qu'il se soit réellement inquiété. Lorsqu'il avait vu arriver les héros, il avait tout de suite craint le pire… Et à présent, il se sentait infiniment soulagé.

« Milo… tu m'étouffes ! »

Il le laissa s'écarter mais il resta les mains plantées sur ses épaules, un regard inquiet le détaillant de la tête au pied. Il avait des marques de combat sur son armure, ses yeux pétillaient sous la fatigue mais son expression semblait plus apaisée. Milo poussa un léger soupir, avant de lui dire :

« Je suis soulagé de te voir sain et sauf…

\- Je n'allais pas me laisser faire aussi facilement, tu l'as dit : je suis têtu.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu de problème ? Les dieux ont été conciliants ? Tu as pu mater Apollon comme il se doit ? »

Jabu esquissa un sourire devant l'inquiétude du Scorpion. De son côté, il était aussi heureux de le voir et, bien que blessé, il n'avait pas l'air trop amoché. À vrai dire, il semblait même particulièrement remonté, une pointe d'excitation et de préoccupation brillant dans le fond de ses yeux.

« Je dois avouer que sans Apollon, et sans Seiya, nous aurions eu beaucoup de difficulté à nous en sortir… avoua-t-il avec un temps de réflexion ; coulant un regard vers le dieu et Pégase.

\- … vraiment ? » s'étonna Milo.

Jabu hocha la tête. Il… n'avait pas encore eu l'explication de ce retournement de situation, mais quelque-chose lui disait que Seiya – et peut-être lui aussi – en étaient potentiellement la cause. Il n'était pas prétentieux en pensant cela, car les faits et gestes du dieu laissaient… planer un doute. Peut-être qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne, peut-être que ce n'était encore qu'une manigance… Mais, quand il voyait la tendresse dans son regard quand il regardait Seiya, il se posait des questions.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre, déclara Apollon en faisant la moue. J'apprécie les humains, contrairement à d'autres. Cependant je dois avouer que j'ai une affection toute particulière pour ces deux-là…

\- … C'est-à-dire ? » murmura le Scorpion méfiant.

Le dieu se contenta de sourire et de poser son regard… empli d'émotion vers Seiya et Jabu. Il y avait quelque-chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, Jabu ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il y lisait exactement.

« Que je les aime bien, tout simplement ! Et je te rassure, le chevalier-poule, que je n'oserai pas blesser ton protégé de la Licorne… Je pense que Pégase y veille au grain. À vrai dire, j'ai des projets dont la finalité serait le contraire de leur faire du mal…

\- … Apollon… le menaça Seiya en fronçant les sourcils. Tu -

\- Je rigole ! Décidément tu ne parviendras jamais à comprendre mon sens de l'humour.

\- Je ne comprends pas grand-chose des dieux, pour toute vérité.

\- Même nous, nous ne nous comprenons pas, je te rassure. »

Jabu lança un regard en coin à Milo, ne sachant pas si les remarques d'Apollon sonnaient comme des menaces ou comme… des promesses douteuses.

« Bien ! déclara le dieu. Je dois vous laisser… Podalire, nous avons d'autres personnes à soigner, je pense que ce chevalier-ci est en forme. Allons voir les marinas, je ne voudrais pas que Poséidon pense que je fais du favoritisme… »

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, laissant Milo, Jabu et Seiya entre eux. Les trois chevaliers se lancèrent un regard, puis Milo finit par soupirer et se rassit par terre, exténué.

« Avec un peu de chance, nous voilà en paix… murmura-t-il.

\- Je pense que les autres dieux n'oublieront pas de sitôt la rouste que Saori a collé à Zeus. »

Milo haussa un sourcil, surpris, avant de sourire :

« Il va falloir nous raconter tout ça ! Mais avant toute chose, Seiya il va falloir que je te touche deux-trois mots à propos de Jabu… »

Seiya se figea un instant devant le regard sévère du chevalier d'or, et Jabu se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air désabusé. Il y avait des choses qu'on ne changeait pas, et il avait peur que son petit ami n'ait pas la possibilité d'esquiver cet… entretien avec le Scorpion. Il laissa donc les deux se chamailler gentiment – l'un sur le fait qu'il était trop protecteur et l'autre sur le fait qu'il ne laisserait passer aucun écart – quand enfin Camus vint les sauver pour venir saluer Jabu et Seiya, accompagné de Hyoga, Shiryu et Shun.

Blessés eux aussi, mais malgré tout en forme, les chevaliers divins se jetèrent sur leurs deux amis pour les serrer dans leur bras. Si on s'inquiéta pour Jabu, le pauvre Seiya se prit une sacrée soufflante de la part de Shiryu qui, aussi préoccupé qu'agacé, semblait ne pas avoir digéré sa fuite. Même Shun et Hyoga, pourtant eux aussi en colère, durent intervenir pour essayer de rassurer leur camarade du Dragon.

Jabu pouvait difficilement reprocher à Shiryu de s'énerver ainsi, lui-même ayant littéralement explosé devant l'ensemble des dieux en le revoyant revenir comme une fleur en présence d'Hadès… D'ailleurs, la justification de Seiya n'arrangea pas vraiment les choses, mais ses excuses sincères et sa promesse de réfléchir un peu plus avant de foncer sembla rassurer le chevalier divin. Il savait, que son Pégase n'avait jamais eu de mauvaise intention et qu'il s'était emporté, entre l'inquiétude et la panique, et avait voulu essayer d'arranger les choses. Il était conscient que lui aussi, de par son manque de confiance en lui et son désir d'arranger les choses par culpabilité et sens du devoir, il n'avait pas fait attention aux sentiments des autres et ce que ses actes pouvaient impliquer. Mais à présent, il était bien trop fatigué et bien trop soulagé pour réellement vouloir réfléchir à la question.

Il inspira longuement et ferma les yeux. Maintenant, tout allait mieux… il pouvait espérer un véritable repos. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'est s'assurer que Seiya allait bien… Soudain, il sentit deux mains se poser sur les siennes, et rouvrit les yeux avec surprise pour voir Seiya le dévisager avec tendresse.

« A ce propos, commença Pégase, je… je veux m'excuser correctement. Et sincèrement. Les propos que je t'ai tenu étaient inacceptables -

\- Tu t'es déjà excusé, s'étonna doucement Jabu. Et puis, d'une certaine manière je n'ai pas non plus été très facile.

\- J'insiste. Je… Je suis conscient que je peux être un profond imbécile et que je ne réfléchis pas autant que je ne le devrai… Je veux dire, si je t'avais parlé et que je t'avais exposé mon plan au lieu de me disputer avec toi… Je suis un imbécile, et je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles. »

Jabu se retint de pouffer à cette phrase, et son sourire se transforma en petit rictus moqueur :

« Eh bien si tu le reconnais, peut-être que dans mon immense magnanimité, je peux accepter tes excuses…

\- Tu es trop bon ! » soupira Shiryu, toujours un peu de mauvaise humeur.

Ils rirent de bon cœur malgré tout, puis Seiya vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui en une douce étreinte. Jabu se laissa allègrement glisser contre son torse, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le contact de celui qu'il aimait. Il avait encore beaucoup de questions non résolues, beaucoup de choses à déterminer, beaucoup de progrès à faire… Son futur – leur futur – était incertain et les risques de nouveaux conflits encore présents, mais il se plaisait à croire que, pour le moment, ils pourraient vivre quelques temps de repos et de sérénité.

Il se plaisait à croire que, la paix pour laquelle il s'était battu n'était pas aussi inaccessible qu'il l'avait cru…

Mais pour le moment, songea Jabu en voyant Nachi, Geki, Ichi et Ban courir vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras malgré la présence de Seiya, il allait difficilement pouvoir avoir un _peu de calme_.

* * *

« Hadès, Poséidon. »

La nuit était tombée, les Olympiens étaient repartis après s'être inclinés en s'excusant devant l'ensemble de la chevalerie et promettant d'aider en cas de problème et de futurs conflits. Il était difficile de croire en une telle promesse – surtout de la part de Zeus – mais Héphaïstos et Apollon avaient paru particulièrement sincères dans leurs excuses. Dans le fond, Saori savait que sa famille n'était pas… mauvaise, mais leur incompréhension du genre humain faisait d'eux de potentiels ennemis. Elle pouvait pardonner, mais elle n'oubliait pas ni ne comptait baisser sa garde. Il ne restait plus que Poséidon et Hadès, restés avec Athéna au Sanctuaire pour s'assurer que personne ne vienne tenter une vengeance stupide ou une attaque mesquine.

« Rassure-toi, fit Hadès en observant le Sanctuaire allumer ses lumières, ton chevalier du Phénix et Pandore sont bien arrivés à Elysion.

\- C'est généreux de votre part d'avoir accepté de les réunir, déclara-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

\- Pandore mérite son bonheur… même dans les bras d'un chevalier. »

Saori sourit doucement, puis se tourna vers Poséidon et s'inclina aussi devant lui.

« Je vous dois une dette, mes oncles, pour tout ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui.

\- Allons, le spectacle de Zeus avec un bleu de cette taille et fulminer sans pouvoir intervenir vaut bien toutes les victoires du monde, s'amusa Poséidon. Voilà des siècles que j'en rêvais, et tu nous l'apportes sur un plateau d'argent… Difficile de ne pas apprécier.

\- Le spectacle en valait le détour… acquiesça Hadès avec un petit rictus.

\- J'ai hâte d'apprendre les détails. »

Poséidon et Hadès s'échangèrent un regard complice, et avant de retourner à leur contemplation du Sanctuaire. Tout était calme, les chevaliers se reposaient, les gardes avaient repris leur ronde et le petit village en contrebas semblait comme s'endormir doucement. L'atmosphère apaisante relaxa Saori qui, petit à petit, sentit la tension qui habitait ses épaules s'envoler doucement, sans pour autant disparaître complètement.

\- Bien, mon frère, ma nièce… reprit le dieu des Océans. Je vais m'assurer que mes marinas aillent bien. Je serai intéressé de discuter d'une… possible entente entre nous dans le futur… Sur ce. »

Il se détourna, puis se dirigea vers la plage pour retourner à son Sanctuaire sous-marin. Hadès lui fit un signe de tête, et Saori s'inclina pour le regarder partir d'un pas noble. Son oncle tenait sincèrement à ses marinas… Un silence s'installa entre elle et Hadès, quand le dieu des Enfers prit doucement la parole :

« N'oublie pas que nous n'avons pas fait cela par pure bonté envers toi, lui dit-il calmement. Si nos intérêts n'avaient été mis en danger, nous n'aurions certainement jamais agis…

\- J'en suis consciente, mon oncle. Cependant, je sais aussi combien Poséidon et vous pouvez répugner les humains, si bien que je peux que vous remercier et vous accorder toute ma reconnaissance…

\- … tu as toujours été plus sage que ton père. »

Un temps passa, avant que le dieu ne reprenne la parole.

« Poséidon l'a fait pour la sécurité de ses marinas. Ses enfants lui ont été retirés et Zeus n'a jamais arrêté de vouloir l'humilier… Ce n'est que justice que de le voir se confronter à lui. Quant à moi, je ne l'ai fait que pour Perséphone… » il se tut, sa voix ayant perdue quelques octaves. « Elle n'aimait pas les conflits et m'aurait certainement fait la morale pour m'être laissé aller. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était que justice.

\- Mon père ne semble pas comprendre les liens d'attachements qui nous lie à ce que nous voulons protéger, fit doucement Saori. Mais, j'espère qu'il aura compris la leçon à présent.

\- Il ne faut pas espérer grand-chose de la part de mon frère, Athéna. Mais… J'aime penser que notre… future possible collaboration l'inquiète. »

Saori sourit de nouveau.

« Ce serait avec grande joie, mon oncle, de travailler avec vous. »

Hadès hocha la tête puis, sans prévenir, se détourna pour disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes bleutés, laissant la jeune déesse seule avec elle-même. Elle resta silencieuse et immobile, observant le Sanctuaire se mouvoir doucement dans les ombres de la nuit, des pensées qu'elle seule pouvait entendre parcourant son esprit. Enfin, elle ferma les yeux et sourit, encore.

La paix qu'elle avait si longtemps cru impossible, _inaccessible_, était peut-être finalement à portée de main…

**Fin.**

* * *

_Dernier blabla :_

_*Internally screaming*_

_Ok, on arrête tout, l'histoire est terminée ! Rideau, fini, j'arrête de m'éterniser ! Mon dieu un marathon, vous pouvez enfin respirer !_

_Plus sérieusement, je me doute qu'il vous manque quelques détails dans cette histoire... Et je vous rassure, je compte faire un épilogue afin de clarifier quelques points, mais surtout pour vous présenter le PDV de Seiya dans toute cette histoire... _

_Et une petite (ou grande) scène de PWP entre nos deux poneys (bien évidemment, c'est le thème). _

_J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Je n'ai plus grand chose à dire à propos de ce chapitre, si ce n'est : Apollon n'est pas si méchant que ça, Héphaïstos non plus, Zeus est un abruti, Hadès est une sassy bitch et Athéna sait frapper quand elle est énervée. Pfiou. Clairement, ces dieux ne sont pas faciles... Ils m'en ont fait baver, je ne vous le cache pas._

_Je tiens tout de même à remercier (comme d'habitude) **Hatsukoi-san** pour m'avoir guidé pour certains points de lecture, de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée dans l'écriture malgré la longueur de la bête ! Je remercie vous, **lecteurs**, d'être restés jusqu'au bout et d'avoir eu le courage de lire ce pavé sans vous décourager. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, aussi petites que grandes, qui m'ont aidées à ne pas me dire "ohr fuck flemme de finir" et de boucler cette histoire ! _

_Un grand merci à vous... et restez dans le coin pour la sortie de l'épilogue._

_Sur ce, je vous fais des bisous et vous dis à très bientôt, pour de nouvelles fics ! _


End file.
